Power of Four: Five Years Later
by hiss.ris.cue
Summary: 4 excting femmes, Jackie, Nehal, Danielle & Heather have made it out of Hogwarts alive & think everything will be tra la la with sunshine and daffodils. Only to slam into a new freaky deaky Dark Lord, trouble finding Mr Right, and more crazy catastrophes!
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Four

Five years later

Chapter 1

Jackie tied her brown hair up in a high ponytail and began to get into her serious mode as she started to type on the computer in front of her. She had managed to snag a job as a journalist for a well-known muggle magazine called Vogue. According to her boss Mrs. Sanchez, she totally earned the right to work here for her love of fashion. Even though Mrs. Sanchez was a bit of a bossy suspender Jackie still loved working there.

Jackie had to write an article about cosmetics being tested on animals.She nervously bit her lip as she debated how to start. After a minute of staring at the blank computer screen she typed in ANIMAL TESTING- RIGHT OR WRONG? Jackie's eyes left the screen and retreated to a picture she had on her desk of her and Draco when they were seventeen. In the non-moving picture Jackie was giving Draco a piggy-back and was laughing because of how funny it was. Draco was smirking at the camera. Whenever someone asked Jackie who the hot guy was Jackie would say something along the lines of it was her friend who was in the army and fighting overseas. She didn't know if that sounded better than my friend is in jail! When they asked where overseas she changed the subject.

Although Jackie had dated some guys she couldn't help but feel that the way she felt about Draco. She could never share those feelings with another guy. Jackie sighed and turned her attention back to the computer screen. She had an important deadline to meet and Mrs. Sanchez would have her head on a platter if she didn't finish it on time. One time her friend Peyton Sawyer, didn't finish the lay-out in time and Mrs. Sanchez made a big scene about it; swearing at Peyton and making her run five laps around the office. Jackie did not want that to happen. She stared clueless at the screen. She smiled to herself. Danielle would have so many ideas for the article. Speaking of Danielle…

* * *

"Mm…Diego." Danielle said gasping for breath as she and Diego just finished doing the nasty. Yes! They had finally done the deed a couple months after they graduated from Hogwarts. It was a very special time for the both of them, just like how Diego wanted it. 

Although Danielle did live in a condo with Jackie, Nehal and Heather, she would often spend the night at a guy's house. She and Diego had an on/off relationship. Danielle wanted to live her life to the fullest, but she was also still vulnerable and often found a flaw in any guy that liked her.

Diego smiled and tucked a strand of Danielle's hair behind her ear. "I can't believe were still together after all these years."

"Well we did break-up once and while." corrected Danielle.

"But then we get back together." Diego kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Danielle kept her eyes shut. "Diego you really should be going now."

Diego raised his eyebrows confused. "Why sweetie?"

"Because!" scoffed Danielle.

"Because why?"

Danielle rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. "You have your dance competition today remember? And the scouts will be coming to see you!"

"Oh yeah! Well I better get going then. Don't want to give a bad impression to the scouts. Love you." Diego kissed her on the lips again.

Danielle smiled through the kiss. "I love you too."

Diego then dashed out of the condo praying that he would make it on time.

Danielle groggily got out of bed. She got changed into casual clothes and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. This was how her day usually began. All her friends would be working while she stayed at home watching soap operas and cleaning up the house.

Danielle spotted a note on the fridge for her. She read it out loud.

_**Danielle**_

**_Had to go in early to help Jamie with something. He can never do anything by himself!He's hopeless I tell you. There's left over French toast if you would like some. _**

_**Love, Nehal :)**_

Danielle laughed. When were Jamie and Nehal going to realize that they were meant for each other? Although the couple had lost the spark they had in seventh year they always worked late hours in the office as Aurors. Danielle knew one day something big was going to happen between them, that would change their lives forever and making them realize that they belonged together.

* * *

"Hey James!" Nehal said cheerfully as she walked into Jamie's office. 

Jamie looked away from his paper work and glared at Nehal. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" Clearly Jamie was in one of his _moods_ again.

Nehal laughed. "I just couldn't resist." Nehal enjoyed annoying people especially if she had known them for a long time.

"Okay jokes over. You're late!" Jamie added under his breath, "As usual."

"I'm not late all the time!" Nehal then thought about it. "Actually yeah I am kind of a hit-the-snooze-button kind of person."

"Mm hmm." Jamie handed Nehal some papers. "These came in for you. There from Mad-eye Moody. You know? HeadAuror?" Nehal nodded rolling her eyes at the same time. Jamie ignored her and continued. "He wants you to recruit new Aurors."

Nehal had a quick look at the papers. "Uh huh, okay, looks good." But in her head she was thinking, "Boring, boring, boring. When do I get to fight?"

Jamie sighed, taking his reading glasses off. "Nehal."

Nehal looked up startled. "Yes?"

"It's a good thing were not fighting. We're a peaceful nation again." Jamie looked directly at her. "I don't want a repeat of what happened five years ago."

Nehal stiffened. It felt like she had been slapped. Although she had been surviving without her family, she did miss them. She didn't think anyone really understood her pain so she didn't like to talk about it. It also hurt because when Jamie said five years ago she remembered their relationship. Jamie was the longest boyfriend she'd ever had, that she'd actually cared for.

"Nehal?" asked Jamie wondering if she was paying any attention to him.

Nehal came back to the harsh world of reality. "Right! Yeah of course we don't want a repeat of what happened five years ago." She glared at him and walked away to her own office.

* * *

Heather hopped up and down on the elevator as she waited for it to get from level four of the Ministry of Magic to the Atrium. Everyday it was the same thing. 

Finally those golden grids opened and she zoomed out of there as if an Abominable Snowman had seen something tasty in her left hand. She ran across the hallway get through the golden gates that opened into the Atrium. Heather really wanted to get home. She had a fresh muffin with her name on it. But to her dismay, the gates wouldn't open! Heather roared in frustration and kicked the doors. She tried to push them open really hard and leaned against them but they wouldn't budge.

"What the deuce!" Heather tried kicking the door again but she just stubbed her toes. "Blast it! That muffin's really calling out to me!"

Heather desperately looked around herself for help and saw the heavy gold sticky thing that Eric Munch uses to register wands in the Atrium. Heather looked at it longingly. It was probably only a few minutes ago that it had happily been sitting in the Atrium, the only Apparition zone in the Ministry of Magic. Heather picked it up and tested its weight.

It was extremely heavy, and Heather nearly dropped it. "Excellent..."muttered Heather. She picked it up carefully and carried it as  
she walked in front of the golden doors. She heaved it behind her head and prepared to throw it at the doors, but it was magically plucked out of her hands at the last moment.

"Wha..?" gasped Heather, mystified. She looked at her empty hands, and then turned around and saw a young man holding her weapon! It was Darren, of course. He was already walking back to where the golden sticky thing was kept and putting it down as if it weighed nothing. "Darren, you fool! If you do that we'll never get out alive!"

"Don't be silly," said Darren lightly, and he gingerly pushed at the golden gates.

They opened.

Heather screamed.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Darren.

Heather ran at him, but the darted away just in time and cart wheeled through the open doors into the Atrium.

"You're so strange!" Darren yelled after her, walking into the atrium.

Heather stood up in the middle of the hall and Darren noted with pleasure that she seemed to be waiting for him. He always had to judge in what state he was in with her day by day. He never forgot how he had spent all night with her and her crazy antics at Verona Ville and the next day shewouldn't given him the time of day in the streets. It wasn't quite as bad as that, now. She always talked to him, but some days it seemed like a lot more than friendliness and friendship. On those days Darren thought he had a chance, but they were the kind that rarely came.

Darren eventually wandered up to Heather and simply looked at her.

"Finally! It took you ONLY five million hours to get over here!" She said in an over exaggerated voice that was supposed to make him laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without me," he said in a teasing voice. But sometimes if he tried to tease her she would get mad and  
would refuse to talk to him for a week. Darren didn't know this, but this was because on those days Heather saw him flirt with her by that teasing. She didn't want ANYONE to start thinking she wanted that from him, but she shouldn't have tried. Heather had no way of preventing Darren from feeling that way about her. Some days she just didn't notice it as flirting.

"Hey! You shouldn't take advantage of me like that!" complained Heather. Darren relaxed - she was teasing back. "I was supposed to be eating that muffin by now! Someone might've eaten it already. It could have been Jackie! Or maybe even Timmy."

What muffin?" Darren asked. He discreetly laid his hands on either of her shoulders. She didn't shrug them off.

"THE muffin!" Heather exclaimed, looking up into his face. Darren fought back a shiver as he couldn't help but stare down into her brown eyes. He wondered if today was going to be one of the days where she let him kiss her. There was a pause as they stared (either up or down) at each other. Awkward for Heather, but for Darren it was an excellent chance to stare at her without feeling out of place.

Then Heather apparated to her muffin. Darren sighed, but he was used to it. There was always something else for Heather. He knew that Heather didn't love him at all, but it didn't really bother him either.He loved her and couldn't stop himself, so what else could he do but be around for any affection she decided to hand out.For all the time that Darren had loved Heather, he had known she was a wicked little boy-trap. But one of these days, things had to change. So he could be patient.

Darren walked home alone. Everyday it was the same thing.

* * *

Darren was in his jim-jams, sitting on the puke-green couch in his living room. He was curled up with the last big of the _Daily Prophet_ that hadn't been read and a cranberry muffin. It was around midnight and he wanted to sleep because he had work the next day, but he wasn'ttired. His mind was still reeling with the way Heather had held his gaze in the Atrium. 

Sometimes he felt bitterly resentfulof how desperate he had become. Every little thing that Heather did - touch his finger, looking at him a bit too long, if she took him to muggle films, or visited him at the office - would never be forgotten. He'd think about them for ages and think (or hope, rather) that it might mean that she felt something for him, more than what was already obvious. Sometimes he thought she might be leaning more in the direction of LURRRVE. There was the time they were walking in the streets of Soho in the rain together, and suddenly they were making out. And then that time he woke up one Sunday morning, and Heather was lying beside him, fully clothed, in the bed. She still wouldn't explained why or how she had turned up there. Sometimes Heather just baffled him.

But Darren also remembered how Eric Munch had rudely pushed Heather to get to work and that's why she had touched his hand, and the time she had been staring at him wistfully, someone had been walking behind him with a plate of muffins, and she had taken everyone she knew to that muggle film of _Queen of the Damned_. Sometimes Darren was angry that hewaswasting all this time loving her, and Heather had never showed any signs of committing.

But most of the time, he was okay. Most of the time he was cheerful because he was in love, and that wasn't a bad place to be. Heather still sent him 10 foot scrolls crammed with writing as memos when they were at the Ministry,(when a Department of Magical Creatures Beast Divisionwouldn't have any reason to send memos to the Department of Magical Games and Sports)and he knew almost everything about her life. Even if she made out with a guy name Fritz at some party, Darren still couldn't picture their relationship being that much different if they were married. She just didn't like to admit it, yet.

He was sitting up at night with his muffin in his pyjamas thinking about this. Heather apparated onto his coffee table just as he turned his mind back to the spontaneous kiss in the rain. There were a smattering of other like that throughout the five years they had known each other. The closer you were to Vlad's death the more often they were. They barely happened now. And whenever they had occurred over the years, Heather treated all of them like they had never existed. But not Darren.

Heather leaned over to Darren from her position on the coffee table and took his muffin. She bit into it. Darren noticed she was in her jammies too. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and pyjama pants with a pattern of dog shampoo bottles and bath tubs. Darren tried to calm himself down.

"So, did Jackie or Timmy take your muffin?" he said casually. He was used to Heather randomly strolling into his house like this. Heather thought, and correctly too, that she couldn't ever reach any boundaries with Darren. He was indulgent with her always, but she ignored that the reason for this was that he loved her.

Sometimes he didn't mind the fact that she used his place like a walk-in clinic.A few times he thought bitterly on how if they were just friends like she seemed to want it to be, she wouldn't be able to use him for all these things. She wouldn't be able to take his muffin.

"Diego did it! Damn him! He doesn't even live there!" Heather ranted.

Darren lied back on the couch and watched her as she went on. She was still standing on the table, and soon started pacing on it and gesticulating forcefully. Darren noticed as she moved her body to illustrate her point, that she wasn't wearing a bra. On some days he would have been bitter that she cared so little about impressing him as someone with even a crush would have, that she would apparate infront of him in dog shampoo pyjamas. But tonight he just enjoyed Heather - flowing wild and free. (LOL)

"You're just dating someone who lives in my condo! You can't just stroll around taking other people's muffins!"

Darren shook himself from his daydream when he heard that. "I see … because you'd never do that…" he said wryly.

Heather paused, looking at her stolen muffin. "Well, this is different!"

"How?"

"For one thing - you don't live in a condo! It's a house, buddy. And for another, Diego's just my friend's boyfriend …"

Darren felt a familiar lifting sensation in his stomach. So he was she admitting that he was more to her than Diego?

But Heather didn't elaborate. She took his stretched-out legs off the couch and put them on the floor so she had room to sit.

Neither Darren or Heather was quite sure what happened next, as they never really were when these instances happened, but thirty seconds later they were both lying on the couch, Darren on top of her. The kissing was rough and urgent, although Darren's hands were gentle and calm - one against her cheek and neck, the other against her hips. Heather's hands were tearing through his hair.

His hair was long, just the way Heather liked it. When she had first met Darren it was short and simple but he kept in long for her now. Heather was always trying to dye her hair purple, but Darren hated it like that, and he could sometimes convince her to keep it brown or dye it a different colour. The few times they made out like this, Heather kept his hands always in his hair, tangling it up and pulling hard on it. If it hurt, Darren didn't say anything. Heather didn't do this on purpose - the kissing just kind of happened. It was like fast forwarding a couple of seconds of her life and suddenly they were pressed up against each other.

These make-out sessions almost never happened now. Looking back to when she had just graduated from Hogwarts, just after Vlad had died, she needed someone the most and that's when the kissing times happened closest together. Back then, they were almost a couple. Heather would never admit it, but her friends would tease her about it and Darren had been truly happy then. Now, whenever these blind kissing fests happen, she would go home and regret it. When she next saw him she felt incredibly awkward and couldn't even bring herself to meet his eyes. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew she couldn't love him.

* * *

The next morning Nehal woke up only half an hour after Heather had staggered sleepily into their condo and collapsed on the couch. When she walked into the joint living room/kitchen, Heather was sleeping soundly on the dishwasher. Nehal grinned. Another late night "talking" to Darren, she thought. All the other girls knew about Darren and sympathized with the poor guy, and were amazed that he was still waiting for Heather. For Nehal she could get back at Heather for ever teasing her about Jamie by doing the same to her with Darren. Now, though, she had Westley, and the girls (except for Danielle) had let up about Jamie. 

Arrow, Nehal's eagle, flew through the open window and expertly launched his bundle of letters at Nehal, and she caught them easily.

"Bills ... bills ... bills ... Okay, I've got to speak to Diego. I'm pretty sure none of us bought this mexican dancing tutu. Oh! A party!" Nehal had found an invitation.

**_You're invited to the Security Wizard Bash! Hosted by Eric Munch, the fifteenth consecutive winner of the Best Security Wizard of the Month Award.  
Be there at 8:00 on September 12. Dress is Semi-Suspenders._**

"September 12! That's today!" exclaimed Nehal.

Heather groaned and shifted in the dishwasher. It just so happened she shifted her back onto a sharp fork. "Ow!" she yelled and stood up.

"Are you okay?" said Nehal.

"OF COURSE! What were you yelling about?"

"I wasn't yelling. I was exclaiming."

"You were yelling."

"It clearly says up there, 'exclaimed Nehal.'"

"Whatever. I know what I heard."

"Anyways - Eric Munch is having a party tonight."

"Oh no! Doesn't he ever sleep?"

"I know. That guy's an animal. But we should go, still, because it's a Ministry thing."

"Ministry thing! It says it's a Security Wizard party."

"We both work at the Ministry, and the security wizards _make_ the Ministry, Heather. You know that."

"We can't go," said Heather.

"Why not?"argued Nehal.

"It's Timmy's birthday!"

"I'm sure Timmy will love it!"

"Fine," said Heather grouchily.

"What's wrong with you this morning? Wake up on the wrong side of the ... dishwasher?"

"Yes! In fact, I have! And it's not at all because I made out with Darren last night."

"What! Oh no, Heather. Not again." Nehal sighed at Heather's antics.

"It's not my fault ... it just happened."

"That's why you always say. Heather - either stop leading him on or just go out with him."

"I didn't mean to! I just sort ... found myself ... doing that. As usual. But I haven't made out with him in a couple months, so I figure I've banked some good will."

"Do you hear yourself?" The other girl walked away, shaking her head.

* * *

That night, the girls along with Diego and Westley apparated into the coatroom of Eric Munch's party pad in their semi-suspenders. Westley was allowed in because he counted as Nehal's date, (and he worked temporarily in the sports section) but Diego, Jackie, and Danielle weren't supposed to be there because it was an exclusive Ministry part, but they were coming anyway. The only question was how to sneak them in. 

Heather said, "Maybe I can pretend Diego's my date."

Danielle held Diego possessively.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Only until we get in. I'm on the guest list so they'll let us in."

"There's no point," said Westley. "Scrimgeour is a huge mexican dancing fan and Diego always says, 'I owe everything to my one true love, Danielle', whenever he wins a competition."

"Awww... you're so sweet!" said Danielle and she kissed his cheek.

"Scrimgeour likes mexican dancing!" exclaimed Jackie. "Really?"

"Focus!" said Nehal. "We need a plan." She looked up and suddenly smiled."I've got it!"

Nehal walked over to the person in charge, who so happened to be Jamie. Quick words were exchanged and Nehal came back smirking. Westley asked what she had said, and Nehal shrugged it off.

Inside the building...

"Wooh! That was fun," said Danielle. "I'm glad we're in the party."

"Oooh! Look! There's an open mic." said Jackie.

"Uggh," said Nehal. "Stand up comics from the Ministry are always terrible."

"Dance with me, seniorita!" Diego suddenly burst out and stampeded a giggling Danielle onto the dancefloor.

"We won't see them again," said Nehal.

"Oh no," said Heather suddenly.

"What's the matter?"asked Westley.

"Look!" Heather pointed at the mic. Everyone was cheering as Darren walked towards it with his guitar.

"Darren plays guitar?" exclaimed Jackie.

"Jaxs - you need to read up on everyone's hobbies, or something," said Nehal. "I go to the gym a lot."

"I go horseback riding," said Wesley helpfully.

"Thanks," said Jackie.

"Just kidding. I actually don't." said Wesley.

"If everyone lies to me about their hobbies how am I supposed to be expected to keep up!"whined Jackie.

"Shhh! Darren's going to sing!"

"Nooo! Keep talking!" said Heather.

"Why don't you want to see him sing? He's your boyfriend isn't he?" said Westley.

Heather smacked him upside the head. "NO! HE IS NOT! And I don't mind him singing. I just hate watching people sing."

"Aww..." said Jackie. "He's so cute."

Darren sang: "_She said 'don't  
Don't let it get to you head  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen  
A dime a dozen'  
These grass stains on my knees  
They won't leave or fade  
the truth is you could slit my throat  
and with my one last gasping breath  
i'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt  
all i need to know  
im something you will be missing  
maybe i should hate you for this  
we never did really did ever quite get that far  
maybe i should hate you for this_

Everyone cheered.

"That's ... um ... kind of depressing," was all Jackie could say.

"Well, it's obvious what he's singing about," said Nehal, and they all glared at Heather.

"What! I don't think it's depressing anyways ... It sounds very upbeat. The lyrics are just... you know ..." Darren was about to sing after his audience had been cheering for another song. "Oh no, not this one ..."

"You know his songs?" said Westley.

"OMG!" exclaimed Jackie. "He _sings_ to you?"

"He doesn't sing _to _me. He just sings the songs that he happens to have written already,for me ... Because I like music too ..."

"Yeah, right." said Nehal.

_Commit these words to memory  
For when you find yourself  
Pinned under his demands  
I am still an option that you have _

So carry me around  
Like a picture in your purse  
Pull me out when things are at their worst

You can show up at my house  
Completely unannounced  
We'll have that movie kiss we talked about

Where there are no words  
Just a soft and gentle score  
Our ears will ring from all the strings

We'll let the screen go black  
And watch the credits run  
And see the names of every one

Who we ever met  
And who we ever missed  
Each one had a role in this

"Awww!" chorused Westley and Nehal, to annoy Heather. Heather crouched down onto the floor and covered her ears.

Jackie didn't say anything. She was just thinking of Draco. She felt exactly the same way. She just couldn't bring herself to think of any other guy. Even if Draco broke it off and was stuck in jail, she couldn't fall out of love with him. If he would come back, she'd drop everything in a second to be with him.

"Come on, darling let's go get something to drink," said Westley to Nehal.

"You guys look really weird," said Nehal to Heather and Jackie. Jackie was looking like she was about to cry, and Heather was rocking back on forth on the floor with her hands clamped shut over her ears.

"Is it over yet?" asked Heather.

"Yeah," said Nehal.

Heather glanced at Darren for a second. It looked like she was safe because he was walking off the stage. For a second she thought he looked very hot - with black fingerless gloves, his long hair over his eyes,and dark sweater vest. For a second. Just as Heather stood up she noticed that guy Gilbert from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. He winked.

"Hey, Jackie. Let's go talk to that guy over there ..."

Nehal and Westley, meanwhile, were having an awkward conversation by the punch bowl.

"Like, OMG! Can you believe it! Deigo Luna! He's here! Here in this very room!" exclaimed Scrimgeour.

"Oh ... yes ..." said Nehal.

"He is, like, like - TOTALLY my idol. He's such a great role model for young girls."

"Er - what?" said Nehal.

"He's so grounded," exclaimed Scrimgeour.

"Right ..." said Nehal.

* * *

Hours into the party, Darren was tired of mingling. He had been waiting and looking for Heather the whole time, but she was nowhere to be seen. He hoped she hadn't heard him singing. She got really annoyed when he song those "motivation moment songs" in public. The first person he had sung them to was Heather, even when he was still ashamed of wanting to play music from his Quidditch-obsessed family. 

Finally he saw Jackie.

"Hey Jackie!" said Darren. "So ... um ... where's Heather?"

"Uh ... she's asleep!"

"What?" said Darren, confused. Jackie looked nervously behind her, as if she was standing guard for something. Darren followed her eyes and saw Heather. She was slipping out of the bar and sliding out the back door.

"Heather!" he shouted, and she turned around. He jogged up to meet her, but noticed too late that she was with - who was that? - Gilbert!

Darren sighed and reminded himself that Heather didn't love him, so why shouldn't she do this? Heather went up to Darren without Gilbert.

"Umm ... Hi, Darren. Listen -"

Darren just shrugged. "Don't even try to find a line, this time, Heather. You're still divine."

Heather groaned. "Darren - stop that -"

"So who's this other guy you've got? Does he know what he's getting himself into? I can fill him in."

"What guy?" said Heather innocently.

Darren looked at her.

"Okay, okay! I know you think I shouldn't be ... Doing sandwiches ... But I swear, no more."

"Are you serious?"

"For sure. The next time I got out with a guy, we'll be in a serious relationship."

Darren couldn't believe his ears.

"Right after I'm done withGilbert," and she skipped away.

What do I believe her for? Darren wondered.

-

**Authors' Note: **_Hey guys! _Hey guys! Yesss! It's so much fun writing this now b/c I can ACTUALLY correct the defiantlies now! That's right ... if you look for all the definatlies, there aren't any! They are all spelt correctly now: definitely. _are you kidding? I found soooooo many spelling mistakes! _Hey! I'm not that bad a speller. SHUT UP! _Anyways, its great to have these girls back and about..and even though their not at Hogwarts, the drama continues..its great to share right cue? So share your reviews with us, you wonderful reviewers! all you have to do is press that nice purple button below!All Hail the Chipmunks!that was exhausting! and the sooner we get reviews, the sooner we'll update..._

**Crazygurl833 has posted her fic! So go to her account if u want 2 read and review it. And...yeah that's all i have to say. Lates!**

hiss_riz_**cue**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected visit

Chapter 2

Unexpected Visit 

Jackie went straight home from the party, feeling absolutely miserable because Darren's sad songs made her think of Draco. She basically had no life because she couldn't stop thinking about him. Jackie ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She started to cry into her pillow and she cuddled with her jumbo Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. She missed Draco so much! She wanted to visit him but she was scared that the Dementors would kill her or something.

When Jackie was little, her parents used to read her bedtime stories about princesses, dragons and Prince Charming's and all of the Disney stories. Just like the song _Someday my prince will come_ Jackie hoped Draco would come back into her life, but then the realistic and rational part of her knew it was impossible. So much for her happy ending.

Back at the party, Nehal and Danielle both saw Darren walk away from Heather.

"When will she learn?" said Danielle. Heather had all this going for her - a guy who loved her and a cool job. It wasn't that Diego didn't love her, but sometimes Danielle felt like she wasn't living up to what everyone thought she'd be in Hogwarts. Heather needed to open her eyes and realize how good she had it.

"I know, let's go catch her before she leaves with that guy," said Nehal. "Gilbert. He's so creepy looking!"

They followed Heather out the back door and when they got out onto the sidewalk Heather was already far away, but she was alone.

"Where's she going?" wondered Danielle.

"Where's Gilbert?" said Nehal.

They chased after her, yelling like crazy people. One old woman who was between them and Heather saw them and ran away screaming about being mugged.

"Thief! Thief! Stop them!" she screamed.

"No!" shouted Nehal. "We mean no harm! We come in peace!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed the old woman.

Luckily, all this attracted Heather's attention so it wasn't a waste of time. A crowd was beginning to gather around Nehal, Danielle, and old woman. Nehal and Danielle looked frantically around for an escape, but only saw to police cruisers pulling up near the crowd. Two police officers got out and they looked like they meant business.

"Alohamora!" Heather yelled and everyone was unlocked, giving Nehal and Danielle a chance to run down the side-walk with her. They burst into a random bar and ran to go find a dark corner to hide. Nehal, using her auror training, grabbed some of the customer's hats and the girls all put them on so the policemen wouldn't recognize them.

"Barkeep!" yelled Heather.

A bartender obediently came over to them and took their drink orders. The girls watched the window as their angry mob came running past the dingy little bar.

"Phew," said Danielle. "That was a close one."

"You guys are trouble!" laughed Heather. "Trying to beat up a poor old woman."

"We weren't going to hurt her! It was just a misunderstanding!"

"Sure …" said Heather.

"It's true!" said Danielle. "We were trying to get _your_ attention."

"Why?" said Heather. "I don't need muggers looking after me. I can take care of myself."

Nehal and Danielle exchanged alook at each other for a second and they both said together, "No."

"I don't call ditching a nice guy like Darren and going off for one-night stand with Gilbert taking care of yourself," said Danielle.

Heather stirred her drink anxiously. "I don't do one-night-stands! I'm not a slut, Danielle! I just don't want to get serious with a guy right now. Right now, meaning ever. But I'm not going to … do it with some random guy. After what I saw at Hagrid's --" Heather broke off with a shudder.

"So you're telling me that Gilbert would just be fine with a nice date and goodnight kiss?" said Danielle.

"Darren would understand about not taking a relationship to fast!" exclaimed Nehal.

"Oh my Goodness!" groaned Heather. "Will you guys shut up about Darren? I wasn't ditching anyone! Gilbert asked me out on a date, yes, but Iwant _him_more than _Darren_! And anyways, I never went out with Gilbert. Obviously I was alone when I saw you guys."

Danielle sighed, annoyed by Heather and looked around at the bar. She saw a really cute guy sitting alone. He winked at her and she flashed him ashining smile. _I've still got it, _she thought. Danielle loved how a little flirting (or more than that) made her feel so beautiful and wanted.

"Yeah, why did you turn Gilbert down, anyways. We saw you leaving with him," said Nehal.

"And Darren walking away from you. Looking crushed," added Danielle.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I just … decided not to."

"What made you -"

"OMG! Was it something Darren said?" demanded Danielle.

"N - no …"

"Awww!" said Danielle.

"That's so sweet. You're like a real couple!" said Nehal.

"We're not even dating!" protested Heather

"Yeah right," said Danielle.

"Didn't Darren give you that t-shirt?"

"Remember the song that he wrote that he gave to you?"

"Oy! Barkeep!" Heather yelled at the bartender. "Bring me a bottle of your strongest wine!"

That night the three girls had to take a taxi home because they were so drunk. Jackie heard her friends laughing hysterically and tripping all over the place. She rolled her eyes. They must've gone drinking.

Nehal was slurring her words, "Heathhhher you have to gettt married to Darrrreeeeen."

"Word up, Dude I totally agree!" giggled Danielle. "Ha, ha, ha, ha mmm mmm ya!"

"I love Darren!" said Heather loudly. "I mean I _don't_ love him! Don't!"

"Ha ha! Freudian slip, Heather!" cackled Nehal.

Jackie then put on her jimmy-jams and went to see if the girls needed help to their rooms but she found them sleeping on top of each other in the couch. She giggled and went to get her digital camera. She took a picture and hoped they didn't wake up. She smiled realizing that she could always use this picture for blackmail.

-

The next morning the three girls had major hangovers.

"Ohhh man I hate hangovers!" said Nehal. "Especially when you have work the next day."

"Ha!" said Heather. She took five Tylenols and then went away to the Ministry.

"Have fun with Darren, Dahlin'!" called Nehal.

Nehal and Danielle then started talking about all the sad songs Darren was singing and how they could set him up with Heather.

Jackie said, "Well I'm gonna go in my room and work on some of my work, let me know when we're doing something fun."

"What's with her?" asked Nehal.

Danielle said, "I think she misses her boyfriend."

"J.D?"

"No."

"Felix?"

"Almost …" said Danielle encouragingly. Nehal gave her a questioning look.

"Draco!" Danielle said and turned to the mail lying on the kitchen counter. "Oh yeah! Nehal, these came for you in the mail. They're from _Jamie._" Danielle said Jamie's name in a high-pitched sing-song voice. Nehal rolled her eyes and snatched the letter.

While reading the contents of the mail she said, "I have a boyfriend ya know Dan-" Nehal gasped as she reread the date written on the letter. "Danie! This mail came in yesterday!"

"So?" said Danielle shrugging, "I mean, it's not like you care what Jamie has to say!"Nehal gave her friend a murdering look, and disapparated. "Wait! Nehal, we have to... oh well! I'll just call Diego over."

* * *

Nehal quickly Apparated to what she hoped was Jamie's room at the Bell Manor. With a loud 'pop' she arrived to what certainly was a boy's room, but with Nehal's sense of direction in the morning with a hangover to top...this did not look good. 

She sat down on something-or-other to try and get her bearings. Nehal frowned as she felt the motion of her go up and the down and shook her head to clear her mind. A loud groan from beneath her, made the twenty-two year old yelp and scramble off ofwhat looked like a sleeping Jamie, with nice tousled brown hair and nice tanned muscled arms...

_Meanwhile, Jamie was having alovely dream of anoctopus, whose baleful eyes stared longingly at him. He swam out to it and called out to it, enjoying the feeling of being in the octopus's arms. Even if she couldn't control her ink, and her tentacles were sticky, Jamie knew he was always love his octopus._

Jamie opened his eyes slowly, only to find Nehal sitting on his bed checking him out."What the hell Nehal! Get off of me!" he started yelling, pulling the sheets around him. Nehal quickly got off and started smoothing the place where she had sat seconds ago, without meeting his eyes. She knew he was waiting for her to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. Jamie sighed and sat up pumping his pillows.

"Where you last night when I sent the letter?"

Nehal grimanced inwardly, "I was off drinking with Danie and Heather. By the time I got the letter...it was morning. So that was the reason I wasnt there when you called. So what was the emergency?"

"Its Moody and he had planned this whole schedule for us to go through the night, and now we will have to postpone it today. I mean tonight."

"Oh shit! I had plans for tonight!" whined Nehal. "Westley and I were gonna go to this Quidditch rally thing." She turned and saw steam coming out of Jamie's ears, and added, "But, I'd rather us go to this, um thing!" Nehal smiled sweetly.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts Nehal."

"WHAT! Is Moody, out of his mind? Why would we go back to Hoggies to recruit members?"

"It was my idea." Said Jamie, his lips thinned.

"Oh, sorry! Anyways, I'll leave you alone with your "octopus love". Nehal winked at Jamie and with a crack, disappeared.

* * *

There was a knock on Jackie's door. "Come in," she said. Jackie tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. 

"Hey Jackie …" said Danielle and Diego.

"Hey."

"We need to talk," said Danielle.

"About … love," answered Diego.

Danielle raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Just go with the flow, Danielle," whispered Diego.

Jackie looked scared. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Draco Malfoy is what's going on," said Danielle.

"Hun, remember our good and _gentle_ approach we had?"

"Let's just say I was cutting to the chase."

"W - what about Draco?" Jackie said stuttering with her words.

"He's dead. We got this letter …" Danielle held it up.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE'S MY ONLY LOVE!" sobbed Jackie. She tore open the letter and it said

_To whom it may concern:_

_With deepest regret we must inform you that you have a chance to win $1, 000,000! Imagine the_ _freedom!_

_ENTER TODAY_

"What _is _this!"

"It's a lottery flyer. We were just kidding about the Draco-is-dead part," said Danielle.

"So we can prove that you obviously still love him. We think it's time you visited him," said Diego.

"Umm … I umm … er .. hey are those new jeans Danielle because they look really nice. Are they from Gap? Gap jeans fit me the best! I love the new styles that they have! You know the Curvy, low rise? They're my favorite! I also like the stretch ones too, but they only have those in the lighter shades and I like the darker jeans better."

"Stop changing the subject!" snapped Danielle.

"This is the only time I've done it!"

"Jackie just visit him," Danielle said.

"But Azkaban is like areally scary place." Jackie stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but you've fought Lord Voldemort!" replied Diego.

"And Draco's a death eater! Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..."

"Voldemort's dead so there's no such thing as death eaters anymore," Danielle pointed out.

"And what did you just say when you thought he was dead?" Diego teased.

-

Heather had just had a one-on-one chat with her boss, Mina Harker,and was walking towards her desk. She had thought she was getting fired or something serious, but she was actually getting a promotion! She sat down and wrote out a memos to Nehal and Darren, telling them the good news. Heather thought Nehal probably wouldn't come because she was always so busy with head Auror stuff.

Darren worked at the ludicrous patents office in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, keeping track of spells being used to protect Quidditch pitches across Britain. He really didn't like his job, and only kept it because his whole family was obsessed with Quidditch. In fact, he only got the job in the first place because his father and brother had connections.

The only good thing about it was that he got to go outside to inspect the Quidditch pitches. Westley was there (and he only wanted to work there temporarily until he could be a full fledged auror, so he felt like Darren), and that he got to know Kirley, the bassist of the Weird Sisters, because Kirley's sister was the Keeper of the Wigtown Wanderers. Darren would've really loved to be a musician, but he couldn't disappoint his family, and could never tell them that he didn't actually care about Quidditch as much as they did. He was actually named after a famous Keeper, Darren O' Hare, that his father loved (figuratively).

Heather worked at the Vampire Registry and Restraint Office of the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Whew! That's a long name. She had wanted to start off by working at the Vampire Liason Office where she could actually meet vampires, but vampires never used that service so the people who worked there barely ever did anything. A few weeks after Heather started at Vampire Registry they shut the Liason Office down. It was like the Centaur Liason Office where the ministry workers spent all day getting blazed and playing monopoly.

Her job so far was to catalogue and record information on vampires and update their files. It was a lot of paperwork, but Heather loved to learn about the vampires. Now, though, she was finally getting to do something besides paperwork! Certain people at her office were supposed to go see vampires that weren't following the Beast Laws, and either arrest them, kill them, orreform them. Heather was really against vampire hunting, but the Ministry had stopped doing that now. She was getting her first chance to go see one of the trouble-making vampires. She had to visit an old vampire. This would be easy because he lived alone, and wasn't known to be violent, but just refused to admit Ministry representatives who suspected him of doing dark magic.

Heather could easily find this vampire and she was going tonight.

-

Jackie's knees were practically shaking because she was so scared. She didn't know if Draco would remember her or if he still looked hot.

A nice young dementor was leading her through the dungeons. Jackie clutched her wand, in case someone came and attacked her.

The dementor finally stopped. "Here he is."

Jackie gulped. "Thank you." The dementor leered at her hungrily and then skipped off.

Jackie walked up as close to the cell as she could get. Draco was huddled in a corner, but when he saw Jackie he stood up. He walked over to her.

"It's been five years," he said in a cold angry way.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why Jackie? Why didn't you visit me sooner?"

Jackie winced. She didn't mean to get Draco angry. "Draco … I'm so sorry. I was scared to come here and I kept telling myself that I should be moving on but it's been so hard to move on Draco. And I really, really missed you."

"I missed you too sweets."

Jackie smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. "I miss that nickname."

"Change the channel!" yelled a prisoner. "I hate soap operas."

"Larry, shut up for once!" said a dementor. A crowd of them were clustering around the cell, enjoying the drama. Every dementor loved a good soap opera. "Go on, Draco."

Draco was unphased. Clearly he was used to the dementors.

"Hey hoo hee ha!" barked Draco, reminding Jackie of what Azkaban did to its prisoners. He cleared his throat. "I mean - don't cry, it's going to be okay."

Jackie lowered her head. "Sorry."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Jackie looked up into Draco's eyes and nodded.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"Me too."

"Aww…" said all the dementors together.

"And I'm getting released from here."

"Me too … wait - what! You are? When? How?"

"The dementors think that I've been very good and I've become friends with them. So they're thinking of letting me go."

"Wow that's great Draco, but is that even allowed?"

"Sure it is! Right Bill?"

One of the dementors floating by nodded his head and gave Draco props.

"Oookay then."

Draco smirked. "We played Quidditch together yesterday. Bill's a really solid guy."

"Well in that case! We should have a celebration!"

"I can't wait," said Draco.

"Oh yeah - Timmy's having a birthday party in a couple days. We can totally make it a joint party thing," said Jackie.

"Oh yeah, Timmy," said Draco.

There was silence.

Jackie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well I guess I should go now."

"Do you have to?"

"Draco … I .. can't stay here …" Jackie looked at the Dementors that were watching. It was pretty awkward.

-

"Heather! No … no, no, no …" Darren started to say feverishly.

"Calm down, Darren," said Heather. "I've been working with vampires for years."

"Yeah! But that was through files!"

"And that vampire contact the ministry has, the Earl of Sandwich, comes by a lot too!" said Darren desperately.

"I think I deserve a little adventure."

"A little! This is a - a vampire … a blood-drinking, fang-having, cloak-wearing vampire!"

"Darren," said Nehal soothingly, "It's okay."

"And you don't know if he wears a cloak!" Heather put in.

Nehal continued. "Heather always got top marks in DADA and they wouldn't promote her to this unless she was capable. And anyway, she's had me as a friend for years."

"So?" said Darren.

"Yeah, I learned a lot of self-defence from being attacked by Nehal! Didn't I?"

"Yeah, I know," said Nehal. She poked Heather and Heather held up karate chop hands. They both laughed.

"See Darren!" said Heather. He didn't look so sure.

They were at the Leaky Cauldron, where Heather had taken both her friends out for lunch to tell them the good news. Or she had thought it was good, but Darren was getting freaked out.

"You can't go!" he was almost pleading now. "You've never done this before. Can't they give you an easier vampire to go see? Like a nice one?"

"But I might as well just keep filing papers then! And this is the nicest vampire that needs to be visited." said Heather. "They don't need people to go around shaking hands and having nice chats with vampires. Anyways, I have had a lot of _personal _experience with vampires, if you remember."

"I remember …" he said more gently. He impulsively reached out to stroke her hand but Heather flinched. The months close to when Vlad had died, she hadn't minded so much, Darren remembered.

"I was dating a vampire for almost a year! I think I can handle this guy. He's not even known for violence," scoffed Heather.

"Well, I think you can handle it. This is so cool!" exclaimed Nehal. "When are you going?"

"Tonight."

"What!" yelped Darren. He had thought he'd be able to talk her out of it before she had to go.

"Time is money!" said Heather. "No time like the present! A stitch in time saves nine!"

"We get it," said Darren.

"I have to go fast. I need to get to know this guy and then hopefully establish a relationship. Then I can keep going back."

"Back!" gaped Darren. "And why do you need a _relationship_? Can't they just send some team in - take him out - and that ... that's it?"

"Take him out!" gasped Heather. "You should know I hate violence against vampires! I just have to find out what he's doing that the Ministry might not like, and then try to get him to stop, being as peaceful as possible. That's how vampires end up hating us. You can't just turn everyone into dust."

"No … I'm sorry, sweetie," said Darren.

"Awwww," mouthed Nehal, who was just watching the conversation.

Heather violently hit him upside the head. "Don't call me that!"

Darren ignored it. They had been doing that for years. "Fine, you can go …"

"I wasn't even asking your permission."

"But only if I come with you," finished Darren.

-

"Please sweets! Wait, is there someone else …" Draco hesitantly asked.

"No …um... not at the moment. But umm…" Jackie was going to be honest with Draco and tell him about the boy-toys she had had, but now wasn't the right time. "I … still love you. I think about you every night Draco. And you probably think I'm really stupid so I'm going to go now."

"Okay, Jackie, but will you come back?"

"Umm … er .. probably .. I'll try."

"Oh come on!" some dementors watching called out. "Come back to him!"

"Alright sweets," said Draco, ignoring them. "But don't fret because we'll see each other again."

Jackie smiled, said goodbye and left.

Draco muttered, "Sooner than you think."

Jackie walked back into the condo. Diego and Danielle ran towards her, throwing questions IN HER FACE.

"Did you see him?"

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yes." Jackie said smiling widely. "I'm so happy you guys convinced me to visit him. It was totally worth it."

"What are friends for," said Diego.

"Aww Diego that was really sweet." Danielle gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Jackie just laughed.

"But what did he say about how HE felt?" asked Diego.

"He said he was falling in love with me!" said Jackie happily.

"So you had sex?" said Danielle.

" Eww! No way! There were dementors!" said Jackie.

"Well hurry up!" exclaimed Danielle. "After a couple years in Azkaban I bet the girl dementors start to look pretty good."

"Draco would never do it with a dementors. They smell too bad. But he did say something about playing Quidditch with one of them."

"You never know!" said Diego happily.

* * *

Later that day, Danielle drifted back to the kitchen, after Diego had left. She was still mad at Nehal for leaving her for a guy, when Jackie needed them the most. And sure it was for work, but you could easily just say that you're going to study at the library when really… Danielle shook her head to clear any ugly thoughts, and absentmindedly started sifting through the pile. 

"I'm just glad that Jackie's happy again. Oh, a letter for me! It better not be another note pleading me to be their cosmetics model. I _told _them that if its animal tested, I won't wear it!" Danielle muttered, all the while tearing the envelope open. The letter read:

_**Hey honey! Here's a new Wizarding Cheque for you.Your father told me that you were almost out of money on the last one. Remember that these cheques will give money by command of the voice of whoever it's addressed to, but they run out. Don't forget to tell me! You should know already that Gringotts has to make each cheque individually to customize them for the family. Anyways, we should go shopping later this week.Remember that place we went to when we went shopping in Scotland?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom**_

Danielle was thrilled and relieved and couldn't wait to tell the girls. She had a feeling that she was running out of money on her old cheque, because she had had it for years. She didn't know how often you needed to replenish them. She just knew that Gringotts did them specially for certain well-known families. These were a life saver because she could enjoy her life without worrying about the money situation. But, then again, she couldn't help thinking if it was bad that these cheques were now her permanent income, and she wasn't actually trying to find a career she'd enjoy like she was telling her dad ...

Danielle slipped the Wizarding Cheque into her purse, trying to ignore the little voice in her said that pointed out she had once wanted to be Head Girl really badly and had been valedictorian...

**Authors' Note: Hi peeps! Please review! Doesn't matter if it's short or long. Thanks! **_I would like to take this time, to thank our first reviewers . You really lifted our spirits Beckyb007 and rosepetal05. Cheerios! _I would like to take this time! You sound like you're accepting an oscar.La la la! If you gees are confused by the author's note format, then check out the hiss.ris.cue bio.._I think they've already figured out that there are three people _**or** **one person with three different personalities**_ that are typing! So HA! _**Happy Pumpernickel Day!**


	3. Chapter 3 Smile like you mean it

DISCLAIMER: Ne pas owné les Harry Potter and also Mr Norrel & Jonathan Strange(by Susanna Clarke), as some characters of this chapter are partially borrowed from that book.

Chapter 3

Smile Like You Mean It

Jackie woke up to the sun shinning in her bedroom. She groaned and stretched her arms over her head. She then remembered her weird dream last night. Well, she usually did have weird dreams but this one was without a doubt was the weirdest of them all. Draco got released from Azkaban and came into her room, kissed her forehead and told her how much he loved her. Jackie sighed. "If only it was real."

Jackie got changed into her work clothes which consisted of one of her pink blazer, denim jeans and her pink flats with pretty diamonds on them.Once Jackie told Heather that the 'diamonds' were real and Heather still believed it.She tied her hair up in a high-pony tail to finish off the look. She walked into the kitchen area and saw Nehal and Danielle and some random guy having breakfast together.

Nehal was telling them about _her_ wacky dream, "And then Jamie said 'beware the purple octapus!' She was once my love, but her jealous streak drove us apart.' and he ran away into the ocean!"

"Good morning Jaxs!" Danielle said happily.

"Um…yo?" Jackie was confused.

Nehal smiled at Jackie. "So, what did you do last night?"

"The same thing I do every night…"

"Which is?"

"Sleep!" Jackie helped herself to the leftover piece of toast on Nehal's plate.

"Hey Jackie." said the random guy.

"Hi Draco." Jackie froze realizing what she had just said. She turned around and her eyes widened in ultimate shock. "Draco? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Draco had an amused expression on his face. "Okay…not exactly the good morning greeting I expected from you." He continued to speak. "I just got released from Azkaban,and I went to the Ministry of Magic. Nehal here, invited me to have breakfast."

Nehal glared at him.

_Last night- 11:00 Jackie is not told about th events of the night before_

_Nehal and Jamie were talking about their newest assingment when suddenly the notice board that Moody had placed, changed from"Drink up the Kiss of life" to"Prisoners of Azkaban finally realeased!"_

_"What?" exclaimed Nehal._

_Jamie looked thoroughly confused. "Was that_ _a_ _**what**_ _to the fact that we have to go to Hogwarts on a six o'clock train, or a what to the fact that you have to spend the next week with me and a bunch of immature teens?" he asked._

_"WHAT! How come no one tells me these kind of things?" Nehal cried out, throwing her hands up frustrated. _

_Jamie sighed, "What exactly have you been doing on ALL those Moody meetings of ours and every time I open my mouth to speak?" _

_"Huh? What was that?" Nehal took the ears plugs out of her ears. Jamie gritted his teeth in frustration, as Nehal smiled sweetly at him and said, "Sorry, you were talking so I wasn't listening."_

_"I can't BELIEVE I have to work alongside you for the next week,"Jamie fumed. "We're **supposed **to be a TATBEA!" Nehal turned around to give him her, what-the-HELL-you-talking-about-look, "it stands for Teaching Amatuers To Be Excellent Aurors! This is what we will call our trainees. I made up the name myself!"_

_"It shows!" Nehal muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she watched Jamie zone out and go into LALA LAND. Somehow she needed to get him to listen, to tell him about the change in sign,but how? Oh yeah, THAT plan B. Nehal sent out a silent prayer and plee out to Westley, to forgive her for what she was best in doing. Flirting. Setting up her stage, Nehal leaped lightly on her desk and slid towards Jamie close enough for their shoulders to touch. Leaning in slightly, she whispered in his ear, "I had a dream about you..."_

_Jamie jumped in suprise, and tried to compose his male dignity quickly by fidling with his shirt sleeves, his eyes cast down on his task. "And..uh..what were we doing?"_

_Nehal blinked. What were they doing? Oh shit! She hadn't thought of what to say next, so she improvised,"Wewere in a dark room," Here Nehal slid an arm around Jamie's shoulders and forced his body to face her. She wanted his full attention. "The only thing a lit was a lamp that cast a wonderous glow on to the bed. It was only the two of us and..." Nehal's attention was diverted by something moving behind Jamie's shoulder. "MALFOY!"_

_"Malfoy was in the bed with us? What sick ass dream did you have?" Jamie asked sounding disgusted._

_"NO for heaven's sake! MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY THATS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP IN PRISON IS ROAMING OPENLY IN THE MINISTRY!" Nehal started shouting, and Jamie spun around in horror. "THAT EXCUSE OF A HUMAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP IN AZKABAN. BETTER YET, SENT INTO EXILE!" Nehal started waving her hands wildly in hysteria._

_"Nehal get a hold of yourself. This is no time to be acting like a child." To any other person, Jamie would look like a calm, collected person. But Nehal could see the anciousness growing in him, as the pair watched the figure come closer and closer._

_"Hello. Nice to be out here in the fresh air." Draco smirked wickedly as he entered Nehal's office. "I'm sure you heard, prisoners of Azkaban were released by Moody just this morning. So Nehal, about inviting me over for breakfast. What time should I come over?" Nehal and Jamie gaped as Draco walked away, joining other people released that day._

_"Let me at him!" Nehal growled. Jamie stopped her and said that she will have her revenge. He knew that Nehal was mad because of her family's death, and that hatred was affecting him as well._

_"You will have your revenge!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Jackie was speechless. "Oh…I see."

"Where's Heather?" asked Draco.

"She's probably working or at Darren's. You never know with her." answered Danielle.

Nehal laughed. "I wouldn't talk Danie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Danielle.

"I'm talking about how you usually spend the night at Diego's place." Nehal winked at Danielle.

Danielle smiled back. "Hmm. Well you know what they say- it's not who you take the club, it's who you go home with." She high-fived Draco who certainly approved of the saying.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"I believe we were discussing Heather, dear," said Jackie in a sophisticated voice.

"I'll bet you fifty galleons that Heather's with Darren!" exclaimed Danielle right away.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Danielle! You know we can't bet you that kind of money!" But then she realized that she was with Draco, Nehal, and Danielle - all who came from old, rich, families. "Anyways..."

"She's at work AND with Darren," said Nehal mysteriously.

_Last night - 12:00 pm_

_Heather and Darren stood on the rundown porch of a rundown house that they had reached by walking up a long, winding, rundown path. The house had been made of stone but parts of the walls were long gone and were sometimes filled in with trees or shrubs. It was lucky that there was no roof left (except for some wooden beams) so that the moon and stars could light up the inside, because the house had gone to ruin long before electrical lights were invented. Heather and Darren thought that it would be more polite to knock on the hanging-off-its-hinges door instead of walking through the gaps._

_There was no answer. They heard a wolf howling and the wind whistled by, but no one answered the door._

_"Let's just go in," suggested Heather._

_"Alright," said Darren bravely._

_The both just stared at the door for another minute. __Finally they heard creaking wood and a heavy breath._

_Heather screamed and jumped around in time to see a man at the far end of the porch walking towards him. Heather and Darren stared at him, too afraid to speak._

_"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "What are you folks doing here?"_

_Darren opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything._

_"I haven't seen anyone around here since ..." He scratched his head. "A long time ago."_

_"I'm supposed to come to Agrace Abbey," said Heather._

_"Oh!" exclaimed the man. "That's across the road!"_

_They left the cheerful man and walked across a well-paved road (that they hadn't seen before) and went through an iron gate to a great stone house. There was a river beside it with an apple tree nearby. The only thing that made it a little unusual was that there were huge numbers of ravens settled on the roof and the garden. Heather walked up to the door a little more confidently this time and knocked. Immediately someone answered. It was a tall, pale man with a thin facewith something twistedabout it. His hair was long, black, and ragged. He was wearing a well-wornsuit that would have been in fashion two hundred years ago. He calmly open his mouth to say something, but before he could, Heather stammered out, "Are you John Uskglass?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "My christian name is John, but I am John Childermass. I believe you are referring to my master, Mr. Uskglass. That is one of his names."_

_"You're not a vampire?" said Darren._

_Childrenmass half-smiled._

_"What are his other names?" said Heather._

_"He has many names, but none of them are his real name."_

_"Er ... why?"_

_Childermass shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat," he said wisely._

_"But what are his names?"_

_"Shouldn't you know this? I think it must be a little rude to not know the name of someone you're visiting. He was named after his father, and his father's name was John Uskglass. He is the Nameless Slave. He is the Raven King. The Black King. The King of the North. His name is a word from another language that translates to 'Starling'."_

_Heather looked a little nervous._

_"Well, come in. Don't stand around!" said Childermass. "I have been instructed by my master to let the Ministry representative in, and have been waiting for thelast week."_

_"I was only told to come here this morning!" said Heather. She looked at Childermass for a second and she realized she liked him. They were both servants to two opposing sides - the Ministry and the vampire. He had a scrape going from his forhead across his nose and down to the left of his mouth. __Heather and Darren wondered if the vampire that was supposed to be John Uskglass had done that. _

_"What happened to your face?" asked Heather._

_"I was mistaken for an orange," said Childermass mysteriously_

_Darren gave Heather a skeptical look but she just smiled at Childermass._

_Childermass lead them through the house, which was very clean and organized except for some blackravens here and there,and all the rooms Heather could catch a glance of were dark. He took themup somestaircases that started out wide, but become more and more narrow and twisting until they finally found a wooden door. _

_"He is waiting in here," said Childermass, with his hand on the latch of a door. __He held it open for Heather and Darren to go through. From outside, Heather could just see that the room was very dimly lit. She walked in through the door, and for a second she could see that the dark room twelve-sided and wooden with carvings in the walls and bookshelves on the walls crammed with books. There was a large table with a dish of apples on itwith many chairs around it and a desk in a corner or two. But then in another second everything was confusing and pitch black as she was blinded by flapping wings, feathers, talons, and beaks as hundreds of ravens flew up around her and beated against her and screeched at her. Heather screamedand tried to push them away in case they were trying to claw at her eyes or face. _

_As Darren listened to the noises the birds were making, he had a sudden urge to go home. He felt that he couldn't be away from his house for a second more and even if there would be no one waiting for him, everything in his house - like his toaster oven - missed him and needed him. The extraordinary pull was something unreal, like magic. Heather screamed again but Darren couldn't do anything, because he could barely stop himself from running home to his toaster oven. _

_Then out of the confusion someone called Heather's name and the birds melted away into the air. _

_"Whoa," said Darren, Heather didn't pay attention. Childermass was picking up one of the chairs that had fallen in the commotion and was sitting at the table. He started to read some business papers. "Someone turned everything in this room into ravens." Books and apples and chairs that had been ravens a few seconds ago were lying in heaps on the floor. Heather was looking at the man who called her name. He told her not to be afraid and to come over to him._

_Heatherwalked quickly towards him,after takingDarren in her hands and pulling him into the room after her.The man was sitting on the floor at the far end of the room. Coming closer, she could see he was wrapped in an oldcoarse black wool robe and had long raggedblack hair like Childermass-but it was fine and straight. Heather could tell he was young man and very fierce. _

_Heather waved._

_He looked at her silently with his pale and unforgiving gazeand then looked back down at his belongings that were on the floor around him. Those were a silver bowl with water in it, a burning candle, a sack, dead flowers, a silver band that looked like a crown, and a long ivory wand. Heather felt that he didn't look like an evil vampire as she expected, just a little odd. Heather and Darren looked over at Childermass, who ignored them. Heather didn't know what to do, but she had come to see the vampire and so she walked up to him._

_"Hello," she said._

_He started to shake a sack that rattled like there were bones inside. Then he picked out three smallrectangle piecesthat were made out of bones and laid them on the floor side by side. _

_"Er... yes..." said Heather. "Anyways, my name is Heather -"_

_"Heather Reid," said the mysterious man. He pointed at the first piece that had a line scratched into it. "Here is your past. Is. Ice. Freezing Lake. Hibernation for the winter. Putting projects on hold. Resting."_

_"Yes, that's nice," said Heather like she was talking to a three-year-old that had shown her his drawing of his mom that looked more like a bear._

_"Be quiet," said John Uskglass, or whatever his name was. "I'm casting your runes." __Hepointed to the next piece. It had two x's on top of each other. "Your Present. This one is Ing. Fertility. New birth. Fruitfulness. Positive Change. The end of a barren period. The arrival of success and contentment."_

_"If that's mypresent - I don't see how that's happening," said Heather._

_"Your Future," continued John Uskglass with the next rune, a straight vertical line with a diagonal line giong through it. "Nied. Necessity. Events will progress at their own rate. Development cannot be forced. Change will happen naturally."_

_"That can't be right," said Childermass from his table._

_"Hmm..." said John Uskglass. "That is what the runes say." He tired casting them again. This time the runes were all different. "Your past is theSigel, the sun. Energy and competition. Growth. Rewards, luck and new life. Your present is Eohl. Elk. A friend who will protect.Your future this timeis Peorth ...dice cup. A secret. The fickleness of fate. Best not to know the answer to your question. A danger sign. Act wisely and succeed."_

_"What do you mean, a danger sign?" said Heather _

"I can't predict your future. That is odd, because I'm going to change it."

_"Change what now!"_

_"Your future. Do you want a popsicle?"_

_"Vampires don't eat popsicles!" said Darren, finally saying something._

_"I enjoyed popsicles so much in my life, that I still enjoy watching mortals eat them."_

_Heather got her popsicle. Darren thought it was all very mysterious._

Jackie felt awkward about the conversation so she went over to the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. She could really use an extra-voltagedose of caffeine.

"Hey Nehal!" said Danielle.

"Hi Danielle…" Nehal said a little uncertain.

"Don't we have to go somewhere?"

"We do?"

"YES...we do." Danielle was hoping that Nehal would get the hint.

"Oh yeah! I have a meeting with Jamie!" Nehal slapped her forehead.

"Good excuse!" said Danielle once they were out of hearing range.

"No! I'm serious! Bye!" Nehal apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o

"Hey Jamie!" said Nehal, a bit breathless.

"You're late! Nothing unusual." muttered Jamie. "Moody wants us to go to Hogwarts today even though we were supposed to go a week ago. That guy seems really distracted lately."

"Well you would be too, if you have Draco Malfoy at your house."

Jamie raised his eyebrows at what Nehal said. "Moody and Malfoy or you and Malfoy?"

Nehal groaned realizing what she just said. "Not like that…it's none of your concern!"

"Why?" Jamie teased her.

"Because you're being an ass again!"

"AGAIN?"

"Yeah! Now come on Jamie were behaving like two siblings on a road trip. We need to set an example for the Hogwarts students. If we walk in the great hall acting like this…"

"They'll for sure want to become aurors knowing that we act like slackers." Jamie laughed loudly. "That would be ever so funny." Jamie grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" and disappeared.

Nehal flooed after him and they ended up in McGonagall's office since she was still the headmaster. From there, they walked down the quiet corridors of Hogwarts. Everyone was in the great hall awaiting their arrival. Nehal was still in awe of how Hogwarts didn't change from the last time she was here.

"So…what's going on with Malfoy and Jackie?" said Jamie, trying to make small talk.

"Well, Jackie is happy, but now there's a death eater amongst us. That scares me! I don't know if they're going to be a couple again or not." replied Nehal.

Jamie squeezed Nehal's hand to comfort her. He then let go with awkward silence following them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Danielle knocked on the door of Diego's apartment. She couldn't wait to start their movie marathon. She loved movies and she loved her boyfriend Diego. Nothing could beat that perfect combination.

Diego answered the door. "Come in." He gestured to Danielle. He then walked back into his little kitchen.

Danielle plopped down on the couch. "I figured you've been out of the loop for a while, with all your dance training and such. You probably need to catch up on your movies." Danielle waved some DVD's in front of him that she brought over.

"You know…" Diego said from the kitchen. "I don't think I've ever used my TV before. I don't know why I got in the first place."

Danielle laughed. "I got it for you, remember?"

"So we've got margaritas." Diego pointed to the blender in the kitchen. "Popcorn and movies." Diego smiled at her. "What did you get?"

Danielle started giggling. She knew Diego wasn't going to be happy about the movie choice for this evening. She held the movie to her chest. "The best movie of like _all time_. The Notebook."

Diego sat down next to her, placing the margaritas and popcorn on the table in front of them. He wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulders. "You know…I'm not sure I'm going to like this movie. There's no dancing."

"Yeah there is!" scoffed Danielle. "Noah and Allie dance on the streets! It's so romantic." Danielle sighed.

"Hey, if it's your favorite movie, I'm in." Diego handed Danielle her beverage.

Danielle smiled at him happy that they were going to watch the Notebook together. Maybe he would pick up some pointers. After all, Diego recently has been lacking in the romance department. "A toast to you Diego Luna for impressing the scouts." They clinked glasses.

"Thank you. Ah to me, I like that toast." Diego kissed her passionately on the lips. He started to make-out with her.

"Diego! There will be more of that later. We have to watch the movie first!"

Diego held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Danielle smirked and pushed play on the DVD. "Oh and you're coming car shopping with me. I don't trust those sneaky, greedy sales men."

"Sure thing babe." Diego said happily.

_Just before dawn that day_

_Heather burst out of the front door and went sprinting around the garden for a couple minutes because she felt so full of energy. Darren came slowly out of the house and watched Heather carefully. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Heather was acting more strange than usual and he had seemed locked out of what had been going on all night. Heather and the vampire seemed to have some kind of secret understanding. _

_Heather ran up to him. "Okay. Okay. WOW! That was amazing. To see him. Wasn't it? Anyways! I have to go now!"_

_"Wait," said Darren. "I'll see you home first. Don't go off by yourself."_

_Heather cackled hysterically. "Oh, Darren!" she rubbed his cheek, not in a soothing way, but in a rough, crazy, I'm-drunk-and-I'm-going-to-pull-the-skin-of-your-face way. "You're so funny."_

_"Let's just get you home. Are you sure that guy didn't give you any funny cigarettes while I wasn't looking?" asked Darren. She really did seem drunk or high or something, but Heather and the vampire had just talked the whole time._

_Heather started cackling again. She leaned down on Darren's arm and they apparated to the condo together. _

_"SHHHH!" she said loudly to Darren. Now that they were safe at her home, Darren didn't mind laughing at her strangeness. Heather rushed through the living room but tripped on a bag. She was about to let out a roar and Darren ran at her and covered her mouth, they both started giggling. _

_Darren shook himself a bit and it seemed to shake off his suddenly giggly mood. What was going on? He had been acting like drunk-on-vampire-Heather for a second._

_"Why is there a blond person sleeping on the couch?" said Heather, looking at the blond person sleeping on the couch._

_"I don't know," said Darren. "Maybe it's Draco Malfoy."_

_They started giggling again at how ridiculous that was.They didn't stop for a long time.Darren tried to shrug it off. He was determined to not get high on nothing like Heather was. "You have to go to bed!" he said in a commanding voice._

_"Yes, sir!" whispered Heather loudlyand saluted. She marched into her bedroom and Darren followed (just to make sure she got into her bed, Darren told himself). It was a good thing that he did, because she did not go to bed, but started rifling through her drawers. Finally she found what she was looking for - a vial filled with cranberry juice and a silk drawstring bag. "Alright, I'm ready!"_

_"Ready ...?" said Darren slowly. "For?"_

_"For life!" laughed Heather and then bolted from the room. Darren chased after her and grabbed her around the waist. He swung her flailing body around back into her bedroom and closed the door. He stood squarely infront of the door and said, "Where are you going?"_

_Heather tried to pull away from the door but he wouldn't budge. She backed away to the opposite wall and then charged at him. "Argh!" he exclaimed in surprise, but he still wouldn't move. _

_"Darren!" said Heather. "Please ..." she put his hands on his sides and moved around till she was hugging him. She kissed his chin and then his nose. _

_"Heather ... stop ..." said Darren slowly. This really wasn't fair. _

_Then she stepped back from him. Heather hit his shoulder, not very hard, and to his surprise he crumpled down to the ground and Heather opened the door easily. She got out into the hallway and was about to apparate when Darren grabbed hold of her again. Wherever she was about to go, she obviously didn't want Darren to see it, because she didn't apparate. He didn't know what was going on, but felt he deserved an explanation. He pulled her across the living room and walked through a wall of the dining room into the magically installed lounge the girls had in their appartment. Only wizards could get into it. Darren forced her down on a chair._

"_What's happening? What are those things you're carrying?"_

_"This is a vial of Vlad's blood," she held up the vial of what Darren had thought was cranberry juice. "And in the bag is his ashes."_

_"What! Don't tell me you kept those."_

_"So what if I did. I thought they might come in use one day, and I was right. I need them now."_

_"For what?"_

_"What do you think, dijnon!" Heather stomped out of the lounge and then out the condo. She didnt' have much time to waste. Ever since she had finished talking to the vampire she had this thought that now was the best time and the only time to raise Vlad back to life. She could do it and she had to. She was working herself into a frenzy over it and she wouldn't be stopped by Darren. By the time she heard him behind her, she was already a couple floors ahead of him on the stairs. She started running down the stairs as fast as she could and heard Darren crashing around after her. Just as she opened the door on the ground floor and was outside and free, a pair of arms snapped her up and held her tightly. _

_"Stop trying to run away, will you!" snapped Darren._

_"Sorry, but you'll try to stop me! I have to!" said Heather._

_"I just want to know what's happening. Why would I try to stop you?"_

_"Because you're a pansy!"_

_"So you're going to raise Vlad back to life. Where are you going to?"_

_"I'm going to the place where I'll raise Vlad back to life."_

_"Heather, can't you stop to think about this? Why do you have to do this now?"_

_"Because!"_

_"Why didn't you want to do this before? You never tried this when you still had feelings with him."_

_"I still have feelings for him!"_

_"You still love him?" Darren choked it out._

_"He's a very, very,great person - or was - who's life was cut out. I respect him a lot and he didn't deserve to die." said Heather brokenly, she seemed to be calming down... slightly._

_Darren was relieved that she didn't say she loved Vlad. "You don't have to do this now! Why are you rushing off to do it now?"_

_"Because I have to!"_

_"I think you're bewitched. You never cared about this before you saw that vampire." Darren looked at the condo building. He knew there was no way to get her to go home, but he wouldn't let her apparate to go do Black Magic. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere alone."_

_"Darren!" complained Heather. "You're so annoying! You can't drag me to your house."_

_"No..." said Darren. Right now only Darren was living at his house, so he wouldn't be able to make sure Heather stayed safe with only one person. "Fine. Come home with me to go home. To my parent's house."_

Danielle and Diego nervously entered the muggle car dealership. Danielle looked around at all the creepy and sneaky salesmen. She hated how they were such jerks and how they took advantage over anyone who didn't know anything about cars. She knew basic stuff about cars but she didn't know what vechicle would have the best features for her and how much was reasonable to pay. "Come on Diego." Danielle walked with him up to the front desk. Danielle smiled. "Hi. I'd like to buy a car."

"Alright," the receptionist chirped. "I'm Allison Mokracki! If you go over to that man right over there, he'll be able to help you find the perfect car!"

"Okay, thanks," said Danielle, hoping the salesman would be that cheerful.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Allison the receptionist. "Can you believe the weekday receptionist left all these spyware programs on the computer! I only come on Saturday. It's not fair that I have delete all these spyware programs once a week. What does she do on this computer?"

"Oh ..." said Danielle. "Yeah. That's not fair."

"Do you see that mechanic guy?" asked Allison the receptionist. "He's new. I used to know the other guy. We were friends. At the staff christmas party he got so drunk! He told me that he was going to get drunk. He must've had, like, twenty drinks. Then he passed out on my shoulder! It was so embarassing!"

"That is awkward," agreed Danielle. "Anyways ...I'm going to go talk to that guy."

"You do that!" said Allison the receptionist encouragingly. "His name is Redge."

As Danielle and Diego walked away Allison slyly wrote down everything that they were wearing.

"Hello Redge," said Deigo stiffly. "My girlfriend would like to buy a car."

"Hi. I hope you are having a good day. What are your names?"

Danielle looked offended and poked him in the chest. "Hey, buddy! Don't think you can smooth talk me into doing whatever you want! I know what you are! Hey - look at - LOOK AT ME! You can't bamboozle me!"

Redge looked scared. "I'm sorry, miss ... b - but ..." he looked lost. "Can you tell me your name?"

Danielle narrowed his eyes at him. "Miss McLeod."

"My names Diego Luna!" said Diego eagerly, hoping that Redge might recognize him from dance competitions.

Danielle glared at Deigo. "No! Don't let him have too much of your soul!" she whispered.

"What's your price range?" asked Redge.

"Watch it, buster!" warned Danielle.

"O ... kay ..." said Redge slowly. "Well, we have a great selection of used cars, with lowmilea-"

"What do you take me for!" snapped Danielle. "Some _poor_ person!" Danielle had heard what car salesman did to poor people, and anyways, she wasn't poor. "Just because I haven't got a job doesn't mean that I'm some deadbeat! I can buy every car in that parking lot, no problem!"

"I'm sorry, miss - I didn't mean - umm..."

"I like silver cars," said Diego helpfully.

Redge looked relieved. Danielle was seriously scary. "Well, that's great! We just go this years new model of range rovers. It comes in silver."

"That sounds nice, doesn't it baby?" Diego said to Danielle.

Danielle shrugged non-commitedly. She was careful not to show any emotion.

"So you'll take it?" asked Redge as he crossed his fingers under table. He had a nibble and all he had to was lure it in and he would recieve one big fat pay check with his name on it.

Danielle was starting to get pissed off. She gave Redge an evil look. "Yeah I want it!"

Redge smiled. "Excellent!" He started to fill some paper work in.

Diego looked at Danielle suprised and startled.

"What?" Danielle said innocently.

**A/N: People PLEASE if you are reading our story then please take like five seconds out of your day to reply. We know for a fact that more then four people are reading this story because of the stats! Ha! Anywhoo's please review. It would be greatly appreciated! **Indeed!Anything at all that you think about this chapter we want to hear... flames will be used to roast marshmellows. **Mm...marshmellows...**


	4. Chapter 4 More Suprises coming

Chapter 4

Danielle didn't really know how to get to Diego's dress rehearsal for his upcoming performance in the production of the Wizard of Oz. Diego was deeply upset how he got casted to be a flying monkey. He desperately desired a lead role. Being a flying monkey meant two things. Uncomfortable costume and no solo routine.

After asking some muggles on the street, Danielle managed to find the place. She slowly walked down the isles and sat at the first available seat she could find near the front. She wanted to be close to the stage, but not to close enough to see the boys in their leggings. Diego would have a fit if he knew she was staring at the other male dancers.

Ten minutes later the production started. The lights dimmed and everyone awed at the dancing.

The lady beside Danielle whispered, "So which one up there is your sweetheart?"

Danielle gave the lady a questioning glance.The lady smiled. "I can tell that you're here to see someone who is very important to you. " She chortled. "Who is he?"

Danielle laughed. "He plays a flying monkey." She continued to describe her boyfriend to the mysterious lady next to her. "He's Mexican…"

The lady gasped. "That's my son!"

Danielle gaped. She then let out an enormously loud laugh. "Shh!" The person in front of her said.

Danielle stuck her tongue out when the person turned away. She looked back at the lady. "No offense or anything, but there's got to be more Mexican dancers."

"Not here in England." The lady gave Danielle a serious look. "My son's name is Diego."

Danielle went silent. "Is his last name Luna?" She whispered softly.

The lady nodded, her eyes never leaving Danielle.

"Oh wow…oh my gosh!" replied Danielle. "But…don't you live in Mexico?"

"I came to see my son dance. Is that a crime?" Mrs. Luna was slightly offended by Danielle's remark.

"Oh no! Not at all! Be my guest and watch him!"

"So how long have you been seeing my son?"

"A couple of years. We've had an on-off relationship. We met at Hogwarts."

"Oh…I see."

Danielle smiled being polite. She would give anything not to be here now. Meeting your boyfriend's mother in a posh theatre was quite awkward. Why couldn't she have met her at the hair salon? That way they could talk about hair, make-up, nails and not about Diego.

After the dress rehearsal was over Diego greeted them both. "Hey Danie…and MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Mrs. Luna said, "I came to see you dance. After all, it's your passion."

Diego nodded his head. "Yeah it is. Wow mom this was nice of you." He hugged her tightly.

Danielle felt out of place. "I should probably be going now but Diego if you and your mother want to come over for dinner tonight, you're more then welcome."

"Oh that would be great. Thanks!" Diego said still hugging his mother.

Danielle smiled. "Bye! I'll see you later!"

"Yeah I'll call you honey."

"Okay, bye!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darren got to business and started making omlettes as soon as they got into his parent's house. It was a large country home … in the country (LOL), with lots of property that was used as a Quidditch Pitch. Darren had already explained that his Dad was as obsessed with Quidditch as his brother.

"Get some eggs from the fridge, Heather," said Darren. Heather walked towards the fridge and opened the door. After she found the egg carton shehanded eggs to Darren and closed the door, and as soon as she did, Heather saw that a woman standing behind the door staring at Heather with a serious and shadowy face. Heather screamed really loudly.

"Argh!" yelled Darren in surprise.

The woman didn't make any sound, except the sound of her lip sticked lips separating as she opened her mouth to smile.

Heather was knealing on the floor, looking up in fear. Darren, sighed in relief, and tried to catch his breath after his start. "Heather - that's my mom …"

"Oh," said Heather.

"Hi. My name's Maureen. But I don't like that name. I like Arnold."

"Oh," said Heather again. "Hi - um - Maureen… I'm -"

Maureen looked serious and shook her head at Heather. " Arnold."

"What? Okay, so you like Arnold. That's nice. But just let me freaking introduce myself!"

"I don't like Arnold. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYONE NAME ARNOLD! How can I like Arnold if I don't know anyone named Arnold? I like to be CALLED Arnold."

"Ohh... Okay then! How very ... um ... of you."

"Indeed."

"Hi Arnold. I'm Heather."

" Arnold."

"No, really. It's Heather."

" Arnold."

"Heath -"

" Arnold!"

"Hea -"

"Anyways," interrupted Darren. "You can put the eggs away now, Heather."

"Are you making eggs?" said Arnold.

"Yeah, Mum. I know it's just dawn, but Heather and I are kind of hungry."

"Kind of!" exclaimed Heather in surprise. "More like invariably!"

Darren looked confused, "But - invariably means in a manner subject to change; constant."

Arnold said, "Ooh! Were you two partying all night?"

"Not … really …" said Darren slowly, in case it reminded Heather of her little mission.

Luckily, Heather seemed to have other things on her mind. "Are you going to eat some eggs, Mau - I mean, Arnold?"

"I don't eat chicken abortions."

"Oh - okay …"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. With eating chicken abortions. You go right ahead."

"Alright, Arnold."

"Would you like to dance the congo, my dear?" said Arnold to Heather.

"Do I!" said Heather. Arnold and Heather made a congo line and danced around the house. Heather noticed that they were one of those families with tons of framed pictures on the wall.(LOL, their house only had one wall)Heather wanted her house to be like that, when she had one, but her family had never really had a lot of pictures on the shelves and wall. They just never got around to putting pictures up. Heather promised herself that she would go back and look at the pictures because she couldn't get any good looks at Oliver when she was dancing past with Arnold.

Finally they got back to the kitchen. "Do you like to dance?"asked Heather

"Perhaps," said Arnold.

"Do you know African dancing? I have to take an african dancing class for my job where I'm a leader for a day camp."

"But you work with vampires!" said Darren.

"Yeah, but sometimes I have to work in the day care at the Ministry. I really hate it, but whatever. Atleast I can go to African Dance." She started to dance an African Dance called the Fisherman where she stepped to the left, right and forward and swayed her arms around. It kindalooked like she was fishing. Arnold was really enjoying it.

Heather sat back down, tired. All of her energy seemed to draining out of her. Arnold stood with Darren at the stove as he was cooking. They whispered conspiratorially to each other and Arnold discreetly put some purple liquid in the omlette. Heather didn't notice.

At around 5 am, Darren gave Heather a plate with an omlette on it. When she cut it open, the inside looked a little purple. "Yay, purple," saidHeather. She put a piece in her mouth and as soon as she swallowed she keeled over and was dead to the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you want some tea?" Jackie asked, trying to be polite as possible.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." answered Draco casually.

Jackie started to boil the water. She sat back down at the table with Draco.

An awkward silence filled the entire condo.

Jackie had one hand on her cheek and the other was drumming her fingers on the table. She was bored and needed to break the uneasy silence that was driving her crazy. Why couldn't she say something to Draco? Why was she so afraid? She thought, "Why did Nehal and Danielle leave? Next time a mysterious stranger comes into the condo I am so leaving them alone with the stranger. Ha, ha, suckers." Jackie grinned widely. She looked at Draco. "How's Bill?"

"Oh he's good. He just owled me this morning."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah, he's moved in with Mad-Eye Moody. He sounds really happy."

Draco stared at Jackie, which made her feel really uncomfortable. It was worse then the awkward silence. Draco said, "You haven't changed at all."

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, because it means your being true to yourself and not acting like something you're not." Draco watched anxiously to see what her reaction would be.

"Wow…that's very wise of you Draco." replied Jackie. She smiled weakly at him.

Draco smirked. "Let's just say Azkaban taught me a few things."

"Well that's certainly good. Oh yay the tea's ready!" Jackie was very thankful right now. She scurried over to the kettle.

Draco walked behind Jackie and put his arms around her waist. He whispered in Jackie's ear, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "I'm actually in the mood for something else now."

Jackie stood silent for awhile. She sucked in her breath. She then heard a noise from the computer. She released herself from Draco's grip and ran to the computer in her bedroom. "Oh look I got mail!" Her eyes scanned the e-mail in confusion. It was from her boss Mrs. Sanchez. "How many times have I told her I don't speak Spanish!" The whole e-mail was written in Spanish. "Great! Now how am I supposed to know whether there's a meeting today or not?"

"Can't you call in sick or something?" suggested Draco following Jackie into her bedroom.

"No I really can't do that!" said Jackie looking shocked.

"Come on Jaxs. For me." He walked closer to Jackie. "Malfoys always get their way, so in principle you don't have much of a choice." He laughed.

Jackie stared at him. "You haven't changed much either." She said coldly. She scampered back to the kitchen. Jackie had this strange urge to pour the hot tea on his crotch. And she did!

"Ow!" yelled Draco. "What's your fucking problem?"

"Oh sorry, it was slippery…" Jackie pretended to act innocent. She grabbed a towel and looked at his crotch. She felt really awkward about drying it. So she just threw the towel at Draco.

Draco looked annoyed. "Where's your bathroom?"

Jackie pointed to the direction where the bathroom was located. She then called Mrs. Sanchez's office to ask whether there was a meeting.

"Vogue Magazine, editor Eva Sanchez speaking." the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Mrs. Sanchez…" Jackie said nervously. "I got your e-mail but there's a problem." She paused. "It's in Spanish! I don't speak Spanish! I know you do, but I don't."

"So you're accusing me of being some sort of stupid, mental person?" Mrs. Sanchez replied in a bitter tone.

"No, I-I wasn't saying that at all! I'm um…um… the one that's a stupid, mental person because I don't know whether were having a meeting this morning or not…"

"Yes there is a meeting but it doesn't concern you. It's only regarding the beauty section."

"Oh….that's good." Jackie said relieved. "Okay, well do you mind if I come in the afternoon because I have to entertain an certain ex-boyfriend of mine." Jackie glared at the bathroom door.

"That's fine. Just make it before twelve. Goodbye Jackie." With that, Mrs. Sanchez hung up the phone in a harsh manner.

Jackie hung up the phone on her end. She went back to her bedroom to get some quality reading time in before it was time to go to work. She quickly grabbed a book from her shelf and curled up in her bed. Jackie wasn't reading for long when a shadow loomed into her light.

"And as he looked into her eyes, the passion inside him began to burn. His soft hands on her skin, it was love…Ha!" Jackie turned around to see Draco standing beside her and reading from her novel. He swiftly whipped the book out of Jackie's hands. "_Calling Romeo_, I never knew you read this romance sap Jaxs. It's a joke."

Jackie pouted. "It is not! I think it's rather romantic."

"Whatever." Draco hit Jackie in the head with the book before tossing it back in her lap.

Even though it was a soft cover book it still hurt Jackie. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Your point?" Draco asked as he lay down on the small bed beside Jackie.

Jackie continued reading but she could feel his eyes on her.

Draco whispered to her, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather woke up with an odd feeling like her face was plastered to the floor. She lifted her head and realized one side of her face had stuck to the floor with drool. She was still on the kitchen floor and a hubbub of voices were talking around her. They didn't seem to think anything unusual was going down.

"He hasn't been home all night."

"You know what that means…"

"Have you ever thought it abnormal that a 27-year-old still lives with his parents?"

"He travels so much, it wouldn't make sense to buy his own home."

"I really like you've done with that lamp."

"How will he ever learn survival techniques!"

"You don't need surivival techniques nowadays. You can just call your cell phone provider!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lamps are really amazing, you know."

"It MEANS that he'd be paying a lot of money for a home he's never in."

"Atleast he'd be paying for his own house then."

"And he'd either be alone when he came back home, or he'd make his roommate very upset and lonely because he'd be gone all the time!"

"So… have you guys seen any good movies lately?"

"Maybe he's going to finally move out. That's why he's not home."

"Anyways, what do you think about sandwiches?"

Heather finally wrenched her head off of the floor.

"Mmmak!" she said loudly. Everyone stopped talking.

Heather starred at everyone and then saw Arnold. "YOU! DRUGGER! Or, druggess, drugette … Whatever! YOU EFFING KIDNAPPED ME!"

"Not at all!" laughed Arnold breezily.

A big middle-aged man, ( Arnold's husband) said, " Arnold, did you give out hash brownies to this little miss, again?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" shouted Heather. "She never gave me any brownies! GIVE ME BROWNIES!"

"No, I mean … has she been giving them out to random people again … not YOU again."

"I didn't give her brownies!" said Arnold.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" yelled Heather.

"No, Dad, she didn't," said Darren. "Heather was up all night … with … um, me. She just fell asleep … after I gave her a sleeping potion."

"Darren!" exclaimed Heather. "I can't believe you did that!"

Darren shrugged. "You were nuts."

"Actually," said Arnold. "Heather was a very lively dancer."

"Damn it, Arnold!" thundered the man. "How many times have I told you not to dance with any random person you see! Remember what happened to Madam Sandwich."

"It was only a congo line!" Arnold yelled back. "And I like to dance! I don't care what you say!"

"What time is it?" asked Heather.

"It's past noon," said Darren.

"Indeed," said Heather.

"So you two were out all night together, is that right?" said Darren's dad, winking. Arnold started giggling.

Heather thought, _These two must have bipolar or SOMETHING, their moods change so fast!_

She blushed when she realized what they were saying.

Suddenly they heard the front door crash open and heavy footsteps into the kitchen. Oliver appeared in the door way, radiating hot with disheveled hair, unshaved face, and dark circles under his eyes, took them all in and then stomped off in the other direction. LEFT! LEFT! LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT!

Heather was still starring, open-mouthed, where Oliver had stood.

"Yep …" said Darren.

"Girls are dumb," said Darren's dad.

"No!" exclaimed Arnold. "Boy are selfish!"

"Dumb!"

"Selfish!"

"Dumb!"

"Selfish!"

"What's going on!" yelled Heather.

"I'll bet you 50 galleons that she said, 'I just don't feel the same. We both need something else out of a relationship.'" Said Darren's dad.

"No way," said Arnold. "Let's just be friends or nothing."

"Nope." Said Darren. "No! No, and no! To all of you. It was 'We nee some time apart.' She thinks she can make him miss her and that he'll come running back."

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Don't mind if I do," said Darren. "Oliver's split up with his girlfriend."

"He told you?"

"No. It's obvious. This happens a lot, Heather. Some chick launches herself at him because he's good-looking and a Quidditch player … But then after a couple of weeks she finds out that he will take as much as she gives, but when it comes down to it he only cares about Quidditch. After a little bit, usually a few more weeks, of trying to change him she eventually gives up and Oliver comes in like that. Every couple of months since I was ten. He's furious - because they all want him to give up Quidditch," Darren took a breath.

"My poor little lad," said Arnold.

"Damn right he should be furious! A girl should never make someone give up Quidditch. Oliver needs to find someone who encourages his obsessions," said Darren's dad. He and Arnold kissed. (LOL, that sounds funny). "And gets him to move out."

It sounded to Heaher like these girls were too obsessed with themselves to be with someone obsessed with something else. But Oliver hadn't talked to her since Graduation, and she had only been 17 then with him being out of Hogwarts for five years already. And now she was just starting a career at the Ministry but he had been a renowned Keeper for ten years.

"Hmmm …" said Heather thoughtfully and looked over in the direction that Oliver had gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal got to the Ministry of Magic earlier than usual. In her haste of getting away from Jackie and Draco, she had completely forgotten that before doing anything else, Jamie sat for twenty minutes in his chair, drinking his earl grey tea and reading the Daily Prophet.She stood in front of the closed door and started pacing back and forth. Ten paces here, ten paces there just to kill time. Suddenly the door opened wide and on its threshhold stood Jamie, looking vrey irritated. Nehal, in deep thought didnt notice him, until he reached out an arm to stop her progress.

She looked up, and then nodded. "You ready and all?" A quick overlook on Jamie, satisfied her. He wore a suit and was still fit in the right places.

Jamie shook his head, a slight smile on his face." It absolutely impossible to read the newspaper and have your tea, when you know that someone is anxious about our trip back."

"I'm not anxious, I'm.." she sighed and gave up trying to defend herself. "The least you could do is clean up after yourself, Jamie." With a quick wave of the wand, Nehal removed all the tea stains on the shirt and jacket. Once done that, she set out to fix his tie. "You look good." Stepping back she smiled up at him."Got your papers?"

"Straight from Moody this morning. Hey Nehal wait." He looked her over briefly before nodding. "You look proffessional." Nehal nodded thanks and together they set off for Hogwarts.

A short time later, they reached Hogwarts to find the Main Entrance locked. "That's funny..for visitors, they had always kept it open." said Nehal frowning.

"I guess after the attack, special safety measures were taken." Jamie concluded. "Let's go find someone that can help us get in. You know how I hate being late! Come on!" He hurried down the steps and headed towards the quidditch pitch with Nehal following slowly.

Nehal stepped onto the Quidditch pitch andtook a good look around.After five years, it still hadn't changed. A smile formed on her face as she remembered all the good times she played on this pitch. She loved Quidditch. As an auror, if there was any job opportunity where she had to go uncover as a Quidditch player she would take it in a second.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said an elderly man approaching Nehal.

Nehal looked startled. "Yes…it is beautiful." She smiled again. "I used to play here. I guess when you go out into the real world you don't realize how much you miss it." Nehal just then realized she was beginning to tell her life story to a complete stranger.

The elderly man chuckled. "Yeah, Quidditch is a fine game." He paused. "The name's Coach Durham. Folks like to call me Whitey."

"Hi I'm Nehal Pradhan." Nehal said shaking his soft hand. "What happened to Madame Hooch?"

"She's very ill at the moment. Been sent to St. Mungo's, McGonagall asked me to take over the position."

"Oh! Sad to here that...of Madam Hooch of course." She added quickly.

The coach chuckled "Not me! No harm meant Ms.Pradhan, but I love my game and I'd like to keep goin' at it."

"Please call me Nehal. I was never into formalities anyways." They stood in silence watching the clouds for any signs of a black sky with practiced eyes. "Quidditch was the dream of mine, before war took over." Nehal gave a hollow laugh,"I guess there is a black sheep in every family." Changing the subject, she said,"I noticed that the Main Entrance is locked."

"Yes well, I was positioned here to entertain some stiff necks from the Ministry, and looks like he finally decided to show up!" Coach Durham scowled at Jamie. "Thought there would be two of them!"

Nehal gave a nervous chuckle, "There are. I'm one of the two Head Aurors. We have come to recruit some students-" But she stopped when she saw that Whitey was walking away at a fast pace.

"You comin' or what?" The old coach called over his shoulder. Nehal grinned and ran up to walk beside him. "You should know that I do not particularly like what you do to students. It's the same as a muggle army in a sense. But, it's non of my business of course" Whitey murmured loud enough for Nehal to here.

Nehal was about to answer when Jamie came up, looking slightly on the edge. Whitey approached the Great Hall's doors and whispered a password, and a second later, they swung open. Holding the door open Jamie whispered to Nehal, "Shall we?" Nehal nodded and followed Whitey into the Great Hall followed by Jamie.

They all walked into a hall bursting with student activity, and the teachers were all merry and chatting friendly. Whitey stood at the center of the hall with the two guests, and pounded a staff Nehal had not noticed he carried, on the floors. The stage was taller from the floor, and gave him a sense of authority over the students. However, Jamie remained the tallest in the room, and Whitey's dislike for him grew. Standing in the middle, Whitey pounded the staff twice again, and gradually the noise died down until every pair of eyes rested on them.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he paused to emphasize the importance of this issue, but to Nehal, it looked like he was trying to buy time to collect his thoughts and hadn't quite prepared to make this kind of announcement. "I am very sorry to disrrupt your various forms of merriment, but would the first to sixth years please leave the Hall. And although we would love to have a big audience, this is not a Quidditch match. This is a matter in which the Ministry of Magic feel that this only serves the seventh years, which are more," he deliberately cleared his throat, "mature students.

The Hall's atmosphere immediately lightened. It seemed as though Whitey's humour had affected even the teachers. Nehal saw two boys whispering to each other, and leaned in slightly to hear them. The raven haired boy was saying, "The difference between Whitey and McGonagall is that when she speaks, its like she's making a speech for a funeral." They sniggered together, and Nehal chuckled. It was true what they said, but in her days of McGonagall, there wasn't a day where Snape and her werent doing something bad together.

"Nehal?" Jamie whispered in her ear, startled, she whirled around, and her ponytail smacked him straight across the face. A few people laughed and were shushed immediately by teachers. "Right...Well, time for my speech." He said and walked up the stage, motioning Whitey and Nehal to get off. Whitey glared at him, and joined Nehal at the side.

"Thinks himself all high and mighty." murmured Whitey. Nehal smiled. It was hard not to around Whitey. "Just cause he's from the Ministry and all. Well lets see if looks do actually sell, like they say they do on all those hair growing commercials." Nehal bit her lip from trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

Jamie cleared his throat and opened his mouth and started giving his speech. Nehal stared open mouthed at him. She searched her pockets for a traslator, and it read _GREEK._ "What is Jamie doing reading Greek? What is he saying?" She pushed enter and it read:

_"i am weird al. I was sent here to tell you students of Hogwarts, of how stupid you look. You have no brains, and no speed of brooms sticks!"_

"Oh shit! I didnt know Jamie could speak Greek! This is bad, so very bad!" Nehal stepped up to the stage and pinched Jamie hard, taking the papers out of his hands. As if coming out of a trance, Jamie stared straight ahead, and suddenly woke up. Nehal smiled sacastically, "Good job, Jamie! Now How do I explain to everyone, that you called them brainless broomsticks!"

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that day…

Danielle was setting up the table for Diego and Mrs. Luna to come over for dinner. She brought out the expensive sliver ware for this special occasion. Danielle did feel bad that she kicked Nehal, Heather Draco and Jackie out but she promised she owed them.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" called out Danielle. She double-checked she had everything on the table in correct order. She then answered the door. "Hey, come on in."

Diego kissed her on the cheek. "This looks great."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks Diego."

Mrs. Luna gave Danielle a quick smile. "It's very nice to see you again Danielle."

"Thanks, you too Mrs. Luna. May I take your coat?" asked Danielle.

"Yes you may." Mrs. Luna practically threw her heavy leather jacket at Danielle who luckily caught it.

Danielle put the coat in the front closet. "I hope you like Caesar salad Mrs. Luna."

Diego sat down next to his mother after he pushed in her chair for her. "Danielle's a vegetarian mom."

"But that's not all we're eating, right?" said Mrs. Luna.

"Of course not. We'll also be having a bean salad and a chic pea salad."

"But you can't do that!" exclaimed Mrs. Luna. Danielle and Diego looked at her. "You can't just eat SALADS all day! How will you supplement the B12 vitamin that you, as a vegetarian, cannot get without meat!"

"Umm..." said Danielle.

"Unbelievable," muttered Mrs Luna, and kept muttering about B12 until she sat down.

"It looks delicious," said Diego, who never criticized if he could help it.

"You could make some lasagna, at the very least!" Mrs. Luna burst out.

"I don't think that's appropriate right now," said Danielle in a hard voice.

Diego looked back and forth between his mom and his girlfriend. Usually he avoided any confrontation and was always an extra-accomadating push over, but now he didn't know who to accomadate!

"I have an announcement," he said, to change the subject.

Danielle looked amazed, was he going to propose? Mrs Luna looked expectant and hopeful, was he going to break up with Danielle?

"I'm going to be opening my own dance studio in two days!" he said happily. He had just remembered it now, and was glad because Danielle and his mom both agreed that this was good news.

"Oh my God! Diego, that's so great!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You must take me to it!"

"Can you have yoga classes there?"

"I can't wait to see you dance the salsa again!"

Diego smiled. "Slow down, girls. I haven't started it yet. I'm going to start with my African Dance class on Monday."

"I didn't know you did african dance!" said Danielle.

"Shouldn't you start with Mexican dancing?" said Mrs Luna.

"I was going to but there was a scheduling conflict."

Danielle couldn't believe how hot Diego was. The way he said 'scheduling conflict' made him sound so businessy, ambitious, and rich.

"I really don't think you should be betraying your mexican roots -"

"That's a little over the top, Mom!" said Diego.

"Well, _I'll _support whatever you do," said Danielle pointedly. She whipped out her cheque book. "Nothing is more important to me, than you, Diego. I know how much you wanted this so I'm going to donate some money to your studio!"

"I knew I could count on you, Danielle," said Diego. "But I only need your support! I don't want you to spend money on me. You already bought me that TV."

"TV!" exclaimed Mrs Luna. "I didn't raise you to watch TV!"

Diego finally snapped. "YES MOM! I KNOW! IS THAT WHY YOU GAVE ME 40 LASHINGS EVERY TIME I TRIED TO WATCH BARNEY AND FRIENDS!"

There was silence. Danielle finished writing out her cheque and gave it to Diego.

Mrs Luna looked at Diego in disbelief. "Whatever I did, it was only for ... Excuse me. I think I'm going to find a place to buy lasagna. Good night."

"Mom!"

"No, Diego. It's time." And she walked out into the rain.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Evening came and it was raining. Everyone in the Wood house was hanging out inside. Quidditch commentary was playing on the radio. Oliver was tenderly polishing his broom.

"Yeah, so then Lucius Malfoy was all like, 'P.S. The Dark Lord was making a casserole," Heather was saying. "I microwaved some chicken casserole last night."

Oliver didn't look up from his broomstick but laughed and said, "Casserole … You-Know-Who … Heather, you're so cute."

"Cute …"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're such an adorable hilarious little … cutie."

"What do you _mean_, cute! I hate being called that! It's only want people say if they think you're ugly or stupid but are too nice or like you too much to actually say that."

Oliver started laughing again.

"Aw -"

Heather hit him in the head with a cushion. "Shut up!"

Darren said, "You didn't have chicken casserole last night. You were with the vampire, right?"

"What are you talking about," said Heather distractedly. "I ate chicken casserole with Mina Harker last night."

"Mina Harker."

"Yes! She invited you but you wouldn't come, remember?"

"Are you joking, Heather?" said Darren. Sometimes she'd be sarcastic and he couldn't tell.

"No!"

"Mina Harker, your boss. Who you've always hated."

"We've grown to respect each other."

Darren looked at her worriedly. Did she really not remember? Atleast he had a small comfort. He had been worried that after what happened at the Grad Trip with Heather and Oliver, which was the last time they had seen each other, that she would either hate him or fall in love with him. But Oliver didn't take anymore notice of Heather than he did of Jenny, their 11-year-old sister. Since Oliver had come back and found Heather that day he hadn't stopped making hints and jokes about what he thought happened between Darren and Heather last night …

… Which Heather had completely forgot.

_Oh well_, thought Darren, _Maybe it's better, because last night wasn't exactly the ideal bonding experience_.

Knock! Knock! went the door.

"I'll get it, shall I?" said Darren. Everyone ignored him because Arnold and his Dad were too into the Quidditch Commentary and Heather was busy saying, "I'm not adorable! I am a 21-year-old Vampire Bureau Worker with my own condo _and_ a cat!" Oliver laughed.

The sound of happiness was gone in the front hallway when he open the door.

"No! What are you doing here!" gasped Darren.

"I need to see your brother."

"No - no you don't."

"I - I don't know what I've done. I need to talk to Oliver."

Darren started to close the door.

"Darren, please! I need to sort it out. I don't know what I was doing!"

"You were doing the right thing! Make good choices! Don't do drugs!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, _you _don't know what you're talking about! BAM!" said Darren loudly.

The girl on the porch burst into tears. "I don't know what I want to happen!" she wailed. "I came over here in the rain to see him and now I'm soaking wet! I miss Oliver so much already."

"How many girls have said that line before?" said Darren. "Come inside."

"Oh thanks, Darren. Where is Oliver? Has he left his room since he came back?"

"Actually Winnie, he's having a pillow fight in the living room."

Winnefred looked unpleasantly surprised. "Okay, let's go then -"

"No, you're not going to see him. You just go into the kitchen, get some Kleenex and dry yourself off. Then apparate back home."

Darren pushed her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"No," she said firmly. "I need to talk it out with Oliver."

"That's too bad, because if you saw you he'd probably beat you with his broomstick for insulting Quidditch."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Winnefred wailed.

"Winnie, I know this is hard for girls to understand but if you don't love Quidditch, you can't love him."

"Look, I know Oliver has a bit of a problem with Quidditch, but I still love him. I don't think he's had someone to love in his life and I can be with him, help him kick it, we're too perfect together to let that go."

"You're gonna have to. You have it all wrong, sweetheart. First of all, Oliver doesn't consider Quidditch a problem. Secondly, he devoted to Quidditch. There's no room left in his heart for any girl for him to love more or even the same amount as it. He'd explode. Don't bother yourself with him. You can't change Oliver, but you can try to meet someone who wants you, though."

Winnefred started crying again. "But he's so hot!"

Darren stroked her arm. "I know. I know." (LOL)

Winnie hugged Darren and started to cry loudly. When she finished she lifted her head and looked at Darren's face. Their noses were so close and she brought them closer by leaning forward for a kiss. Her face was completely wet.

Darren breathed in sharply.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal sat herself down beside Whitey on one of the stands at the Quidditch pitch. "Did you notice how your name flew over those bald brainless heads of the students?" Whitey asked.

Nehal laughed and laughed until fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. After calming down, she replied, "No, I was too busy wondering why I couldn't find any Slytherins in the Hall. When we said seventh years, we meant _all _the seventh years. Surely they dont think we hold discrimination against them."

"That's not it. It has been three months or so, that all the Slytherins except for three seventh years, left all of a sudden to train. It is said that they went to Death Eater Camp. I guess this means that someone has come forward as to leading them into death." Turning to Nehal, he said, "I want to know what _you _are hoping to achieve, that these kids dont already know of. If you can give me an answer to that, then I promise to support you in your game."

"Coach Durham, I don't think you quite understand me yet. I have no desire to be another one of their teachers. If I did do that, who knows when they would stop listening. I would like to become their friend, and then, a leader. But I'm not in any hurry." She stood up and started pacing. "This very moment, Jamie has appointed himself the leader, the teacher. And we all kknow that a class cannot have two leaders, so he plans to practice magic, teach them new ones, and duel." Nehal looked at the Coach and sat down. "I have no bone in me, that would allow Jamie to have his way, for deep inside I knnow he will be looking at their outward attribute, not what lies inside."

"When I look into the eyes of these youngsters, I see _power _and _potential_ in them. Others I see lust and slavery. Those are the ones Jamie will choose that I wont. I already know my picks and I will form my own group, who will not only learn magic, but who will be strong mentally and physically. We will only be ready when our power is equal to one power. I want them to be strong enough to wipe out the enemy, and if need be, a friend."

Whitey nodded, "Ms. Pradhan, I have heard of tales of the days, when you were Quidditch captain, I now understand why you made them do laps instead of flying. Its because you already knew their ability to fly, but also it was to build their stamina."

"Thank you for understanding. If I could please ask you to speak to a certain group of people-" she handed him her list,"-then I would like you to train them in Quidditch, and build their stamina, before two days from now, when I will visit again."

"Consider it done. But why these kids? They're a troublesome lot!"

"Let's just say I like the challenge." Nehal smiled and head up the hill. "Jamie will wonder where I've gone. We need to head back soon." Whitey nodded, his eyes still on the paper.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather walked into the condo just as a middle-aged mexican woman was hurrying out the door and saw Diego and Danielle making out on the couch.

"Eww!" she said. "Guys, get a room."

"We've got one," said Danielle. "You're in it."

"Ha ha ha!" said Heather.

"Okay, that was an inappropriate response."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault."

"Right..." said Danielle sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I think the author is losing energy. IT IS BEING SUCKED OUT OF THEIR SOUL BY A SUMMER JOB THAT IS THE ESSENCE OF E-E--E-E-VIL!"

"Well," Danielle conceded, "It has been a long chapter..."

"Indeed," said Diego. "4905 words!"

"Wow, I have had one action filled day!" exclaimed Heather, changing the subject. "I'm so glad to be home where I can relax."

"Yes.." said Danielle, suddenly realizing that she had to do something about Draco and Heather if he was going to stay here.

But suddenly they heard footsteps. And then an angry voice said, "Meow."

Danielle screamed.

"Calm down, Danielle! It's only Timmy!"

Timmy stalked into the room and went right up to Heather and hissed.

"Uh oh," said Danielle.

"Timmy, no! That's not true!"

"Meow, mew! Meow!"

"No, I never meant it like that. You can't say that, Timmy! And anyways, that wasn't really any of your business. I can't change myself for you!" Heather poured herself some champagne.

"Meow," said Timmy menacingly.

"What's going on?" said Diego nervously.

"Timmy said that I must not care about him anymore because I missed his birthday to go to a Ministry party, where I also ditched Darren. He's always saying I should go out with Darren, just because he likes him! And then I went out all night chasing after this vampire and ... he says that he thinks the vampire bewitched me and then Darren brang me to his house to keep me safe, but then I met Oliver and didn't care about Darren. He says that I need direction in my life but with every new thing that comes along I leave other things half-finished. I totally forgot about Vlad, and the vampire, and then Darren, and also Timmy's birthday!"

"Umm... wow," said Danielle.

"Timmy, I'll make it up to you. I promise. You'll have the best damn birthday party there ever was."

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter. **I hate my life!**Hiss you have to be positive and keep your chin up! You only have a month left! (**2 weeks and 4 days, actually) **OMGI CANT BELIEVE I JUST TYPED THAT! THAT SOUNDS SO BAD!OH MAN NOWI M TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND DELETE EVERYTHING...Whoa I'm sorry everyone...I think i had too much cake, and hellium from balloons cuz i was at my uncle's party and it was my job to entertain the kids so i sucked in hellium and talked in a high voice it was fun...**_omg! i love that voice they sound_ **Ahaha **for my birthday party i had helium balloons that were in hufflepuff colours and everyone wore harry potter glasses and ate off harry potter napkins. Anyways. The funny thing about this chapter is that whenever I read the title I think "that's an odd name for it ... Four More Surprises Coming... why so specific? Are there even 4 surprises in this chapter? It sounds like someone is having quadruplets... But it's actually chapter 4 ... pause more surprises coming. 


	5. Chapter 5 Timmy's birthday party

**Chapter 5**

The four girls were in their condo making up the invitation lists for Timmy's upcoming birthday party. Timmy was sitting on Heather's lap while Nehal played the role of the secretary and wrote who would be invited.

"What about Crookshanks?" asked Jackie.

Danielle groaned. "Then that would mean that Hermione would come."

Heather nodded. "Yeah and plus it would be too weird. Having your ex come to your birthday party…I don't think Timmy would like that right?" She stroked Timmy and listened for his answer.

"Yeah that would be odd…" said Jackie thinking of Draco.

"So who else?" asked Nehal finalizing the guest list.

"Hmm…" said Heather thinking of Timmy's friends. "Oh yeah! We have to invite Jamie. He's a close friend of Timmy's."

Nehal groaned. "That's going to be so awkward."

"Why?" said Heather.

"Well, I kinda invited Westley," said Nehal. "So..."

"So?"

"Well, it just that Jamie's always awkward when Westley's around. Even at work, they don't to see eye to eye, and I don't know what it is..."

"Okay, well ... I think that's it. Besides most of the cats were invited are around the neighbourhood so they'll all know each other and they can mingle and such."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Do cats mingle?"

"Of course they do." answered Nehal. "Mingling is part of human nature. All people and animals mingle. I'm sure plants do it too."

"This is a really weird conversation." noted Danielle. "How did we get so off topic?"

Nehal shrugged. "I don't know but you know me and my ramblings. We start at Toronto and end up in Timbucktoo!"

They all laughed and then the door was knocked on. "Oh, that'll be Darren!" said Heather. "Ooooooooooh!" said the other girls. They still all wanted to know what happened on the night that Heather was out the whole time with Darren. Heather opened the door and there stood Darren.

"Hi," he said, and all the girls burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," said Darren. "Is my fly open?"

"Ha ha ..." laughed Heather, and then shouted, "NO!"

"So, anyways - I have good news. Cover Timmy's ears, Heather. I have been able to rent the barn _and _farmhouse for Timmy's birthday. We have to clean up everything by the next day, though."

"Yay!" said Heather. "Timmy's going to love it. It'll be the best party ever! All of Timmy's friends will be able to catch mice in the barn all night! We won't even need to get gift bags, because they can just take their hunt home." She uncovered Timmy's ears. He meowed angrily.

"No, Timmy! You can't know what's going on. It's a surprise."

Darren said, "So, ummm. Heather, how have you been doing since that night..."

All the girls perked up their ears. Or they would have done if they were bunny rabbits.

"I'm fine. You know, I think you were right ... about the bewitched thing. I mean, I could've just been in one of my hyper moods, but then again..." Heather gulped and took a deep breath. What she was about to say was really hard to. "So, um, thanks."

"Hey, did you ever find out about that blond guy sleeping on your couch that other night, Heather?"

"No!" exclaimed Heather. "Danielle said none of them knew anything about it. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," said Danielle nervously. "I was so surprised when I heard that there was this mysterious man in our living room! Ha!" She gave Nehal and Jackie a pointed look.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of your conquests, Danielle?" said Nehal teasingly.

"Hey! I'm with Diego!" she glared at Nehal.

Darren said, "Wow. You guys definitely need to check up on your condo's security." He looked worried.

"Ha ha, that's okay," said Heather. "He was as asleep as a baby's bottom. He wouldn't have done any harm to anybody."

"Yes. He sounds very nice," said Jackie nervously.

"Wouldn't have done any harm my ass!" muttered Nehal to herself, but soft enough for no one to hear.

"Yeah, and you were so loud," said Darren to Heather. Jackie, Danielle, and Nehal glanced at each other, trying to bring their minds out of the gutter. Darren was still confused about what Heather remembered and what she didn't about that night. It seemed to be very inconsistent. "So, everything's been fine since you left my house? You didn't notice anything different about anything there did you?"

"What do you mean? That was the first time I've gone to your parents house. Everything is different to me."

"Well ... about me ..."

"Er... no. You were exactly the same. Except how you poisoned me!"

Darren smiled. "I mean ... at night. After Oliver's ex left."

"Oh, her! Well that pissed Oliver off. He told me about her. I can't believe she had the nerve to come over after everything she said. She's a complete and utter dijnon fantasy. But you got her to leave. That was good."

"Yes ... okay," said Darren. "Well, I better go. I have something to do..."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of days later...

It was finally Timmy's birthday party. He was so excited. He was wearing his "favourite" party attire which consisted of a party hat. All the girls thought he looked adorable and Heather couldn't stop shnugguming him. He really hated it and spent most of his time trying to kick the hat off with his hind legs but he looked cute. He liked to be a free cat, unencumbered by anything. Once when he had fleas and Heather's mom got him a flea collar he spent the whole time rolling around and trying to bite it off because it drove him insane.

They had finished decorating the farmhouse and the barn, but the the living room floor was covered in tissue paper since Timmy loved to roll around it .There was a huge Happy Birthday banner that hung between the barn and the house. It was a very long banner and was held up by magic. _Cats_ soundtrack was playing in the background.

Danielle and Jackie were hanging out in one of the bedrooms, which Jackie had claimed for the night. Danielle was doing Jackie's hair since Jackie wanted to do something different with her hair. Danielle brushed her hair so it was down and wavy. She started to add a silk pink ribbon to the mix placing it as a hair-band. While she was doing this she also was venting about how Diego's assistant called Zanoya and said he couldn't make it to the party because he had to help with the opening of his dance studio.

"I understand why he has to go and help I just don't get why he can't just drop by for a little while, say hi and give Timmy his birthday present." said Danielle. "I don't even know what's going on between us anymore." She let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe he's just stressed out." replied Jackie as she sat crossed –legged on the floor.

"Yeah maybe your right." Danielle pondered for a moment. "So how was your time with Malfoy yesterday?"

"Horrible. I never thought in the history of, like, my entire life I would say that, but yesterday _was_ horrible." complained Jackie. She could not believe that she poured boiling hot water on Draco's crotch and he hit her with a book _and_ tried to make-out with her in return.

Danielle laughed. "Why what happened?"

"Well…let's just say that Draco's being a total cocky bastard. He thinks that somehow I'm going to take him back!"

"But don't you want that to happen? You two are madly in love with each other."

Jackie said, "It's true that I still love him and have feelings for him I mean come on the guy is a total hottie with a body…ah dammit it! He knows that I can't resist him!" Jackie started to freak-out. "He better not come to this party or I swear I will…"

Danielle laughed again. "What are you going to do Jackie? Pour water on his crotch again?" Danielle was highly amused by Jackie's dilemma. She had to admit it was funny.

"It's not funny Danielle! What am I going to do?" Jackie paused. "Maybe I can just hide out in my bedroom for the whole night." Jackie was scared to see Draco again. He was probably mad at her and had hooked-up with another girl already.

"You're going to have to face him eventually. Besides, Draco is never one to turn down a party. I've already told him about it, so he'll probably be here. You're right Jaxs. He is a cocky bastard. But, I still don't see why you're being like this. Five years and all you can do is fantasize about Draco Malfoy, and now that he's here you ... what? Get cold feet?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Nehal and Heather were putting out the food and drinks and answering the door to the guests.

"This is going to be an awesome party for Timmy!" exclaimed Heather happily. "I've never really done something like this for him so it will be really special."

Nehal smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it Hey Hey." She patted Heather's shoulder. "Don't worry if any thing goes wrong we have our wands." Nehal reached into her jean pocket just to make sure she had her wand with her.

"Yeah because our wands will surely protect us from rebel cats." snorted Heather. "Cats have claws you know Nehal?"

"So?" Nehal didn't see that as a problem. "Like I said earlier we have our wands…and cat nip."

"That could work..."

"Heather! You're such an idiot! If a CAT comes at us, who do you think will win - claws or MAGIC?" Nehal rolled her eyes.

"Ack, shut up foo'!" yelled Heather and threw some cat nip at Nehal. Instantly, twenty cats came bounding over and knocked Nehal down and rolled over her and licked Nehal as she lay there, helpless from laughing so hard. While Nehal was trapped in the swarming mass of cats, Darren walked over to Heather.

"Hey," said Darren. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," said Heather. "A thousand plagues on these people coming early. We haven't finished all the food yet. And now Nehal's down!"

"Well, that was your fault. You held the cat nip of destiny, young Padawan." said Darren.

"Haha," laughed Heather. For once in her life, she decided to get serious. "Darren, are you okay? You've been very fidgety and nervous lately. Twitchy, even. Ever since ... we went to see that vacuum salesman over night."

"Umm, that wasn't a vacuum salesman," said Darren slowly.

Heather laughed. "Oookay there, buddy. Then why was he selling us vacuums? I know it's weird that we had to go at night, and usually you don't have to go to a salesman's own house, but that's only because he has such great bargains!"

"Okay," said Darren skeptically.

"So, seriously, what is WRONG with you, dijnon?"

"I ... I - something happened to me when you came over to my parent's house," said Darren hesitantly. "I didn't mean for it to happen ... but I couldn't... it was hard to make Wilhelmina, Oliver's ex, go away."

"Well, you _did _take a while in the kitchen, but she's just a poisonous warthog so it took awhile. That's very cool of you to do that for your brother, you know."

Darren flushed a little. "Thanks, but ... I don't deserve that, because she didn't actually leave until ..." He paused and looked desperately at Heather. If only what happened hadn't happened. He wasn't sure how she'd take it, but knew that if Heather would've ever given him a chance there was no hope of that once she knew. "Until ..." he sighed. He couldn't tell her. "I gave her an invitation to the party and told her Oliver is going to be here."

"Darren!" exclaimed Heather. "She's coming -!" Heather saw Darren's anxious face and decided not to go off on a rant. "Oh well ... it's okay, we just have to make sure she doesn't ruin Timmy's birthday. I don't blame you, she would force anything out of anyone, anyways."

"Heather, you haven't even met her."

"Yeah, but Oliver's told me all about her - Hang on! Did you say Oliver is going to come?"

"Uh, yeah. I invited him, is that -"

"Yay!"

"Okay, then."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

Nehal and Heather had set up chairs and tables outside between the barn and the farmhouse so that everyone could be outside. Plenty of people had come inside, anyways though, because they don't know how Cat Parties are done.

"Do you guys know where Danielle is?" said Jackie.

"Nope." said Heather. She kept craning her neck around to get a look at Oliver. He was petting an old Quidditch cat. Quidditch Cats used to be used on the field in Olden Times to pounce on out of control bludgers. It was soon outlawed because of the high death toll for cats. "Mmmmm..."

"What?"

"I SAID 'MMMMM', 'tup fool!" said Heather in a Jamaican accent.

"Alright, alright," said Jackie irritatedly. "I was just wondering where our friend Danielle is, if that's such a crime then GUILTY AS CHARGED!"

"Take 'er away, boys!" said Heather.

The boys started to approach. "No, no!" screamed Jackie. "Take itback, Heather!'

"Okay, okay," said Heather. "Wait outside, boys."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Nehal.

"Boys?" offered Heather.

"Danielle!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Oh yeah – that's what we were –"

"No! Look!" Jackie pointed.

Danielle's silver range rover was zooming down the driveway and swerved to a halt infront of the house. That wasn't too surprising in itself, but what was, was that 10 other cars just like it were coming in behind her.

"What the –" said Nehal.

"This is just like those mazda commercials where all the mazdas family come with them," said Heather.

"What?" said Jackie. "This is Danielle's car's family?"

By now Danielle had got out and all the other car's where getting their doors open too. Danielle came towards them. "Hey guys," said Danielle. "I brang some friends."

"We noticed," said Nehal drily.

"You know," said Danielle. "Things were getting a little slow. And I made some friends at the car dealership. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, as it turns out."

"Or maybe they're just trying to get you to buy more cars, now that they know you're rich!" exclaimed Heather.

Redge ran up to the girls, holding some bottles of gin and rum, "Okay,where's the bar?" he said.

"There isn't one!" said Heather. "This is a cat party!"

"But there are people here," said Redge.

Yes, but it's for the cat, not the people." Said Heather. "Why else do you think we're only serving tuna snacks?"

"Okay, this party needs saving!" he exclaimed.

"It's a cat party!" Heather yelled after him.

"Heather, relax. Redge is helping us out. I mean, the cats are having fun but everyone else here is really bored," said Danielle.She walked after Redge, and all the other dealership people followed her, giving the other girls awkward looks.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o00o

"What's gotten into her?" Heather complained. "She better not ruin Timmy's party! What is she trying to do? Get attention? People are supposed to be coming to celebrate Timmy, not to get drunk. I don't want him to get mad at me again!"

"You're right…" said Darren absent-mindedly.

"Darren! I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is, Heather, you're totally overreacting!" he said a little dramatically.

Heather stared at him, and then heard some yelling. She looked around and saw some random car dealership person running around with a bottle  
of something. "Uggh! See! I hope Timmy doesn't see that."

Darren, who hadn't really been paying attention cut in. "Heather – I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, Oliver's ex – she kinda … she …"

Heather was listening and staring at the barn's doors for Timmy.

"She … we were talking for a while in the kitchen, and then, before I realized – um…"

"Hey! It's Oliver!" said Heather. Because it was. "Let's go say hi."

Oliver saw them and walked over. "Heather, you're so funny," he said, making Heather feel almost dizzy. "You're having a birthday party for your cat! That's hilarious."

Heather scrutinized his face. "What do you mean, I'm funny?"

"You're just – funny. Not many people would do this for their cat."

"Oh. Well. I need to go … freshen my drink." Heather turned and ran.

Oliver laughed. "Heather is definitely a little odd. Is that why you're so scared to ask her out?"

"If I was scared for that reason, I would definitely not spend so much time with her."

Oliver rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of having this conversation. She seems just cute and funny, not intimidating at all. I'd ask her for you, you know."

"I think you've done enough."

"What are you so grumpy about!"

Darren sighed, "I screwed everything up. I have to tell you something. About Wilhelmina."

0o0o0o0o0o

Once she was out of sight, Heather slowed to a walk and felt sad. She didn't understand Oliver. She wanted to show to him that she was a cool girl that was the only one whocould really be perfectly happy with him. How could she do that if she was only a funny, quirky little kid? He could mean that he thought it was delightful and unique thing to do, have a party for your cat. But the way he said "you're so funny" just seemed like he was talking to a hyper first year. What could she do to make him open his eyes?

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o00o000o00o00o00

"Jackie?" came a sudden voice from outside Jackie's bedroom door.

"Yes Nehal?" said Jackie as Nehal walked in.

"I got the lip gloss you wanted. Sorry I didn't return it sooner." Nehal handed over Jackie's L'oreal favourite glam shine diva lip gloss.

"Thank you Neh Neh." Jackie said smiling at her.

"And that boy Draco's here Jaxs. He just dropped in. Said he wanted to speak to you, but I said you were getting your hair done…which as it happens... you are. It looks fabulous Danie you should work in a beauty salon someday." complimented Nehal.

Danielle smiled in return. "Aww thanks."

While Nehal and Danielle were having a separate conversation Jackie silently prayed that Nehal had sent him away.

Nehal then looked at Jackie remembering why she had come here. "Oh yeah, he's waiting in the lounge right now Jackie." _Crap._ "Hurry up, so you can go meet him before Timmy opens his presents. And um.. have fun! Nehal returned back to the living room to make sure the party guests were comfortable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather burst into Jackie's bedroom just after Jackie had left.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled.

Danielle laughed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do about Oliver!"

Nehal and Danielle looked perplexed.

"He looks at me like a freaking child. Just because I'm … me… it doesn't mean I'm immature. How can I get him to realize …"

Danielle said, "Just let him know how you feel."

"Hey – NO!" interrupted Nehal. She spluttered out, "Feel – Darren –no … Oliver!"

Heather gave Nehal an odd look. "But Oliver doesn't see me as someone to have feelings about so what would be the point of that? I need a way to make Oliver see me in a different light."

"I still say you should show him that you like him. Nothing else can happen until you do…"

"OR!" said Nehal. "Maybe you should give up on some guy who doesn't really like you and give up trying to force him to. Find a real guy with real feelings for you."

Heather looked at her blankly.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT DARREN WOOD!"

Heather kept staring for a second and then squealed. "Oh my goodness, that's perfect!"

"It is?" said Danielle and Nehal together.

"I've been so stupid!"

"You have?" said Danielle and Nehal together.

"Yeah! Oliver – in the five years he's known, or known about me –he's never seen me with a guy. Like, seriously with a guy. There was Darren, every once in a while, and random guys, but I haven't been serious about anyone since Hogwarts. That's how I'll convince him that I'm mature." Heather scampered away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie didn't think she could have been more furious. What kind of conscience did this guy have if he could just walk right into their home after humiliating her and physically and emotionally hurting her like he did? It was uncanny! Then again, this was Draco, and he never seemed to get the hint that people didn't want him around. Oh stuff it; Jackie was going to give him some verbal abuse.

Jackie walked into the lounge and silently closed the door behind her. Apparently Draco had not seen or heard her because he did not turn around.

Draco dressed as he usually did, as if he were going to a business meeting. He sported black trousers, a dark green turtleneck, black cloak and leather gloves tucked into his pocket. He stood much like he always did: one shoulder leaning against the window frame, his arms most definitely folded in front of his chest and one foot crossed over the other. (It took me forever to think of an outfit for him Jackie wore a pink rugby shirt paired with jeans. She was basically wearing all bright colors while Draco wore dark ones.

Wanting to get this over with, Jackie drew his attention. "Draco?" She called quietly, and walked more into the room. He turned around, and for a second there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't place, but she was certain that he had looked at her that way before. He didn't say anything. "What are you doing here?"

Draco walked two steps towards her, his arms set stiffly at his sides. "I-er...I just dropped by to see how you were doing,"

Jackie raised her eyebrow in mock surprise mood. (lol I like that) "Really? Well, I guess I'm not that much different from when you saw me four days ago." She crossed her own arms trying to beat him at his own game.

"Jackie, look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to act like a jerk to you." said Draco.

"Oh I see now…" Jackie nodded her head.

"Look, I just got released from Azkaban the least you could do is cut me some slack!" argued Draco.

Jackie scoffed, turned on her heel and walked back to the armchair near the far wall, curling into it and staring evilly at him from across the room.

Draco looked very awestruck. He hadn't seen Jackie act like this since the time in sixth year where she yelled at him about how he and Nehal were sneaking around behind her back. He walked in front of the fire place knowing she was watching his every move from where she was seated. Or was she just staring at his behind…

"Now tell me the truth, Draco." Jackie examined her finger nails. "Why are you here?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure," pondered Draco. He smirked at Jackie. "But hell would have me in no other place."

The words that came out of Draco's mouth surprised not only himself but Jackie as well. Her eyes grew slightly wide and her shoulders relaxed a bit in confusion. He walked close to her so he was practically standing in front of her. At this angle he could see that she looked really confused.

"Oh please! I know you're lying! Wanna know why? Because I can smell the bullshit coming out of your-"Jackie got interrupted because Draco knelt in front of her and reached a pale hand towards her hair, pulling the ribbon out and casting it into the fire. "Hey! I liked that ribbon!" Jackie watched as the silk pink ribbon sizzled and burned.

Draco was mainly interested in Jackie. He liked how her dark brown hair fell about her face, falling just past her shoulders. "Jackie, I'm sorry." He stared deep into her eyes. "I didn't mean anything I said, and I'd take it all back if I could. Well," He started, bringing his hand to her hair unconsciously. Draco just had to touch her somehow, make contact between them. "Not everything. I meant it when I said that you hadn't changed at all."

Jackie shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable. Why was Draco doing this to her? She wondered. She looked back at him. "Oh yes, I remember that." She paused. "How could I forget?"

"Yeah how could you." whispered Draco. He only had room for one thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted Jackie. He wanted her more than anything in his entire life. Not wanted in the sense that he would have thrown her on the nearest bed and shagged her to death; but wanted her in the sense just to hold her, to kiss her, and to know that she wanted him too.

"Draco," started Jackie.

Draco leaned in closer to her. "I like you because your you Jackie." His face grew nearer to hers as their lips met for a kiss. She didn't push away or even stiffen as Draco kissed her, but leaned into it almost in a determined manner. Jackie wanted to be closer to Draco.

But in the position they were in, it was impossible. So Draco stood up, pulling Jackie along with him and never broke eye contact. His hands found her lower back and he held her tighter, grinning inwardly at how perfectly they fit together. Draco snaked his hands inside her shirt and around her waist, practically feeling the heat of her skin through the material. Jackie's hands stayed on his shoulders, though her kiss grew more and more aggressive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather had been searching frantically for Darren but then stopped andwent into the barn for Timmy. She didn't want to become like Dr.Frankenstein, who was so single-minded inhis goal of animating dead flesh that he didn't stop to think of the consequences and then endedup with all his family members dead and chasing the creature acrossthe North Pole. Was she doing the right thing."Timmy! What should I do?"

"Meow!" exclaimed Timmy.

"Really?"

"MEOW!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, there, buddy."

"Meow!"  
"I'm going, I'm going," Heather waved at him. She left the barn,  
knowing what she had to do. She started her search for the ordinarily so handy Darren, but she couldn't find him anywhere. It felt like hours had gone by and she was very frustrated. This wasn't part of the plan! Finally, she decided to give up, and at that moment a bush whispered at her! She turned around and stared at it. "What do you want, Bush?"

"Pssst! Heather!" whispered the bush.

"I'm busy, Bush. Why don't you go invade Iraq or something…"

"Heather – it's me – Oliver! Come back here!"

Heather squealed. Perhaps she didn't need Darren after all! She scurried back behind the bush, happy as a clam.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Look!" Oliver pointed. Wilhelmina was walking by.

"Oh no! I almost walked right into here!" hissed Heather.

"I know," said Oliver. "And I don't know what to do, because Darren  
left early. We can't decoy her with him or anything."

"He left? Why?"  
"

He went home … umm… He wasn't feeling well," Oliver lied. He still couldn't believe what Darren did, but it was hard to stay mad at him  
for long.

"Oh," said Heather.

"Hey – you don't actually know Wilhelmina, you could talk to her, and I could get away!" said Oliver happily.

"But I don't want her to become friends with –"

"No, no – it's a great idea." He pushed her (gently) out of the bush.

So, nothing's changed, thought Heather.

"You could just do this," said Heather, and apparated. She turned up in Darren's kitchen. "HELLOOOOO!" she yelled. No oneanswered. Searching his whole house told her that he wasn't there.She went into the backyard, wondering what was going on. And there was Darren, standing in a patch of flowers. "What – why are you here?" said Heather loudly.  
Darren jumped and looked around. He stared. "Well, it's my house."

"Your house, my sandwich," said Heather wisely.

Darren just looked back at the flowers he was standing on.

Darren, are you okay? Something's been wrong. I feel like you're  
ignoring me or something," said Heather. She pouted.

"I haven't …" started Darren. He changed abruptly, "Okay, I have! I have been keeping –"

"I'm sorry. I think it might be my fault we haven't been talking. Idon't exactly remember what happened the other night, before you took  
me to your parents' house, but I have a feeling I must have said something," said Heather quietly.

Darren was just staring at her.

"I hope you're not mad at me for something. Uhmmm …" Heather trailed off. She couldn't think of something to say to make her plan work. She didn't want to have to resort to a motivational moment, but itlooked like she might just have to.  
"I'm not mad," said Darren.

"Come on, Darren. You're far too nice. You need to stand up to me  
once in while."

"I don't have any reason to …"

"Darren," she said flatly. "I'm so tired of whatever's going on between us. We never talk about it. You never tell me what you really want. I'm not sure if you just want to be friends –"

"You aren't!" gaped Darren.

"Yes! I need you to tell me things. I can't read your mind."

Darren stared at Heather. What was going on? "I can't read yours either."

Heather looked at him, unsure of how to proceed. "Maybe this will help," she said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth. "What do you think that means?"

Darren tried not to betray much emotion in case this was a joke. "That you want to make out with me right now."

"No, that's not what it means."

Heather kissed him again. "I want to make out with you forever."

Darren laughed. "I'll die!"

"You know what I mean. Let's stop running around like chickens with our heads cut off. Let's just sit down and put our heads back on. Metaphorically."

"Okay."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0

Slowly, one hand fell from Draco's shoulder, tracing his arm to where his left hand was placed firmly on Jackie's back. She was still kissing him, but it was slower and gentler than before. But then she took hold of Draco's hand and removed it from her, placing her hand with his. Jackie was of course ecstatic that she kissed Draco again but somehow this was different. "Draco?"

"Yes?" asked Draco smirking as he leaned in to kiss Jackie again when she pushed him away lightly by their connected palms.

Jackie had a look of pity on her face. "Draco-I think you better go home," She stared at the ground refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco was puzzled and didn't really understand. "What?"

Jackie sighed and repeated more firmly, "I think you better go home." She headed for the doors, making it obvious that she didn't want to explain herself further.

On the other hand, Draco wasn't going to let Jackie off so easily. "Jackie, what are you talking about?"

"Go home Draco!" yelled Jackie.

"Jackie!" Draco began blocking her path. "You don't need to be scared. I'm not going to leave you this time. I promise."

Jackie just stared at him analyzing his sentence very carefully in her mind. "Come with me." She whispered taking his hand and leading him to the hayloft in the barn.

Once they reached the hayloft Jackie quickly snatched something from her closet and hid it behind her. She giggled. "Wait here!"

Draco sat on the hay confused as Jackie skipped off to a nearby washroom to apparently change into something. He twiddled his thumbs as he waited.

Ten minutes later Jackie closed the bedroom door and leaned against it sexily. "Hey hottie." She smiled as the look on Draco's face turned to shock when he saw her.

"Jaxs…" breathed Draco as he stood up.

Jackie looked sad. "You don't like it?" She said referring to her yellow Victoria Secret night gown. (I don't have one but I want one so bad) "It's cause I'm fat isn't?"

"NO! No, I like it, I just…" Draco was utterly speechless.

Jackie laughed. "Don't worry, we don't have to talk." She stepped closer to him. She reached up to his height and kissed him gently. "I think this is in the way." Jackie pulled away as she started to take his cloak off and now was in the process of helping Draco out of his turtleneck.

"Uh...we don't have to do this you know?" Draco told her.

"I know…but I want to. It's time." Jackie looked up. "Do you not want to?" She was scared of what the answer would be.

"No I do, I have, I just…I…I just want you to be sure" Draco said as she pulled his shirt over his head.

Obviously Jackie was sure. "I'm ready." She whispered before passing a condom into his hand. Jackie was thankful that Danielle had some extras in the washroom.

"Oh…oh okay." muttered Draco. His hands were shaking so much he wasn't even sure if he would be able to open the plastic.

First Draco leaned down to kiss her as he guided her towards the hay Jackie was once again thankful that Draco was taking control, because after all it wasn't as though she had done this before. Once he got her on to the bed he kissed down her neck and she worked at his belt buckle. Finally, she got it off, her own hands shaking.

"It's okay." Draco told her gently as he kissed her.

"Sorry." mumbled Jackie.

"Its okay." repeated Draco as the two of them started to kiss again.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danielle spotted Nehal sitting by herself looking glum so she walked over to her. "Hey, where's Jaxs?"

"Uh…ironing Malfoy's birthday suit, if you know what I mean." Nehal winked at Danielle, and gagged inwardly. She had spotted Jackie and Draco go into the bedroom together and then she saw Jackie walking back into the bedroom wearing a scandalous outfit.

"Get out!" laughed Danielle. She couldn't believe it.

"Nope." Nehal shook her head. "I'm dead serious. I think Heather saw it too, but chose to ignore it because she hates Malfoy's guts."

Danielle sighed, "Our Jackie." She sniffed dramatically. "She's growing up so fast."

Nehal agreed. "Yep that's life for you. Hey girl, I have to go enterain some guests. If you need anything just give me a holler okay?"

Danielle watched Nehal walk away and shook her head."That girl will always be the one to run, when it comes to boys." She sighed, and grabbed a handful of beers, looking at the guest list that Nehal had left behind. "These are all party poopers. Maybe I can do something..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal sighed with relief, at being able to detect Danielle's usual chat about how Jamie would be perfect for her and so on. Why couldn't any one be happy about her and Westley. _She _was happy about it. "Speaking of the devil," thought Nehal spotting Westley coming through the outer gate,looking a bit lost.

Nehal was so excited and relieved to see him, that even if she bumped into anyone while going towards him, she didn't bother to stop and apologize. "West! I'm so glad that you could come. And what's this?" Nehal turned her attention to the bundle in Westley's arms. It turned out to be a kitten. "So this is Flitter. Wow, Timmy'll love her! She's so adorable." She patted the kitten and kissed Westley on the lips.

"I hope you won't mind me bringing my mother's bundle of joy to the party." said Westley. When Nehal, a bit puzzled, pointed out that it _was _a cats party, he responded with,"Oh, I wasn't talking about the cat." He moved aside to reveal a boy around sixteen to seventeen years of age. The two elders looked at the boy, and glanced back at each other with tthe same grim expression. Young boys and parties always meant trouble.

"And no time for just you and me." Westley whispered in Nehal's ear.

"It cant be helped I guess, and I'm sure the boy can take care of himself." Nehal pointed out. She looked to where West's brother was standing before and instead saw a barrel of hay. "Or not..."

"Oh, how touching! I had no idea you moved through women this fast Daniels." Came a sneering voice behind them. Nehal turned and saw Jamie.

"I thought I heard something," said Nehal craning her neck to look past him. "hmm...must have imagined it." Westley grinned and doubled over with laughter as he caught sight of Jamie's face. The insult thrown at him was completely forgotten.

"I'd better go see what my brother's up to, and meet the man-I mean cat of whom this fine occasion is for." He knew Nehal and Jamie had some scores to settle, and also knew that the lioness would handle it her way, and her way only. So he left with Flitter sitting royally on his head, getting quite a lot of comments, and mingling with people and cats alike.

"I have nothing to say to you." Nehal turned away, but Jamie moved to the other side.

"You may not have anything to say, so at least listen to me." He looked at her, until reluctantly Nehal gave him her full attention. "Now tell me, are you still mad at the fact that I'm the leader of the new Aurors?" Jamie smirked at her, and the song'insensitive' flitted through Nehal's mind.

She turned around with a wide smile on her face, "Of course not dahlin!" And landed a punch on his beautiful face.

"Nice left hook!" said some random guy from the car dealership, doing the ghetto nod and passed her a beer.

"Thanks!" said Nehal silently praying that Heather would forgive her, for leaving her cat's party, without being informed.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle felt satisfied at how well the party was going now. The cats, of course, were having a blast, but now that drinks were flowing the people were happy as well. But for some reason, she felt lonely. All these people were having so much fun, but it wasn't likely that they'd remember her the next morning. Meanwhile, her friends were busy with their own lives: boys, jobs, and everything else. What did she have? She could hang around all day and party all night, but her friends constantly had something else to do. If Diego kept staying away then she would have nothing to do! She wanted something to always keep her busy. So far the closest she had come was shopping daily. The worst part was, she couldn't afford to lose Diego because he was the last thing she still had to remember her brilliant Hogwarts career. Then she had had so much potential. Where had it gone now?

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Jackie and Draco did the nasty they silently laid in the hay next to each other; both of them looking at the ceiling.

Draco switched his gaze from the ceiling to Jackie. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, are you?" said Jackie. She whipped a tear away, but they kept coming.

"I'm fine, but I don't think you are." Draco scooted closer to Jackie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me." he whispered.

"It's nothing really, I just um… I can't believe…I'm not a virgin anymore! I'm not pure anymore!" Jackie cried as she covered her face "I'm sorry I didn't want to be like this at the end. I really didn't."

"Its okay," Draco told Jackie as he caressed her face. "If it helps that was the most beautiful perfect sex I've ever had." he whispered in her ear and smirked. "And that's a big compliment coming from the sex god himself."

"Like I was the first virgin you slept with!" Jackie laughed as she whipped her tears away.

"Maybe not, but you meant the most." answered Draco.

"You mean that?"

"Of course, Jackie, I love you with all my heart and what we just shared was really special. This time was different then all the other times I've slept with girls. Or maybe it's because I have been in Azkaban for five years and didn't get any." exclaimed Draco causing Jackie to laugh.

"So…you didn't do anything with the dementors?" asked Jackie letting out a sniff.

"No." reassured Draco as they both laughed.

"I love you." said Jackie. Her feelings before the sex had completely gone away and now she was back to square one with Draco Malfoy the Sex God. Damn, that has a nice ring to it.

Draco smiled. "I love you too."

At that moment they both screamed as Heather burst in and chucked hot gravy that they had used for Timmy's birthday dinner at Draco and Jackie on the bed.

"Heather! Oh my God! What are you doing?" shrieked Jackie. Draco had got the most of the scalding gravy on him.

"GET OUT!" shouted Heather. Draco and Jackie just stared at her. "You! Get out of here right now. I never want to see you in my appartment again!" Heather sloshed the extra gravy in the pot around.

Draco stood up, wincing because he'd been burnt by the gravy. "Fine, I'm going to change. But you can't keep me away from my girlfriend, Reid. Even if you are crazy."

Jackie just lay there, stunned. Heather turned on her, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out with your lover, Jackie."

"What do you mean? I'm sorry. I should've probably told you that Draco had come, but things just started happening ..."

"I don't care. If you want him, then GET OUT."

"Heather - say what..? I _live_ here, are you kicking me out?"

"Yes!"

"You can't do that! I live here! I pay a fourth of the rent. You can't just kick me out."

Heather stared at Jackie for a second because she knew that she was right. "Fine, but I don't want to have to see your face again. I thought that these last five years meant that you chose me over him."

"Heather!" Jackie couldn't believe it. "You're one of my best friends, but I haven't ever loved anyone like Draco. I just can't replace him .Don't you remember? Hoes over Bros. Chicks over dicks?"

"Hmm yes. So if that's true then please explain to me how Malfoy's dick was inside of you?"

Jackie looked shocked. "Oh my God Heather, you can't just say that out loud!"

"Oh, I see. So it's him over me."

"No it's not like that! I don't want you to be my boyfriend or him to be my roommate! They're different things ..."

"Jackie ... no. I never want to see Malfoy ever. And then you bring him here. I can't believe you're so selfish! As long as you're okay with him, then we ALL should be, right? I'm not going to curl up and do what you want. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but as long as it's convenient for you to be with Malfoy, you'll do it. Who cares what it does to anyone else you might have cared about." Heather walked out.

**A/N: Read and review! Oh and just out of curiosity what are your fave couples? **Heather & Childermass! or Heather and Vlad. MMMM vampires. ... Nehal & Draco, Jackie & Anyone-Nicer-Than-Draco ... Danielle & Someone-Better/Tougher. Harry & Hagrid (sadness) TO THE LIGHTHOUSE MY FRIEND, IT CANNOT EVEN BE A QUESTION. To the lighthouse!_ Nehal and Westley all the way!Sry but i really like that couple..or maybe Nehal and Draco..but yes! definately..vampires are the sexiest things alive..i mean dead..LOL _**lol oh riss how i love thee**


	6. Chapter 6 Hung up

* * *

Chapter 6

"Eeee I'm not a virgin anymore!" Was the first thing Jackie said when she woke up that morning. She was back in her bedroom and jumped excitedly out of bed. She clapped her hands together obviously proud of herself. Jackie looked in the mirror. "I'm a new woman now." She then walked into the kitchen area of the condo where Danielle and Nehal were seated, but Heather was no where to be found. "Top of the morning to you!" greeted Jackie.

Nehal laughed. "Somebody's in a good mood."

"Ahaha indeed I am." stated Jackie.

"Come on Jackie! Stop Stalling!" said Danielle.

"Draco and I-"Jackie stopped talking, but something about her face told them.

"You didn't!" Nehal's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god! It was great! And wow! Draco was-"

"Okay, okay. We don't need all the details!" Nehal looked thoroughly disgusted.

"That's because you're the only one who hasn't-"began Jackie.

"So how was it?" Danielle WANTED the dirty details. Nehal left the room to do her auror duties and to get away from the 'talk.'

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o

Nehal arrived to work on time which was quite an accomplishment for someone like herself. Since she had some spare time on her hands she decided to pick up a book that she hadn't read in awhile. She made herself comfy by putting her feet up on her desk and leaning back into her sleek leather chair.

Jamie walked past Nehal's office. He paused and slowly walked back. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Nehal was _actually_ on time for work. He watched her for awhile. "It's about time."

Nehal turned to look at him startled.

"Well, I _knew_ you couldn't go an entire month without doing _some_ reading."

Nehal put the book down. "Whatever!" She put her hands on her hips, teasingly. "You don't know me!"

Jamie replied, "Oh, _I_ think I _do_."

Nehal smiled and sat up straighter. "So…how's your girlfriend?" Nehal wanted to change the subject badly.

"Hannah Abbot? Oh we didn't last long. She has a thing for Seamus! It was like…poof!"

"Poof?"

Jamie nodded. "Poof."

"Hmm…"

"What about you?" asked Jamie.

"You know I don't talk about my relationships." Nehal sighed, thinking of Westley. "I know we will be going somewhere with it."

"But you gotta try!"

"What if I don't want to?" Nehal slightly raised her voice.

"Then I'm going to make you!"

"Oh let's see you try!"

"Why do you have to be so bitchy about it?" Jamie was shouting back at Nehal.

"Why are you always on my case?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Moody had entered the room and heard everything. "If you want to fight, go to a pub or something." His voice was deathly calm. Always a bad sign! "Bell! Go get the damn kids, who think their all that! Pradhan! Stay here and test them one-on-one. Clear?"

Jamie and Nehal nodded and followed the instructions

In the end these young people got in (aurors): Mitchell Portman, Trey Madden, Dans Willow, Dean Ricci, Thomas Stone, Connor Tonks, Katie Town, Alexandra Town, Matthew Town, Ryan Griopp, Lisa Cooper, Jonathan Thompson, Tina Tenser, Natalie Susan and Leslie Merge.

Nehal looked at the bunch Jamie had chosen in distaste. The other ten that hadnt been selected, was purely out of bias. Even though they had been good, some of the Slytherins had been ignored. All these were no good party goers... "If this was a Quidditch tryout, and I was captain-" Nehal thought bitterly behind Jamie, as she saw the list being finalized by Moody.

"We will begin training tomorrow. Good luck aurors!" said Jamie making everyone cheer.

"Let's have a party!" suggested Connor Tonks.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

"Drinks on me!" said Jamie.

"Oh boy." muttered Nehal. "It's gonna be a long night." She knew she should tell her friends that she won't be coming home. In fact...

"Party at my house! Bring wands, drinks and food everyone!" yelled Jamie.

"You do realize that we are supervising?" Nehal said in a hurried whisper.

"Come on! Have some fun babe!" Jamie then went off congratulating all the people.

Nehal scowled. "I am not going, and dont call me babe!."

"Your going aren't you?" The boy called Dean asked.

"Of course!" Just looking at the boy made her smile for some reason. Nehal felt like she had to set an example for the younger aurors.

"Good. I'll be there." He winked at Nehal and walked off.

"Damn Nehal! What have you gotten yourself into?" said Nehal mentally kicking herself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Nehal and Heather?" asked Jackie as she came back from work and saw Danielle reading the newspaper.

Danielle said, "I don't know where Heather is but Nehal is at a party."

"Danie! Are you listening properly to yourself? You said she was at a PARTY!"

"Yeah…wait! A PARTY? She doesn't go to parties!"

"Exactly! We need to check it out! But where to go?"

"Well, knowing Nehal I don't think she would like us showing up at the party and making fools out of ourselves so…we'll just have to find out tomorrow won't we?" answered Danielle going back to read the newspaper.

Jackie could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was that really Danielle?

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o00

The party at Jamie's house was totally happening and wicked. The music was blaring and everyone was either drunk or in the process of getting drunk.

Jamie spotted Nehal in the corner sipping on some butter beer. "Hey! Glad you could make it."

"Oh yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nehal said sarcastically.

Jamie laughed. "Remember that time on the grad trip when you got drunk?"

"Don't remind me!"

"Yeah it was funny. And I had to look after you." teased Jamie.

Nehal gave him the middle finger.

"Well somebody's a party pooper!" Jamie said walking away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Meanwhile, Danielle and Jackie were bored out of their minds so they decided to play the board game Twister. Danielle invited Diego to come and Jackie invited Draco since Heather wasn't around she figured it would be okay. Jackie still felt guilty about what Heather had said to her but she had a feeling her friend was avoiding her.

Jackie sat in a chair as she spun the spinner. "Okay, right foot green."

"Ow my back!" yelled Diego in pain.

Draco laughed, "Ha, ha, you're such an old man."

"This is so uncomfortable!" said Danielle who was tangled between the two boys.

Jackie sniggered watching the three of them balance on the twister board.

"You should be honoured." Diego winked at Danielle who blushed.

Just then Jackie remembered something. She abandoned her post.

"Jackie! You wouldn't!" cried Danielle.

"Well- hell no! Draco's MY BOYFRIEND!"

A ringing silence followed.

"Um…gotta go." Jackie left the condo quickly. "Damn! Messed up bad!" She heard running behind her. "Great!" She thought.

"Jackie!" Draco ran up beside her, trying to catch his breath.

Jackie rounded on him. "Was it a one night stand or for real Draco?"

"Jackie it was nothing like that! I swear…"

"Then prove it to me." Jackie looked at Draco in the eye. He leaned in closer and kissed her sweetly on the lips. (i'm confused)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"Nehal! Wanna join us?" Katie Town was one of the more sober drinkers.

"Nope! I like my corner."

"Okay then, a couple of us are going to a _real_ bar!"

"See yeah! Have fun! Bye!" Nehal took another sip of her butter beer

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0

Draco and Jackie were making out in the hallway. People walking by gave them dirty looks.

"Um…" started Jackie. "Let's continue this another time."

"Or we could take this elsewhere?" suggested Draco with his trademark smirk plastered onto his face.

"Where?" asked Jackie.

"At my beach house."

Jackie giggled. "Okay, let me go get my purse." She brushed her hand on Draco's cheek and walked back to the condo to see Danielle and Diego cleaning up the twister game.

"Hey what's up?" asked Danielle when she saw Jackie walk in. "Where's Malfoy?"

"He's waiting for me in the hallway."

Danielle raised her eyebrows. "Oh….I see." She knew what was going on. Jackie and Draco were going to have sex yet again.

Jackie smiled mysteriously at Danielle thinking that her friend didn't know her little secret. She walked into her room to get her purse and put on some perfume.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Connor Tonks walked over to Nehal carrying some firewhisky. Nehal groaned inwardly. Why didn't anyone get used to the fact that she didn't want to get drunk!

He set the jug down. "Wouldn't hurt." He said. Nehal obliged taking a sip. It wasn't that bad. She noticed Dean, Mitchell and Dans coming her way.

"Where's Jamie?" Nehal asked immediately.

Westley sighed. "Never mind. Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine…and bored!" said Nehal. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh my god! Jamie has a Quidditch pitch in his backyard!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Dean whopped.

Once they were in the air and playing Quidditch Nehal said, "This is my friends, what we call a real party!"

They nodded as they started to play an intense game.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o00o0o0o00o000oo000o00o000o00

"Are you going to start thinking about leaving?"

"Mmmmmmm...no."

"I think you might want to think about leaving."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...no."

"You might have, um, work. Or not."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...not."

Heather giggled. She turned her head so that her face with nestled into Darren's stomach then she pulled his shirt up, which was hard because they were lying on the ground, and blew a wet raspberry.

Darren screamed and pushed her head into the ground.

"Blargh!" shouted Heather.

An angry neighbour shouted, "I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" from the other side of the fence.

Heather propped herself up on her elbows. "Darren, what day is it?"

He looked at his watch. "It's tomorrow."

Heather put her face against his and felt his stubble tickle her chin. "I never want to go home," said Heather.

"But ... you live somewhere else..." he said slowly. Everytime they opened their mouths to say something, it sounded lazy and intoxicated.

"I know, but I don't want to live there anymore, Darren. Jackie's there ... and Draco will be there ..." Heather flopped down on the ground. Darren sat up and tried to make her sit up for some more kissing, but she giggled and made her body limp and heavy to make it harder for him. He tried to pull her up but she just limply flopped down again. Darren lay beside Heather and pulled her face to his.

_The party's alright, I might want to stop drinking  
What were we talking about?  
My body won't tell my mind what I've been thinking  
Before it's out my mouth  
The minute I get upset, that's it, it's over  
I'm already out of the room  
Why can't I just forget that what I know's gonna hurt?  
There's not much else I can do_

_I'm breaking my own rules, becoming someone else  
__Well everybody says I oughtta get over myself  
I'm thinking I can't move  
If there isn't somewhere else to go _

I've probably made mistakes that I've forgotten  
It's all ambiguous now  
I've been willing to take the shape of what you wanted  
_I could just figure it out _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie and Draco apperated to Draco's beach house.

"Smirf!" Draco called out. A house elf appeared from nowhere. "Take the day off today…and tomorrow."

Smirf bowed and took off before Draco changed his mind.

"Now…where were we?" Draco looked suggestively at Jackie.

Jackie pushed Draco up against the wall. "Right here." She whispered into his ear and their lips locked again.

Draco felt Jackie up. His hands roamed around her body.

Jackie moaned in ecstasy.

O0o0o0o0o00oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Err; this stupid car is acting up again!" Danielle hit the steering wheel. She stepped out of her silver Range Rover. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Diego's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Diego, hunny it's Danielle. My car broke down again can you come pick me up?"

"Sorry, I have my next class just coming in, call a tow truck." offered Diego.

"A tow truck!" Danielle said surprised.

"Yeah! You've heard of them before, haven't you?" said Diego sarcastically.

"Whatever!" said Danielle and she hung up the phone on her boyfriend. She then called 911. "Hello? 911? I need to tow my car!"

"Well, that's not really part of our services Ms., but were not doing anything right now so…why not." said the voice on the other line.

Thirty minutes later the tow truck guy came by. He got out of the truck and walked over to the impatient Danielle standing by her car.

Danielle's jaw dropped as soon as she laid eyes on the guy. This guy was smoking hot! He had a shaven head, brown eyes and was wearing a blue uniform with the first two buttons undone.

"Are you Ms. Mcleod?"

Danielle smiled. "Yeah but you can call me Danielle."

The tow truck guy said, "Alright Danielle, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well…" Danielle looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Eli. "Eli! The problem is that…this car hasn't been working lately. Stupid jackass of a salesman ripped me off! Sorry about my language. Anyway, I was wondering since you're a mechanic dude if you could check it out for me?"

"Yeah I can do that." answered Eli.

"Great!"

Eli then went to the wrecker to pull out a clipboard. He started to fill out a towing order.

Danielle then decided to call Diego again. "Hey Diego, it's me again. Eli…I mean the tow truck guy is here…and can you pick me up please?" She waited for his answer. "So class is over. Get off your ass…" Danielle noticed that Eli was listening to the conversation so she started to walk off down the road a bit. "Look." Danielle finished. "It'll take you ten minutes. I'm on River Road near the curve." Danielle frowned to Diego's response. "Yeah, well it sucks to be you." She snapped hitting the end call button. Danielle turned around, to find Eli handing her the clipboard for her signature.

"Sure you got a ride?" asked Eli. He knew she didn't. "I mean, I can wait if you want."

Danielle was in a bitchy mood. "Yeah." She said sarcastically. "That's what I want." Danielle signed the form. "Just call me with an estimate." Danielle wrote down the condo phone number and her cell phone number…just in case.

"Wanna ride?" asked Eli just before he got into his truck.

"No! I want to stay here forever!" Danielle replied sarcastically.

"Hop in then!" said Eli opening the passenger door for her.

Danielle sighed deeply. She guessed she had no choice. She was tired, frustrated and had a major headache.

Eli hoped into the driver's seat.

Danielle glared at him. "Could YOU NOT have the radio so loud? I have a headache." She snapped.

"Wow, boyfriend troubles. I heard you on the phone."

"I don't know you, why should I tell you anything!"

Eli shrugged. "I never said you had too."

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What was this guy playing at?" She thought. "He's probably being nice to me so he can get into my pants."

"So where do you live?" asked Eli.

"I live where all the condos are. American Eagle Avenue."

"Oh okay I know where that is."

"Yeah you better!"

Eli slightly turned up the volume on the radio. One of his favourite songs was playing.

_Un, dos, tres... catorce  
Turn it up loud, Captain! _

Lights go down it's dark  
The jungle is your head - can't rule your heart  
I'm feeling so much stronger than before  
Your eyes are wide  
And though your soul it can't be bought  
You might be wonder

Hello, hello... (Ola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

The night is full of holes  
There's bullets ripping sky of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance - at least they know

I can't stand the beat  
I'm asking for the cheque  
Girl with crimson nails  
It's Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa

Hello, hello... (Ola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

Shake it...  
Just for...  
Jumping in... yeah

All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt

Hello, hello... (Ola)  
We're at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
Lights go down and no one knows  
That you give me something...  
I can feel your love teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
Your love is teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
How to kneel, kneel

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEEEAAAAH!

"So what do you do?" asked Eli trying to make conversation.

"Oh I…" Danielle couldn't say what she was because he was obviously a muggle. "Enjoy a couple brew."

Eli laughed. "I like beer too."

"That's nice…" replied Danielle. "But you're driving!"

"So?"

"So!"

"What's Diego doing?" asked Eli. "He's your boyfriend right?"

"Oh my god! Will you stop asking me that?" said Danielle.

"Just trying to make conversation." Eli shrugged again. This girl had to be one of the most impolite customers he had. Well… except for that old woman who hit him with an umbrella.

"Whatever."

"We're here." said Eli. "Oh yeah, I need your insurance papers. Just to check."

Danielle thought for a second. "Oh crap. I left it in my condo. I'll get it."

"You know you should always carry it with you."

"Okay…." Danielle walked inside the building and then noticed that Eli was casually following her. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you!"

"Fine." They went into the elevator and had a long awkward silence standing together. Finally the doors opened and Danielle went to open the door to her home. "Oh, it's locked." Danielle reached into her purse for her keys but couldn't seem to fine them. "Oh my god! I left them in my room!"

"Well, it's important that I see those papers." Insisted Eli.

"Well I can't now can I?" Danielle cursed under her breath for this guy to be a muggle, if he wasn't she could have used magic to get inside.

"You need to!"

"I don't care! I'm calling my boyfriend because I'm homeless so just go away." said Danielle angrily.

Eli crossed his arms over his chest and stood there just watching Danielle.

Danielle called Diego again but he wasn't there. He was probably screening his calls. Then she called Jackie and she wasn't answering, then she called Nehal who was at work but she couldn't come because she'd get trouble and that left Heather who was busy eating pie, and doesn't have a cell phone anyways.

"You know, you could always come to my place until your friends come back." said Eli in a would-be casual voice.

Danielle looked at Eli for a moment. "Okay, but I like your mom."

"Understandable, I suppose young one." said Eli. "You must find the other prophecy journals before I know you are the chosen one! And please tell me, is my apprentice dead?"

"No," said Danielle.

"It is as I feared." Eli sighed.

"Anyways! Let's go!"

"Yeah." agreed Eli.

So the two of them went back outside and into Eli's truck. They drove to his apartment. Once they got inside, Danielle spotted a picture of a truck on the wall.

Danielle sniggered. "You like your truck, eh?"

"Oh yeah. I also like motorcycles. I have my own you know?" Eli stated trying to impress Danielle.

"That's awesome!" Danielle said smiling at him showing off her cute dimpled smile. She wasn't sure why she was being all flirtacious all of a sudden, considering Diego had put her in a really bad mood. To distract herself she called everyone else all over again and there was still no answer. By that time Eli had made some drinks in his cappuccino machine.

"You have a cappuccino machine?" gaped Danielle. She stood up and took her cappuccino from him.

"Yes," shrugged Eli.

"That's awesome," she said.

"What can I say," said Eli. "I like my coffee."

"Me too," said Danielle.

At that instant they dropped their cups of cappuccino, in the hurry they were to reach each other and press lips on lips.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Jackie lay in Draco's bed checking her cell phone for any missed calls. One of them was from Danielle. Jackie wondered why she called.

"Jackie, do you want a bagel for breakfast?" asked Draco.

"Okay! I just need to call Danielle back first." Jackie dialled Danielle's cell phone number. "Hello? Danielle? Hey you called."

Danielle started mumbling to someone to keep quiet.

"Where are you girly? Are you at Diego's?"

Danielle lied to Jackie and said that she was at Diego's even though she wasn't. Tsk, tsk.

Jackie believed her. "Oh okay well I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"What's up?" asked Draco as he put on a white-wife beater over his head.

Jackie pulled the sheets up higher over her body and sat up. "I don't know…but Danielle is in the middle of an intense make-out session with Diego at his place."

"Oh that's cool." replied Draco lamely.

"Yeah right. Draco can you please pass me my grey sweat pants by the chair over there?" Jackie pointed out,

Draco threw Jackie's pants at her. "Here you go beautiful."

Jackie raised her eyebrows at him. "Beautiful? You've never called me that before….that's probably because I'm not beautiful." She muttered to herself. She then looked back up at him. "Your acting a bit weird today Draco."

"It's all for love baby."

"Hmm mm."

Draco walked closer to Jackie and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

Jackie grinned widely. "I love you too."

Draco smirked. "So what are you doing later tonight?" He started to give her a massage.

Jackie closed her eyes enjoying the moment but also knew that he was just trying to seduce her. "I need to catch up on work and talk to Heather."

Draco stopped massaging her. "You're thinking about Heather right now?" He raised his eyebrows. "_I'm _giving you a massage and _your_ thinking about Heather?"

Jackie nodded. "Why is that bad?" She smiled. "Well I was also thinking about my friend Peyton from work because I promised I would help her out tonight with a story about the new Dooney and Burke bags."

Draco shook his head, clearly disappointed in Jackie. "Why the hell are you working with bloody muggles?"

Jackie was shocked. "Draco! That was way out of line."

"I just want to know why."

"It's because I've always loved reading fashion magazines and I really like being a journalist. Besides the pay is decent and I'm doing what I love. Is their a problem with that?" asked Jackie,

Draco rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to argue. "Suit yourself then, but one day the whole muggle race will be wiped off!"

"What the F? Why are you telling me this? Are you _still_ a death eater?"

"Kind of…but not really. It's a long story." Draco looked away from her.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whateves." She got out of bed and walked towards the washroom with the sheets still covering her body.

Draco walked until he was standing directly in front of the closed washroom door. "Look Jackie I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." lied Jackie. She wasn't okay. She was really scared. It sounded like Draco was going to come to her work and start a bloody massacre. Maybe was Heather right about him…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Danielle realized what she did last night and felt completely guilty about what happened between her and Eli. She changed into her clothes and was about to walk out of the house when Eli grabbed her wrist and she spun around.

"Where are you going?" asked Eli.

Danielle gulped. "Look I can't do this! My boyfriend is probably worried sick about me I have to go back now."

"Your boyfriend? The guy that wouldn't come to pick you up is your boyfriend?" Eli looked up in disbelief.

"How dumb are you? I was saying he's my boyfriend the whole freaking time," said Danielle.

"He's an ass."

"You don't even know him!" defended Danielle.

Eli gazed into her eyes. "If you really love him, then why did you sleep with me?"

Danielle wanted to say because you're flipping sexy but that wouldn't sound too good. "It was a mistake. A really big one." She gave him a sympathetic look. "I gotta go." Danielle ran to her car and drove off without looking back.

Eli stood by the window watching the girl of his dreams drive off. Would he ever see her again?

Meanwhile, Nehal arrived back at the condo to find that nobody was there. The place was pitch black and deserted.

"Hello?" Nehal's voice echoed. "Heather? Jackie? Danielle?" She paused. "Diego?" She asked uncertainly. Something odd was going on. Nehal plopped herself down on the couch in defeat.

Just then Danielle started pounding on the door since she still didn't have her key with her.

Nehal slowly made her way over to the door and opened it. "Hey, I was just wondering where you were?"

"Gosh Nehal you don't have to be all protective of me!" Danielle snapped and brushed past Nehal. She headed straight to her room.

Nehal sighed. "She must have gotten into a fight with Diego." She thought. She knocked on Danielle's door. "Danie what's wrong?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Was Danielle's response.

"Well you don't have to be so bitchy about it!" retorted Nehal.

"Leave me alone whore!" Danielle shouted clearly PMSing.

There was silence on Nehal's end. Nehal sighed and was about to call Jackie when she walked in. "Hey Jaxs!" Nehal tried to be cheerful, but Danielle's words still stung.

"Can we talk later NP? I'm late for work!" Jackie grabbed her stuff.

"Coming back for dinner?" Nehal asked.

"Um…I sort of made plans with Draco." said Jackie. "Sorry."

"Come to think of it…I have plans too!" With that, Nehal brushed past Jackie; put some make-up on and apparated away.

"Weird." muttered Jackie as she too departed from the condo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the way to work, Jackie decided to make a pit-stop at Darren's place. She had a hunch that Heather might be there and she wanted to apolgize to her friend. Although Jackie just slept with Draco again she couldn't help but feel guilty. All the things Heather said to her kept on replaying over in her head and she couldn't shake the feeling off. She knocked on the door and Darren answered it.

"Hi." Darren gave Jackie a questioning look.

"Hey..." started Jackie nervously. She put her hands in her pockets. "Is Heather here?"

Darren shook his head. "Uh...sorry Jackie she went out for a bit, but she should be back soon if you want to stay and wait for her?"

Jackie shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I have to go to work so um...just um...tell her I stopped by."

"Okay."

Jackie was on her way down the steps when she turned around and looked at Darren. "So I hear you two are going out now?"

Darren smiled widely. "Yeah...she kissed me last night."

Jackie smiled. She was happy for Darren. "Aww that's really cute."

Darren laughed and waved as Jackie descended the rest of the steps. "See you."

"Yeah, bye!"

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o00ooo0oo0o0o0

Nehal arrived at the Ministry of Magic. There were barely any aurors there. "Hangovers…terrible thing!" said a voice behind her. She turned to see who spoke and saw Jamie in a terrible state.

"Mr. Bell! What in the world happened?" Nehal cried out.

"Got a bit drunk. Thought I'd get lucky with Leslie. Turns out, she has a thing for the Tonks kid!" exclaimed Jamie. He didn't really understand why because at the beginning of the night Leslie seemed really touchy-feely with him.

"Go home now!" ordered Nehal pushing Jamie into the fireplace. Before she could move, he took some floo powder and cried, "House of Bell!" And they disappeared together.

Nehal flew out of the fireplace, coughing up a storm. Jamie not as graceful as Nehal tumbled out in the same state.

"What in the world?" Nehal was furious that Jamie took her along. "I'm not the one that had too much to drink last night!" She totally dissed him up real good.

"Glad you were there Nehal! Couldn't have done it without you!" said Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time you're flirting with one of the girls, call me!" Nehal said sarcastically. She turned to go, but Jamie caught hold of her wrist.

"Not so fast!" Jamie yanked her closer to him. Nehal's stomach did a flip-flop and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"What's wrong with me? Am I having second thoughts on Jamie." thought Nehal. The last time she was that close to him was at Hogwarts when they dated.

"Time to return the favour!" Jamie grinned.

Nehal looked confused.

"I took care of you in Verona Ville, you return the favour."

"Jamie! That's so childish!" Nehal said as he almost dragged her up the stairs of the manor despite her livid protests.

Jamie closed the door behind her. "Now…we're all alone. Just you and me."

Nehal noticed a sense of longing in Jamie's eyes. She realized with a jolt that he was completely sober. With another pang of horror, she had become conscious that she was in Jamie's manor with only Jamie in his bedroom with the door locked and out of reach...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather laid on her back on the couch. She had decided to come home for her lunch break, and only Danielle was home. She was being usually quiet and got very angry when Heather mentioned her car.

The phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" exclaimed Danielle. She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Billy Bob's Auto Garage. Your car is ready for pick up."

"Okay. I was wondering about that ... could you just drive it over to my appartment and park it outside and leave the keys in the door?"

"What? No... we don't do deliveries, miss. You come get your own car."

"Okay... can I ask you if Eli is working today?"

"Umm ... yeah he is."

"Oh - could he go on his break now, or ... you know. Could you fire him?"

"Look - just come down and pick up your car. I'm not asking too much."

"Okay, fine," said Danielle. she hung up.

"What was _that_ about!" said Heather.

"The garage wants me to pick up my car now," said Danielle.

"Oh ..." said Heather. "So are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Bye," said Heather.

"Wait - could you come with me? I don't really want to go alone."

Heather gave her a weird look. "Well ... okay..."

At the garage Danielle was acting very sketchy. As she was signing some papers in their office, everytime a mechanic walked by she'd hide behind the counter and then re-emerge once she saw their face.

"Danielle, why are you acting so strangely?" Heather asked finally.

"No reason," said Danielle lightly. She tried to start a different conversation. "So, Heather ... what happened at Timmy's party. You disappeared!"

"Oh ..." Heather blushed deeply.

"And didn't come back home for about a day ...?" Danielle pressed on.

Heather muttered, "Wilhelmina ... apparate ... kiss ... Darren ... backyard ... Nothing special."

"Speak up please!" teased Danielle.

Heather hugged her knees shyly and kept mumbling.

For a second Danielle was happy, because when Heather was embarassed and shy about a guy it must mean they had some motivational moments! But just then a terribly, terribly ugly bald latin man walked into the office. Danielle screamed. Heather jumped.

"Hey, Danielle!" said Eli.

"Hi ..."

"So, we fixed your car up. Would you mind just coming with me to see it? I want to show you something."

"Okay ... come on, Heather."

Eli looked at Heather, disappointed.

"No way! I hate going in places like that. There's always someone named either Rick or Carlos."

Eli looked quite happy.

"Please, Heather!"

Eli looked sad.

"No ... you go! It's your car, not mine."

"Fine," said Danielle grumpily and stomped after Eli, who looked pleased. "Well, I did everything I could to stay away from him," thought Danielle.

Half an hour later Heather was still waiting, "Maybe I should've come with her after all. It would be better than waiting. Even if there was a Rick or Carlos." She looked through the window from the office into the garage. There was Danielle and the mechanic making out hard core infront of her car. "Oh ... kay ..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jamie your kind of scarying me!" Nehal said, backing away. As she did, she fell over something soft.

"Good, good. You found my bed. Now kiss me."

Nehal stared transfixed. Jamie was getting impatient and he kissed her. Nehal was caught by suprise.

Nehal's Pov

It was weird. I mean my colleague just started kissing me. The guy I hate so much! But...his kisses are so soft.

Jamie's Pov

What the hell am I doing on top of Nehal? What's gotten into me! But god! This reminds me of Hogwarts...the old times. Guess a small snog won't hurt. Besides...its not like she's pulling away either!

Jamie and Nehal continued their snog fest, until they got tired.

"Jamie! Oh god! What am I doing in your house? I can't-Westley"

Jamie put his finger on her lips. "Shut up." He said and kissed her again.

Her eyelids were close to fluttering shut, when Nehal remembered where she was, and whom she was with, and then remembered who she was with at dating and snogging terms and where she should be right now. "Anywhere but here." Nehal disapparated before Jamie could blink, and ended up in the middle of traffic somewhere in Mexico. "Shit!" She swore a nice long line that ordinarily be proud of coming up with, but today was far from ordinary. "Well, you did say anywhere.." said a little voice in her head, and she found herself argueing

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Heather as she got into the condo with Danielle. "What was that!"

Danielle rubbed the back of her neck and looked awkward. Why does this keep happening? she thought angrily. She slammed the door shut after she got in and threw herself down on the couch.

"I mean, it was pretty bad when the dumb guy kept trying to give me coffee. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Stupid mechanics!" Heather started laughing happily. "The mechanic! Making out!" she exclaimed and laughed some more.

"You know what, Heather? You can shut up about it!" said Danielle grumpily.

Heather stopped laughing. "What ...?"

"Just leave it alone! It's my life!" shouted Danielle.

Heather stood still and stared at Danielle, not sure what to say. At that moment Nehal and Jackie walked into the condo together.

"Oh, hey guys," said Jackie. "I've ... um, been looking for you, Heather."

Heather didn't say anything and just kept looking at Danielle.

"What's up, with you two?" said Nehal. She was kind of mad at what Danielle had said to her before, but she was willing to try to just forget about it and be friendly.

"Nothing!" snapped Danielle. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" said Jackie.

Heather began, "Danielle's just mad for some reason because I saw her making out with -"

"Heather! Oh my God! SHUT UP!"

"What's going on ..." said Nehal.

"Just leave me alone," said Danielle huffily.

"Danielle, does this have anything to do with why you came in this morning -"

"Nehal, just keep you nose out of things! Honestly!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Danielle!" errupted Nehal. "You are turning into such a bitch!" Nehal was just acting as she had usually done, but for some reason all her friends were being weird and mean. It was just proof that boys ruined everything.

Danielle glared at Nehal for a long time and then stood up and muttered, "I'm going out."

"Danielle, come back..." said Jackie half-heartedly.

"What the hell is going on, people?" cried Nehal as soon as she left. "Danielle's being totally touchy all the time, you guys barely talk ... we can't be dividing over some dumb guys!"

Heather put her hands in her pockets and looked away from Jackie. "You need to tell _her _that."

"What's happening!" demanded Nehal.

Heather just shrugged and apparated away.

"Jackie, this can't go on ... You and Heather need to talk."

"Yeah ... but she won't listen to me..." said Jackie. "Anyways, I'm going to Draco's. See yeah, Neh-Neh."

Nehal sat down by herself in her lonely condo, again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle marched by racks and shelves in a jewlerly store, haphazardly grabbing anything that was in reach. Still distressed when she reached the counter, she threw her magic credit card (a gift from her parents) at the clerk. She only felt a her nerves being soothed a little bit once she was walking away from a chunk of money that she had just spent, carrying bags out of the store.

She walked through the mall to another store, thinking about all the mistakes she had made. She had decided never to see Eli again. She needed to work things out and talk to Diego. She had been so supportive when Diego had told her he was going to start a studio, but now that the real work was on for him, was if fair for her to get so mad? Taking this on was huge for Diego and it was going to require a lot of work, and maybe she had been a bitch lately about how much he was working ...

"But I want to have fun!" she moaned to herself, scaring small children. Then she realized what she was missing ... all her friends were growing up, getting boyfriends or building careers in the ministry or starting dance studios ... she was still stuck being the good friend or the good girlfriend. "It's not fair..."

But did any of her friends ask for Danielle to be so listless and ambitionless? Somewhere down the line, they had stopped being so focused on enjoying life and had started working. It was ironic that Danielle was the one who was miserable now. But they weren't to blame for the lack of Danielle's own accomplishments. She couldn't ditch Diego just because he had better goals than her. She hadn't achieved anything besides Diego on her friends, so she needed to hold on to them. So she had decided to forget about Eli, no matter how good that night was, and stay with Diego. But then she had to go back to get her repaired car...

_Danielle was kind of mad at Heather, for not coming with her into the garage, but Heather didn't know what she needed her for. She kept her head down and tried to keep staring at her shoes, just to make sure there'd be no chance she could make eye contact with Eli. She was staring so determinedly at the ground that she didn't notice the a tool shelf she was walking towards and went crashing into it! She stumbled back and fell towards Eli, and he caught her as she was half-way towards the ground._

_"Whoa!" he exclaimed, but then neither of them moved and Eli stayed there, holding Danielle. "Careful," he softly added._

_Eventually Danielle found the self-control to get up and walk slightly away from him. "Thanks." They stood there awkwardly._

_"Is your friend one of the girls you live with? That wasn't there that day?"_

_"Yeah ... that's Heather. She's kind of zany ... She wouldn't come in with me, either."_

_"No - I'm glad she didn't."_

_"What? You mean, you don't like her?"_

_"Ha, no. We wouldn't have a chance to be alone if we didn't."_

_"Oh ..."_

_"Danielle, did you have fun last night?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Yeah? So you want to do it again sometime... Like after dinner ... tonight?"_

_Danielle sighed and finally looked straight at him. "It was a mistake."_

_"A - "_

_"I never meant to kiss you! But it happened. I was stupid. It was - you were just a mistake ... I'm sorry, you're nice and everything, but I have a boyfriend. That I love. I don't even understand why I was doing that with you. I never wanted it to happen."_

_"But ... What ..."_

_"I think the best thing to do is just move on with our lives. Whatever. So - can you just ... show me to my car?"_

_Now Eli was the awkward one. "Okay..." he said in a low voice. They walked together towards it, not looking at each other and staying awkwardly far apart. When they were finally beside the silver Range Rover, Eli handed her the keys, with a flat look on his face. He looked kind of upset and angry and before Danielle knew what she was doing, she was wrapped in his arms and they were kissing!_

"Danielle!"

She jerked out of her reverie at the sound of a very familiar voice. Considering what she had just been thinking about, when Danielle saw Diego running towards her in the mall she felt guilty and started blushing.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Nothing ..." said Danielle slowly.

"You look a little hot."

Despite herself, Danielle grinned. "Oh, I am," she said casually.

Diego laughed. Then went serious. "Listen, I'm glad I ran out to you. There's something I want to talk to you about. I know I haven't been very ... attentive lately. But it's just because I've started this dance studio and it's a lot harder and a lot more work than I expected it to be ... But I care a lot about you, and I promise I'll never treat you like that again, okay?"

Danielle smiled and held his hand. "Okay."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Dun, dun dun. Stay tuned! **RAPE! Slip her some ruffies, first, Jamie!


	7. Chapter 7 The truth doesn't make a noise

Chapter 7

Jackie rushed in to her work ten minutes late. She knew if Mrs. Sanchez saw her she would be in a lot of trouble so she scurried by some people. "Sorry." Jackie said as she accidentally bumped into someone. She suddenly came to a halt when she took note of who was standing right in front of her. "Hey…Mrs. Sanchez."

Mrs. Sanchez crossed her arms over her chest. "You're late for work." She said stating the obvious.

"I know and I'm really sorry."

Mrs. Sanchez did not seem to take Jackie's apology to heart because she started rambling on and on about how important it is to be on time when working in the Journalism industry. An important news story could happen at any time and anywhere and if every reporter showed up late then there would be no one to cover the big story.

Jackie totally zoned out on Mrs. Sanchez. "Say what? Look I don't speak Spanish!"

Mrs. Sanchez rolled her eyes. "You have an unknown caller on line one for you."

"Okay thanks!" Jackie practically skipped to her desk. She loved receiving phone calls from her friends or anybody for that matter. It made her feel special and important. Jackie sat down in her big, black, stylish leather chair and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey sweets."

Jackie gulped. "Draco? How did you get my work number?" She asked surprised.

"I called your house and Danielle told me." answered Draco.

"Oh…well I'm sorry but I really can't talk for long…"

"Yeah I know. I just feel bad about what I said, and I want to make it up to you."

"Really its okay, you don't have too."

"But I want to! How about you show me around the city?"

"Um…Draco I'm pretty sure you've seen all of London before and I'm not just talking about my underwear."

Draco laughed. "What I meant was the muggle parts of London." He smirked mischeviously. "But if you wanted to we could..."

Jackie was taken back by her boyfriend's response. "Um…I um…okay fine meet me at King's Cross Station at 11:45, because that's when my lunch break is."

"Alright." said Draco. "I love you."

"Love you too." said Jackie before hanging up the phone.

Jackie's co-worker Peyton Sawyer came up to her. "Who were you talking to?" Peyton and Jackie became fast friends because one day Jackie complimented Peyton on her drawings and then the two just started chatting.

"My um…" started Jackie.

"Boyfriend?" finished Peyton.

"Yeah."

"Who is he?" asked Peyton curiously. She looked at the picture of Jackie and Draco on Jackie's desk. "Is it him?"

"Yes." Jackie said also looking at the picture. She smiled.

"Wow he's hot!"

"Down girl!" Jackie gestured with her hand. "You can look at the menu all you want but from now on, you eat at home."

Peyton laughed. "I know! Hey maybe you and him could go on a double date with me and Jake tonight!"

"I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Well he's kind of…different." said Jackie. By different she meant that he's a wizard but she couldn't tell Peyton that because she was a muggle.

"Different? That's always a good thing." Peyton smiled. "I really like the sound of this guy. He sounds like a great catch."

"Yeah he is."

"So what do you say?"

Jackie thought about it. "How about we go tomorrow instead?"

"Alright! That sounds good. I'll let Jake know that were doing this and I'll make the reservations at this new fancy restaurant downtown. It's going to rock!" exclaimed Peyton.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather was at Darren's place and the two of them were baking cookies in Darren's messy kitchen.

Darren noticed Heather had seem awfully quiet today and he figured something was up. Darren walked so he was directly behind Heather and touched her shoulder gently."What's up?" he asked.

Heather turned her head to look at Darren. "Uhh nothing..."

Darren was not convinced as he stared down Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes in defeat. "Okay look I've been doing some thinking and...now that were...dating..." She cleared her throat. "I think it would be a good idea to inform your brother of this." She looked at him innocently.

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother! And you two don't spend enough time together anyway. Hey! Why don't you invite him over for lunch?" asked Heather. "Plus, that gives us an excuse to eat all these yummy chocolate chip cookies." Heather smirked.

Darren laughed. "Well I guess I could do that. For you anyway."

"That's all I'm asking." Heather sweetly kissed Darren on the cheek.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey guys!" said Heather opening up the condo door but on one was there. "Hello?"

Silence.

"I'll come back later." Heather closed the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five minutes later Diego stopped by the condo. He knocked on the door. "Danielle its Diego!" he yelled and continued to knock louder since no one was answering. "Come on I came to welcome you back."

Danielle finally answered the door and she looked a little out of it. "Diego?"

"Hey." said Diego.

Danielle frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to say hi, see how your visit was with your family…"

"Oh." Danielle carried a garbage bag to the dumpster and Diego anxiously followed her. "I just I didn't...expect you to be here...especially so _early _in the morning."

"It's…three-thirty in the afternoon, family vacations really take it out of ya huh?"

"Oh yeah I-I bailed on family early." Danielle tossed the garbage bag into the dumpster and made her way back to the condo with Diego still trailing her like a puppy dog.

"Wait, so you've been back for a while and you didn't...I don't know _call me_!"

"You know I am..._so_ hung over right now I jus think-"started Danielle.

Diego looked concerned as he touched Danielle's arm. "Well have you eaten anything, you want me to maybe put some coffee on or fix you a sandwich?"

Danielle looked at Diego. "Fix me a sandwich?"

Diego smiled. "Yeah."

Danielle opened the condo door and turned around to face her boyfriend. "We will catch up later it's just my head…" She frowned. "Is…killing me and..." She swallowed. "So it was nice to see you really _nice_ of you to stop by." She nodded her head. "Really _nice_." And with that Danielle shut the door.

Just then Heather came by only she was not alone. She was accompanied by Darren.

"Hey Diego!" greeted Heather. "Is no one there?" She asked motioning to the door.

"Yeah Danielle was there I was just talking to her." explained Diego. He sighed. "Nice! She kept saying the word nice, you know what that means don't you?"

"Aww, she thinks you're nice." replied Heather.

"Yeah exactly _nice_, as in lacking any edge, and or danger." Diego told Heather and Darren the whole conversation he just had with Danielle.

Darren said, "Yeah, well you did offer to fix her a _sandwich._" He mocked.

Diego cringed. "Ugh I know, it's like the more edgy and dangerous she became the more I became like a…Mexican dancer."

Heather gave Diego a weird look. "Diego you are a Mexican dancer."

"I need to be more of a bad boy like Draco. He gets all the girls." said Diego.

"No!" yelled Heather. "Do NOT be like him! The world doesn't need another Draco around! I can't even deal with one!"

"That's not good." commented Darren.

Heather smiled weakly at Diego. She knew about Eli and how Danielle was obviously lying to Diego. "Danielle just needs to work things out. Give it time."

Darren agreed with Heather. "Yeah, that would be _nice_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco spotted Jackie at King's Cross station. He noticed she looked annoyed as she looked at her watch impatiently. They were supposed to meet at 11:45 but Draco had something to take care of so he showed up fifteen minutes late. He just hoped that Jackie had a long lunch break so she could show him all of muggle London. "Hey." said Draco catching Jackie's attention.

Jackie smiled. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Why would you think that?" Draco smiled at Jackie.

"Because lately I've been so depressed with all the drama that's been going on in my life and I just...I didn't know if you were actually serious about seeing all the muggle sights."

"Ahh..." started Draco.

"And-" interuppted Jackie looking at Draco. "I thought you might be mad at me."

"Well I'm not. I'm just trying to keep this relationship together this time and I thought I would make an effort by doing this" replied Draco.

Jackie raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'm not going to leave you! If that's what you mean.."

Draco shurgged sadly. "It feels like it sometimes." He paused. "What's important right now is that you and I have the best lunch break of our lives together."

Jackie smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Draco took hold of Jackie's hands. "So come on were gonna uh...your going to show me the muggle sights of London." So the two of them walked off together still holding hands.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oliver arrived at Darren's place to hang out with Darren and Heather, who were on one separate couch while Oliver sat on the couch directly across from them.

Heather's hand was on Darren's thigh. She wanted to make Oliver jealous. "So...what do you think of the cookies?"

"They're good." answered Oliver. "Darren's never been much of a cook though."

"Very funny." Darren said giving his brother a smug look. "I had some help from Heather and magic of course."

Heather smirked, cupped Darren's face and kissed him passionately. She could feel Oliver's gaze.

Darren was bewildered but at the same time enjoyed the kiss so he deepened it.

After a minute of fooling around Heather pulled back and turned her head to see what Oliver's reaction was. Oliver was smiling. Oliver was fucking smiling! Heather's jaw dropped. She put on a show for noting!

Oliver couldn't help but smile. He was happy that his brother was finally getting some action. "I'll just leave you two alone." He got up off the couch.

Darren was happy Oliver was leaving. "Okay bye!" He leaned in to kiss Heather again but Heather stood up and chased after Oliver.

"Oliver!" called out Heather. "Oliver!" She finally caught his attention. "Why don't you stay awhile?"

"Look Heather I got a lot of stuff I have to do..."

Heather looked at Oliver. "Got it." She shurgged her shoulders. "You can go if you want."

Oliver closed his eyes and headed out towards the front door.

"Do you know how Darren really is?"

Oliver stopped and looked at Heather.

Heather moved closer to him. "I know the two of you aren't tight and I can't read Darren's mind but I have a pretty good idea that he misses hanging out with his brother. Maybe you should come by the house more often. That way we all get a chance to hang out more."

Oliver looked down as if he was debating about it.

"Don't move." Heather pointed at Oliver. "I'm gonna get changed." Heather started to walk up the stairs.

"Heather-"

Heather paused and looked straight at the man in front of her. "Just stay a little while."

Oliver just stared back at Heather.

"I have a lot more to tell you." Heather kept walking up the stairs, as she does she took her black SPEW sweater off seductively knowing Oliver's eyes were on her as she walked up the stairs.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie and Danielle were eating quietly at the dinner table, each in their own thought.

Just then Nehal burst in breathless and looking terrible. She saw that both Jackie and Danielle were staring at her. "Okay…I'll come back later."

"I don't think so!" Danielle dragged Nehal in, locked the door and put a silencing charm over the condo.

"Déjà vu all over again." muttered Nehal thinking of her day.

"So do you want to tell us what's going on or do we have to get it out of you!" threatened Danielle pointing her wand at Nehal.

Jackie just ate quietly.

"What the fuck is this?" questioned Nehal. "This morning you were all mad at me and now you want to know what's going on with my life? I don't think so!!"

"Nehal were you at Jamie's Manor?" asked Danielle softly.

Nehal said something inaudible before replying , "Yeah we were working. Why do you ask?"

Danielle eyed Nehal suspiciously but nevertheless she lowered her wand.

Nehal looked down and noticed that her messy bun was falling out of place and she had worn the same clothes she wore yesterday. She quickly cursed under her breath.

Danielle could see the wheel's in Nehal's head turning. "Hm, I don't know I would have probably had done the same thing. Jamie without his clothes on, pretty undeniable."

Jackie laughed.

"I didn't sleep with him and it's not like that!" defended Nehal. She gave Jackie and Danielle significant looks-that just screamed 'shut the fuck up or else.' They did, thankfully and Nehal continued to speak. "It's just, in Hogwarts we had a wonderful, remarkable relationship. But now, I really like Westley. And I think-"

"Look it will be fine." said Jackie from where she was sitting at the table. "We're not here to judge. Even though cheating is wrong…SO Heather should be here any second now…"

The door opened, "Hey what's up!" said Heather.

"Nehal had some fun at Jamie's!" replied Danielle.

"Tell me a story." said Heather.

"Okay…" began Nehal slowly as Heather, Danielle and Jackie all gathered around her as she sat down on the rocking chair. "Jamie took me to his Manor and we discussed…auror's business."

Jackie was disappointed in Nehal's story. She thought it would be more exciting and that Nehal would tell the truth. "Sure…"

"It's true! If you don't believe me you can ask Jamie."

"Fine I will!" said Danielle marching towards the fireplace. She loved to prove people wrong.

"Danielle!" yelled Nehal.

Danielle spun around and said bluntly, "Were you making out with Jamie?"

"No! Why on earth would I do that?" argued Nehal.

"Maybe it's because you secretly like him." suggested Heather. "And then he returns those same feelings…so next thing you know, you're both laying on his bed making out."

Nehal glared at Heather. They were far from the truth.

Heather shrugged her shoulders in return. "It was just a simple explanation."

"Okay I give up!" Nehal said standing up in defeat. "I _snogged_ Jamie!" She put a special emphasis on the word snogged.

Jackie gasped, Danielle smiled and Heather's jaw dropped. "That sure shut them up" thought Nehal.

"I knew you had a thing for him!" said Danielle happily.

"You two always look so cute together." gushed Jackie.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not be part of this discussion!" She walked in large angry strides to her room and slammed the door shut.

Heather, Danielle and Jackie looked at each other.

"Yup! She's got a thing for him!" said Danielle as she smiled cheerfully.

Jackie, unsure of her friend's behavior walked into Nehal's room. "So…how did you end up?" She trailed off.

"I owed him a favour!" Nehal said dully turning away from her friend. She was too embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hm…not as romantic as I hoped!" Jackie was getting back to the ditzyness. Nehal quickly changed the subject.

"So…told Malfoy that you're an auror yet?"

Jackie shook her head. "No…I um…don't think I can tell him."

"Why not? You need to be honest with him because he's being honest with you. I think..." replied Nehal.

"I don't know…" Jackie shrugged helplessly. "But maybe you could tell him for me?" She smiled at Nehal.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…"

"NP if I tell him, he'll break up with me!" Jackie sat down beside Nehal on her bed. "And I really don't want that to happen again." Jackie looked sad.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jaxs."

"Please!" cried Jackie. "I'll give you one of my bracelets for the day!" Jackie said pointing to her ever-growing bracelet collection on her arms.

Nehal sighed. "Fine, but I'm doing it for you and Draco's relationship and not the bracelet!"

"Okay thank you! But um…don't tell him tomorrow because that's when we're going on a double date with my friend Peyton and her boyfriend Jake."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much!" Jackie said giving Nehal a hug. The corners of Nehal's lips turned up, as she hugged her friend back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather and Danielle sat in awkward silence filled room for awhile until Heather broke it by saying, "Hey Danie are you okay? You've just seemed a bit edgy lately."

Danielle forced herself to remain calm. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with the fact you've been avoiding Diego and you having a thing for the mechanic?" questioned Heather.

Danielle's eyes widened. It was as if Heather could read her mind. She knew her that well. Her question shocked Danielle momentarily. She wondered what the best way was to answer that question. "No…maybe…yes."

oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On her way to her office, Nehal bumped into Westley.

"Hey there! Still in a hurry?" teased Westley.

"Er...no! So what's up?"

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Well do you want to go to a Quidditch game with me. I've got two tickets!"

"Yeah sure! Actually I think that'll be awesome!"

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7:00 then?"

"Okay sure! I can't wait!" Nehal smiled happily.

She then marked Saturday 7:00 in her magic notebook. Looking down the list, she noticed that Hogwarts, and the Jackie/Draco Auror thing still remained. She sighed, and made her way down the steps. This was going to be a long day...

oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle was walking along the steps to the condo , having a good time when she saw Diego. "Shit." She muttered.

"Hey!" greeted Diego walking beside Danielle.

"Ah hello." Danielle looked up at him.

Diego held out a sliver flask containing alchohol and Danielle noticed.

"What's that?" asked Danielle.

"What's what, oh this." Diego opened the flask and sniffed it. He tried to play it cool. "This is my good friend John."

"John..." Danielle had never seen Diego drink before. She didn't even think Diego was the drinking type so she was confused as to why he was acting so strangely and out of character.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine." said Diego.

Danielle frowned. "What's John?"

"No I said, I said I said Jim! Or uh... no, no I meant , what I meant to say was Jack! There all my friends!"

Diego took a sip and Danielle watched him. She rather enjoyed the fact that Diego was trying to impress her. Diego turned his head away from her and his face scrunched up because he didn't like the taste of the drink. He swallowed and turned back to face Danielle. "Yeah!" He put the lid back on the drink. "That oughta take the edge off right there."

Danielle said sarcastically, "Yeah you guys seem _real _friendly."

"_Super _friendly! Hey! I thought you had a doctor's appointment!" said Diego poinitng at Danielle accusingly.

"He...called in sick." said Danielle quickly.

"He can't do that! Doctor's have a duty to the public!" Diego said angrily.

"It's okay...I''m going to go to another doctor." Danielle shurgged.

"Another one! This must be serious!" Diego said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, calm down. It's just a check up!"

Diego looked at Danielle suspisciously. "You can tell me anything, you know that?"

"Of course, but I have nothing to tell!"

"Is it herpes?" asked Diego.

"No!" laughed Danielle. "I really have to go, now!"

"I love you."

Danielle pretended not to hear and apparated away.

oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal went into her office, and threw some Floo Powder in the fireplace calling out,"WHITEY DURHAM!!!"

Suddenly Whitey's face appeared in the fireplace looking rather annoyed."What's wrong with you girls these days. I was in the middle of teaching a class!"

"Well, then you have some sharp ears to be able to hear me from that far!"

"Dont be so cheeky with me Ms.Pradhan! I'm not having the best of days, and by the looks of it neither are you!"

"Im sorry I yelled, but how's that progress report going? I forgot when I'm dropping in..."

"You can't possibly be THAT busy! Its Tuesday today right? so your weekly visits are on Saturday at 7:00."Nehal cursed loudly."I hope that won't be a problem Ms. Pradhan?"

"No sir, not at all. Thank you for all you're doing."

"Even the old break some laws if it benifits us child. Now stop sugaring me up and, LET ME GET BACK TO MY CLASS!!!"

"Sheesh! OKay, okay!" The fireplace was empty again, and Nehal prayed that her next assignment wont bring more trouble.

After a quick checkup, at the beach house,Knockturn Alley, and then even Azkaban, this left her with only one place. The gym. It had struck Nehal, that even though she hated Draco, she needed to find out how serious he was about Jackie, and that this all didn't just have to do with sex. Nehal didn't want Jackie to ever feel hurt, and in the past, on countless occasions, Draco had been her pain. She also needed to see if there was any human left in him. And for that, she needed to spend more time with that asshole. Might as well have some fun with this!

She stepped into the fireplace, took some Floo powder and yelling "Diagon Alley!"

**A/N: Hey girly's you know the drill! Sorry for not updating sooner we were all on holiday and supah busy **i'm living the dream here - tonight i'm dressing up as a harry potter character of my choosing (dobby)! and go to tim hortons. i'm going with winky. that's, post-butterbeer winky. **I can't wait to see pictures! **


	8. Chapter 8 Take me or leave me

Chapter 8

Jackie took a cab to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Peyton, Jake and Draco. She walked into the restaurant nervously, and she immediately spotted Peyton's blonde curly hair from afar at a circular table near the back. By the looks of it, Peyton was in a deep conversation with Jake. "Aww…they're so cute!" thought Jackie. She walked over to interrupt the lovely couple. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She said.

"Its okay." said Peyton. "Where's Draco?"

"He's not here yet?" asked Jackie.

Suddenly as if on cue, Draco apparated out of thin air.

Peyton screamed and Jake choked on his water.

"Where did you come from?" asked Peyton wide-eyed.

"That's what'd I'd like to know." replied Jackie glaring at Draco.

"Me?" I've been here the whole time." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Jake looked ticked off. This Draco guy wasn't making a very good first impression. "Whatever, let's just order." The four of them looked carefully at their menus.

Peyton said, "I think I'll get the pasta."

"I'm on the all carb diet." addressed Draco. He rubbed his stomach and looked hard at his menu and shouted, "Pork chops!"

Everyone jumped.

"Draco, it's okay. They can't get you here." said Jackie soothingly touching his arm.

"I have to go to the washroom. Jackie come with me." said Peyton quickly.

As soon as the girls entered the ladies washroom, Peyton spun around and gave Jackie a demanding look. "Oh my god, what just happened?"

"I told you he's different…" started Jackie.

Peyton let out a deep sigh. "When you said different I thought you meant …different kind of like me different. You know?"

"But you're not different…"

"I'm much different from you!"

Jackie nodded her head. "That's so true." She was a witch and Peyton was a muggle.

"What's really going on?" asked Peyton suspiciously.

Jackie did the shifty eyes. "We should go back; I don't want him to be alone with Jake at a time like this."

"Okay." agreed Peyton.

When they got back, Draco was shaking the menu saying, "Why won't this work?"

Jake held out his hands in defence. "I swear I didn't do anything."

The waiter appeared, "May I take your order?"

"Finally!" said Draco. "I want pork chops!" He demanded rudely.

Jackie raised the menu over her face and pretended to be really interested in the specials of the day. She really didn't want Peyton to ask any more questions.

Peyton switched her gaze from Jackie to the waiter. "I'll have the pasta."

Jake said, "I will have the rib special."

Jackie looked up at the waiter. "Um…I'll have…um…the pasta as well."

"Very well." The waiter took their menus from them and went off.

"So Draco." started Jake trying to make conversation. "What work do you do?"

"I have a business of my own called er…" Draco looked at Jackie. "Called…Jaco!"

Jackie raised her eyebrows so high up that it blended in with her dark brown hair. Peyton looked puzzled and Jake tried not to laugh.

"What!" demanded Draco. "Where's our food anyways? First they have PEOPLE take our orders, and then now we've been waiting FIVE MINUTES for our food!"

"Okay…" said Jake.

"Draco calm down!" pleaded Jackie. She did not like the fact that almost everyone in the restaurant was staring and whispering. Jackie was already paranoid about those things and her boyfriend did not need to make it worse then it already was.

Draco noticed the stares too. "What the hell are you looking at?" He growled. "I'm a Malfoy! I deserve better respect then this!"

Jackie pleaded again to Draco. "Please…just calm down." Jackie was really embarrassed.

A snobby looking old man at the next table whispered to his snobby looking wife, "That couple should consider therapy like we did."

The wife nodded. "Those poor unfortunate souls."

Jackie heard the comments but choose to stay silent.

The waiter came with their food.

"Finally!" Draco started wolfing down his food.

Jackie knew she had to do something. This double date was going rather horribly. She kicked Draco under the table. Draco took his shoe off and started playing footsie with her. Jackie rolled her eyes seeing as this game of footise was keeping Draco quiet. They soon got really into it making Draco's wand fall out of his pocket.

"What's this?" asked Peyton, picking Draco's wand up.

"Hey give that back!" Draco snatched it quickly from Peyton's hands.

"Oh my gosh." muttered Jackie covering her face with her hand.

"What was that?" said Peyton looking Jackie for another explanation.

"Watch out mudblood!" threatened Draco pointing his wand at Peyton.

"Don't point that at her!" yelled Jake defending his girlfriend. He could tell by the tone of Draco's voice that he was being threatening.

Draco switched his gaze over to Jake. "What's your fucking problem man?"

Jackie had to do something again. "Okay I think that's enough. Sorry Peyton and Jake we have to go." Jackie paid for her and Draco's share of the bill and grabbed her boyfriend's arm and ran out of the restaurant. She felt like she was a mother dragging her temper-tantrum toddler around.

They were walking down the street, standing a fair distance from their significant other.

Jackie was the first to speak. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought you to a muggle restaurant."

"I'm sorry." said Draco sounding sincere.

Jackie smiled weakly at Draco. "It's okay. I should have told you the ground rules before."

Draco linked arms with Jackie to be closer to her. "Well at least I left a lasting impression. I'm sure your friend will be asking about me tomorrow." Draco grinned. This was the least depressed he had felt in a long time. He was actually having fun.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure she will."

Draco smirked. He was really glad that he got back together with Jackie. It was pure hell without her. He needed Jackie in his life.

"Um…" said Jackie breaking the silence again. "Can we stop at Starbucks for a quick second? I just have a craving for a caramel frappuchino." She looked up hopefully.

"Caramel what now?" asked Draco.

Jackie laughed. "I'll be right back and do try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." She winked at him.

A smirk formed on Draco's lips in return.

After a couple of minutes, Jackie got her drink and linked arms with Draco again. "Oh my god it's so good!" Jackie took another sip. "You should try it!" She offered happily.

Draco obliged. "Yeah you're right but it doesn't taste as good as you."

Jackie came to a halt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this." Draco smirked right before his lips came crashing down upon Jackie's lips. He cupped her face and that simple action made Jackie actually feel cherished and delicate. The kiss began to slow. Soon he wasn't just kissing her lips. He placed kisses along Jackie's jaw line from her ear back to her chin and up to Jackie's lips again. Draco's hands had slid into her hair as Jackie's hands were resting lazily on his broad shoulders.

"I love your hair." whispered Draco softly into Jackie's ear.

Jackie blushed.

One of Draco's hands slid out of Jackie's hair and rested itself on the curve of her waist. He brushed his lips against hers. Jackie loved kissing Draco. It made her feel special, wanted, and alive. She felt so many things just kissing him.

Jackie grinned. "I have an idea!" She started running towards the drug store.

"Jackie come back!" yelled Draco following his girlfriend into the store.

Jackie smiled. "Let's buy whip cream and condoms like Brooke and Lucas did on One Tree Hill!" Jackie didn't give Draco a chance to respond. "I'll buy the whip cream you buy the condoms."

Draco smirked. "Ooh I like this side of you."

"Yeah and you may never see this side again if you don't do as I say!"

Draco's eyes widened. "No one bosses around Draco Malfoy!"

"Except me." Jackie winked at Draco and skipped off.

Since Draco wasn't entirely sure of what kind of condom Jackie liked, he just picked the first package he saw. After Draco and Jackie bought their supplies they arrived at Draco's beach house.

Draco was on top of Jackie on the bed and they were making-out. Suddenly Draco stopped and just looked at Jackie.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackie. "Is there something on my face?" She asked self-consciously.

"No it's just…maybe we should take things slower." Draco just wanted Jackie to be comfortable.

"Why?"

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Draco I love you and I want you right now!"

Draco smirked. "Your wish is my command." He took off his shirt to reveal his sexy six-pack.

They started kissing again and one thing lead to another…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 1:00 am when both Danielle and Nehal walked into the condo.

"Is Jackie sleeping?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah probably." whispered Danielle. "That's why we should be quiet."

"Yeah good idea."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather was over at Darren's place again. She seemed to be spending most of her time their lately. Well, maybe that was because she was seeing him, but still her friends missed her. She rang the door bell.

Darren answered the door. He smiled widely when he saw who it was. "Hey Heather."

"Hi!" greeted Heather inviting herself into the house. "So?" She gave Darren a quizzical look.

"So?"

"Did you enjoy hanging out with your brother yesterday? Because I know I did."

"Yeah I could tell." muttered Darren.

Heather raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"

Darren sighed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"No..."

"You like him better then me!"

Heather groaned. "Ugh! Are you serious?"

"YES!"

"Is that what you really think?" asked Heather.

"YES!" cried Darren again. "Yes Heather that's what I think. You spent more time talking and laughing with him then you did with me."

Heather crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just trying to make our guest feel comfortable."

"A little too comfortable if you ask me." Darren said coldly.

Heather stared back at Darren, thinking deeply about his hurtful words. Was she really like that around Oliver?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The next morning, Jackie was at her desk working. Well at least she was trying to work. She could feel Peyton's eyes on her. Peyton was approaching and Jackie was positive she was going to ask about Draco.

"Hey Jackie." greeted Peyton.

Jackie smiled at her friend. "Hey…um…I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday…"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah your boyfriend may be good looking but he's got a lot of problems under his belt."

"Yeah again I'm so sorry. You see…" trailed Jackie. "He just forgot to take his um…medication! So he was um…kind of um…out of it."

Peyton nodded her head slowly. "That about sums it up."

Jackie smiled. "Oh don't you know it." She changed the subject. "So…what did you and Jake do after Draco and I left?"

"We went back to my place…" Peyton blushed.

Jackie nodded knowingly. "Oh I gotcha. Gotcha real good."

After work, Jackie went to the condo. "HELLO!" She yelled.

Danielle came out of her room and Nehal looked up from the book she was reading.

Jackie gulped. "I have an announcement to make." She cleared her throat. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in SO long! We have to do something!"

"Okay! Let's go to a party!" replied Danielle.

Nehal said, "No…we always go to one!"

"Let's go bowling!" suggested Jackie.

"Yeah! Let's go get Heather!"

"But she'll probably want to take Oliver; they're obsessed with each other! Or at least I know she's obsessed with him." said Danielle.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Jackie. "Then I can bring Draco."

"I'll bring Westley!" said Nehal.

"What about Jamie?" asked Jackie.

Nehal shrugged. "He's just a friend."

"I'll bring Diego." said Danielle with a sigh.

So they went bowling. A few minutes after they'd been waiting Draco, Westley and Diego apparated. After half an hour Oliver and Heather appeared. Darren was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys! Why are you so late?" asked Nehal curiously.

"Uh…traffic was bad." said Oliver looking at Heather.

"Oh…" was all Nehal could manage to say.

Heather stood up for her turn. Draco handed her a bowling ball but Heather shook her fist at him and said. "Die dimwalt!" Then she spat at his dorky bowling shoes and picked another bowling ball. When Heather's turn was over, she sat down beside Nehal and Danielle.

"What was that?" asked Danielle.

"What was what?" asked Heather.

"You totally spat at Malfoy!" exclaimed Nehal.

"No I didn't!" objected Heather.

"Jackie! What the hell am I supposed to do?" asked Draco looking and feeling bewildered.

Jackie got up and started to help explain to Draco what to do. "Oh my gosh, you've got to take the pink one!"

"I don't like pink!"

Jackie glared at Draco. "Now you do!"

Draco shrugged. On his first try he got a strike and that was what mattered to him. "Fuck yeah! Good at everything!" He gloated.

"Don't be too sure about that boy!" said Jackie picking up another pink bowling ball. "Let's roll!" She said.

"Hey that's my line!" shouted Heather making people stare at the group.

Jackie got a strike too. She did a little victory dance. "Oh yeah! Who's good! Who's good?" She started chanting.

Next Westley and Nehal got up. Nehal chose the blue ball and spoke seriously to Westley. "Choose your colour!" She said.

"_I_ want blue!" said Westley.

"And I want you!" Nehal winked at him.

Westley ending up picking up the red ball and they bowled at the same time. Westley got a spare and Nehal got half the pins. "Damn!" Nehal cursed under her breath.

"You need more practice!" said Westley. "I'll help next time around okay?" He offered.

Nehal smiled. "That would be great. Thanks!"

Danielle and Diego got up.

Heather said, "So Nehal what happened to Dylan? You guys were going out right?"

Everyone turned to Nehal.

"Who's Dylan Nehal?" Westley raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"That's what I'd like to know!" said Nehal turning to her friend. "Who's Dylan, Heather?"

"The guy on the Quidditch team that became a therapist." explained Heather.

"Daryl?" Westley said incredulously

"I did no such thing!" retorted Nehal.

"Meh!" said Heather and everyone watched Diego do a happy dance which consisted of some superb jazz moves.

"Er…Diego? It's our turn!" said Oliver. Heather and him got up from their seats.

Meanwhile, Westley and Nehal were still discussing the Daryl situation.

"So you didn't go out with him?" Westley asked for the 100th time.

"You think I have _that_ bad taste?" accused Nehal viciously.

"Ouch!" said Jackie accidentally over-hearing the conversation.

"I can't believe he became a therapist! A Quidditch player or even an Auror would have been enough!" muttered Westley. "I mean, it's an honour to be an Auror!"

"Amen!" agreed Nehal.

Draco thought, "God! How many Aurors are here?" He got up, and headed towards the arcade to calm his nerves down.

Jackie signalled Nehal with her head to follow Draco.

Nehal sighed and got up excusing herself. She walked up to Draco. "Too close to danger zone?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said sharply.

"You know…my boyfriend knows who you are!" Nehal said lightly, as her index finger trailed along the side of a table. She watched Draco from the corners of her eyes.

"So does everyone! I'm a Malfoy!" Draco said rather arrogantly.

"And a Death Eater." whispered Nehal.

Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes. Nehal had a slight smile on her face. Was she...?

"Some marks never go away huh?" Nehal started to play the game of air-hockey with Draco. After a few moment of silence, she said, "Jackie wanted me to do this."

"What? Threaten me? Or play some stupid muggle game?"

"No, I mean talk…Draco; do you actually believe that muggle work is Jackie's only job?"

"What are you talking about?" repeated Draco.

"You know…eleven years in a wizarding world. Hasn't it occurred to you that she might want to do something wizard wise? I mean, this could harm your relationship with her being an Auror. Yes, Draco an Auror. And if you hurt her any way, I won't just jinx you into the next century, but I will break every bone in your body." Nehal finished off her assertive speech with a threat.

They continued playing air hockey while Draco collected his thoughts.

"So why didn't JACKIE tell me this earlier?" Draco said finally.

Nehal replied, "She did not want the relationship to get in the way. She can be a real target being half-blood!" Nehal looked scared at the thought, but did not show any emotion on her face. The score of the air hockey game was four-three in favour to Nehal.

"So why are you telling me this?"

Nehal thought, "God! Why is he so dumb?" She looked directly at Draco. "Because I'm her friend."

"And the _tough_ one in the group?" Draco said smirking.

"Yeah…that too!" Nehal smiled. "So we're cool?"

"As ever! Now let's finish this game. I like it! Hey do you know where the air comes from?" Draco tried looking underneath.

Nehal laughed. "Hey! Not even I know." The game ended fifteen minutes later. Fifteen-fourteen in favour of Nehal. "Close game." She commented.

"Friends again?" asked Draco.

Nehal stayed silent for a minute before saying. "Friends." They did that thing where you shake hands and pull into a hug. "Now as Heather says, let's roll!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie saw Nehal and Draco hugging and for once she did not feel jealous. She felt relief. She then looked at Westley who was too much into the scoring to see what Nehal had been up to. Until he turned around...

Jackie moved to sit next to Westley. "Sup with you Westley?"

Westley said, "Hey, how come Nehal and Malfoy are hugging?"

"I think the question is how could they not hug?"

Westley gave Jackie a weird look. "Are you feeling okay? In your sixth year you flipped out whenever they hung out together. Now you're happy for them?" He questioned.

Jackie was caught off guard by Westley's question. Personally, it was none of his business but she did not want to yell at him so she simply said, "I'm going to get some fries." And she walked off.

"Well someone's going to get fried!" Westley said cracking his knuckles and looking at Draco.

Nehal walked up him. "Relax West! He's not making a move on me!"

"Yeah, and that would be so nasty! And disgusting, and horrible! And..." Draco started sounding like Jackie.

Nehal punched Draco lightly in the arm.

Westley shrugged his shoulders. Nehal had dated a death eater in the past, so this was just another phrase and something he would have to get used to. "That's cool."

Just then Danielle slipped when Diego doing some fancy footwork. She fell and the heavy bowling ball dropped on the floor…right on Westley's foot to be exact.

"Ow!" cried Westley jumping up and down.

Everyone around Westley laughed.

"Oops!" Danielle said feeling guilty.

Westley narrowed his eyes at Danielle. "I'm going to go get some ice." He mumbled.

"Hun, give me your arm!" said Nehal hurrying to his side, as Westley put his arm around her shoulders.

Jackie thanked the guy who served her and she got her plate full of fries when she saw Westley and Nehal approaching. "What happened?" She asked.

"Danielle dropped a bowling ball on Westley's foot." explained Nehal.

Jackie burst out laughing but then she stopped when she saw the pained look displayed on Westley's face. She stopped in mid laughter and walked off awkwardly.

Heather gave Danielle a high-five. "That was awesome!"

"Uh thanks…but I didn't do it on purpose." answered Danielle.

"Who cares?" Heather then whispered into Danielle's ear. "Too bad it wasn't Malfoy's foot!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That was dead right mean Nehal." said Westley. "I'm sure they wouldn't be laughing if it was them that got hurt."

"Calm down West. You know we've have worse injuries than this at Hogwarts!" said Nehal reasonably.

"Yeah but do you guys always pick on the youngest kid? I guess height makes you forget!" Westley said as he used a wand to heal himself and change back into his normal running shoes.

"Are you leaving West?"

"No reason to stay, unless you come with.." was his quick response. When Nehal paused, he said, "It's okay…not your fault, you fell for a kid!" He smiled but she could tell he was hurting, by the look in his eyes.

"Your one of the greatest aurors West!" Nehal said sincerely.

His eyes softened with affection, and he bent down kissing Nehal sweetly on the lips.

Just then Arrow, Nehal's falcon came in. Some people stared. Muggles were not accustomed to be see random birds fly into bowling alleys. It was not an average everyday sight.

"What's new Arrow?" said Nehal impatiently. She read the note attached to Arrow. It said:

_**Ms. Pradhan**_

**_Another attack on muggles. London area. West Coast. Get here as soon as possible. _**

_**Sincerely thanks,**_

_**Moody, Lupin and Tonks  
**_

Nehal's hands were shaking. "We have to go!" She gave her boyfriend a knowing look. She glanced back at the gang. They looked so happy and time was running out on them, so let them have their fun for now. But taking care of people was part of her job...

"Nehal?" Westley said gently, reaching out to tilt her head up to him. Nehal noticed that his coat was on and had hers in his hand too.

"Right!" Nehal said, sliding into the coat. This wasn't the time to get all emotional. "Let's go!" The two of them left unnoticed by the group which is 'as it should be', thought Nehal.

They rushed out of the muggle streets and disapparated to the location Arrow had mapped out in her mind.

The couple apparated onto site, only to find the remains of a struggle, and the victory of the enemy. Nehal slumped her shoulders as she fell to the ground. No matter how quick they were to reach their call, it was always too late.

Westley was looking around. The frown on his brow grew deeper with each step. "Where are the others? Jamie and all?" Nehal didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and forced herself to walk into the destruction. Finally, after a lot of digging, she found the limp bodies of the victims.

They looked like they were in their early thirties. One was half, and the other no doubt a pureblood, fighting for a righteous cause. She recognized their faces from the parties her mother used to throw. She hugged the female, as she recalled how much she had hated those parties, and never spoken to the people invited, the guilt swelling up in her heart. And now it was too late.

She didn't notice Westley taking the lifeless body away from her, and didn't remember him taking her home. All she felt was numbness throughout. There was no doubt in her mind, that there was a girl of sixteen or seventeen years old at Hogwarts, not knowing that she no longer had a family to return to.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie was putting on lip-gloss and eating her plate full of French fries. Danielle leaned over and put out her hand. Jackie not understanding gave the lip-gloss to her friend. (Danielle wanted the French fries)

Danielle gave Jackie a strange look. She put down the lip-gloss and walked off because she saw Draco coming.

Jackie looked at Draco as he sat next to her. "So are you okay with this?" asked Jackie. She bit her lip nervously.

"The talk thingy?" asked Draco. "Yeah if we make it work, it can happen."

"Hurry up and go Jackie!" yelled Heather because it was Jackie's turn to bowl.

Jackie smiled, got up and started thinking about Draco. He was taking the news pretty well, but maybe he was just thinking of how to dump her.

Draco went up to bowl and Heather went to the next lane. He rolled his bowling ball down the lane but Heather, on purpose threw her bowling ball into his lane.

"Hey!" yelled Draco.

"Hey dimwalt!" yelled Heather.

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to Jackie who was looking sad. "Heather's weird."

"I guess…" said Jackie.

"So as I was saying. This relationship will work this time. All we have to do is put faith and trust into it."

"Um…okay."

"What you _want_ to break up with me?" accused Draco.

"No! You just sound like a –"trailed Jackie.

"DIMWALT!" yelled Heather overhearing the conversation Draco and Jackie were having.

Jackie looked at Draco. "No, like an ad for family goodness or something."

"I'm serious! I don't care if you're an auror! I waited for you all those years in Azkaban."

"Eeeee!" said Jackie. She leaned forward and kissed Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle and Diego headed back to the condo since bowling had ended and it was getting late.

"So do you think that Westley guy is okay?" asked Diego. "He's Nehal's boyfriend right?"

Danielle laughed lightly. "Yeah I think he's fine and I don't know if he's Nehal's boyfriend anymore...it's kind of complicated to explain." Danielle said thinking of how Nehal snogged Jamie. Danielle was still rooting for them to get together. It wasn't the fact that she hated Westley, but she just wasn't a fan of his age.

"I see..." replied Diego.

"Well thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." Diego leaned in and kissed Danielle on the lips. "Good night."

"Good night." Danielle said softly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That same night, Oliver invited Heather over and she happily obliged his invitation. Oliver was joyfully showing Heather his many Quidditch awards that he had won over the years.

"This is my 2002 MVP award." Oliver inspected the trophy closely. "Hmm...this one needs to be polished more. I can't see my reflection."

Heather laughed.

Oliver turned his head to look at a laughing Heather and a cocky smile grew on his face. "Oh you think this is funny do you?"

Heather nodded her head and kept laughing.

"Oh it's on now!" Oliver carefully put down the trophy before lunging at Heather. He gently tackled her onto the blue velvet couch with him on top of her. Oliver started to tickle her sides.

Heather kept laughing but stopped when she heard a thud fall down on the floor and she felt something fall out of her pocket.

A little leather pouch laid on the floor.

"Oh shit!" said Heather and picked the little leather pouch up.

"What is it?" said Oliver.

"Nothing. It's..."

Oliver took the little leather pouch up and opened to see what was inside it. "It's just dust."

"Yeah, er...anyways." replied Heather.

"What is this?"

"It's nothing. Come on, don't worry about it. The night is young!" Heather cackled.

Oliver looked at her suspiciously."Then you won't mind if I THROW IT AWAY!"

"NO!" yelled Heather.

"Just tell me what it is." pleaded Oliver.

"Well it's hard to explain..."

"Tell me Heather."

"Okay well...this is my ex- boyfriend's ashes." said Heather pointing to the dust.

Oliver looked puzzled for a minute or two. "Is he the one that you said passed away when you were seventeen?"

Heather looked suprised that Oliver actually remembered that conversation they shared. "Yeah and he was also the DADA professor."

"Okay that's kind of gross."

Heather glared at Oliver.

"Okay sorry continue."

"Well I have his ashes because I need to bring him back to life."

"You need to?" questioned Oliver. He was trying really hard to understand all of this.

"Yes, it's for work purposes. You know I have to research vampires. My boss _gave_ me this! And I've gotta bring him back to life for the _research_." explained Heather.

"So do you still have feelings for...the vampire?"

"It's nothing personal. Purely for my job!"

"Then you could just do another vampire. But I supposed you have experience in doing _this _vampire!" snapped Oliver.

Heather could tell he was angry but was Oliver jealous? "Whoa, don't get mad. I'm completly over Vlad, that's out of the question!" yelled Heather. "Don't be such a drama queen, I can't do another case, I could be fired."

"You could be a concentinous objector."

"I don't want to! I'm raising Vlad to life. His life was cut short-he deserves it!"

Oliver looked pissed. "Oh! Now I get it." He answered sarcastically. "Of course an immortal vampire hasn't had a long enough life!"

"How can you not understand?" asked Heather.

"Because you're carrying your DEAD ex around in your pocket!" yelled Oliver. The fight was getting louder and more full blown.

"Your just jealous!" snarled Heather standing up. "I'm leaving!" She announced.

Oliver cursed under his breath. "Fine go ahead and leave!"

"Oh hun I'm already gone!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Heather walked down the hall angrily to work. She was still fighting with Oliver over the whole Vlad situation.

Danielle peeked her head out the door. "Did you and Oliver get into a fight?" She asked curiously.

"No!" laughed Heather in a would-be causal voice. "Timmy was fighting a raccoon and Oliver had to go break it up."

Danielle knew Heather was lying because Timmy was in their condo the whole time. They looked at each other.

"Anyways, gotta go guys!" Heather apparated.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle pulled up in the gas station and put in the gas to fill her up.

Eli who was also at the gas station spotted Danielle. He knew he had to talk to Danielle as he strutted confidently over to her. "Hi!"

"Oh…hi!" Danielle still didn't know what to do about Eli and Diego.

"What's up?" asked Eli.

"Nothing! Sorry I can't talk right now." Danielle turned her back to Eli, covered her eyes with her stylish sunglasses and did a stylish pose with her hands on her hips.

"Oh…okay." Eli respected her wishes. He looked disappointed and walked away.

When Danielle was done, she drove her car onto the road. She saw Eli walking alone on the sidewalk. In spite of herself, she rolled down her window. "Wanna ride?"

Eli shrugged his shoulders. "Alright!" He opened the car door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Where too?" asked Danielle.

Eli looked at Danielle for a minute. "To your place." He said it in a tone as if he was challenging her limits of how long she could resist him.

Danielle looked back at him. "Fine. My place it is."

They walked into the condo.

"How'd we get here so fast?" asked Eli.

"Magic." grinned Danielle.

"You're magic." replied Eli and started kissing her. His hands slipped under Danielle's shirt and Danielle played with Eli's belt.

Suddenly the door opened and Jackie and Nehal stood there staring.

Nehal's jaw dropped and Jackie just drooled at the sight of Eli.

"You're not Diego…" stated Nehal uncertainly.

"Uh no I'm Eli." said Eli.

"Eli maybe you should go!" said Danielle not looking at him.

"Why? I have every right to be here!" argued Eli.

"You know...he does have a point." addressed Jackie.

Danielle glared at Jackie.

Jackie kept steady contact with Eli. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I think we're ordering Chinese food?" She said timidly.

Nehal whispered to Jackie. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Inviting him to stay." Jackie whispered back. "I mean I know Danielle's being unfaithful to Diego but look at this guy! He's a hottie with a body!"

Eli who overheard the whole conversation looked at Danielle and pointed at Jackie. "I like this girl."

Jackie grinned and tugged on Nehal's sweater. "Did you hear that? He likes me!"

Danielle sighed. "Okay you can stay Eli."

Nehal rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll call for delivery." She walked off.

Danielle looked at Jackie. "I hope the delivery's boy hot because then we can have a hot guy party." She smirked.

Jackie laughed.

Thirty minutes later they were half way through the food, Jackie and Danielle were on either side of Eli, when there was a knock on the door. Nehal got up to answer it and to everyone's surprise it was Draco!

Draco said, "Jackie! Where have you been?"

"Um…here?" offered Jackie innocently.

"Did you stand me up on PURPOSE?" Draco turned and glared at Eli. "Do you realize you're bald?"

"Draco!" said Jackie, patting Eli's shiny head. "And no I did not stand you up…I just lost track of time…"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Jackie.

Nehal knew something bad was bound to happen. She did not want to be here when Draco and Eli threw down the punches. "Hey guys I'm going to check up on Heather. I'm worried about herso um.. see you later. Nice meeting you Eli." With that she left the condo in superb fashion.

"Eli?" scoffed Draco. "What kind of mother fucking name is that?"

Jackie looked scared. Draco never really acted like this unless he was threatened by someone, however, that usually never happened because Draco was a death eater so he knew he could kill people if they got too annoying. And that thought frightened her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heather was outside sitting on a bench by herself when Nehal came and joined her.

"Hey Heather!" greeted Nehal.

Heather met her friend's gaze. "Hey Nehal. What's going on?"

Nehal answered, "Well I don't know if you know this already but I'm sure you do..."

"Nehal! Stop rambling and tell me!"

"Right, okay." Nehal sat up straighter. "Danielle's cheating on Diego with muggle named Eli. So Eli has been flirting with both Danielle and Jackie and then to make matters worse Malfoy came over. So I came here incase a fight blows over. Draco and a muggle in a room is a recipe for disaster." Nehal nodded her head knowingly.

"Hey it's snowing!" Heather said randomly not paying much attention to the stressed out Nehal.

"Heather? Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, you were talking about sea monkeys and how they mate!"

Nehal looked puzzled. "Uh no! What is with you? Your mind seems to be all over the place lately. Is everything alright with you Hey Hey?"

Heather pondered for a moment. "Maybe it is."

Nehal touched Heather's shoulder. "Are you fighting with both the Wood brothers?"

"No, of course not. How come everyone thinks that?" questioned Heather.

"Heather its okay…"

"No it's not!"

"What? Why?"

"I just can't talk about right now." Heather looked at the snow on the ground.

Nehal nodded. "Okay well if you need anyone to talk to you know I'm here for you."

"Of course." replied Heather giving Nehal a small smile before she walked off on her own. Nehal watched her until her friend was out of sight. She sighed and cupped her face in her hands. For the first time, she hated her proffession. It was time to have a chat with Whitey...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo, you got a problem man?" asked Eli standing up.

"Yeah I do!" Draco also stood up and the two men stood face to face.

Danielle immediately stood up and played the role of the peace-maker by stepping in between and trying to separate the men from each other. "Draco! Calm down! Look you both should go!"

Jackie sat cross-legged on the floor not sure of what to do. Both Draco and Eli had big egos and were trouble some and that scared her a little more.

"I'm not leaving." said Eli. "Your friend wanted me to stay!"

Draco's eyes widened. He looked down at Jackie. "Is this true?"

Jackie bit her lip and looked at Draco. "I-I um…I um…was just trying to be polite. I'm sorry."

"Come on Jackie." Danielle motioned for Jackie to stand up. "If these guys are going to continue to act immature we should just leave."

Jackie was about to protest but when she saw the look on Danielle's face she stopped herself.

"Oh come on Danielle." Eli took hold of Danielle's wrist."

Draco then realized the situation. He looked at Danielle. "Aren't you going out with Luna?"

"Yeah but that's really none of your business!" Danielle hissed back, annoyed. He was dragging her down deeper, and she didn't need that. "Jaxs, let's just go." Danielle gave Draco a dirty look.

"Who lit your bitch-fuse?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

It took a lot of self-control and fear of rejection to force Danielle to keep her mouth shut. Her feelings about Eli were confusing her and Draco was making it worse.

The two girls left the two guys alone glaring at each other.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wreck of the day

Chapter 9

"Guys you have to come to Oliver's Quidditch game!" said Heather running into their condo…but it was only Draco and Eli spooning on the couch. She paused. "Do you know where Nehal, Jackie and Danielle are?"

"They went out." muttered Eli snuggling closer to Draco.

Heather closed the door and thought of where they might be. "Meh." She shrugged and instead wrote an owl to them. Then she went to work.

Heather's boss, Mina came up to her. "Hi Heather! So what have you found about that vampire?"

Heather answered confidently. "His name was Vlad Von Gooshy. But I can't work on this investigation anymore." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"For…personal reasons." shrugged Heather. "I'm a conscientious objector."

Mina laughed, "That's very funny, but you can't do that. Just like a surgeon, you can never get to close to your patients. I'd have to fire you."

"Oh…never mind then." Heather did not want to get fired. She felt bad, Oliver would be pretty mad, but at least she had tried. Heather couldn't help feeling happy that Vlad would have the justice he deserved.

Heather then finally got a hold of all her friends and they went to Oliver's Quidditch game. They sat in the box seats.

"There's five minutes left and the Prides (Oliver's team) is down 100 points!" said Nehal, her eyes shining with excitement.

Heather didn't really care; she was just waiting for Oliver to come because she really missed him. Jackie and Draco were making out. Danielle and Diego were busy having an awkward silence while Danielle thought of how to tell him she didn't love him anymore. Jamie and Nehal were really the only ones interested in the game.

They heard voices as the box seat's door entrance opened. Heather turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione coming. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Harry stared at the blob that was Jackie and Draco. "Eww its Malfoy."

Jackie and Draco parted away hearing Harry commenting about them. "Hey what's up?" said Jackie hugging Hermione.

"Ugh muggle germs." muttered Draco, luckily Jackie did not hear that vicious comment.

By now the Quidditch game was close to an end.

Danielle suddenly yelled, "Hey number 21 you suck!"

"Are you trash-talking people Danie?" asked Diego.

"Yeah why you got a problem with that?" said Danielle rather defensively.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. If people said that to me while I was dancing, I would feel very sad and insulted." replied Diego thoughtfully.

"Well you only live once." muttered Draco again, leaning back into his seat trying to look cool.

"Oh yeah that's for sure!" agreed Nehal.

Jackie was sitting next to Ron and Hermione. She gasped quickly. "Get _out_!"

Hermione looked confused. "But I paid for these seats with my lap dance money." She still hadn't changed much.

Jackie grabbed Hermione's left hand and looked at the ring on it. "You and Ron are _engaged_?" She gasped again while studying the ring. "Wait, are you pregnant? No, of course not. You being pregnant outside of marriage would make you…"

Danielle, who was seated beside Jackie, hit her discreetly and Jackie gasped yet again.

"…totally _awesome_!" finished Jackie.

Danielle said, "Err…I think that's Jackie for congratulations."

"Uh-huh." agreed Jackie. She was all giddy. "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." She pulled Hermione in for a hard hug. "Eeeeee I love weddings!"

Hermione was too shocked to form words for a few moments. She just nodded and smiled.

Jackie squealed, jumped and hugged both Danielle and Hermione. They all laughed together.

Hermione said, "So what's going between you and Malfoy?"

"Um…well were dating." answered Jackie.

"He's a death eater though!" She wasn't bothered by it, but she was one of those people who loved to point out the obvious.

"So?"

Ron leaned over to be a part of the conversation. "Just be careful Jackie."

Jackie was confused. "Um…okay thanks…I think." She looked over at Draco.

"And the Prides score!" shouted Jamie. "This is exciting!"

Nehal watched Jamie. She wasn't sure what she was to him. Were they just friends or was she more than a friend to him. She sighed. What was he doing here anyways? She should be with Westley right now discussing their plans on...

Jamie looked over at Nehal. "What's wrong?"

Nehal forced a smile. "Nothing!" She saw Oliver's team seeker dive for the snitch. "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"AND THEY WIN!" cried the announcer.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron happily.

"Agreed." said Harry checking out Ron.

The game was over so Heather got up to go see Oliver. Then she…SAT DOWN!

Nehal took note of Heather's behaviour. "Why don't you go see him? You're not still fighting, are you?"

"No, but he always hangs out with the rest of the team after a game." replied Heather sadly.

"Even if they lose?" asked Draco.

Heather glared at Draco. "Why are you even here?"

Meanwhile, when the game was over Oliver went in with his team, feeling bad. Now he had to go the after-party with the Holyhead Harpies. That team only hired women for their team, but the problem was they were all crazy feminists. Then he had to go hang out with Heather afterwards…this would be interesting. He really didn't want to do either!

Back to the box seats…

Now it was only Heather sitting with Harry…all alone. For at least an hour. Just them hanging out.

Harry said, "How you holding up?" He couldn't help but feel curious about the whole Heather and the Wood brothers love triangle.

Heather sighed, "I'm good. Just a few…butterflies." She was nervous about what was going to happen between her and Oliver.

"Well good." Harry smiled at Heather trying to be supportive.

"Actually, when I say butterflies, I mean, like, _giant_ things the size of eagles." Heather laughed nervously.

"Well, you'll be okay."

"Yeah…"

Harry changed the subject. "Diego is quite…fit."

A smile appeared on Heather's face. "He has own dance studio."

Harry sighed dreamily.

"What's up with you?" asked Heather.

"Nothing gotta go." Harry disapparated.

Now Heather was completely alone. It was just her sitting in the normally-crowded, over-bearing bleachers. She sighed and shook her head sadly.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

At the party…

Oliver's Quidditch coach, Alfred Wilson got up on the table and started dancing and one of the Harpies got up and spanked him.

Gwendolyn, a pretty Quidditch player from the Harpies walked up to Oliver. "Hey," She said. "Get me a drink." She ordered.

Oliver gave her his famous disarming smile. "Am I supposed to know you?" he said, his voice low and seductive.

"You should," responded Gwendolyn sliding beside him. "And I'll bet that you will get to know me better after you get me a drink."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jamie and Nehal were walking on the field side by side, after the game, still captured in the moments of their Quidditch times. Jamie cast a side ways glance at Nehal. She looked questioningly up at him."What?"

"No, nothing. I was just savouring the fact that there haven't been so many attacks in a long time. I think this was just a little scare for everyone."

Nehal felt like someone had just knocked out her windpipe. What did he mean by "just a scare". Had he not recieved the letter about the attacks? Was that why no one had come? A dozen questions kept sweeping into her mind. It took her a while to realize that he was speaking to her again.

"I don't get it," he was saying."How is it that even with the lack of cases, your never around for any of the events?"

Nehal felt a fresh wave of guilt, in going behind the Auror department rules, and getting more aurors.Under the 134 code, doing this was illegal. And so was dating a fellow Auror. She had forgotten about that one. It was only yesterday that she had passed that code, while pulling her room apart, trying to locate Arrow's tracking device. So she had broken more rules than the Head Auror should. And if anyone had noticed, she would have lost her job, but had not. Was everyone in some sort of stupid trance?

"Nehal?" Jamie said. She had not spoken in such a long time, he wondered if something was wrong.

"Oh, um sorry. I have to go..and meet up with Westley. Yeah...so see you!!" With a final wave, Nehal disapparated. Jamie sighed deeply, now regretting ever breaking that silence that had a promise of spending more time with that girl. But Nehal was never one for idle games, so whatever she was doing now, he hoped she was happy.

BACK AT HOGWARTS---- (a/n: when written in _italics _Shadowfire, Nehal's pet guardian speaks)

Nehal cautiously opened the Great Hall doors, and took a good look around. She fumbled with something and folded it out on the floor, in a dark corner. It was the Marauder's Map, that she had stolen from Moody's cabinet. She had to try a lot of enchantment, go through passwords, and pick a couple locks. But in the end, it was well worth it. If this plan was to take off, she had to make sure, the only people to see her there would be Whitey himself, and the ten chosen Aurors in-training. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her pockets and looked at it once more, before nodding with satisfaction.

There was some movement behind her, and before she could turn around, someone had clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid an sound uttered. Like she was stupid enough to scream!

"You move with me without any commotion, and no one gets hurt." The mystery person whispered behind Nehal. The raspy voice of the owner made it hard to tell if it belonged to a guy or a girl. Nehal quietly weighed her chances in her mind. A boy could out weigh her, but she knew more magic than anyone to her knowledge, and an inexperienced girl was easy to take on. Making a quick decision, Nehal feigned falling, then turned over to her side, reached behind her and pulled out her wand duel style. She relaxed smiling, and put her wand away after seeing that her opponent was only a child. Probably a sixth or seventh year.

"You might want to keep that out." said the girl. Wait! Was that a threat? Before Nehal could blink, the girl was by her side. But the Auror was ready this time. She grabbed the left arm of the girl,and flipped her around so it was painfully behind her back. Without hesitation, Nehal ripped the sleeve of the Slytherin's uniform, and glanced at it. Satisfied she let the girl go.

"Found what your looking for?" That girl shrugged out of Nehal's reach and looked down at he uniform. Looking at how tough no sleeves made her look, the girl tore off the other sleeve too, without hesitation.

"Where can I find Coach Durham?" Nehal asked the seventh year, whose name she was yet to find out. She glanced at the map, and noticed some dots heading toward where she and...Zaninth. "Oh!" Nehal bit the inside of her lower lip, and pulled Zaninth into the shadows, where the girl had attacked her.

"Wha?"muttered Zaninth, and then cast her eyes to where Nehal was looking. "Oh, it's _Him... _Probably came looking for you. And brought his gang of followers too. How disgusting!Nothing to worry about. The only people at Hogwarts right now, are the ones you came for. The others have gone to Hogsmeade."

"How-?" began Nehal.

"Coach Durham trusts me, and he's a fool for doing so. But I'm not plannin' on lettin' him down any time soon." She gave Nehal a crooked smile, and Nehal couldn't help but smile back. "Cummon!!! He'll be expecting us!" She started running the same way the others had come.

Nehal glanced at the retreating figures down the hall, and then followed Zaninth to Whitey, half furious with herself. She didn't _want _to get attached to anyone! And usually this started by the knowledge of names; already she had made her first mistake. "Never again.." Nehal promised herself. "Never again!"

Zaninth stopped by a tall door, with the carved symbols of a lion, raven, badger,and a snake, all entertwined with each other. The raven haired student shook her long hair, and rolled her eyes. "Oh Flynn!! When will you learn?!" Without hesitation she pulled the door open, and closed it behind her. Nehal now faced the door all alone.

She looked carefully at the door, and noticed that the carvings were handmade. And to top it all, they were _beautiful. Wait!_What was she doing? Looking at carvings on the door, when her real job was what lay inside? She looked around, while giving her mind a mental shake, took a deep breath and entered with what she hoped looked like a calm and collected face. As she reached for the door, it opened automatically as though reading her thoughts. Nehal recovered quickly and entered, scared as ever! She sucked at handling kids...this was Jamie's department...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed how many pairs of eyes were looking at her and just as suddenly, she forgot the speech she had prepared.

_"Foolish!" Shadowfire said from his perch, which happened to be Nehal's shoulder. "Their just kids, not animals!"_

"Easy for you to say. Your not the not training them.." Nehal muttered to her guardian in irritation. Straightening her shoulders, she strode forward at the center of the room, and pulled out her wand, ready to speak. At that very moment a bunch of students piled into the room panting hard.

"So-so-r-ry," said the girl closest to the cluster of people on the room. But it was too late. Nehal's patience had run out completely, and now was replaced with full-throttle anger.

"Me too." said Nehal as she raised her left hand and twisted it as if she was snatching something out of the air. Whooshing sounds filled the room as each students' wands flew into Nehal's hand. The shocked silence that followed was quite deafening. Even Whitey stood there and said nothing. "Now that THAT is over with, I would like to introduce myself."

"My name is Nehal Pradhan (said like this: Neh-hall Praa-d-hen) and I am one of the Head Auror's at the Ministry of Magic. I am in the search for able bodies to create a stronger army than the ones that the Ministry have chosen. I may be part of the Government, but that does not mean I necessary agree with them." This was greeted with scattered smirks around the room. Her eyes swept around the room until she found a familiar face. "Whitey."

"Coach Durham if you please Ms. Pradhan." He strode forward and shook hands with her. She shrugged her shoulders non-commital style, and right on cue, the coach's face turned red with anger.

"How about I call you Whitey and in return, you call me by my first name. Easy does it!" Nehal smiled briefly before turning to her charges. " This is how things work. The coach has a list of the people present at this meeting. As I point at you all in turn, you will come up forward and pick a code name out of a hat. After you have been assigned your code names, when we meet, or talking about a mission, you refer to each other by those names. Got it? Any questions?" Without pausing or waiting for someone to stop her, Nehal continued swiftly. "You there, Hufflepuff! Come and pick." she nodded to the boy, and shook the hat at him.

He walked up and looked into Nehal's eyes, and Nehal delibrately avoided it. He reached inside and pulled a strip of paper. For a second there was silence. Then.."It says River." He looked up at Nehal confused, and did not move. She simply nodded as Whitey jotted down the name on his sheet of paper. After that all the others followed suit in silence.

"Edan" said a Ravenclaw boy with beautiful green eyes. Shadowfire shifted to get a closer look at the boy, and then commented to Nehal. _His aura is a calm and logical kind. He would most certainly he be needed. _Nehal nodded with approval to both her guardian and the Hogwarts student.

"Jord" was the first Gryffindor to approch willingly. _He seemed to have a unique trait. Aggressive but paitent?_ Shadowfire cocked his head at Nehal. She made a note on it, but said nothing.

"Leor" said a confident looking girl, who smiled at Nehal, and shook the Auror's hand proffesionally. _Calculative...hm. Not bad at all. _

"Falcont" It was a boy's voice this time, and Nehal looked up and met his eyes fairly. A look of recognition passed between them and then was gone. _Don't forget to breath child. The boy has a hidden loyalty to anyone he will serve. And a Slytherin no less!_

"Sov. Can't I have a more girly name that suits my personality?" A girl that looked much like Leor said. _Their twins my dear. _Nehal looked at her up and down but said nothing. It took a lot to not roll her eyes at the girl's comment. _Tough and attractive. Her looks can come in handy. _Nehal bit back a retort, and motioned to the next person in line.

"Morth" _Quiet stubborness. Good will magic and following orders. Also a Slytherin._

"Proxt." A familiar voice spoke. Before she could think on it, Nehal grabbed the retreating boy's hand and made him face her.

"You!" This was the same boy who had made some funny comment during her's and Jamie's first visit to Hogwarts. She had also caught glimpses of him at the Auror party. Not only that, Nehal didn't need her guardian to inform her of the boy's power, for it was basically seeping out of him. "Gareth..." Somehow she knew his name too, and this confused her futher. _I guess you too can sense the leader in him?_ Nehal nodded and let the boy go.

Now only a boy and girl remained. _Ravenclaw and Slytherin... The boy is a troublemaker/fighter. Excellect at Quidditch which gives credit for his speed... _"We're chosing Aurors not players!!!" Nehal thought impaitently to her guardian. Shadowfire miffed a bit by her tone, ruffled up his feathers, and one lone feather landed on the girl, Zaninth.

"Winton." said the boy, winking at Nehal.

Zaninth however did not move from her spot. _She can see me my dear, and she was brave and fierce to begin with. Now, we can test how far courage will go. I mean, I am quite huge.."_

"Thats because you pig yourself out. Go on a diet or something." Nehal thought non verbally to Shadowfire.

Slowly Zaninth moved forward, but instead of looking at Nehal for an explaination, she looked directly at the Royal Guardian "And I don't suppose you have a good explaination for this?" she said.

"No." said Nehal, caught off guard. She didn't like global warming!!! "No I don't. Now call me Nehal or Captain if pronunciation is too hard on your rotting brains!!"

"Ms. Pradhan!!!" Whitey looked livid with anger. "Behave yourself!!"

"Green light. Keyhole."

A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry the updates are kind of slow we are going at a slow pace…but hey school totally owns your soul…well at least it owns mine. **_sadly mine too...but im doing second semester in the summer..so no breaks for me. Im soooo glad we have this story!!! this and books are the only thing that keeps me from going bald. _**Ahah ya I know what you mean **_noo..i dont think you dooo..._**yes you do **_yes..thats what I said..that i doooo. _**Anywho's read and review please! This discussion will be taken outside glares evilly at ris **_Ris looks scared..._

**Song Credit goes to: What hurts the most by: Rascal Flatts**


	10. Chapter 10 Somebody's late

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter but we do own the characters you do not recognize in the books ;P

Nehal and Danielle were eating lunch at the condo when the conversation of boys came up…

"So did you tell Jamie?" asked Danielle curiously.

Nehal answered, "I was going to but…it just wasn't the right time."

Danielle finished chewing what was left of her salad before saying her opinion on the matter. "You need to tell him about you and Westley. You've known Jamie for awhile now and you two are close."

"That's the thing! We're too close!" Nehal complained loudly.

"Oh…so what are you going to do?"

Nehal rolled her eyes. "I don't know and I just don't really care right now." She paused. "Can we talk about something else? Like how you and Jackie left the two troublemakers of our time, Draco and Eli in our home yesterday. They practically ate everything!"

Danielle laughed, "I thought I was doing the right thing at the time."

"Well maybe you should think before you act next time." reasoned Nehal.

Danielle nodded thoughtfully. "Right back at attcha Nehal."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0

Jackie was at work early, searching the internet. Now she wasn't just checking her e-mail but she was also searching for information on the internet about pregnancy. Jackie was late in her cycle and she wasn't sure if she was pregnant or if it would be just a scare like Danielle had experienced. As Jackie was typing away, she couldn't help but feel a presence behind her. She slowly turned around in her swivel chair and saw her boss Mrs. Sanchez standing behind her looking furious.

"Hey…Mrs. Sanchez." Jackie said slowly.

"Don't you Mrs. Sanchez me!" snarled Mrs. Sanchez.

"Um…hello Mrs. Sanchez?" Jackie said unsurely.

"Nice try." Mrs. Sanchez gave Jackie a stern look. She took note of the computer screen. "Ms. Allan why the hell is there a picture of a woman giving birth on your computer screen?"

Jackie's eyes widened. She temporarily forgot about that. She had been told before by Peyton that she had the memory of a goldfish sometimes. "Um…" Jackie looked at the screen for herself. "Oh THAT!"

"Yes…THAT!"

"Well…you see um…it's there because um…"

Mrs. Sanchez cleared her throat. "Ms. Allan are you pregnant?" She asked rather bluntly.

Jackie stood frozen for awhile. "Noo…"

Mrs. Sanchez gave Jackie another glance before turning her back on her.

Jackie sighed. "At least I hope I'm not…"

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie then arrived back at the condo at precisely 6:30 pm. She found Heather and Nehal playing a competitive game of Wizard's Chess while Danielle was painting her fingernails.

"Hey guys, bye guys!" greeted Jackie as she scurried over to the washroom to take the pregnancy test.

"What's with her?" asked Nehal once Jackie was out of ear-shot.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Hey Danie guess what?"

"What?" asked Danielle, who really wasn't interested at all.

"Harry likes Diego!"

"WHAT?" NOW Danielle was interested.

"Yeah he told me the other day." explained Heather. "He said that Diego's quite fit."

Nehal burst out laughing.

Danielle's eyes widened. "This cannot be happening! Harry cannot have a crush on my boyfriend! That's impossible!"

Heather sniggered. "Well they would be perfect for each other. Men in tights. Gotta love 'em!"

"But Diego's not gay! I mean surely he has his feminine moments but what guy doesn't…you know?"

"Danielle look at me." started Nehal. She spoke slowly, as though taking to a four year old. "Diego does ballet! He has his own dance studio AND he likes to wear tights! That kind of tells you something."

"Yeah that he likes to dance…" stated Danielle nervously.

Nehal and Heather just stared blankly back at Danielle.

Danielle pondered for a moment. "Whatever! I'm going to check out the dance studio for myself tonight!"

"Oh have fun!" said Nehal.

"Yeah with your feminine boyfriend." muttered Heather.

Danielle glared at the both of them. "You two are so immature." She left the condo in a rush.

"So does Harry really like Diego?" asked Nehal once she was sure Danielle was out of sight.

Heather nodded her head. "Oh yeah! Big time!"

"Our poor Danie's in denial." said Nehal acting all serious, and then both of them burst out laughing at the thought of Harry and Diego being a couple.

Meanwhile behind the closed door of the washroom….

Jackie held her breath. This was the moment. Any second now she would find out if she was pregnant or not. "Oh my god it's turning blue!" She said. "No turn pink! Pink! PINK!"

Heather looked puzzled and kind of freaked out. "What's Jackie doing in there?"

"She must be expressing her love towards her favourite color." said Nehal rolling her eyes.

Jackie slumped down the washroom wall. "It's blue…I'm pregnant." She said softly. "With Draco's baby…wow…scary thought." Then it dawned on Jackie. "Oh my gosh I'm going to look like a whale!" She looked absolutely horrified.

There was a knock on the washroom door. "Hey Jackie are you okay?" asked Nehal cautiously.

Jackie gulped. "Yeah…I'm just dandy!" She threw the pregnancy test in the trash can. She then opened the door. "Excuse me!" Jackie said as she swiftly walked into her bedroom.

Nehal said to Heather, "Something is going on with her. She just said dandy. Who says _dandy _these days?"

"Yeah something is up." agreed Heather. "We should probably let her get some sleep and we'll ask her what's up tomorrow morning."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o00

Danielle walked up to the secretary at the front desk of Diego's dance studio. "Hi, could you tell me what room Diego Luna is in?"

The secretary answered, "Yes he's down that little hallway and the last room to the left."

"Okay thank you." Danielle walked down the little hallway and opened the door to the last room on the left. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Diego was in a pink tutu teaching five and six year old girls a ballet routine to the classic nutcracker tune? Danielle slowly made her way over to a sitting area where she watched them practice the routine. "Okay maybe my boyfriend is more feminine then I thought." thought Danielle.

Diego was getting frustrated. "No, no, no. Samantha. It's feet together, apart, and then clap. Gosh, you're doing it all wrong!"

Samantha looked deeply offended. She pouted and ran out of the room crying. "Mommy!"

Danielle watched the girl leave. She could not believe that Diego just made a six year old girl cry.

Diego noticed Danielle sitting there. "Oh hello Danielle! I'll be with you in a minute." He acted like he had never in his life made a six year old girl cry.

Danielle smiled in response. Diego was a good actor, but she was better. She'd show him.

"Time's up!" exclaimed Diego. "Don't forget to practice! Practice! Practice! Practice like you've never practiced in your life! This routine is super important people!"

The young girls quickly rushed out the door, wanting to get away from their psycho ballet teacher and into the safety zone as soon as possible.

Danielle got up from her seat and walked over to Diego with an amused smile plastered on her face. "Hunny, what are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" Diego gestured to his outfit. "It's a tutu." He turned around showing off for Danielle. "It's nice and cozy."

Danielle gave Diego a strange look, questioning his insanity.

Diego smiled happily, "Hey do you want to go get a free facial with me? One of the girl's parents is the manager of this new beauty salon that just opened down the street and they said they could give me a discount."

Danielle thought, "Uh-oh…Heather was right. Okay quick make up an excuse to get out of it." Danielle smiled at her boyfriend. "Sorry Diego, I have to…go take Sunshine to the vet because she…is sick so I better go do that now." She hoped that sounded convicing enough, becaues her nerves were getting to her.

"Alright well what about tomorrow?"

"Er…I'll get back to you on that. Okay see ya later!" Danielle waved bye at Diego and ran out.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning…

"So...Jackie how are you?" asked Nehal as they ate breakfast together.

"I'm good, how are you?" asked Jackie as she buttered her bagel.

"Good." replied Nehal.

Danielle looked from Nehal to Jackie. She did not really know what was going on, but knew something was up. She put down The Daily Prophet. "Okay ladies what's going on?"

"Yeah that's what I would like to know." said Jackie.

"It's all Nehal's fault!" Heather said pointing at Nehal.

"What? Heather!" said Nehal looking suprised.

"Whateves!" Jackie rolled her eyes. "I have to go to work. Catch ya on the flipside!"

"Damn we almost had it." muttered Nehal as soon as Jackie left. "Seriously! What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe she has something up her ass." suggested Heather.

"See that's what I thought too!" Nehal said agreeing with Heather. a/n: LMAO!!! _i laughed sooo hard at this part _

"Okay spill!" demanded Danielle.

"We think Jackie is up to something." explained Heather.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Danielle.

Heather and Nehal looked at each other then back at Danielle. "Nope!"

Danielle said, "You guys gotta stop this. Maybe she's just having boy problems, that's all."

"I hate Malfoy." muttered Heather.

Nehal and Danielle looked at each other and laughed.

Just then Jackie came back. "I forgot something!" She said. "Silly me!" She went back to her room to grab the pregnancy research she got from the other day.

"Hey Jaxs! I'm going to the gym with Draco today. Is that okay?" asked Nehal.

Jackie did not have much time to argue against that since she was practically going to be late for work. "Yay Nehal and Draco time!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "It's fine with me as long as you make sure he doesn't watch other girls with fake boobs exercise. I really need to go now bye guys!"

"Hey what about girls with real boobs?" asked Nehal, but Jackie had already left. "Well I should go get ready to go to work too." She walked off to her room.

"Hi Danielle!" said Heather.

"Hi Heather." replied Danielle.

Danielle just sat quietly thinking about Diego's gayness. Maybe he was a metrosexual! "He's not gay; he just takes good care of himself!" She thought.

"Okay Danielle." Heather backed away slowly, and opened the door to escape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather went over to Oliver's place and found him lying on the couch with half his Quidditch uniform on. He had his shirt off revealing his sexy six pack that Heather's eyes couldn't help but linger on. "Hi!" She said scaring the crap out of Oliver.

"Ahh!" Oliver sat abruptly and shook himself off. "Oh, Heather it's you. How did you get in here?"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "The door was unlocked…and I needed to escape from Danielle so I came here."

Oliver laughed. "Well in that case you can stay." He said trying to be polite even though the situation with him and Heather was freshly awkward, especially since she had lied that she would bring Vlad back to life and Oliver hadn't told her about his night with the female Quidditch player.

Heather noticed the depressed state Oliver seemed to be in. She sat beside him on the couch. "What's the matter?"

"My team sucks, we're almost as bad as the Chudley Cannons."

"Why?"

"Why? Because we're broke!" said Oliver. "We don't have money for new equipment!"

"You lost again?" asked Heather.

"Yeah it sucks ass and Alfred Wilson is going crazy! We need someway to get money because we totally suck!"

Just then Heather got an idea.

Oliver took note of the look on Heather's face. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know who would be good with this." Heather paused. "Jackie."

"Jackie?" Oliver shook his head. "That girl knows how to _spend_ money not make it!"

"Yeah but she can help." Heather dialled Jackie's work phone number.

The phone kept on ringing and ringing until Jackie's own personal answering machine came on.

Heather was puzzled beyond belief. Since when did Jackie get an answering machine and why did she record such a wacky recording.

**This is not an answering machine - this is a telepathic thought-recording device. After the tone, think about your name, your reason for calling, and a number where I can reach you and I'll think about returning your call.**

"Uh hi Jackie this is Heather…" started Heather. "I'm just calling to-"

"Eeeeeee Heather!" said a voice on the other end.

"Hey Jackie."

Jackie giggled.

"What's up with the answering machine? Does your boss know you have this weird and unusual recording on your answering machine?" asked Heather. She knew her boss Mina wouldn't mind. On the other hand, from what she had heard from Jackie, Mrs. Sanchez was totally not laid-back.

"You know what? That particular thought did cross my mind, but like seriously I hate being told that someone called and then I don't know who it is! Seriously it's so annoying!" rambled Jackie. "That's why I got me one of these babies." Jackie petted the answering machine. "They do the work for me. So what did you want to talk about? It must be important since your calling me while I'm working, right?"

"Right, well I was just talking with Oliver and he told me the reason why his Quidditch team is losing is because they don't have enough money to purchase new and improved Quidditch equipment…" Heather didn't get to finish because Jackie interrupted her.

"Ugh tell me about it. Life is so unfair! I mean it would be awesome if were all rich like Draco is! You know? It's like he doesn't have to do anything. It would be so cool if you could like buy everything. You could be like hey how much is that boy in the window? You know that song?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, but I think you mean dog instead of boy and…OH MY GOSH!" Another idea struck Heather. She looked at Oliver "Oliver that's it!"

"Say what?" said Jackie.

"You can sell yourself for money!"

"No way!" said Oliver. "I am_ not_ being a male prostitute!"

"No I did not mean it like that." explained Heather. "You could have a boy-toy auction!"

"A boy – toy auction?" said Jackie and Oliver at the same time.

"Yeah!" said Heather to the both of them. "You would really make a lot of money and it would help you guys to win! Come on what do you have to lose?"

"Your dignity." replied Jackie. "Anyways I gotta go, sorry Heather but Mrs. Sanchez is coming this way and she's carrying a stapler with her. Talk to yeah later. Bye!"

Heather hung up the phone. "So what do you think?" She smiled happily at Oliver and waited for his input.

"Hmm…" said Oliver. He picked up the phone. "Alfred Wilson, I have a plan."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal came back to the condo to find Danielle doing a list of pros and cons abut Diego. She gave a concentrating Danielle a weird look and dropped on the couch.

"How was work?" asked Danielle.

"Nothing great, unless you count me giving Jamie the silent treatment! So what are you doing?" Nehal asked Danielle.

"Pros and Cons on Diego. But I've tried this method before so I don't know why it's failing me now."

"Well let me help you out. DIEGO IS GAY!" Nehal raised her voice to make sure Danielle heard her loud and clear.

"No he's not!" Danielle quickly replied. "He's just…going through a difficult phase right now. Besides he said he could get me a free facial." Danielle smiled.

"Oh goody can I get a free facial too?" Nehal asked sarcastically.

"Please stop being sarcastic." Danielle narrowed her eyes at Nehal.

"Never." Nehal smirked. "I'm meeting Draco today. So you're on your own for dinner."

"Alright."

Nehal stood up from her place, started walking but then retraced her steps back to Danielle. "Hey Danie should I wear just my sports bra?"

Danielle shook her head. "In this case…no. I think you should wear something more conservative considering the fact that you're going to the gym with Draco who tends to have the wandering eye."

"Thanks and good luck with your list." said Nehal.

"Mmnn.."was the sound Danielle made in response.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal arrived at the gym wearing a light purple tank-top and some booty-shorts. Hey at least she wasn't wearing a sports bra! Nehal spotted Draco lifting weights on that heavy weight lifting machine. (Don't know what it's actually called) "Hey Malfoy!"

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Nehal. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Same here." Draco then continued to lift weights. "Kill…kill…" He whispered.

Nehal pretended not to hear what Draco was saying. "So Draco, have you noticed anything unusual about Jackie?"

"No…why? What's up with her?" asked Draco.

"She's just…been expressing love towards her favourite color in the washroom and stuff." Nehal shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Draco looked puzzled.

The next day…

Heather went into her bedroom and took the leather pouch with Vlad's ashes in it from its master hiding place. The master hiding place was actually in her make-up drawer. She hid it there because in case Oliver came over to hang out, Heather knew for certain he would not go near the make-up drawer! She went out of the condo and rode a horse that she rented from the country stable. Heather galloped away to the London Harbour Front.

Heather jumped off her horse and went into an old abandoned warehouse. She crept along the wall and leaned against a dusty poster that said, _**Mounties say nay to drugs**_.

"Bicuspids!" said Heather.

The patch of the wall covered by the dusty poster revealed, pulling Heather with it to the other side of the wall with a secret passageway.

Heather quickly scurried down the passageway.

"Hi Heather! I'm Glad you came." said a deep voice from a dark and shadow covered corner.

"Hello…Neville." Heather said in a deep voice trying to match Neville's deep voice.

Neville stepped forward revealing himself. He had defiantly grown a lot taller since Heather last saw him. "It's been awhile."

"Yes now let's get started. We don't have much time." exclaimed Heather.

"But we have a whole month to do this." said Neville.

"Appears so."

"Can I have a hug?" asked Neville.

"Eeeeeee!" Heather hugged Neville. "Thanks so much for doing this. I know we said the vampire number 3201- B would be our last but it's him…"

"You must have really thought he was a good teacher."

"Uh, yeah…that's it." lied Heather. Then she felt like the truth. She was lying to pretty much everyone these days. She was sick of it! "Actually, we were dating in Hogwarts until Malfoy killed him."

"Wow! That explains why you got 100 percent, but kept getting detentions!" Neville laughed. "But aren't you seeing Darren now? What's he going to say?" He added. "It also explains why you went so crazy when he was killed."

"Great," Heather muttered, more to herself than him. "Pull on the fucking heartstrings." She glared at him. "Why won't anyone understand? I'm OVER Vlad, but he deserves to be risen back to life since he was murdered, He's just my friend and it wasn't fair!" Heather felt like crying.

"It's okay…calm down." Neville awkwardly patted Heather on the head. "We all had a hard time that day. I had to kill Trevor remember?"

Heather sniffed. "It was for the best Neville."

The two of them went down the hallway into a room that sort of resembled a kitchen.

The abandoned warehouse was a top secret place that includes various scandalous and forbidden activities such as raising vampires back to life. Heather called in a special favour from Neville who is also part of the society to help her. Heather's job didn't entail raising the vampires back to life, but sometimes she tried and she really wanted to do it for Vlad. Mina couldn't know about it because it was against the law.

Neville went over to the table. There were plants and stuff in little bowls on it. Heather gave Neville the ashes.

Neville looked at the plants closely. "We have to leave them out at night with the moon! MUA HA HA!"

"Okay," said Heather as she opened the window so the moon streamed in and lit up the table.

Neville took the ashes and dumped them onto the table.

Heather got on her horse with the help of Neville who gave her a boost. She looked at him. "Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith!" With that dramatic sentence she and the horse headed out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days later…

"How was your facial with Diego?" laughed Nehal as Danielle came into the condo.

Danielle plopped down on the nearest chair. "I _need_ to get away from Diego. I haven't talked to Eli in awhile and Diego does not _shut up _about the Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston break up!"

Nehal laughed again. "What? They broke up ages ago!"

"I know!"

Jackie joined in the conversation. "He's with Angelina now and they are _so_ meant for each other." She smiled happily.

Danielle waved that remark off. "Yeah, yeah I just don't think Diego and I are meant for each other anymore." She paused. "I feel like Brad Pitt."

"Why? Because you're both hot?" asked Jackie.

Danielle giggled. "No, because Brad's been in this situation that I'm going through right now."

Just then unpredictable Heather walked in the condo. "Let's go mini-golfing!" She suggested.

"Random, but I like it." said Jackie thoughtfully. Her face then scrunched up. "I feel nauseous." She ran and threw up in the toilet.

"Er…maybe we should wait till tomorrow to see if Jackie is feeling better." said Nehal.

Heather said, "Guys. I have a little hypothetical question. Let's say you have a guy version of a mistress and he's ignoring you and working really late. What would you do?"

There was silence.

"Heather…are you still having problems with Oliver?" asked Danielle.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Heather ran away.

The next day…

Nehal went to the Ministry of Magic to check her mailbox. She didnt want anyone asking awkward questions on her whereabouts. As soon as she opened her door, she slipped inside and locked it so no one would come in.

She jumped up in fright as seconds later, someone knocked on the door. She opened it just a crack, and saw who was standing there.

"Oops! I guess I got caught." said Nehal opening the door to allow the person in.

"Yeah, your not the most subtle person I know, Nehal." said Jamie. "I havent seen you at all for like a month. What is it this time? Boy dating marathon?"

Nehal laughed, "Yeah well you know that there's nothing to worry about, for I have eyes for only you..." she said dramatically,and they both laughed.

"So what brings you to the Ministry at this hour?" said Jamie absentmindedly flipping through a folder. He had to be careful, because everytime the two of them were too close, something ALWAYS happened.

Nehal took the folder out of his hands, and a couple others as well, until all Jamie could see was the top of her head. "I need profiles of a couple people, to investigate, just in case you know?"

"How about you just settle with profiling me?" Jamie smirked, and although Nehal couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

"No thanks! I'll pass this time." she said reaching out for the last file on the table close to Jamie, and tripped on something. Using his quidditch reflexes, Jamie caught Nehal in his arms amid all the falling folders that showered around them.

As the last paper settled on the ground, he said softly, "I thought you said you'd pass?" and bent down to kiss her. Feeling his warm lips pressed against her, brought back the old feelings of longing, and as desire took over, Nehal forgot the reason she had come to the Ministry for.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and a moment later the door swung open to reveal Westley at the door frame, holding his wand in one hand and the other made a cleched fist. Within seconds it made contact with Jamie's face, who by that time had let go of Nehal.

"How _could_ you touch her!!" said Westley, picking up Jamie by the shirt and pounding him back to the floor. Jamie recovered after a few seconds of being on the ground, and got up to give Westley some of his own talents.

Nehal was torn watching the scene in front of her. There was Jamie-her past, Westley-her present..."But who will be my future?" she thought to herself. Another feeling came by her, and it felt as though she was _mad _at Westley for coming in at that sweet moment.

She gathered her courage up and pushed herself inbetween both of the men. When the boys realised that the one facing them now, was Nehal, they lowered their hands, but not their guard. Nehal felt the tight muscles of each shoulder, as she forcefully pushed them apart.

"Now if you two do not sort out each other, without tearing the other apart, neither one of you two will be my future!!!" declared Nehal and stalked off leaving two confused and immature boys.

"Future?" Jamie and Westley both voiced out in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal and Danielle were hanging out just chilling in the condo.

"How was work today?" asked Danielle.

"A lot more work then I thought it would be." Nehal looked at Danielle. "Do you have any idea of how stressful it is?"

"No, but maybe Westley could help you out." suggested Danielle.

Nehal sighed. "I don't think Westley is going to be helping me out at all. He's pretty stressed out too. All of us at the Ministry are but…I've got boys on the brain which makes it worse." She took a sip of water that Danielle gave her.

Danielle remained serious. "NP, did I miss something, because for like a blip you and Westley actually seemed _happy_. Yeah I'm a fan of you and Jamie but I can tell Westley makes you happy and that's important."

Nehal looked at Danielle again. "It's complicated." She took another sip of the water.

"Well it's you and Westley. It's supposed to be."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah…" Danielle looked Nehal up and down. "NP, are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. So how are things with you?" asked Nehal changing the subject.

"Not good. I'm drawing straws between Diego and Eli."

"So who are you going to pick?"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I can't really work out my mysterious issues right now with Jackie throwing up in the background."

"Let's go mini-golfing!" said Jackie angrily as she came out of the washroom. "I'm fine, honestly!"

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Honestly? You've been hanging out with Hermione too much." She pointed a finger at Jackie.

"Jackie are you bulimic?" asked Heather who looked up from the book she was reading.

Jackie was outraged. "No I'm not bulimic! I'm just sick, okay!"

"Do you have the flu?" asked Danielle.

"Yes…yes I do." lied Jackie. She wasn't ready to tell her friends yet about the pregnancy.

"Maybe you should stay home then Jaxs." suggested Nehal. "I don't know about anyone here, but I certainly cannot afford to catch the flu."

"Ditto." said Heather.

Jackie looked sad. "I'll be a good girl! I promise!"

Heather and Danielle looked at Nehal to answer the question since Nehal was the mother figure out of the four of them.

Nehal stared at Jackie for awhile. She then sighed. "If your feeling up to it, only then you can come."

Jackie clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

Heather said, "Alright peoples! I'm getting a little impatient here! Let's go get the boys!"

"Uhh..can we leave boys out of this?" Nehal glanced at Danielle, who nodded.

"Definitely NOT bringing Diego!"said Danielle.

Heather shrugged her shoulders."Whatever! Letsjust go play!!!!!!!!!"

With that, the four girls left the condo and were ready to play the friendly game of mini-golf.

**A/N: Howdy! Review please!**_hope you enjoyed this looong chapter...keep the reviews commin people:P_


	11. Chapter 11 Mini golfing

Chapter 11

"Okay, so we're playing boy-girl as teams." announced Danielle at the mini-put range. At first the girls were hesitant about bringing boys along (in particular Danielle and Nehal), however they realized they wanted to do an activity that would be more fun if more people showed up.

Heather invited Oliver and Jackie invited Draco. Danielle invited Eli because she missed him and had not seen him in awhile and Nehal invited Trey, one of the Bash brothers because he was in town for the weekend. When Nehal asked why Trey was in town he muttered something about chicks and good fire whisky. That was a decent enough answer for her to ask Trey to play mini-golf with them.

"As long as I get the pink ball I'm game!" cheered Jackie

The group of friends got their golf balls and clubs and went to the first hole. They had to wait a bit because there was an elderly couple in front of them and they kept on quarrelling about what was the right way to hold the club.

"Can I keep score?" asked Heather raising her club in the air. "I know a great deal about golf because my dad plays it a lot."

"Yeah for sure." said Danielle.

Heather smiled. "Awesome."

"So can Trey and I go first?" asked Nehal sweetly.

"Go for it!" said Danielle gesturing to Nehal.

Draco whispered to Jackie. "I bet were going to win this game."

Jackie giggled. "No were not! I suck at mini-golf and you've never played before!"

"Still were going to kick ass." replied Draco.

Jackie smiled up at him and he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled even wider.

"Ladies first." said Trey bowing to Nehal, which was completely out of character for him to do so, but it made Nehal laugh.

"Why thank you darling." said Nehal in the same old-fashioned manner that Trey spoke to her in.

Heather spoke into her fist pretending it was a microphone. "Nehal lines up and gets ready to take the first shot. The pressure is on!" She commented.

Nehal lightly tapped the ball with her club and got a whole in one. "Oh well would you look at that." She looked surprised and happy. "I got a hole in one. Yay!"

Everyone laughed...accept for the elderly couple ahead of them who were still arguing.

"Now Joanna I recommend you just tap it in lightly."

"Keep your wrinkly hands off me Chester!"

Trey lined up and shot. He got a hole in one as well.

Nehal raised her eyebrows.

Trey shrugged. "It's like playing Quidditch right?"

Nehal laughed again agreeing with Trey. "Somewhere in between a Chaser and a Beater. Wow! This is going to be easy!"

Eli looked confused. "What the hell is a-"He was cut off when Danielle started to kiss him.

Nehal who stood behind Eli and Danielle made gagging gestures, making Heather and Jackie laugh.

Draco said, "Ladies first!" mimicking Trey. They glared at each other reminiscing their Hogwarts days where Gryffindors and Slytherins despised each other. Not to mention Draco and Trey played Quidditch against each other.

Nehal saw a fight coming. She hated men and their stupid testerone. She stood in between them, before the wands could come out. "Your turn Jackie!" She said dragging Trey away again.

"Who does he think he is? King of the world?" Trey said gritting his teeth and trying to fight Nehal's iron grip.

"Yes," said Nehal shortly. "He's an ass, Trey. Get over it already!"

Jackie put the pink ball on the ground of the next hole. There was a great deal of dangerously cheesy rocks and holes surrounding the hole.

"It's a par three. Tricky one here. The wind is gentle but can she make it?" Heather whispered into her fist.

Jackie hit the ball and it sailed straight and true to the hole and plopped in. "BEHOLD! THE POWER OF PINK!" yelled Jackie.

The elderly couple glared at Jackie for a moment then continued to argue.

"Joanna, please if you just listened to me we would be done faster and still have time to finish that stupid crossword puzzle of yours!"

"Be patient you old fart!"

"A hole in one and an eagle!" shouted Heather.

"I wish I was playing Quidditch." muttered Oliver, wanting to add with Gwenog but chose not to. "This is so boring!"

Heather turned around and glared at Oliver. "You could at least _pretend_ to like hanging out with me!" She hissed.

"Okay." Oliver whispered sarcastically. "Everything's my fault! Not yours for actually making me do this."

"Why don't you just leave then." muttered Heather.

"That's tempting." hissed Oliver.

Everyone had been watching Heather and Oliver's angry facial expressions (since they couldn't tell what they were saying) they did not notice that Draco had finally sunk the ball into the hole. The only person cheering for Draco was Eli who didn't really know Heather and Oliver that well so he didn't care about the problems they were having.

Danielle shook herself off realizing it was her turn now. She dropped her ball and said, "Er, I'm gonna screw this up! Oh well."

Eli came up and started to help her practice her swing. He placed his hands on Danielle's waist and whispered into her ear. "You've got to rotate your hips." His voice sent tiny tingles down Danielle's spine.

Danielle made the shot and it hit a rock and went really far away from the hole but she didn't seem to care. She giggled. "I guess I rotated my hips too much." She smirked before she and Eli started to make-out.

Oliver went and hit the ball.

Then Heather went next. She was so furious with Oliver that she swung her club in full swing and slammed the ball. It hit the edge of one of the walls and shot into the next course.

Sixteen holes later…

Draco was the last one to go. He hit his ball into the last hole then went to get it, but the ball disappeared down the tube.

"Hey! This must be magic!" said Draco as he stuck his hand down the hole.

Eli laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! How else would the ball disappear? It's like it Dissapparated!"

Eli gave Draco a curious look. He couldn't believe the blindness, and the stupidity of the situation. "There's a tube…it…" He paused. "Haven't you played this before?"

"Fuck no! I don't play filthy muggle games." spat Draco.

"What's a-?" asked Eli but got interrupted by Jackie.

Jackie walked up to Draco. "Let's go now. I'm tired." She yawned.

"YES!" said Oliver.

"No…" said Eli still confused about what Draco had said.

"The night is young," said Heather, remembering Vlad.

"No it's not, because you took forever with that hole with a water hazard." replied Oliver bitterly.

Heather said sarcastically, "Wow. Thanks for the support."

"Hey, Heather took just as long as Trey." said Draco defending Heather, which surprised pretty much everyone. Especially Heather who hated Draco with a passion and Jackie who wasn't expecting Draco to do this, but was very pleased with him. Draco frowned. "What happened to that Westley guy?"

"DRACO!" yelled Nehal not wanting to recollect today's earlier event. Her grip on Trey loosened, and her on fists balled up at her sides, ready for a fight.

"Or Dylan!" added Heather.

Nehal rounded up on Heather,"Who the hell is this DYLAN!!!" she yelled waving her arms, annoyed.

Trey, who wasn't listening, rolled up his sleeves and headed towards Draco. He was getting angry too.

Draco smirked. "Bash, don't you think you're overreacting!"

"Where do you get your kicks from? Your pug-faced mother?" snarled Trey.

"This conversation is over! Goodbye." Draco's anger was close to boiling point so he walked off to blow some steam.

"Good riddance!" muttered Trey darkly, and walked in the opposite direction of Draco.

Nehal groaned inwardly, and ran to catch up to her date.

Danielle did the shifty eye thing. "Maybe, we _should_ go." She took Eli away with her before everyone started disapparating.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

Nehal gasped trying to catch her breath, as she stood beside Trey, on another golf course.

"What wrong Trey? This isn't like you!" Nehal turned to look Trey in the eye.

There was silence for a while, and then he spoke still not looking at her. "Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_, Nehal?"

"NO! Cause they've been busy writing about how worthless Aurors are and stuff. And other...personal stuff about..." her voice faltered and she looked down embarassed.

"Start reading again Nehal. It will give you a true reason to fight." he said in the same tone, and walked away.

Nehal closed her eyes and dropped to the sand covered ground, defeatedly.

Jamie was right! There was a need for peace around here.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Heather sat at her desk in the Vampire Department and read her mail. She did not hesitate in opening the letter from Neville. She knew what it would be about and she was eager to read it.

_**Dear Heather,**_

_**It's time. To check up on Mr. Von Gooshy again. This time you need to bring a personal belonging or body part of him. This will make things go a whole lot easier, a lot of times when we tried to do this before, it didn't work because we didn't have anything personal for them.**_

_**Meet me for lunch at Dr. Smiley's Bar and Grill.**_

_**Neville**_

_**  
**_Heather put that letter in her bra for safe-keeping. She looked at the other letter on the desk in front of her. Heather picked it up and opened it slowly.

_**Hey Heather,**_

_**I just want to let you know that Alfred Wilson wants me to stay overtime so we won't be able to hang out tonight. Sorry about the other night.**_

_**Oliver**_

Heather set that particular letter on fire with her wand. Then she went to look for the personal thing from Vlad. She looked through Vlad's file but it was just pictures and reports and addresses where he had previously.

"Where am I going to find something? All I have is his ashes," said Heather to the file cabinet. She went home to try and look for something else.

Heather went in her bedroom and started looking around her drawers and closet. Eventually, she found a book about hot vampires that Vlad had given her but that probably wouldn't count. Also, she didn't want it destroyed if that's what Neville was going to do.

Heather opened her old Hogwarts trunk and started rummaging through it. She found his shirt that she stole before they left for Verona Ville. She always meant to give it back to him. Heather sniffed. Then she found her old retainer case, It rattled when she picked it up. Heather opened it and saw a tooth in it! Now she remembered that time Vlad had been biting her neck…she remembered how good it felt…and had his tooth lodged in her skin. He had took it out and given it to her. Good times…

Now Heather felt like if they could raise Vlad to life she really would not care what Oliver or Darren thought.

There was the sound of someone throwing up. Heather went into the bathroom and there was Jackie sitting on the bathroom floor. "Jackie! You're still sick?"

Jackie looked up at Heather helplessly and felt a little embarrassed.

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the next update! Hope you enjoy it. **_Ahh..this is to make up for ya'll waiting soooo long for the last chapter!thanks for the patience! Lov ya ;)_


	12. Chapter 12 The next phase

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly do not own Harry Potter.

When Nehal reached her office in the Ministry of Magic, barely anyone was there. Nehal looked at her watch. "Oh! It's only 6:00, oh well!" She thought.

Crack! Someone had apparated right beside Nehal. Before she could move, they both fell backwards on the floor.

"Ow!" cried Nehal. "I think I've broken something." She pulled the carrot that was behind her and saw that it had indeed been broken apart.

"I'm so sorry!" said a deep male voice.

Nehal tried to place the voice. Could it be Westley? Draco? Trey? Eli?...Yvette?

"Yvette?" said Nehal hoping she was correct.

Jamie looked confused and concerned. "Are you okay Nehal?" He thought maybe she had bumped her head from the fall.

"Oh! Jamie…I thought you were Yvette. Except you don't have a French accent!"

"Yeah well…" Jamie scooted over on the floor to be closer to her. "So you and Westley?"

"Yepp…" said Nehal feeling really uncomfortable. Of course, she was still angry at both Westley and Jamie for what happened yesterday, but having Jamie next to her like this was something that soothed her. Nehal's breath got caught in her throat. How did he have this affect on her? "Dear gosh woman get yourself together here!" She scolded herself.

"And Trey?" Jamie knew Trey was in town and had hung out with Nehal. Not that he minded...he just would have preferred to be the one hanging with Nehal.

"A friend."

"What's with all the Quidditch dudes? Don't tell me you have the hots for all of them!" teased Jamie.

"Well I can't help it if all my guy friends are cute!" retorted Nehal playfully.

"Does that include Malfoy? I mean he's a Quidditch dude and a guy friend?" asked Jamie.

Nehal was surprised that Jamie had said that. Didn't he already know that she and Draco were just friends? "He's like my brother!" She said. "Gross."

Jamie smiled. "You know what's gross?" He paused for dramatic effect. "You and Westley."

Nehal rounded on him angrily.(Mind..their still sitting on the floor.) "And here I thought I could actually get around having a good conversation with you. Huh, I guess you _cant _change your spots in one day!" She got off the floor, brushed some dirt of and walked off to the muggle coffee shop outside. She needed some caffiene and time alone.

"Maybe I'll see what Trey's really up to." she thought as she spotted the shelves where they kept old copies of _The Daily Prophet _. She picked up half a dozen and got back onto the lift.

Jamie remained on the floor, watching her go. But ironically, he was smiling. "I'll wait for you, Nehal. No matter how long it takes." Then he himself got up, but headed to the office, mirroring Nehal's movements by picking up today's paper, and headed towards his office.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Nehal got home in somewhat confused mood. She had read and re-read what was in the papers. All, but the front page, which were beginning to get quite decorative, listings of deceased people. Sooo depressing! Maybe to lighten things up at the office, she and Jamie could...

Nehal walked into the washroom, to touch up on make-up. She then noticed a pregnancy test in the garbage pale…and it was still blue.

Just then Danielle came into the condo. "Hi everybody!" She said happily.

"It's just me." answered Nehal coming out of the washroom, holding something in her hand.

Danielle smiled. "Hey Nehal, so what's up?"

Nehal came out to see Danielle still smiling. Suddenly she started bombarding her friend with questions. "What the hell are you so happy about? Gosh! Is it Diego or Eli's? Have you heard of this invention called a condom? How could you be so careless! How many times do I have to tell you to use protection?!" Nehal yelled all in one breath.

Danielle was livid with anger. How could Nehal accuse her of something like that? "What the fuck is your problem? PMSing again?" She yelled back.

"Answer the question, you pregnant?" asked Nehal concerned.

"No!"

"Okay…" said Nehal calming down and feeling a little confused. "Here have some water." Nehal handed her a water bottle.

Danielle snatched the water bottle from Nehal's hands and took a sip of it.

"Now. Are you pregnant?" asked Nehal more calmly. She had put a truth potion in the water bottle. It wasn't because she didn't believe Danielle she just had to make sure of everything.

"For the second time, no!"

Nehal explained the hectic dilemma to Danielle. "Well…now that is certain. I found a pregnancy test in the washroom. Know who this belongs to?" Nehal handed her the test.

Danielle looked thoughtful as she stared at the test in her hand.

Nehal waited patiently for Danielle's response.

Danielle looked back at Nehal. "Remember how I said you need prove that Jackie is up to something."

Nehal laughed. "Well she is! She was expressing her love for pink in the washroom!" She stated.

"This is the proof!" Danielle waved the test in front of Nehal's face. "This belongs to Jackie!"

"No…it can't be." said Nehal frowning. "Jackie's too pure for that!"

"I know but it's true. This is the evidence." exclaimed Danielle.

Nehal could not argue against the evidence. It was forbidden. "Alright we'll talk to her after... this episode of CSI." They both sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

An hour later…

Jackie walked into the condo. "Hello!" She greeted.

"Hello…Jackie." Nehal said Jackie's name in a serious tone. She turned off the television and both she and Danielle got up from the couch and made their way to Jackie.

"Yes…hello Jackie." Danielle spoke in the same tone that Nehal did.

"How come the lights are off?" asked Jackie who was standing in the pitch black searching for the light switch.

Nehal turned the lights on by clapping her hands. "We installed a clapper."

Jackie looked amazed. "That's so cool. I wanna try that!" Jackie clapped her hands. The lights turned off. She clapped again. The lights turned on. She started to pick up the clapping pace.

"Stop!" yelled Danielle. "You're going to blow up a fuse!"

"Say what?"

Danielle guided Jackie over to the couch and she and Nehal stood before her. "Nehal and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay!" Jackie bounced up and down on the couch. Clearly she was hyper. "What kinds of questions?"

Nehal held up the pregnancy test. "Is this yours?"

Jackie's bouncings abruptly came to a halt. She gulped. "I've never seen that before." She said slowly.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah it's a pregnancy test."

Danielle smiled at Jackie. "Excuse us for a second." She spun Nehal around so they were facing the other way. "She's being difficult." She said in a low voice.

Nehal whispered back to Danielle. "We have to keep trying."

They both spun around facing Jackie again with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Jaxs we know that your pregnant." said Danielle in a soft and sincere tone.

Jackie burst out laughing. "Oh my god you think I'm pregnant! That's hilarious!"

Nehal raised her voice to overpower Jackie's laughter. "Stop denying it!"

Jackie stopped laughing. "I'm not denying it! Look I'm not pregnant. I may be a liar, a pig, an idiot, and pregnant, but I'm not a porn star!" She realized she let it slip that she was pregnant. "Oops…"

Danielle replied, "Jackie this is serious! You have a human being in your stomach!"

"Eww!" said Jackie.

"Actually Danielle, its called a fetus." said Nehal

"EWWWWWWW!" said Jackie again.

"So are you planning to keep the baby?" asked Nehal.

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know. I honestly don't know what to do. I really hope my parents don't disown me and I'm terrified to tell Draco. I mean what if he hates me forever... "Jackie looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Your parents aren't going to disown you and I'm sure Draco will still love you." reasoned Danielle.

"I still can't believe you had sex with Malfoy." Nehal shivered at the thought of that.

"This is so unfair! protested Jackie. "I'm not supposed to be pregnant! Goody two shoe, sweet and innocent girls like me do not get pregnant before their married! I can't be pregnant!"

"Too late you already are." said Nehal sadly.

Danielle sat down beside Jackie on the couch. "Sorry Jaxs but I have to do this."

"Do what?" asked Jackie uncertainly.

Danielle smacked the back of Jackie's head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Next time be more careful with condoms!" scolded Danielle.

Nehal looked outraged. "Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to hit her!" Nehal sat down beside Jackie and slapped her hard.

"OW! Oh my gosh! Why do I always get abused?" Jackie's hand was on her cheek where Nehal slapped her. Jackie walked off to her room.

"We so scared her." said Nehal.

"Dam right we did!" agreed Danielle. "She was hard to crack down though. She was like one of those weasels's we just saw on CSI."

Nehal replied, "Well you know what they say. Weaselling out of things is important to learn. It's what separates us from the animals ... except the weasel."

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Danielle.

"The Simpsons."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Of course." She looked at Nehal again. "What do you think Draco's going to do when he finds out?"

Nehal looked worried. "I'm praying that once in his life he'll do the right thing."

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Once Nehal and Danielle had left the condo to go to Starbucks, Jackie crept out of her room and sat down on the couch where she previously was. She was just about to turn on the television when Heather walked in.

"Hey Jaxs." greeted Heather.

Jackie put the remote down and looked at Heather. It wasn't fair that she didn't know so Jackie felt compelled to tell her friend what was going on. She gulped. "Heather I need to tell you something."

"Does it have anything to do with the color purple?" asked Heather with an excited look on her face. She loved the color purple.

"Um…no." Jackie took a breath. "Okay here goes nothing." She took another breath. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room.

"Say something Heather!"

"Jackie you can't be pregnant! We've never had sex before! Were two females! So how could you be…" trailed Heather misunderstanding the whole situation.

"Heather I'm not pregnant with your baby!"

Heather walked cautiously over to Jackie who stood up from the couch. "Then who's is it?"

"Draco's."

Heather looked revolted. "Are you sure it's his?" She hoped Jackie had slept with some other guy besides Draco.

Jackie replied, "I'm 100 percent positive it's his because you know he's like the only guy I've ever slept with…" Jackie blushed a shade of scarlet.

Heather looked annoyed and disappointed. "How could you be so careless?"

"Why?" yelled Jackie.

"Why what?" asked Heather.

"Why does everybody get mad at me when I get knocked up but when Danielle thought she was pregnant nobody was yelling at her!" complained Jackie loudly.

Heather shrugged her shoulders. She honestly hadn't thought of that. "Who knows? Oh wait I know! It's because Danielle didn't fuck Draco Malfoy!"

Jackie looked depressed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it. Not nearly enough. Jackie you're carrying a Death Eater's child!" exclaimed Heather letting Jackie know that she was in seriou danger.

"Oh my gosh I am." muttered Jackie.

"Dimwalt! The spawn of evil is INSIDE you." said Heather.

"Jeez calm down."

"Are you going to destroy it?" asked Heather.

"I don't know…I haven't even told Draco yet."

"Oh good! If you want to keep it I'll help smuggle you into the countryside, away from Draco so you can raise it safe from his evilness."

"Heather calm down! If I did have the baby I'd want Draco to be with me. I love him!" protested Jackie.

Heather laughed. "You can't love him. He does not even know the meaning of the word. Anyways, you have to kill it. It'll grow up to be evil like him."

"Draco's not as bad as you think he is! How can you hate him so much?" said Jackie.

"Because he killed Vlad!" yelled Heather.

Jackie remained silent.

Heather did too for awhile before speaking up. "Draco's evil. You have to have an abortion or else all that was once green and good in this world will be gone."

"We've got the Shire!" sobbed Jackie.

Heather put her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "There won't be a Shire Jackie." With that Heather walked off.

Jackie stood frozen. It seemed like no one was on her side. She wanted to go to Draco for comfort, but Jackie knew she couldn't tell him yet. Jackie needed someway to restore everyone's trust back in Draco…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sorry I'm late." muttered Heather as she went to sit with Neville at Dr. Smiley's Bar and Grill.

"Yeah." sneered Neville. "You were supposed to be here YESTERDAY!"

The muggles sitting in the restaurant turned and stared at Neville and Heather.

Heather frowned. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

Neville looked at Heather. "Uh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound very convincing."

Neville sighed. "Ginny's trying to take my kid."

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"I have a kid with Ginny and she's trying to take it. She's such a freaky goth-pot headed person. I won't let her!" proclaimed Neville.

Heather thought. "Don't need to tell me your life story." She cleared her throat. "Well...ANYWAYS! What about Vlad?"

"Do you have the body parts?" whispered Neville as he put his hood up and covered his forehead with his hands. People were really starting to stare.

Heather giggled. "That sounds funny. Yeah I have his teeth." She gave him the retainer.

"Excellent," Neville drummed his fingers together. He opened it up and breathed in deeply. "That is the sweet smell of victory! MUA HA HA!"

"Well…I actually think I have to go now." said Heather.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After coffee with Nehal, Danielle went to visit Eli at the auto shop where he worked.

Eli noticed Danielle and he couldn't help but smile, which was a rare thing for him to do. He was a brooding kind of guy, but Danielle could always put a smile on his face. He walked over to her, "Hey I'm on break in ten minutes."

Danielle smiled. "Coolies." She waited outside on a nearby bench. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello…oh hi Diego."

Diego said, "Hey you want to do something tonight?"

"Oh sorry I can't I'm really busy." lied Danielle.

"Well what about tomorrow?"

"I'm – I'm hanging out with my friends." Danielle said rather quickly.

"Well what about the next day?" asked Diego. He missed Danielle and really wanted to spend some time with her.

"Boy-Toy auction! I don't want to miss that!"

Diego sighed deeply. "We can't do anything the day after because I'm giving Harry a dance lesson."

Danielle immediately sat up. Was Harry trying to steal her man away from her? "A private dance lesson perhaps?" asked Danielle.

Diego laughed. "No only those are reserved for you."

"Aww…thanks." said Danielle.

Eli walked towards Danielle.

"Gotta go." Danielle said quickly and hung up.

"Hey Danielle! Let's go to the monster truck rally!" said Eli excitedly. He had been wanting to go to the monster truck rally ever since he heard it was back in town…for limited time only.

"La!" said Danielle loudly.

"Exactly!" said Eli. "Let's go!" He said anxiously. He took hold of Danielle's arm.

"But I've never been to a monster truck rally before!" protested Danielle.

"It's awesome yo! Now come on we're going to miss all the excitement!"

Danielle had released herself from Eli's grip and started to run off. She did not get very far because she was wearing flip-flops and Eli was much faster so he caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist and she giggled. Eli reached over and began tickling Danielle.

Danielle started to laugh like crazy as he began to tickle her sides. "Stop it…Eli…stop." She said between giggles.

Eli hovered over her still tickling her sides. "Not until you agree to come with me to the monster truck rally!"

Danielle thought. "Give in Danielle…come on you know you can't resist those deep brown eyes of his. Shut up!" She told herself.

"Fine, fine." Danielle finally said out of breath.

Eli smiled proudly and let go off her. Danielle immediately missed his warmth.

Eli smiled widely and moved closer to Danielle. She felt him pull back some of her blonde hair from her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist again and Danielle snuggled into his chest.

"You've made my day by saying that." Eli whispered to Danielle as his nose touched her ear. Danielle smiled up at him and she saw him move closer while licking his lips. Danielle knew what he was thinking…

Eli's lips connected with Danielle's and he cupped her face with his hands. Danielle held onto his broad shoulders with her hands. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and she instantly let out a soft moan.

_if i can give it to you  
you know i will  
if i can give it to you  
you know i will  
i just want to love you  
i just want to love you  
i just want to love you  
and show you things that words cant do_

_so there you go again  
caz i see what you want  
caz you want what you don't  
in time things will work out right  
so you say that I can wait  
I can wait  
I can wait._

Eli looked deeply into Danielle's eyes. "You don't know what you do to me Danie."

**A/N: Wow I love all the replies you guys have left us. I love you all very much heehe! **

**Song Credit goes to: I will by Mozella**

**Love this song and I thought the lyrics fit well with this chapter. Download Mozella if you haven't heard of her before she is amazing! **_uhh dont feel left out if you havent heard of her...i know I havent ...hhehehehehe...sorry cue. just had to put it down!!!well we're happy to get your replies! keep reviewing, and if you are itching to put in some ideas of your own, we can see if it can be incorporated okay? Long live the Chipmunks! All hail!!! _

_oh and Hi serena! waves back _**(well we all wave back) **

hiss_ris_**cue**


	13. Chapter 13 Pushing the senses

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter sniff

Jackie woke up the next morning feeling as groggily as ever. She did not get much sleep last night because her chest really hurt her. Jackie crawled out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes immediately widened. "WHOA! Where did these come from?" Jackie looked at her breasts and realized they were bigger. She had gone from an A cup to a B cup over night. Jackie was still staring in the mirror at herself for about five minutes until there was a knock at the front door.

Even though Jackie was still in her pyjamas she went to answer the door.

At the door was Heather and Timmy. "Happy mail day!" said Heather and walked in with the girls' mail.

"Hey Heather," greeted Jackie hoping she'd notice…something.

Heather turned around to look at Timmy. Timmy was standing in the doorway, looking paralyzed as he stared at Jackie's chest.

"Timmy? Timmy…Timmy! Timmy!" yelled Heather.

"Eeeeee Timmy!" squealed Jackie. She gently picked him up.

Heather raised an eyebrow at Timmy's actions, as she watched him snuggle up to Jackie's chest. "Where's Nehal and Danielle?" asked Heather.

"Oh they went for a jog. They should be back soon." answered Jackie. She put Timmy down and looked straight at Heather. "Heather I'm really sorry for being such a bad friend. I don't want to fight with you anymore and um…I don't want to have to choose between my best friends and my boyfriend." Jackie swallowed. "I should have listened to you because now I'm carrying a Death Eater's child."

Heather smiled softly. "You love Draco a lot so I suppose no matter how many times I tell you to stay away from him you'll want to be with him more."

Jackie laughed and embraced Heather in a hug.

"Besides you shouldn't be the one doing the apologizing! I should be apologizing to you! Honestly, if you want to have the baby I'll help stop Draco from turning it into a murderer."

"Um…thanks I guess." Jackie shrugged her shoulders.

Heather waved an envelope in Jackie's face. "This is your invitation to the boy toy auction."

Jackie took the envelope.

Nehal and Danielle walked in the front door, wearing fleece track-suits. Nehal was wearing a light blue track suit while Danielle sported a red one. They were all sweaty and tired from their jog.

Heather gave them the invitations.

"Ooh I'm so excited for this!" gushed Nehal happily.

"I need to earn some extra cash for buying a guy." said Jackie sadly.

"Me too." said Heather. "I need to get Oliver in the auction…or at least try to." She paused. "How are we supposed to get extra cash?"

"We strip!" joked Danielle. "I'm sure Hermione could help us."

"Or we could do a car wash." suggested Jackie not liking the idea of stripping in front of people.

"Oh my god that's perfect because of Eli!" replied Danielle. "But we can't tell him what the money is for. He probably won't want to go to a boy toy auction anyways."

The girls all agreed on the idea of a car wash.

"Hey guys! Do you notice anything different about me?" asked Jackie as she stuck out her chest a little bit.

"You just woke up?" said Nehal uncertainly.

"No…"

"Your wearing new pyjamas?" tried Danielle.

"No I got these at Christmas. That's why the top says peace on earth." explained Jackie. She looked at Heather. "Come on Hey Hey you must know!"

Heather looked just as helpless as Nehal and Danielle did. "You're taller?"

Jackie looked sad that no one had noticed that her breasts had gotten bigger. The only person that seemed to notice was Timmy and he wasn't even a person! He was a cat! "No…" She hung her head low and walked off to her bedroom in defeat.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Later in the afternoon, Danielle and Heather went to go see Eli to find out if they would be able to host a car wash. They spotted him right away fixing up an old mustang.

"Hey!" said Danielle.

Eli jumped back in surprise. He smiled. "Hey." He hugged Danielle. "How are you?"

"I'm good." replied Danielle. "So listen, can you do us a favour?" She said motioning to herself and Heather.

"You name it."

"Well as matter of fact…" began Danielle looking at Heather for support. "We need some extra cash because were…raising money for charity!"

Heather looked at Danielle dumbfounded. "What we are? Since when?"

Danielle smiled at Eli. "Hold on for a minute." She turned Heather the other way.

"Have you been _drinking_ again?" accused Heather.

"Just hear me out. We raise a couple grand, we split it between the four of us and everybody in town sleeps better because they think they've helped a _good cause_."

Heather looked at Danielle. "Are you mad? It's not going to work! We need a better plan of action."

"Fine then you go talk to Eli!" Danielle turned Heather around and gave her a little push towards Eli.

"Hi." said Eli.

"Hi!" said Heather. "So…were not really raising money for charity… we just need money…we've gotten ourselves in a sticky situation with the Italian mafia."

Danielle hit her forehead not liking Heather's lie.

"What?" said Eli confused.

"The Italian mafia," repeated Heather a bit louder. "is after us. Thus we need to do a car wash…here."

"Yeah." added Danielle. "So if you could get your boss to let us run a car wash we'd really appreciate it." She walked closer to Eli seductively. "I'm sure you'd appreciate it too considering I'll be wearing a bikini all day long." She trailed her fingers up his chest.

Eli soon found it hard to breathe. "Right I can…I can persuade him to do it."

"That would be great!" Danielle stepped backwards. "See you tomorrow!" She waved at him.

Eli stared at Danielle's ass as she walked away. "Sweet."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

There was knock on the front door again.

"Someone get it!" shouted Jackie although she quickly realized she was the only one home and was still in her pyjamas. "I'll get it." Jackie put down the magazine she was reading and answered the door. "Darren?"

"Hi Jackie." said Darren.

"If you're looking for Heather she's not here."

"Typical." muttered Darren looking away. "It's been awhile since I've last seen her." He looked sad. "Well I just came by to tell her I'm leaving."

Jackie noticed the duffel bags Darren was carrying. "You're leaving? Like for good?"

Darren nodded his head. "Yeah."

"But why?" asked Jackie. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Heather doesn't want to be with me and I can't exactly force her to be with me." said Darren. "She would rather be with my brother. He always gets the girls." He added angrily. "She enjoys his company more then mine. He smiles and looks at her the way I do!"

"Darren-"

"Come on Jackie we both know it's true!" replied Darren. "She's falling for Oliver."

Jackie felt sorry for Darren. He was such a nice guy; it wasn't fair for him to feel all this pain. "Maybe she is, but that doesn't mean you should leave town. Don't be a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" snarled Darren.

"Then prove it!" said Jackie loudly. She lowered her voice. "Stay."

Darren shook his head. "I can't."

"Please stay. Please." pleaded Jackie.

Darren took note of Jackie's sadness. "I'm sorry Jackie but I have to leave. I have to move on."

Jackie sighed figuring she couldn't convince Darren any further. "Okay, well at least say goodbye to Heather in person. Don't leave her note or anything because that would be dry."

"Yeah…I can do that." Darren said softly. "So…I guess this is goodbye." He held out his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

Jackie smiled. "Sure." She hugged Darren.

They both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. It was like they had an understanding. There were sparks between them but nothing could ever happen. Nothing could go further.

"Bye." Darren said and walked off in search of Heather.

"Bye." said Jackie watching him walk off.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o

Nehal considered sending a memo to Jamie and then changed her mind. She was heading out that way, anyways. Picking up a newspaper, she noticed another one of Fred and George's advertisments. "Maybe I should visit them sometime.." thought Nehal. Her eye caught a familiar name followed by many others. **DEATH EATER ATTACK ON CITIZENS OF HOGSMEADE!!!" **said the big caption. Nehal dropped the newspaper on the floor with suprise, but instead of picking it up again, she walked out of her office, and locked the door behind her with a wave of her hand. She turned to her left, where Jamie's office was, and peeked inside. Sure enough, there he was, wearing his cute reading glasses,and um..reading something.

"Mail!" yelled Nehal, dropping the letter inside, and spinted away like a mad hatter. She could have apparated,but she didnt think of it at that time.

"That was a bit weird.." thought Jamie, as he picked up the mail that Nehal had so nicely thrown there. "What's the matter this time?" He opened the letter, and this is what it said:

_Dear Jamie,_

_You have been entered as a boy (which I hope you still are) for a Boy-Toy Auction, this Thursday._

_We hope to see you there, as this event IS held for a good cause, of which I have no idea of. __If you have any questions on the location, I'd be more than happy to let you know once I'm free. As for your choice in this matter, that cannot be helped as you have already been entered. I apologize for the lateness, and the lack of actually taking my time to ask you to participate._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Auror_

_Ex-Headgirl_

_Member of the Four_

_Nehal Pradhan_

Jamie was speechless by the end of the letter. The nerve of that Nehal!! He crumpled the "invitation" in his hand and ran out of his office, hoping that she might still be within sight of his vision. As expected, Nehal was long gone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darren finally met up with Heather outside the condo entrance. She was laughing at something Danielle said when she noticed Darren standing there carrying duffel bags with him.

Danielle looked back and forth from Darren to Heather. "I just remembered I have to…do something." She walked off.

Heather smiled at Darren. "Hey!" She hugged him.

Darren returned the hug but not with much enthusiasm. "Heather…" He let go of her. "I have to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go. I have to start over." said Darren. He sighed sadly. "Heather our relationship was never going to work out. You'll always have a thing for my brother."

Heather felt broken inside. She hung her head low. "You can't leave…"

"I have to."

"No!"

Darren sighed. "You're meant for better."

Heather instantly said. "I'm not!" She shook her head.

"You _are_." reasoned Darren as he looked at her broken state.

Heather started to cry. She liked to keep her emotions a secret but this time she couldn't help but let them out.

"Come here." Darren held out his hand for Heather and she took it. "I need you…to get past this." He looked at her.

"NO!" shouted Heather.

"I need you to _forget_ about me and move on!" Darren paused. "Okay?"

Heather wanted to argue with him. Why was Darren doing this?

Darren wiped away Heather's tears with his thumb. "You're too _amazing_ to carry this around. You're too full of greatness."

Heather couldn't take it anymore as she hugged Darren again.

"But I have to go."

"No!"

"I'm sorry." Darren pulled back from the hug and started to walk away. He turned around and said, "You know I could have held you in my arms forever." He paused. "It still wouldn't have been long enough."

Heather slumped down on the grass. She didn't care anymore that she was crying in public she just felt bad for taking Darren for granted. In addition, Darren's parting words did not do much to help ease the pain. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Even if she didn't she knew she would keep him and the mermories they shared together locked in her head.

"No.." she whispered into her hands and cried some more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal skidded and stopped in front of the Quidditch Sports section. Passing by Westley, she gave him a wave and passed without stopping to say hi. How stupid were boys anyways? It didn't take that much to admit being on the wrong. Finally after turning the third corner, she found what she was looking for.

"Trey! There you are!" looking relieved, Nehal dropped into the seat beside him.

The boy looked side-ways at Nehal a said in a low voice, "I am known as the Wanderer."

Nehal made a face, but when Trey did not burst out laughing or call out his joke, she thought to make the situation interesting. " Very well then. Refer to me as the Queen!" she smirked and pulled him to a standing position.

"You can Apparate now right." Nehal was back into her business Zone.

"Yeah. of course!" Trey..um I mean Wanderer said looking slightly offended.

"Well its been a while Wanderer, so why dont you just hold onto me? Where we're going is a suprise." Nehal took Trey's hand and vanished with him.

finally---

"Hogwarts?" Trey looked blank, standing in front of the Great Hall doors.

Without warning, the doors opened, and Filch was snarling at the sight of two ex-Gryffindor students. "And you two are?" he said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Wanderer and The Queen." said Trey..i mean wanderer boldy.

Filch had an ugly smile playing on his lips. "Very well then. He threw open the doors, and in the loudest voice he could muster, annouced, "The Queen and the Wanderer have arrived!!"

All heads turned to the new comers, and both "The Queen's" and "the Wanderer's" faces were turning red with embarassment.

"If I had known that Filch was going to do that, I would have used our full names." whispered Trey, all the "wanderer" gone out of him.

"If I had known that Filch was going to do that, I would have knocked out his wind pipe." Nehal whispered back.

She straightened, as she saw Coach Durham make his walk to the doors to inspect. "Whitey! Ah!! My favourite person!! How are my soldiers doin'?" Nehal smiled under the coach's glare.

"Just fine! So fine that for the first time, I dont need to pull my hair in frustration because they suck so much." Trey and Nehal immediately glanced at the coach's shiny bald head to see if there was any hair to pull.

"He means it as a joke!" Zaninth was standing behind the coach the whole time. Her arms were crossed and she looked angrily at Nehal, and did not seem to realize that there was company, until Trey stuck his head into her vision and murmured "Oooo..pretty!" The arival of the stranger startled her, and she forgot her fight with \nehal, whatever that was.

"Cummon!" Nehal dragged Trey inside. "I wanted to show you what I was doing to help fight the Dark Lord." She walked to the Study Hall to find all the members of her squad waiting there.

"Line up for introduction!" commanded Nehal, and all the kids fell in line automatically. Nehal went down the row, introducing all the children to Trey. "Right so, I know your names, and its useless to try code. We can talk code, when we are on a mission. Well here goes. Madden, meet: Flynn, Zaninth, Gareth, Cinthia, Tress, Hunter, Vien, Aradom, Chase and...Edan." On the last name, Nehal hesitated. Her mind would not permit the boy's real name, and it seemed like he preferred it that way. "Everybody, this is Trey Madden."

"You mean the wanderer?" said Tress teasingly.

"Yeah well, I was never one of Filch's favourites!" Trey shrugged his shoulders with a lopsided smile.

While the kids got aquainted with each other, Whitey slid up beside Nehal. "Any information on the enemy?"

"No, but I'm planning on a trip to Knockturn Alley."

"Did you find out anything new?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy seems like the key to the Death Eaters,though there's no proof."

"Keep close watch on him, then." finished Durham

"Of course!" replied Nehal.

She knew that Jackie was in a dangerous position. Someone had to protect her, and it certainly was NOT Draco!!!

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it was a bit on the short side. Don't worry we have more longer and action-packed chapters for you to enjoy. **_eeeeeeeellieee...hope you had fun! reading i mean..LOL see you in the next chapies.. :P_

_lov_

hiss._ris._**cue**


	14. Chapter 14 Working at the car wash

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We totally don't own Harry Potter -rolls eyes-

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_You might not ever get rich, ha_

_Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch_

_There ain't no telling who you might meet_

_A movie star or maybe a common thief_

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash (sing it with me now)_

_Working at the car wash, yeah_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Come summer the work gets kind of hard_

_This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star_

_Let me tell you it's always cool_

_And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool_

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)_

_At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)_

_Working at the car wash, yeah_

_Said, said, said, sing_

_(Work and work)_

_Well those cars never stop coming_

_(Work and work)_

_Keep those rags and machines humming_

_(Work and work)_

_My fingers to the bone_

_(Work and work)_

_Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home_

_Hey, get your car washed today_

_Fill up and you don't have to pay_

_Hey, get your car washed today_

_Fill it up, right away_

The girls were all washing cars at the auto dealership Eli worked at. Danielle got up on the roof of a car and started posing. Jackie was taking pictures of Danielle, "Work it, work it…"

Danielle was wearing a dark green bikini, Heather was wearing a black skull bikini and Nehal wore a red bikini with white flowers. Jackie who didn't feel comfortable wearing a bikini wore a light blue t-shirt that had written on it 'you sunk my battleship' and grey sweatpants.

The driver came out of the dealership looking furious. She stared at them all striking poses on her expensive Porsche. "GET OFF!" She screamed.

"Psycho." muttered Danielle as she got off the car.

The next car in line drove in. The driver rolled down his window. It was Neville. He was wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses.

"Er…hi!" said Nehal wondering why someone would dress like that when it was so scorching hot outside.

Heather dumped a bucket of rolling soap on Danielle.

"Ahh!" yelped Danielle.

Heather burst out laughing hysterically.

Neville looked at Heather. "The full moon has risen." He nodded to her and drove off without getting his car washed.

Jackie was a bit upset, because Danielle, Nehal and Heather hadn't noticed her boobs had increased. Then again, why would they look there? "Damn them." She muttered. "And damn the heat!" She put her sponge down and took off her t-shirt revealing a light blue halter bathing-suit.

Nehal said, "Jackie this is a car wash, not a strip club!" She stopped and looked up. "Shit! Are those real?" Nehal yelled.

Danielle noticed as well walking over to Nehal. "God! She got implants! And stop yelling Nehal!" She said.

Jackie stood still not quite sure of what to do.

Nehal shook her head. "Naw! The first thing she'd change would be her nose!" Nehal said bluntly. Heather's jaw dropped and tried hard not to laugh, as she watched Jackie's expression, and watched her face change three different shades of red. "Must be an illusion or spell."

"Hey! I would like to increase my boob size too!" said Danielle.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Well…all you have to do is get pregnant." She said sarcastically.

"Won't be that hard." said Danielle, glancing at Eli who had his shirt off and was strutting his stuff around the dealership.

Jackie finally found her voice after it got lost for awhile. "I'm right here you know!" She said angrily.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could get mood swings and bigger boobs in the second phase!" Nehal teased Jackie.

"Oh my god you're so mean!" remarked Jackie. She stomped off to help the next customer. As she was stomping she pulled up her grey sweatpants a bit higher so her soon to be large belly didn't stick out.

Danielle and Nehal sniggered.

Nehal then looked at her watch. "Oh my god Jamie and Draco are supposed to be here now!"

"Oh please don't use Jamie and Draco in the same sentence." said Heather. "That's just too weird."

Danielle looked at Heather and said, "You just did!"

Heather frowned.

Jackie walked up to the first car in line, which happened to be occupied by three cute guys who looked to be about the same age as her. "Hey um…would you like a scrub all over or a hose down?" She asked nervously. She was never good at talking with members of the opposite sex. Actually Jackie had never been good with words; she preferred to listen rather then to speak.

The driver seemed to be in a daze.

Jackie noticed that he wasn't actually looking at her face and she blushed.

Heather who was walking by said loudly, "Maybe we should all wear t-shirts that say 'my face is up here' with an arrow!" Heather said it loud enough for the driver to hear.

"Right," He said. "I-um want a scrub all over." As he handed the money over, his cute friends started teasing him.

More and more cars were noticing the car wash, and came even though their cars weren't particularly dirty.

"Customers!" Danielle said happily.

"Ah cleon!" (It means customers in French) said Nehal doing a Mr. Burns impression with her fingers.

Just then Draco walked over noticing that all these cars had come through.

"'Sup Malfoy!" greeted Nehal as she hosed down one of the not so dirty cars.

Draco did the nod thing to her. "Making a lot of cash?"

"Oh yeah!" said Danielle and her gaze met Eli's. She winked at him and he smirked in return.

Draco took a good look around. "How come there mostly guys here?"

"It's because we're wearing bikinis." Danielle shrugged stating the obvious. "Although there was a woman here earlier and she yelled at me because I was on top of her car."

Draco took a step away from Danielle.

"Hey!" Danielle put her hands on her hips noticing that Draco was still walking backwards away from her.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Jackie's over there if you're looking for her."

Draco looked over at Jackie. She was looking sexier than ever in that halter. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over.

By then Jackie was getting sick of people staring at her chest so without looking up she said in a bored tone of voice, "Would you want a hose down or scrub all over?"

"I want you." whispered Draco seductively.

Jackie looked up recognizing the voice. She smiled widely. "Draco!" She squealed and practically jumped on him. Draco held Jackie tightly and then after a little while let her down.

"Hey baby!" said Draco, but his words reminded Jackie of a serious situation. Jackie forced a smile, but Draco didn't notice the fussy mood change because he got distracted by Jackie's chest.

Jackie said, "Hey um…we um…I mean….I have to talk to you about something."

Draco was still staring at Jackie's chest.

"Draco!" yelled Jackie.

Draco snapped out of it and looked at his girlfriend. "Huh? What were you saying?"

"I have to talk to you about something important."

"Alright what's up?" asked Draco.

Jackie looked around. This wasn't a very good place to have a discussion about pregnancy. "Let's go inside." She took his hand and they walked into the dealership together.

"Crackers!" said Danielle who watched Jackie and Draco walk inside.

"What?" asked Heather and Nehal both turning to look at Danielle.

"I think Jackie is going to tell him."

"I hope it goes well." replied Nehal.

"Yeah me too." said Heathers sarcastically.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Draco thought that when Jackie said 'let's go inside' that was code for 'let's make-out.' So once they found a place they could 'talk' in. Draco shut the blinds and started to kiss Jackie. His hand found its way to Jackie's breast and he smirked.

Jackie pushed Draco away. "Stop!" She said.

"What did I do?" Draco said innocently.

Jackie could only shrug, afraid of what would come out if she attempted to reply.

Draco looked concerned. "What's wrong sweets?"

Jackie gulped and said, "I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes not really wanting to see what Draco's reaction would be.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

Jamie was seething with rage. Usually he wasn't an angry person but this time Nehal had outdone herself. How could Nehal do this to him? He strolled over to the car wash passed all the cars that were waiting in line. Jamie took note that some of the cars weren't even dirty. "Hey Nehal!" He called out to her catching her attention.

Nehal smiled mischievously at Jamie. "So I take it you got the invitation."

"Yes…" Jamie looked Nehal up and down realizing she was wearing a bikini and was looking good. "Bu-ahem...But why did you make _me_ a boy-toy? I'm not on Oliver Wood's Quidditch team and I hardly know the guy!"

Nehal didn't see that as a problem. "Well you'll get to know him and the rest of the team better and as for the boy-toy part…" she smiled seductively. "I'd say you are one." She turned and walked back to help wash the current car she was washing a bit of a smirk lingering on her lips.

Oh how she loved teasing that boi!

Jamie suddenly picked up a soapy sponge and threw it at Nehal's back.

Nehal stopped as the soap ran down her back. She slowly turned around. "Oh it is so on!" She grabbed the nearest hose and sprayed Jamie with it.

Jamie pouted like he was a little kid again. "That's not fair."

Nehal laughed because Jamie looked so cute when he was pouting. "Aww Muffin." She said faking sympathy.

Heather's ears perked up and she stopped what she was doing. "Did somebody just say Muffin?"

"Do you guys mind? I have to get to work soon." the customer said almost half-heartedly as he watched the girls in bikinis. He started wishing that HE was the one getting hosed down.

O0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco froze. "Whoa! When did this happen?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know maybe when we had sex!" Jackie said sarcastically opening her eyes again. She sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"No don't be."

"Say what?"

Draco replied, "It's great that you're pregnant."

Jackie was bewildered out of her mind. She didn't expect this type of reaction. "So you…want me to be fat?" She asked helplessly.

"Well…you probably did not expect me to act like this but it will be great. The thought of you and I creating something together is…amazing. Sure this is a big step but I'm glad I'm taking it with you and not someone else. I love you sweets, more then you will ever know." exclaimed Draco. "Nothing can change how I feel about you. You can't get rid of me, if you thought that you being pregnant could run me off then your dead wrong." Draco looked deep into Jackie's brown eyes.

Tears were falling from Jackie's eyes at Draco's moving speech.

"Jaxs are you okay?" asked Draco wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Yeah…" Jackie said avoiding his gaze.

She was hoping Draco would be as less enthusiastic about the baby as she was. What wishful thinking, she thought giving an inner sigh.

"Sweets, what can I do to make this better?"

Jackie still didn't say anything as she focused on the floor.

Draco put his arms around Jackie and hugged her. Jackie began to gently cry into his chest. They stayed like that for several minutes until Jackie stopped.

"Draco I'm pregnant and that scares me to death. I mean…as selfish as it sounds I like having the bigger boobs but still…" She sniffed. "I don't know…I don't think that I want to be a mother right now. Besides, I'm an auror and you're a death eater it would be too weird." stated Jackie. "I'm sorry." Jackie didn't like to let Draco down.

Draco looked a little sad. "Whatever the future brings I will always love you, sweets. I'll love you forever." Draco pulled away from the hug and walked off with his head hung low.

Jackie walked outside and met up with her friends who anxiously waiting for her wanting to know how the pregnancy talk went.

"How did it go?" asked Danielle, who was afraid of what the answer would be because Draco wasn't with Jackie.

"Not well! I'll tell you guys later tonight. Right now I just want to cut out early and go for a walk." Jackie shrugged her shoulders, smiled weakly and walked away.

Later that night…

The condo was lit with scented candles and soft music was playing in the background. The girls all sat cross-legged in a circle on the floor dressed in comfy clothes. It was a little ritual the four friends did when they needed to talk about the personal problems that were going on in their lives whether it had to do with family, boys or work.

"Who dares go first?" asked Danielle eerily.

Heather raised her hand in the air. "Let's talk about me because I have issues."

"Okay," said Jackie glad that she wasn't going first.

Heather said, "Oliver's hardly around now ever since Darren left. It's been tearing him apart and me too. I miss Darren! And I knew he liked me and all but I guess I never thought he would leave town all because of this." She paused. "Oh and I'm trying to raise Vlad back to life, which is illegal."

"Oh my gosh Heather! I had no idea." said Nehal giving Heather a hug.

"Hey – Hey can you raise Jim Morrison back to life too?" asked Danielle. She was a hardcore the Doors fan.

Heather laughed in the face of danger.

"Come on why not? You know how much I love him!"

Heather ignored Danielle's request. "I don't really know why I want to raise Vlad to life."

"Do you still love him?" asked Nehal.

"Aww…we can help you," said Jackie smiling.

"I…no! I mean, yeah, you can help me…but I'm not in love with Vlad. It's been years…but it wasn't fair for him to die like that." Heather glared at Jackie as if it was her fault. "He deserves to be alive."

Jackie felt like she had to defend Draco. "Look Draco didn't mean to do it."

"Oh yeah sure." replied Heather harshly. "Why don't you share your story with us Missy!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Fine I'll tell you. He wants to keep the baby."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Nehal surprised that Draco would want to keep the baby.

"Coffee is good." said Danielle randomly.

"Something's not right here." Nehal frowned.

"The coffee's fine Nehal. " said Danielle. Nehal looked at Danielle with an expression that clearly stated that her observation had _nothing _to do with _coffee_ and that she would strangle her friend, if Danielle thought of pursuing it. Meanwhile..

"I thought he was supposed to be tough. But now he's sentimental romance guy?" demanded Heather.

"He's just a normal person." said Jackie. "The guy does have feelings you know."

" He does? Excellent." said Heather to herself. "Now I can crack him!"

"ANYWAYS!" said Danielle. "You all know my problem. I have to break-up with Diego because Eli's so much more…masculine."

"You can't break up with Diego. He's such a nice guy and what about my yoga classes?" complained Jackie.

"Your taking yoga?" asked Danielle.

"I want to! So does my friend Peyton we've been talking about it for weeks."

"So…" started Danielle wanting the conversation to get back to her and her problem. "I'm thinking that if I break up with him sooner the shorter time it takes for him to get over me."

"But your going to hurt his feelings!" protested Jackie.

"I know." sympathised Danielle. "I love him and all but I'm sure deep down he has feelings for Harry underneath that sexy dancer body of his."

"Neville says Harry's written all these letters to Diego but Harry's afraid to send them." said Heather knowingly.

"How does Neville know?" asked Danielle.

"After Ginny kicked Neville out and Ron kicked Harry out because he wanted to start a family with Hermione, they have to live together."

"Have you been hanging out with Neville?" asked Nehal curiously.

"He's helping me raise Vlad back to life." explained Heather.

"Oh…so that's why Neville was at the car wash." said Jackie.

"Yes." answered Heather. She looked at Nehal. "So what's going on with you?"

"What do YOU think is going on with me?" asked Nehal.

"I don't know…that's why I asked you." said Heather with a blank expression on her face. "We can all tell something's been troubling you lately NP."

Nehal sighed. "I'm having boy problems…again. Just recently Westley and Jamie got into a fight over me and now I don't know which one to choose. I really like both of them." She paused. "Westley's a really great and supportive guy but on the other hand…Jamie…wow…we have history together and no matter how much I try…you can't just erase that history, you know?"

Danielle nodded her head. "I understand, but what about Trey?"

"We're just friends. He's the Wanderer and I'm the Queen." Nehal stated with a smile on her face seeing her friend's clueless expressions. "It's a long story."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I've got time to hear it."

"Yeah me too!" added Heather.

"Actually…I don't." said Jackie. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm really not feeling so good…"

Danielle frowned. "I thought you were done the whole vomiting phase."

"I am…thank goodness." added Jackie. "I just um…feel like crap and I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight guys!" Jackie got up from the circle and went to her room, laid down on her bed, with one hand resting on her stomach and she let the tears fall down freely as she thought of her whole situation with Draco and the baby.

So Nehal began to tell Danielle and Heather the funny story of how they went back to Hogwarts and how their good old pal Filch embarrassed them and how she irritated Whitey.

**A/N: So tell us whether you liked it or not. The next chapter is the boy-toy auction! Stay tuned! **_hey guys, yes one more chapter done! Next chapter will be about the Boy-Toy auction, so stay tuned (;_

**Song Credit goes to: Car Wash by: Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot**


	15. Chapter 15 The boytoy auction

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah we don't own Harry Potter but we do dream of it...constantly heehe

The next day the four friends got ready for the boy-toy auction. They spent most of the afternoon getting ready for this marvellous event. Jackie wore a pink tank-top with flowers on it and an American Eagle beige jacket paired with jeans. Heather wore a yellow t-shirt with a robot and hearts on it with a black ruffled skirt. Danielle wore a dark pink tank-top with a denim mini skirt and Nehal wore blue flared jeans with a long, black tube top and black heels. All the girls were dressed to kill and ready for some fun.

Once they were all ready, they apparated to their box seats at the top of the Quidditch stadium. A caterer asked what drink they wanted and ate pie with his free hand.

"This is totally fancy pants!" commented Heather enthusiastically.

Danielle smiled politely at the caterer, "I think were good thanks."

"Suit yourself." The caterer said as he took a huge bite out of the pie he was holding and walked off to serve other people who actually wanted to get wasted tonight.

The four girls went out to the balcony and saw a sleek black limo pull into the stadium.

"Meow." said Timmy, meaning, "The Quidditch team is arriving!"

They spotted Gwengog and her team mates get out with Oliver and friends. Then Oliver and Gwengog went up to each other and started chatting about the weather excitedly, but Heather didn't know that.

"I hate her." Heather stated crossly. "She's an unbearable little skank and I wish she would just fall into a hole with metal spikes at the bottom and get slowly eaten to death by rats." Heather's fingers curled up into fists.

Nehal raised her eyebrows. "My my...quite the colourful imagination you have there." She said receiving a scowl from Heather.

A couple of seconds later, the rest of the Quidditch team was in the box seats too.

The caterer that was eating pie before walked up to a microphone nearby and said, "Everyone get in your seats and Pride of Portree team members please get ready to model!"

"Ooh this is so exciting." whispered Danielle. "I'm gonna waste my money like there's no tomorrow!"

Jackie agreed with Danielle. "I know eh?"

"First we have the coach Alfred Wilson!"

Alfred Wilson walked down the catwalk that was set up and started shaking his ass.

Silence fell upon the area and no one was bidding for Alfred Wilson.

"Meow," whispered Timmy to Heather, "Can I keep him?"

Heather looked taken back. "Oh my gosh Timmy you can do so much better."

"Meow!" said Timmy. "But I feel sorry for him."

Alfred Wilson ripped off his shirt and then squeezed his nipples.

Nehal looked disgusted at the coach's behaviour. "You've got to be kidding me."

"One dollar for Alfred Wilson!" said the caterer/ announcer guy. "Fifty cents?"

Timmy lifted his paw.

"We have fifty cents; do we have seventy-five cents? Seventy- Five cents? Sold! To the cat!"

Alfred Wilson started coming towards Timmy and singing,

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party_

"Next up we have Tim Smith one of the beaters for the team."

Tim came out and started to take off his shirt. Some people cheered while others laughed and ridiculed him because he didn't really have a nice body.

"Take it off!" yelled Danielle.

"And the bidding starts at…"

"Ten dollars!" shouted Nehal.

Jackie, Danielle and Heather all turned to look at Nehal slightly surprised.

"What? He's cute." replied Nehal.

Jackie laughed. "You go with your bad self."

"Sold! To the beautiful Miss Pradhan."

Nehal smiled and gave a little wave because many people had turned to look at her realizing that one of the Head Aurors was at the auction.

"Next we have Jamie Bell who's…not a member of the Quidditch team but has kind-heartedly chosen to be a boy-toy."

Jamie walked on the catwalk but gritted his teeth at the caterer/announcer guy. " Kind-hearted my ass!!" he muttered. "I didn't 'choose'to be. "

All the girls screamed and cheered for Jamie because since he also was a Head Auror and good looking, he was well-known too.

"Oh no." muttered Nehal as she looked around at all the screaming girls. She knew Jamie was a total stud and would be popular but she did not think he would be _this _popular.

One girl said, "Eighty Dollars!"

"Wow!" said Jackie. "That's a lot of money to start off with."

Another girl said, "Eighty- Five Dollars!"

"Ninety Dollars!"

"Ninety One Dollars!"

"Do I hear a Ninety – Two?" said the caterer/announcer guy.

Nehal looked desperately at Jackie who was standing beside her. "How much money do you have?"

"Well...I have ninety two dollars and fifty three cents." said Jackie proudly.

"Okay bid it!"

Jackie was confused. Why was Nehal telling her to bid on her ex-boyfriend? "Say what?"

"You have to bid it, I want you to buy Jamie." ordered Nehal.

"Why?"

"To keep him away from them!" Nehal motioned to the screaming girls in the room. Even though she and Jamie weren't dating there was no way she was going to let some other female she hardly knew go on a date with Jamie.

"Going twice…" started the caterer/announcer guy.

Nehal gave Jackie a pleading look. "Please, Jackie please. I trust you."

Jackie gave in to Nehal's wishes. "Ninety-two dollars and fifty three cents." She shouted.

"One hundred and nine dollars!" said a tall girl with long red curly hair. She smirked at Nehal.

Nehal recognized her from the Ministry and right then she wanted to kick this girl's ass, but she began to search her purse for more money. "Where's that emergency 20. Come on. Where are you?"

"Anyone else?" said the caterer/announcer guy.

"Wait!" shouted Nehal making people stare at her again as she pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from her purse and giving it to Jackie.

"Make that, one hundred and twelve dollars and fifty-three cents." shouted Jackie.

Nehal looked at her opponent and smirked arrogantly.

"Sold to the lady in pink!" said the caterer/announcer guy.

"Yes!" cheered Nehal. She hugged Jackie. "Thank you."

"Up next is chaser Brad Fudge, nephew of our good friend Cornelius Fudge. Bidding starts at..."

"Thirty smackers!" shouted Harry.

"Harry? When did you get here?" asked Heather curiously.

"I just arrived!" exclaimed Harry. "I hope the good ones haven't all been taken yet."

"Forty Dollars!" shouted Danielle.

Harry whipped his head to look at Danielle. "What? You're bidding against me?"

Danielle smiled. "You bet I am! And I am so going to win."

"Fifty dollars!" said Harry.

"Fifty one!" said Danielle.

"Oh, god, I don't have any more money." said Harry sadly.

"Sold to the hot chica!" said the caterer/announcer guy. "Next we have Oliver Wood. He's the keeper AND he's famous AND single!"

"What?" said Heather outraged.

"Twenty dollars!" said Gwengog.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to KILL her." replied Heather resentfully.

"Twenty Five Dollars!" said Hermione.

"Hey!" said Heather. "Aren't you like married or something?" She narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"So? What's your point? It's only one date." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"Forty dollars!" shouted Harry.

"Harry!" complained Heather.

"I'm just tired of being alone." shrugged Harry.

"Fifty dollars!" shouted Hermione.

"You people don't know how to bid, don't go up ten dollars at a time!" said Heather.

Nehal said, "Why don't _you_ go then."

"Sixty dollars!" said Harry.

"I thought you only had fifty?" asked Danielle.

Harry smiled. "Ron just gave me some money." He gestured to Ron who was standing behind him looking sour with his hands in his pockets.

"Bloody hell what am I doing here?" said Ron angrily.

"Sixty – five dollars!" said Hermione.

"Seventy!" yelled Gwengog getting back into the game after borrowing money from some of her fellow and generous peers.

Heather turned to face Harry. "Harry! You have to buy Oliver. Gwengog can't have him!"

"And you trust me?" asked Harry.

"Oliver's not gay…so, yeah." answered Heather.

"Seventy – five dollars!" said Harry.

"Ninety dollars!" said Hermione.

"A hundred dollars!" shouted Gwengog.

"One hundred and fifty!" yelled Heather.

There was silence…

"Okay, going once, going twice…"

"Two hundred dollars!" yelled Gwengog.

"SOLD! To Gwengog Jones." said the caterer/announcer guy. "I'm sorry we're fresh out of flesh. I want to thank you all for coming this evening supporting the Pride of Portree's. Now all these young men belong to the highest bidders till midnight. Let's try to keep things legal here."

"Noooooo!" complained Heather and Harry who were both pretty upset.

Harry sighed. "Oh well, I'll always have my dance classes."

Hermione walked over to Ron and tugged on his hand, "Come on Ronald let's go to pub or something…"

Ron let out a deep sigh, "Fine but just as long as you don't start lap dancing again!"

"Now I don't have a date…" replied Heather and left. She was hoping Oliver would miraculously stop her or do something but he never did. She just wished she could figure out what he wanted. What he felt.

Heather took a bus to the London Harbour Front to get to the vampire lab. When she got on the bus there was a sexy looking guy there in a grey suit that looked a bit too fancy pants to be riding the bus. "Hi?" said Heather as she took the empty seat beside him. Usually whenever Heather rode a bus she wouldn't talk to anyone but it was rare for a fancy pants man to be on the bus and she needed something to cheer her up. Maybe this guy could be the one to do it.

"Good evening," He said with a theatrical English accent. "Where are you heading, my dear?" He asked.

Heather ignored his question and instead asked him, "What's your name?"

"I could ask you the same question." said the guy who seemed to be generally interested in Heather.

"Okay…"

"What's your name?"

"Heather. Who are you?"

"The right honourable Lord Dorian Gray at your service." The man said his lips curling up into a smile.

Heather hadn't heard of him before. "Hi…" She said slowly.

"Hi!" Dorian said back.

There was a silence, but one of those awkward ones where you want to cough to break it.

Dorian said, "I'm going to the train station because I have to catch the train to Paris."

"Paris? That's so cool. Why are you going there?" asked Heather eagerly.

"To buy an exquisite painting at this auction." He answered. "My friend Basil painted it. I love paintings!"

"I see…" said Heather getting bored because she wasn't really into art so the conversation did not have much affect on her as she started to doze off.

"Great Jehose Phat!" shouted Dorian.

"Where!" jumped Heather feeling awake now.

"No…I forgot my umbrella at my house." Dorian said with a sigh. "I'll have to go back."

Heather pulled the bus cable. "Where's your house?"

"120 Blah Blah Road." replied Dorian.

"Oh my god, that's so close to my condo!" Heather said loudly, in fact she almost screamed it at him.

Dorian smiled. "You should come with me!"

So Heather feeling a little adventurous and dangerous accompanied Dorian to his house. In the cab ride there Dorian looked over at Heather and said, "Are you sure?" He didn't exactly want to force her to come over.

"I guess, there's nothing else for me to do tonight…" said Heather.

When the cab stopped in front of Dorian's monster (monster being the key word) townhouse he said, "Want to come in for a drink?"

Heather nodded and hung out with Dorian. Sooner or later Heather started complaining about Oliver and how interested she was in pursuing a relationship with him.

"Here's my phone number," said Dorian handing her a piece of paper with his number written neatly on it. "You should call me sometime." He smiled at her.

Five minutes later Heather walked into the condo and quickly came to the conclusion that no one was home because they were all out on their dates with the boy-toys. Heather couldn't help but picture that Oliver and Gwen-HOG would be kissing at the end of the night.

Heather sat down and turned on the television. She was really bored but didn't want to seem desperate if she called up Dorian after just seeing him. "Oh well, "She shrugged and called him. "Hi." said Heather.

"Took you long enough." joked Dorian on the other end.

"I just got in." defended Heather.

"Sure…want to do something?"

"Okay!"

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie and Jamie both decided to do something low-key since they were both low-key kind of people and didn't want things to get awkward between them so they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks.

Jamie said, "Jackie, now this was a great idea."

"I know." Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been here in ages though and I still can't believe Madame Rosmerta is still running the place."

"This place is practically her home anyway," stated Jamie. He looked at Jackie and smirked. "So I had no idea that you were into me. A hundred and twelve dollars?" He exclaimed.

Jackie looked annoyed as she put her butter beer down on the table. "It's not like that; I was just um… helping…"

"Nehal out?" finished Jamie.

"Yeah…" Jackie looked down at her hands for a moment but then looked back at Jamie. "So…what's your situation now?" She asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie puzzled.

"With Nehal? Or Hannah?"

Jamie scoffed, "Okay. What'd you hear and who'd you hear it from?" Although he kind of already knew the answer to that question because it was likely that Nehal would tell Jackie about these kinds of things.

Jackie smiled sweetly at Jamie as if she was silently mocking him. "Journalists aren't supposed to reveal their sources. It's a confidential type of thing." She explained.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Can we please stop talking about me for one moment?"

"Sure!" Jackie folded her hands on the table. "Moment's up! So what's new with you?" she smiled widely.

Jamie just gaped at Jackie dumbfounded.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brad took Danielle to a upscale restaurant which slightly disappointed Danielle because she wanted to do something fun tonight and she was not exactly dressed for this kind of restaurant. If only Brad had given her some type of warning or at least stopped of at the condo to let her quickly change.

Brad seemed to become aware of Danielle's insecurity as she avoided his gaze. "You look wonderful," he said, cocking his head to one side. "You really do."

Danielle scowled at Brad. "I know I don't contrast to anyone here, especially like that veela girl sitting right behind you." She said making Brad look behind him. Danielle rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"But I mean it; you really do look wonderful." said Brad sincerely. "Besides you do contrast to the people here. I mean yeah everyone knows _I'm _Cornelius's Fudge's nephew and that _I'm _a big deal, but you're an Auror which is a big contributor to society."

Danielle was not sure if Brad was trying to cheer her up or if he was just being cocky. Or both. She nodded her head slowly and thought, "The guy is a hottie but he's got a huge ego."

Brad studied Danielle warily. "Sorry my apologizes. I'm usually pretty good when it comes to the ladies but lately I've lost my powerful touch." He chuckled. "My now ex-wife found out I cheated on her with the nanny." He smirked. "Damn that nanny was fine and so worth it." He continued to speak telling his tale. "So Jade and I are in the process of getting a divorce."

Danielle's eyes widened, "That's horrible."

Brad looked offended. "Well what about you huh? Have you ever cheated on anybody?"

Danielle stiffened and remained silent as she fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

Tim and Nehal walked beside each other down the dark streets of London.

"So where are we going?" asked Nehal.

"You'll see!" Tim said looking mischievously at Nehal.

They walked a long way, until they reached a club called Bang.

Nehal stood outside the club with Tim and said, "Oh my god! This is like the hottest place in town!" Nehal squealed, sounding a lot like Jackie.

"I come here all the time! With friends of course." added Tim trying to act cool in front of Nehal. He took her hand and Nehal raised an eyebrow at him. "So I don't lose you." He shrugged.

Nehal thought to herself, "That's something Jamie would have said." She then mentally shook that particular thought out of her head. Why was she thinking about Jamie now?

Tim and Nehal walked into the club that was filled with young people grinding up against each other. Nehal smiled to herself thinking how much this club was similar to the club Boom Boom in Verona Ville that she and her friends got into. That was the time when she got drunk and Jamie looked after her...damn it! She was thinking about _him _again.

Tim introduced Nehal to his friends, "Nehal I'd like for you to meet my friends Johnny and Max."

"Nice to meet you." greeted Nehal as she shook their hands.

"So how much did you bid on our buddy Tim for?" asked Johnny patting Tim on the back.

Nehal laughed, "Ten bucks."

Tim looked sad as his friends Johnny and Max laughed at him. Tim looked up at Nehal hopefully, "Hey want to dance?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Nehal.

So Tim and Nehal joined the other young people on the dance floor as they started to grind together. Nehal waved her hands in the air enjoying the music and the good time she was having. That is until Tim's hands rested dangerously low on her hips.

Nehal thought, "If he does touch my ass, I'll kick his!" That was basically Nehal's motto in life. She actually wanted to be respected by guys. She did not want to be treated like a sex object, like Danielle was and that thought upset Nehal greatly because Danielle was better then that.

"Your really hot." exclaimed Tim.

A small smile crept up on Nehal's face. "Er…thanks, your not so bad yourself."

Tim took that statement as a cue that Nehal wanted him tonight. He lowered his hands to Nehal's ass and gave it a squeeze.

Nehal glared evilly at Tim. He had just made a big mistake. "Actually I take that remark back." Nehal raised her right arm and punched Tim hard in the nose making him stagger back and interrupt a young couple who were making-out right behind them.

A few people gasped while others continued to dance.

Nehal smirked. "Haven't done that in a long time." She commented. She then punched Tim again making him fall behind the bar and causing some beer bottles to smash on the ground beside him.

The bartender looked furious as he looked at Nehal. She dropped five galleons on the table for the damage.

Nehal shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent. "Sorry." She the turned to Johnny and Max who were frozen on the spot, "And as for you two!" She pointed at them. "You tell your little friend that if I don't get refriended and receive an IMMEDIATE apology for his asinine behaviour that I will rain fury upon his head more painful than the molten pikes beyond the very gates of hell! Got it?"

All Johnny and Max could do was nod and say yes.

"No one fucks with me and gets away with it!" snarled Nehal. She then walked out of the club angrily and once outside, apparated to the gym. Nehal found that whenever she was angry it was best to take out her anger and left over energy on a custom punching bag. She transfigured her heels into running shoes, and her stylish clothing now consisted of a sports bra and loose shorts.

Nehal put on the boxing gloves that were beside the punching bag. She stepped back and started to throw a few punches until someone came up from behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking, Nehal spun around and was about to punch the person but luckily the person had quick reflexes and put a hand out to block the punch. "You could use some work on your form." The person smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy!" growled Nehal. She really wanted to be alone right now and the last thing Nehal needed was Draco.

Draco let go of Nehal's fist and chuckled. "Here let me help. Turn around."

Nehal did as she was told with very little enthusiasm.

"Stand up straight!" ordered Draco. He put his hands on Nehal's waist.

Some older guy who had just finished working out walked by and saw the position Draco and Nehal were in and whistled.

"Why that little-"Nehal was about to use his face as her new punching bag. She and Draco did not fancy each other like that. They were more like brother and sister. Draco was someone she could talk to because they both had been brought up the same way and had pretty much the same personality except Draco was way cockier.

"Forget him." replied Draco, still holding Nehal's waist. "Now you should be more on an angle." He steered her a little way. "Now try." Draco finally let go of her waist and stepped behind the punching bag.

Nehal punched the bag with all her might. "Still didn't make a difference."

"Well it helps for me." stated Draco. "What happened?" He asked once Nehal had slowed down on the punching.

Nehal rested her body on the punching bag, exhausted. "Bid on some perve at the boy-toy auction. He touched my ass so I kicked his." She said announcing her motto out loud.

"Impressive." commented Draco.

"So…why are you here?" questioned Nehal.

"Same reason as you."

Nehal doubted that factor. "Some guy touched your ass and you're angry as hell so…you ended up here?" She cocked an eyebrow and began to punch the punching bag again.

Draco snorted. "Funny, but I'm just here to get my frustrations out."

Nehal stopped punching and looked at Draco. "Is that really it?"

Draco didn't answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. In this case, actions were louder then words. Or he was just hiding something...

Nehal knew what was on Draco's mind. "So you want the baby?"

Draco smirked. "Someone's got to keep the great Malfoy legacy going."

"Look Draco, she really wants to get an abortion and now I think you've totally changed her mind." explained Nehal. "But she has a really good job and I don't think she wants to lose that job to become a full-time mom. Besides you wouldn't be around as much because you'd be out every night doing Death Eater stuff."

Draco stared down at Nehal. "I really regret opening my mouth and talking to you."

Nehal took a step forward and closer to Draco. "Gosh, you're so self-absorbed! All you ever think about is yourself. It's all about you, you, and YOU!" she jabbed him painfully between the ribs with every 'you' " You're like Ramesses the II who thought he was the greatest!"

Draco looked annoyed. "Does this have a fucking point?"

"Yeah it does!" said Nehal. "Maybe you should do what Jackie wants and what's best for her, considering you're the one that got her pregnant in the first place!" Nehal slammed down her boxing gloves and was about to walk away when Draco gripped her wrist tightly.

"Your right." replied Draco loosening his hold on Nehal. "It's just that I've just been so caught up in my work that I have not thought about what this baby could do to us." He paused meaningfully. "I'll come by tomorrow and talk to her."

Nehal smiled. "That's all I'm asking for."

**A/N: Woot Woot! We love you all! –hugs-**_wow cue! i never knew you felt that way about me! LOLZyes and thank you all, and dont forge to review! love much _**ha ha good one lol!**

**Serena - Thanks for reviewing and sorry about the lack of Nehal and Jamie in this chapter...but yes their relationship is slowly building up like you said :) **_wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

**Beckyb007 – Aww you are too kind my friend! You totally made my day when you posted that thanks so much!**_ I felt soo warm inside..in a good way..you made my day tooo!! thank you sooo much.It ment a lot! _

**SexiChika - Thank you so much! We agree with you on the pairings heehe** _TOTALLY_

**Lala02 - Thanks so much! Your adorable too heehe **_P_

**Crazygurl833 - Hey thanks so much for sticking with us throughout all these years! It means a lot to us! Your awesome!**_hows your story coming along then?_

**Song credit goes to: Naughty Girl by: Beyonce **_so sad that it was Alfred Wilson singing it though!! _**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16 Pitiful

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter mua ha ha

The next day at the condo, Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Heather were all seated together on the couches talking about their date's last night.

Danielle said, "I found that Brad was like the opposite of Eli. The anti-Eli." She exaggerated.

Nehal nodded her head agreeing with Danielle. "Brad's Cornelius's nephew, what did you expect him to be like?"

"Uh…" started Danielle got caught off guard by Nehal's remark. "More of an ass?"

Jackie laughed. "He was good-looking though."

Danielle grinned widely and looked at Jackie. "_Very_ good-looking."

"So how did your date go Neh Neh?" asked Jackie.

"Not well. Not well at all." Nehal shook her head re-playing last night's event in her head. "I'm never going to one of those auction things again." She had learned her lesson. Be careful what you bid for!

"Was it really that bad?" asked Heather in a polite tone.

"Oh yeah…" answered Nehal. "But then I went to the gym after."

"Was Draco there?" asked Jackie timidly. Jackie still had not talked him since she told him about the baby.

Nehal met Jackie's gaze and lied to her, "Nope." Oh this felt terrible!

"Oh…" Jackie looked away sadly.

Danielle quickly changed the topic. She looked at Heather for help. "So have you talked to Oliver about his date last night?"

Heather replied, "Nope. I'm going too though but I think right now he's at a meeting with Alfred Wilson."

"You should talk to him soon." said Nehal sternly.

Heather did the shifty eye gesture. "I gotta do some laundry now…" She walked out of the condo aware that her friends were watching her strangely.

"Way to go Nehal!" said Danielle.

"What did I do?" asked Nehal bewildered.

Danielle laughed a little before saying, "She's probably not ready to talk to him yet and now she feels like she has to…do you get what I'm saying?" Danielle caught sight of Nehal's confused face.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Nehal rather excitedly in Danielle's opinion. She jumped off the couch quickly. Nehal wanted to give Draco some last minute advice before he spoke to Jackie. "Malf…hi?" She said noticing that the person at the door was not Draco Malfoy. Not even close.

"Hello I'm Alfred Wilson! You may remember me from the boy-toy auction last night."

Nehal pointed at him. "Yeah you went on a date with my friend's cat."

"Yes, it was wonderful." Alfred snapped out of his trance. "Anyway is Jackie Allan here? I just wanted to thank her for her lovely idea."

"Yes she is. Yo Jackie!" shouted Nehal over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Jackie from afar.

"Door!" Nehal then looked at Alfred again. "Oh you can come in Sir."

Alfred stepped inside and Nehal closed the door behind him.

Jackie walked towards Alfred Wilson. "Hi." She greeted.

"Your idea was a total success." beamed Alfred.

Nehal sat down beside Danielle and whispered, "That's something you don't hear everyday."

Danielle sniggered.

Alfred Wilson continued to speak, "We raised enough money to buy new and improved equipment and better uniforms!"

"Oh wow that's great news!" said Jackie.

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah it is. So I would like to thank you by presenting you with these magical flowers that will bring you good luck in the near future." Alfred Wilson handed over Jackie the bouquet of purple and white Iris's.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Jackie took the bouquet from Alfred Wilson and smelled them. "Mm…they smell good." She tore her nose away from the flowers. "But seriously you really don't have to do all of this."

"It was the team's idea!"

Jackie blushed a light shade of pink. She thought that was really thoughtful of them. "Well um…tell them that I say thank you!"

"I will do little lady, good day then." Alfred Wilson tipped his top hat to Jackie, Nehal and Danielle and departed from the condo in utmost fashion.

Jackie put the flowers in water and arranged them nicely. "I could use some luck." She said to herself.

"Man!" said Nehal. "Alfred Wilson freaks me out."

"Yeah he is quite the character." A dangerous thought occurred to Danielle. "Is he still a Death Eater?"

Nehal looked at Danielle wide-eyed. "Alfred Wilson was a Death Eater?"

"Well he certainly acts like he has something to hide." replied Jackie joining in on the conversation.

"And remember the time we were on the plane to Verona Ville?" said Danielle. "Riley kept on eavesdropping on the conversation you and Heather were having with him." She looked at Jackie.

Nehal snorted. "Oh Riley! That coward didn't even show up to Hogwarts during the last battle."

"I miss Hogwarts." sniffed Danielle thinking of all the good times she had there. "Anyways, I gotta go meet Eli. See you guys later!"

"Bye Danie!" said Nehal as Danielle disapparated.

The door bell rang again.

"Maybe Danielle forgot something?" said Jackie looking at Nehal as she went to answer the door. Nehal followed to see who it was.

"Draco!" squealed Jackie and she threw herself on him completely forgetting that the two of them were having problems. Draco was just so hot!

Nehal was silently kicking herself for not giving Draco tips. Maybe everything would be fine…

"I want you to have an abortion!" Draco said immediately, after hugging Jackie.

"_What?" thought Nehal. "What happened to being SUBTLE!!!" she was yelling in her head._

Jackie's expression changed from surprised to confused, to anger. "What's up with you? First you're like have the baby, and now you're against it? I want to know what's going on!" Jackie said somewhat angrily.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's just for the best."

"_Oh you do, do you?" Nehal thought sarcastically._

"Well…if that's what you want." said Jackie considerately. "I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I live to serve you." Jackie bowed down to Draco like a house-elf would in a sarcastic manner, and grinned up at him.

Draco didn't laugh like Jackie thought he would. "That won't be necessary." He said coldly. Draco narrowed his eyes seeing that Nehal was behind Jackie. "It's also not necessary to have you eavesdrop!"

Jackie stood up and turned around confused like a puppy would when it chased its tail.

"I'll be... in my room." said Nehal lamely as she walked off to her bedroom.

* * *

Shadowfire stood on her dresser waiting for her. "It is time." Was all he said, while opening a jewellery box. Nehal walked to it and made a face at her guardian. "Just because Draco starts wearing accessories, doesn't mean I have to too!" she said grudgingly before slipping it on. 

Shadowfire frowned in response. "So you noticed?"

Nehal smirked and pressed her ear to the door, to eaves drop on Jackie and Draco's conversation.

* * *

Jackie and Draco proceeded to sit on the couch and held hands. 

Jackie held Draco's hand for a while until something on his hand caught her attention. She blinked. "Is that a _ring_ you're wearing?" Jackie was relieved that the ring wasn't on his engagement finger.

"It's a family heirloom." replied Draco proudly, sitting up straight. "It belonged to my dad. I just recently found it."

The ring had a big M on it circled by an evil-looking serpent. The ring was glowing a shade of dark blue.

Jackie liked how the ring glowed and immediately thought of how awesome the ring would look with the blue and black striped sweater she was wearing. "That's so cool. Can I try it on?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Jackie directly in the eye. "You're too pure." He paused dramatically. "I don't want it corrupting you."

Jackie was confused as hell. What was Draco talking about? She was too pure to wear a ring? "Right…" She instantly changed the subject. "So about the abortion."

"I think you should. When we have children we should be able to support them. I don't want to take away your freedom."

Jackie thought, "Oh my gosh he said WHEN we have children!" Out loud she said, "So you don't think we can handle it?"

Draco said, "That's not it! I'll always want to be with you, but the time isn't right."

"Okay…"

"But I think we're ready to…you know…go further into our relationship." Draco grinned.

"Meaning?" said Jackie still confused.

"I want you to meet my mum."

"But I already did!"

"Well that was years ago. She probably does not even remember you. This weekend you should come to the Manor." suggested Draco warmly.

"Of course!" said Jackie with a smile.

"I'M COMING!" said Heather, kicking the front door open startling everyone in the condo, even Nehal who jumped out of her room with a jolt. "I won't let you corrupt her!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" snarled Draco.

"I'll supervise." answered Heather confidently.

"I'll come too!" added Nehal.

Draco stood up, laughed out loud and let go of Jackie's hand holding his own hands out wide. "Are you insisting that I would harm my girlfriend?"

Nehal scowled at Draco.

"Well?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the glare on my face was answer enough".

"Hey!" said Jackie standing up. "What about Danielle? You can't just leave her!"

"She'll be fine." said Nehal and Heather at the same time.

"Are you sure?" asked Jackie.

"She has Diego _and_ Eli. I'm pretty sure she's _more_ then fine." answered Nehal.

"Well…" began Jackie. "What about Oliver, Timmy and Jamie?"

"Oliver probably doesn't care and Timmy likes it when we're gone because then he and his new girlfriend Dodeca can eat all the food." explained Heather. "Mm…pancakes. I'm full!"

"Yeah, besides I'd choose Narcissa Malfoy over Jamie any day!" exclaimed Nehal.

"Me too!" said Draco.

Jackie looked at Nehal strangely. "Really?"

"No, but who really cares!" said Nehal waving her hands as if she was sqatting flies.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW CAN I BE HUNGRY? I just ate five million pancakes!" said Heather. "That's it, I'm getting ice cream."

"I want some too!" yelled Jackie. She loved ice cream just as much as Heather did.

"Calm down I'm right beside you," said Heather into Jackie's ear.

Draco sat down, put his face in his hands and groaned.

Jackie sat down beside Draco and tried to comfort him. "It's okay…we'll have some time to be together." She kissed his cheek lovingly.

Heather came back with the ice cream and dumped it on Draco's head. "Here you go, Jancklies!" said Heather cheerfully, licking the spoon.

Draco stood up outraged and _tried_ to control his over-riding temper. "You're not coming!" He pointed at Heather.

"I so am!" said Heather unafraid of Draco's wrath. "If I don't I'll abortion you up good."

Draco had a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" demanded Heather.

Draco patted his stomach. "Whatever."

"Let's just all try to get along…shall we?" suggested Jackie hoping Heather and Draco would stop fighting.

Draco looked at Heather and smirked, "Wow, it's no wonder your boyfriend is hardly ever around. You're mental."

Nehal stood beside Heather and glared at Draco. "Heather is not mental you bloody git!"

"All I know is that if Oliver has one more meeting with Alfred Wilson…I'll kill myself. Actually, no I won't! That'd be so stupid! Why kill me when I could kill him!" said Heather.

"Or just break-up." suggested Nehal, wanting to limit bloodshed.

"Meh," Heather shrugged.

"You're not coming to my Manor!" shouted Draco. Suddenly, his ring started glowing blood red. Disobeying a Malfoy was like disobeying the Dark Lord. You can't…or else he'll track you down and kill you. Heather was lucky that she was such good friends with Jackie or else Draco would have done something by now.

Jackie's eyes widened as her eyes remained on the ring. There was something really weird about that ring...

"The hell I am!" said Heather.

"You hate me, what's the point?" asked Draco. "It's not like you'll enjoy it."

Heather was about to object when Jackie finally stood up from the couch and said, "Guys please! Stop fighting!"

Heather sighed, "I gotta go…but you can bet that I'll be coming to the Manor this weekend. Hakuna Matata, bitches!" And with that she walked into her bedroom livid.

"Aloha!" said Nehal waving at Heather before she slammed the door, making Nehal flinch.

There was an awkward silence as Nehal and Draco glared at each other. Draco looked over at Jackie who was silently pleading for him not to do anything to cause more drama. "I'll be seeing you." He said and left with a crack.

_"_Talk about a 360 change from yesterday.." muttered Nehal so Jackie wouldn't hear.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather lay down on her bed where Timmy was laying. She started to think about what Draco said and about Oliver. She and Oliver hadn't hung out in awhile, not since Darren left anyway. Heather and Oliver used to have so much fun together…

Timmy crawled over to Heather's lap. "Meow." The friendly presence of Timmy instantly calmed Heather down.

"Aww…you don't like Dodeca! Me too!" said Heather happily.

"Meow."

"She does not seem that bad, but whatever!" replied Heather as she scratched Timmy behind the ears.

_And I remember every word you said  
Come back in time, come back  
And I remember I would soon be dead  
Now so pitiful, so pitiful_

_But I know as I hammered those nails into your beautiful hands  
Your eyes still try to search for mine, but I look away  
Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me  
I'm still afraid of them piercing  
You're breaking into my prison  
Just pretended for a while  
My soul is dying  
I won't look away_

_And I remember every word you said..._

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie and Nehal were still in shock as the heated argument still hung over their heads. It was like the haunting presence of Draco and Heather fighting never left the room.

Ring Ring! The phone rang making Jackie and Nehal jump.

Jackie looked from the phone to Nehal.

"Answer the phone!" said Nehal. "It's not like it's going to bite."

"For all you know it could." muttered Jackie. She hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello." It didn't bite her.

"I'm watching you." said the voice mysteriously.

Jackie laughed, "Oh hey Danielle."

Danielle laughed too on the other end, "Hey Jaxs! I'm just calling to say that Eli invited me to stay over at his place for the weekend."

"Won't Diego get a little supicious?" asked Jackie.

Danielle frowned in response. "He might…but he'll live." She paused. "So you, Heather and Nehal can manage without me for the weekend?" It was very rare that the four best friends were separated from each other.

"Actually…yeah it's fine because um…Draco invited me, Heather and Nehal to his Manor for the weekend." replied Jackie.

"He didn't invite me!" said Danielle angrily. "Bastard."

Jackie laughed nervously. "Well…Heather and Nehal kind of invited themselves."

"Why?"

"That's what I would like to know." Jackie said glaring at Nehal who was busily helping herself to a snack.

"Okay so when are you guys leaving?" asked Danielle.

"Like…soonish. You?"

"Yeah soon too." Danielle paused. She was obviously stressed. "But what should I do about Diego?" She cried.

"Um…tell him you went on….vacation!" offered Jackie.

Danielle snorted. "I practically have a vacation everyday. You should know that by now Jaxs, I'm unemployed." Danielle let out an inner sigh.

"Actually I did notice!" exclaimed Jackie.

On the other end, Eli said to Danielle, "Come on babe, wrap it up."

"Okay hold on!" Danielle said to Eli. She spoke into the phone again. "Sorry about that…Eli's quite impatient." She giggled.

Jackie laughed. "Well I won't keep you then. But girl, just tell Diego you…went to your parents for the weekend!"

"Yeah I guess I could do that. Thanks Jackie! Have fun with Draco." said Danielle.

"Thanks and same with you…well not you and Draco but you and Eli…"

Danielle laughed. "I get it, bye girl!"

"Bye!"

Danielle hung up the phone and walked over to be closer to Eli. She put her hands around Eli's neck and he put his hands on her petite waist.

"So just imagine…" started Danielle as she kissed Eli.

"Mm…" Was Eli's exact response.

"A whole weekend…" Danielle kissed him. "Of nothing…" Another kiss. "But this." She pushed him lightly so Eli fell onto the bed bringing her with him.

They continued to make-out for awhile until Eli finally spoke up, "That I can do." He smirked and they continued to kiss again.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie hung up the phone and walked over to Nehal. "So that was our dear friend Danielle and…." Jackie shook her head. "It's funny how things all work out because she's staying at Eli's for the weekend."

"Hmm…" Nehal smirked. "I wonder what they'll be doing this weekend."

"Snogging! Duh Nehal! Even I knew that!" said Jackie, who apparently did not pick up on Nehal's previous sarcasm.

Nehal gave Jackie a weird look. "Yeah…so Hey Hey should be coming out her room any second now…"

"Boom baby!" yelled Heather making a dramatic entrance out of her room now that Draco was gone. "I told Timmy that we'd be going away for the weekend."

"Guys!" protested Jackie. "I love you for looking out for me, but you don't have to come if you really don't want to. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going just because of you." stated Nehal. "Well yeah…I sort of am…but while I'm there I'm also going to investigate, to find about more information about the Death Eaters."

"Can't you do that at a library or something?" questioned Jackie.

Nehal gave Jackie another weird look. "No! I highly doubt that the library would have books about Death Eaters. That would be just plain creepy!"

"Fine I give up!" Jackie said lifting her hands up in the air. She looked at Nehal and Heather. "Just promise me you won't fight with Draco again."

Heather and Nehal looked at each other for a moment.

Nehal said sadly, "We can't make promises that we can't keep."

**A/N: Hey dearies! Thank you so much for the reviews!**_ris nodss_** We really do love each and every one of you!!! **_nods again and WAVES_

**Rosepetal05 – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too **_please do review, we love to hear from you _

**Crazygurl833 - Thanks for the review! And we will try to update as soon as we can **

_Come on guys! get with the reviews!! we'd like to know whaT you think!!!next...Draco's Manor!_

**Song Credit goes to: Pitiful by: Blindside (Their a rock Christian band but there awesome!) **


	17. Chapter 17 The Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 17**

The Malfoy Manor was looking as lovely as ever. The gardens were in full bloom and albino peacocks roamed the lawn.

As they walked up the front steps, Nehal made a comment, "Wow this looks like Buckingham Palace."

"Yeah!" said Heather excitedly. "Maybe the queen is here!"

Rex. Junior, the rottweilier, came running forward. He titled his head and studied the girls to see if they were friend or foe. He decided they were friends and came over to be patted.

Nehal bent down and started petting him. "Aren't you the cutest dog? Yes you are …yes you are."

Upon hearing visitors, Mrs. Malfoy came forward to greet the girls. "Oh my goodness." She stopped in her tracks. "Jackie is that you?"

"Um…yes." said Jackie shyly.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Jackie a hug and kissed her twice on each cheek. "My, my you look as gorgeous as ever."

Jackie blushed. "Oh thank you."

"She certainly is." said Draco stepping forward his eyes lingering on Jackie.

It made Jackie's stomach flutter whenever he looked at her. Jackie didn't like all the attention on her so she introduced her friends to Mrs. Malfoy, "This is Heather and Nehal. They'll be staying too."

"Oh hello I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother." Narcissa kissed both Heather and Nehal twice on the cheek to welcome them.

"Hello." greeted Heather and Nehal.

"FRANCOISE!" beckoned Mrs. Malfoy loudly.

"You rang." said the tiny house elf named Francoise.

"Eeeeee Francoise." said Jackie.

"Hello Miss Jackie." said Francoise immediately recognizing her.

Jackie was surprised that Francoise did recognize her. "Oh my god you still remember me?"

"Of course how I can forget about you and your kindness."

Jackie blushed again. She did not think she had much of an impact on the Malfoy residence.

"Francoise." said Mrs. Malfoy snapping her fingers. "Take the girl's luggage upstairs!"

"What floor Miss Narcissa?" asked Francoise.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "Seventh or eighth."

"Okay then." Francoise and two other house elves heaved the luggage magically upstairs.

Narcissa said, "Yes, well girls, welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Just make yourself at home. We have only a few rules here. First off, supper is six-thirty sharp. And secondly, no strangers in the Drawing room. Understood?"

Nehal unable to resist asked, "What's in the Drawing room?"

Narcissa stared at Nehal stonily.

No one made a sound. Even Rex. Junior sensed the awkwardness and freezed mid-wag.

"Yes. Well, be that as it may." said Narcissa finally rolling her eyes. "Francoise will show you to your rooms. I expect that you will actually _sleep_ in yours this time, Draco." She added, raising an eyebrow significantly to Draco.

In a desperate attempt to repair the damage she had already done, Nehal thrust the welcoming present towards Narcissa. "These are for you. Just a little something to say thank you."

"We weren't sure of what to get you so we got you chocolates." added Heather.

"Why thank you." said Narcissa as she walked off dumping the present on the house-elf.

"Well THAT wasn't very nice..."muttered Heather.

"What a waste!" said Nehal picking up the fallen present. "And they were imported too!"

"I'm glad you could make it." said Draco turning to give Jackie a hug.

"Ahem." coughed Heather, interrupting the moment.

"What's wrong Heather?" asked Jackie pulling away from the hug.

Heather looked stunned. "Nothing, I just had to cough."

"Right…"

"So…our rooms?" Nehal looked at Draco impatiently. She wanted to get snooping as soon as possible.

"Yeah…FRANCOISE!" yelled Draco.

Francoise did not appear.

"Stupid fucking house-elf." muttered Draco under his breath. "Oh alright I'll show you. Follow me or you could get seriously lost."

"I think I'd rather get lost," said Heather and she walked up the stairs further then the group and walked down a dark hallway. After a couple room-lengths of shady darkness it started to get really dark!

"Why's it pitch black?" wondered Heather, but kept walking. Then noises started.

It sounded like an evil raccoon was scampering after Heather. Heather gulped. Raccoons were her biggest fear. So, she started running frantically and then she came to a halt because she saw a pair of glowing eyes.

Heather started backing towards the raccoon. What the hell was Draco keeping in here? Heather officially thought that Draco was the creepiest guy ever.

The lights flickered for a moment until they settled to being on. "Hello," said a tall man who the pair of glowing eyes belonged to.

"Who are you?" demanded Heather.

The tall man stepped forward revealing himself. "Do not be afraid girlfriend! I'm Antoine the butler. Do you need any help finding your way back?" He said kindly.

"Yeah!" Heather said after a minute of silence.

Antoine laughed. "Follow me girlfriend!"

Meanwhile…

"Where did Heather go?" asked Nehal.

Draco scoffed, "Who cares!"

Nehal felt Draco a needed a well- deserved punch in the shoulder from behind for saying that. And that's exactly what she did! "I care!"

Draco rubbed his shoulder. "Jeez, I was joking. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah anyways I gotta go send an owl to Jamie." Nehal walked into her room that Draco showed her. She really did need to write to Jamie to tell him that she would be exploring the Malfoy Manor looking for clues or evidence about Death Eaters. She was sure there was something here. After all, this was the Malfoy Manor they were talking about!

Alone finally, Draco and Jackie walked in silence until Draco said, "You have the same room as you did six years ago." He opened the door to show her.

Jackie smiled remembering her visit six years ago. It was so much fun, well expect for the bit of Mr. Malfoy questioning her about what she wanted to do in the future. "Really? Has it been that long?" She asked.

Draco nodded.

"Wow…I'm such a bad girlfriend." Jackie said softly, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I should have been there to support your mom while you were…" She swallowed. "Gone…I mean how can she still like me now?"

Draco sat down beside Jackie. "My mother adores you."

"Does she?" asked Jackie.

Draco wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Baby, you don't have to worry about my mother. She's my mum and my responsibility. Besides, she has my new dog, Antoine and me to protect her, which is a solid strong force. Okay?"

"Okay."

Draco kissed Jackie's forehead. "I'll see you at dinner…and possibly tonight." He winked at Jackie.

Jackie smiled up at Draco as he got off the bed. "I love you." She said sweetly gazing into his grey eyes. Jackie believed, his eyes were also his best feature, closely followed by his white- blonde locks, the trade-mark smirk, and impressively good body. Basically she just loved everything about him and felt so lucky to be with him.

"I love you too." said Draco returning the love. He smiled before saying, "Anyways, I've gotta go." He disapparted unknown to the girls, to another Death Eater's house.

Jackie exited her room and made her way into the long hallway. Once she caught sight of the stairs an excitng and adventurous idea came to her mind. "I got to try this." She sat sideways on the railing and slid down all the way to the end of the railing where she soared a few feet in the air and landed on her bottom. "That was awesome."

Francoise walked forwards to see if Jackie was okay. He had just witnessed the whole scene.

Jackie looked at Francoise. "Am I out or safe?" She asked.

Francoise made the safe gesture, like they do in baseball games.

Jackie nodded. "I'm with you."

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yawl's room in here!" said Antoine opening the door for Heather.

"Thanks," Heather moved to open the curtains to lighten up the room, but she stopped when Antoine let out a wild scream.

"Please don't doll." cried Antoine.

"Why not?" said Heather and opened the curtains. Antoine proceeded to burst into flames and that caused Heather to scream loudly.

Antoine tried to talk but the fire was smothering him. Heather closed the curtains and pointed her wand at Antoine, "Aguamenti." A jet of water came from Heather's wand.

The flames subsided and Antoine collapsed on the ground, breathing hard and slowly. "Don't…" He took a breath. "Do that…" Another breath. "Again." He advised.

"Sorry…" said Heather helplessly.

"Its okay mistakes happen." replied Antoine re-gaining his normal breathing rate again. He stood up with a little help from Heather. "I should go now. Call Francoise if you need anything."

"Will do." said Heather and after Antoine left she immediately raced over to Nehal's room without knocking on the door. "Nehal we have to get out of here!"

Nehal looked up from the letter she was writing to Jamie. "Why? We just got here."

"There's a vampire here." whispered Heather.

"So? Your career is practically dedicated to vampires and you dated one before so why is it such a problem now?" asked Nehal puzzled. Heather loved vampires. Why was she acting like this?

"So!" replied Heather viciously. "He and Draco are probably planning a conspiracy against us, right now at this very moment!" Her voice squeaked at the end.

"Heather you need to relax. Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Nehal. "The king-sized beds are very comfortable."

Heather laid down on Nehal's bed. "I can't sleep during the day." She paused searching for words. "You, me and Jackie should all sleep in the same room tonight. That way it will be three against two."

"How do you know Narcissa's not in on it?" joked Nehal.

"Oh my god! You're right! We should call in for reinforcements." hissed Heather.

"Chillax, I was only joking!"

Heather sat up straight to face her friend. "You're Head auror! Trained to kill Death Eaters! You can get Draco, I'll get the vampire, I know his weakness," Heather darted away.

"Weird." muttered Nehal. as she looked at the bed where Heather just lay. Her eyes squinted. "Hey Heather you forgot your hair clip!" But Heather was long gone so Nehal stuck the hair clip in her pocket. She sealed the letter with wax and the stamp of the Ministry of Magic, and sent Arrow off.

Feeling a bit bored, she went down a lot of stairs until she reached the main floor. The Malfoy's place was built much like her parents place, so finding Lucius Malfoy's domain wasn't that hard.

Once checking the coast clear.. Nehal entered the drawing room as quietly as possible, and pulled on a pair of gloves as to not leave any evidence of someone being here. She barely entered the room, when a door popped out of nowhere. Nehal sighed. She had forgotten all about security measurements. Of course the Malfoys would be extra cautious of their possesions. Nehal frowned staring at the keyhole, as suddenly she started grinning. The Malfoy's hated anything to do with Muggles, so of course they would never think of anyone using muggle methods of smuggling in. Nehal then took out Heather's hairclip from her pocket and started working the lock. In a few seconds, she heard the satisfying 'click' of the lock being opened.

She browsed around for a bit, and then paused. Usually the hardest places were the most obvious. First she tried the drawers, and cupboard, even the bookshelf for a good give away. Seeing nothing, Nehal looked at the main desk cluttered with many chairs around. She needed solid proof that Draco was the ring leader of this new chaos, and the idea that she would find the answer here was very exciting.

Nehal sat down to calm herself and she looked into one of the drawers for food and found a bag of sweets with a label indentical to the box sitting beside it. "That's odd... why aren't the sweets in the box it came with?" thought Nehal. Curiousity getting better of her, she opened the box and found a single piece of parchment. Thinking this a bit odd, Nehal lifted it out to see a list of names with signatures and dark marks beside some.

Sitting up so quickly, she almost toppled the chair she sat on as she read the names with much more intensity than before. Without thinking on it, Nehal performed magic in the office making an exact copy of the parchment in her hand.

Instantly,alarms went off,and Nehal spirited out, being careful to duck under any painting in the hallway as not to be seen for prying eyes. Nehal put a silencing charm on the area temporarely and walked out as though she had ever right of being there.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 

Danielle and Eli were walking through the local park holding hands and just in general having good time being with each other. They soon got tired of walking and decided to sit down on the grass for a bit watching people walk their dogs and kids playing Frisbee with each other.

Eli loved these moments , the moments where he just held Danielle close and felt as if he could hear every thought she had in her head and he knew something was going on in that head of hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Eli whispered in her ear

"Nothing. Just thinking about how perfect this moment is." Danielle smiled before she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You happy?" Eli asked. Lately he was worried about her and Diego. Danielle still hadn't broken up with Diego yet and that made Eli feel concerned that Danielle might be having second thoughts on their relationship.

"Yeah I'm happy." said Danielle sincerely.

"Good, me too."

Danielle laughed. "I'm glad." She looked him up and down and smiled again. "You deserve to."

"I do?" questioned Eli.

"Yeah, you're a good person Eli. Despite your whole bad boy reputation, you're a good person with a good heart."

"Aww your such a sweetheart." said Eli as he kissed Danielle on the cheek making her giggle.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Heather walked to the dinner she heard footsteps behind her. "Damn raccoons!" But it was Antoine. "Oh, hi."

"Hi!" said Antoine merrily

"I was just coming down." said Heather. She rubbed her neck uncomfortably.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" asked Antoine concerned.

Heather burst into tears.

Antoine hugged Heather, and then read her mind to see what was wrong. "Oh…so you knew a vampire! I gotcha."

"I'm trying to raise him back to life." explained Heather.

Antoine pulled back from the hug and looked at Heather. "You go with your bad self, girlfriend! I know you think I'm evil but I'm not. I remember the good-old days when there were no evil overlord or death eaters. It was just good, clean fun."

"Yeah…I've been bitten by a vampire before anyways." said Heather cheering up.

"I'll take you to the dinning room," Antoine said and led the way for Heather to follow.

Once they arrived at the dinning room Heather saw that everyone else was already there and immediately felt a little guilty for being late.

"Hey Hey I was looking for you!" said Jackie who sat beside Draco.

"Oh I just went to the….washroom." lied Heather as she took her place next to Nehal.

Nehal gave Heather a questioning look, but seeing that Heather shook her head Nehal knew Heather didn't want to talk about it so she kept her mouth shut.

Heather made eye contact with Antoine and they both started giggling.

"Antoine!" said Narcissa sharply. From where she sat at the end of the table she could see everything that was going on the room very clearly, including the giggling of Antoine and Heather.

Antoine smiled at Narcissa and walked off to the kitchens.

A few seconds later Antoine came back to the dinning room with food that he put on the long table.

"Mm, looks good." said Jackie.

"So what's new?" asked Narcissa casually.

Draco and Jackie looked at each other nervously. Talking about babies wasn't really a dinnertime conversation.

"The newspaper!" exclaimed Heather.

"What?" said Draco.

"A new copy is delivered fresh to your doorstep every morning! Unless of course you don't have a subscription. That's what's annoying about us magic folk. You can't just walk into any store and just buy a newspaper! You _have_ to have a subscription." said Heather.

"You can always apparate to Knockturn Alley." reminded Narcissa.

"I think she prefers to do things the muggle way." scowled Draco, which he strongly disapproved of.

Jackie kicked Draco under the table. "Apologize."

"Sorry." mumbled Draco, but Heather could barely hear it. In fact, she didn't.

There was an awkward silence as everyone started to eat.

"So, it's been…raining a lot lately." started Narcissa trying to break the uneasy tension in the room.

"Yeah, yeah it has…" replied Jackie.

The uncomfortable silence continued.

"Let's play a game!" shouted Francoise. "Guess what I am!" He started doing charades.

"A filthy house-elf who's annoying the hell out of me!" growled Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, I think you need a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" reported Heather.

"Do you have a problem with me? If so, we can go over it after class!"

"I'll show you after class!" said Nehal.

Francoise put a roasted pig on the table. Heather ripped the legs off and threw them at Draco.

"Ahem!" said Francoise and everyone stopped. He started serving pieces of delicious and rich chocolate cake.

Everyone was silent once again as they ate the chocolate cake.

"Draco darling, can I speak to you in private?" asked Narcissa politely once she saw that her son had finished his helping off the cake.

"Yes mother." replied Draco and he and his mother went into a separate room. That left Nehal, Heather and Jackie at the long dinning room table.

"Hey guys!" said Nehal. "How about later tonight we sneak around the Malfoy Manor, creating havoc and mischief!" The idea just sounded superb to Nehal. She used to do this in her Manor when she was younger. She stopped because she had found basically all the secret passageways.

"Yeah let's do that!" said Heather excitedly.

Nehal looked at Jackie. "You in Jaxs?"

"Um…I would rather not take part." answered Jackie uncertainly.

"Why?" demanded Nehal.

Jackie let out a deep sigh, "No offence or anything, but you guys were um…a little rude to Draco at dinner, especially in front of his mom! And I'm sure that you are aware that the Malfoy's have big tempers. I'm amazed Narcissa strained herself so well."

Heather's jaw dropped. "You think we were rude to him? He was the one that was rude to us and Francoise!" She stared at Jackie in disbelief. "Why are you defending them? It's not like _you're_ a Malfoy!"

Jackie had to admit. That hurt a little when Heather said that to her. "Whateves." She replied.

"What a party pooper." muttered Nehal once Jackie left.

Heather, however, had a different opinion. "Nah…she's just in love."

"So she feels like she has to stand up for her man?" said Nehal.

"Exactly!"

Nehal rolled her eyes, "But why'd it have to be Malfoy?" Heather scowled heavily and walked off, Nehal joining her in seconds.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You need all those clothes?" asked Eli as he watched Danielle unpack.

"Yepp!" replied Danielle. She then started to search for something in her bag. Danielle looked up shyly at Eli. "Eli can we share a razor because I forgot mine?"

Eli had never been asked that before. It wasn't that a big of a deal to him. Besides, he felt comfortable with Danielle. "Yeah that's cool."

"Thanks!" Danielle continued to pull things out from her suitcase.

Eli grinned mischievously. "I like your pyjamas."

Danielle looked down at her pyjamas that had birds on them. "They remind me of Sunshine."

"Who the hell is Sunshine?" asked Eli.

Danielle looked absolutely insulted. "My bird! How could you forget about Sunshine?"

"It's easy."

Danielle put her hands on her hips. "Well aren't you a smart-ass!"

Eli chuckled and took off his shirt revealing a nicely toned six pack.

"So…you're a smart-ass and a stripper?" asked Danielle.

"Oh for you baby, I'd be anything." commented Eli as he winked at Danielle.

Danielle stared at her boyfriend oddly for a minute before bursting out into laughter. "I'm sorry…but that was one of the most cheesiest things I have ever heard."

"It may be cheesy but its true hun." Eli smiled at Danielle.

O0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So tell me why you're leaving again?" asked Jackie as she sat on the bed.

"I have to go to another death eater meeting. It's really urgent." answered Draco.

"But this is the second time you've left me today!" cried Jackie. Jackie was not a clingy type of girlfriend but today she just felt rejected and that hurt.

Draco was starting to get pissed off. He had enough on his plate to worry about. He looked at Jackie. "Look you have your friends here!" Jackie opened her mouth to say more but Draco put a finger to her lips and narrowed his eyes. "Hold your tongue Jackie... you're on dangerous territory, darling." He backed away. "Anyways I really gotta go." He saw the sad look on Jackie's face. "I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, but when will you be back?" asked Jackie miserably.

"I don't know, but don't wait up for me!" Draco left with a crack.

Meanwhile…Heather and Nehal had been curiously exploring the Malfoy Manor until they quickly got lost.

"Damn it!" yelled Nehal frustrated.

"Don't worry Antoine we'll come." reassured Heather.

Five minutes passed by and Antoine never came.

"Okay…here's what we do." said Nehal. "Let's re-trace our steps."

"What good will that do?" asked Heather.

Nehal stared at Heather oddly. "It will get us back to our rooms."

"D'arn tootin!" said Heather as she casually leaned on a wall that it swung its self around along with Heather. "Ahh!" She screamed.

"Heather!" said Nehal alarmed. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Wow that was so cool!" said Heather as if she was a little kid again. "Nehal you gotta try it!"

Nehal did the same thing as Heather did and leaned against the wall. She soon found herself face to face with a smiling Heather. "Ahh! Gosh Heather do not scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Nehal pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" Light shone from the tip of the wand. "Come on let's follow this secret passageway and see if it actually goes anywhere."

Heather laughed. "If Jackie was here with us she would be scared out of her mind."

"Yeah I know."

Heather decided they needed more light. The secret passageway was still pretty dark even with Nehal's wand lit up. "Lumos!" More light was produced.

The two girls walked for awhile until Nehal, who was leading the way came to a stop. Heather did not stop and walked straight into Nehal.

"Ow! What the fuck?" said Heather.

"Oh my!" cried Nehal as she pointed ahead. "Heather look!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narcissa was in her bedroom when she looked up from the book she was reading. She thought she had heard voices. "That's odd…" She said. She decided to go investigate as she pulled her robes up and got up from the bed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie reached into one of her many suitcases. She pulled put her cell phone and began to search through her abortion pamphlets. She put her finger on the phone number and began to dial. "Hi, I would like to schedule an appointment for an abortion." Jackie said professionally.

Narcissa was walking by to check up on the noises she heard earlier when she stopped by Jackie's room. Narcissa said to herself, "An abortion. That means she…oh god…and my son…oh my!"

"Uh huh, okay so on Tuesday?" said Jackie.

"Yes and will your husband be present?" asked the woman from the other line.

"Um…I'm not married."

"Well…will your significant other be present? Or a family member?"

"No."

Narcissa thought, "Poor girl. She's going by herself. I'll have to have a chat with Draco about this."

"Okay thank you." said Jackie. "Yes I have read the information pamphlets and know the risks. Okay thanks, bye." Jackie hung up and spun around. She saw Narcissa looking at her sadly. "Oh boy." muttered Jackie.

"You're pregnant?" asked Narcissa.

Jackie could not deny it now. Not after Narcissa heard the conversation she had on the phone. "Yes."

Narcissa walked into the bedroom and pointed at the king-sized bed. "Sit."

Jackie did as she was told, sitting beside Narcissa.

Narcissa folded her hands on her lap and took a deep breath before addressing the question that was on her mind, "Is it Draco's?"

"Yes." answered Jackie. "I'm really sorry but, I'm getting an abortion so everything will be taken care of." Jackie sighed. "I just can't believe I'm actually doing this."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do. Not having this baby makes the most sense."

Narcissa said knowingly, "You don't have to make the decision that makes the most sense."

Jackie laughed. "Right and that's coming from you."

Narcissa looked away from Jackie.

Jackie took note of Narcissa's sadness. "I mean…your life is so together. You have an amazing son, an awesome butler and a huge manor to live in. It's perfect!"

"Nothing's perfect." replied Narcissa. "Sometimes…things just happen."

"Yeah but never to someone like you right?"

Narcissa looked offended.

"I'm sorry I-I"

"It's okay. I don't regret the decision I made." Narcissa spoke of Draco.

Jackie nodded her head.

"I just wish that when I was trying to choose, there was someone there for me. Lucius was always drinking or gambling. He was never around when I needed him the most." She paused. "But whatever you decide, I'm here for you and Draco is going to be there for you too because he loves you more than life itself. That is something I am sure of."

Jackie smiled appreciating her advice and that little comment she made at the end. "Thank you. It means a lot."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I love you Danielle." said Eli suddenly as he ran a hand through Danielle's hair. They lay on the bed exhausted.

Danielle looked at Eli curiously. Did he really mean it? She let out a laugh, "Your just saying that because that thing I did with my pelvis totally rocked your world."

"No I'm serious. I've never met a girl like you before."

"There's a shocker." muttered Danielle thinking about how she was a witch.

"Your so…" started Eli trying to find the words to describe Danielle.

Danielle tried to help him out. "Different? Weird? Strange?"

"No…you're amazing and wonderful and….I just love you so much." confessed Eli.

Danielle met Eli's eyes. The love she saw there took her breath away. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately. "I love you too." She said after the kiss ended.

Eli wrapped his arms around her thin waist and smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that Danie?" he said to her.

"I feel beautiful when I'm with you," Danielle said, still in awe from what was happening.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There were lots of doors along the hallway. Nehal and Heather went in one of them. Inside was a guy with bulging eyes and he started shouting at them.

"Ahh!" screamed Heather and Nehal at the same time. They both looked at each other and ran for it. They ran to the end of the hall, ignoring all the other doors until they reached the last one!

"We should go back," said Nehal.

"Are you kidding?" said a voice that neither belonged to Heather or Nehal. "I'm not going back there!" yelled Carth Onasi.

"Who are you?" demanded Nehal.

"Haven't you ever played Knights of the Old Republic?" asked Carth walking forwards, his hands in his pockets.

"No!" said Nehal.

"I have!" said Heather.

Carth started waving his gun around and yelling, "I have a difficulty trusting people!"

"Really?" said Heather.

Nehal ultimately opened the door and the three of them went inside. The room was significantly dark and smelled like rotting fish. What they could see of the walls was crumbling away.

"What is this!" said Carth amazed by his surroundings.

Nehal looked worried. "We should go back."

Heather noticed a picture on the wall, "Aww family love." She said. It was a picture of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Hey, it's Draco!" exclaimed Nehal. She walked to where Heather was standing. "What's it doing here?" Then the two of them noticed more pictures of Lucius. "This must be his…study."

The lights turned on. Before their eyes could adjust to the light someone spoke that wasn't Heather, Carth or Nehal.

"Welcome to the Slave Quarters, "said the feminine voice. "You can have us run an errand for you or have a massage in a soothing pool-"They could see about six bath – size pools in the floor. "I-I'm sorry, we don't have the facilities to accommodate you. Perhaps you should try the male slave quarters."

Before any of them could talk, three blue alien strippers who had worms coming out of their heads began to grind up against the poles that were in the room.

"MALE SLAVE QUARTERS!" screamed Heather and zoomed down the hallway. She looked in all the rooms but there was no or appeared to be male slave quarters. Only some aliens and Tarisian nobles who took out their light sabers as soon as Heather came into close contact with them.

Heather ran back to the slave quarters where Nehal and Carth remained looking slightly tramaustized by the alien strippers. (Nehal more then Carth) "What do you mean male slave quarters? THERE AREN'T ANY!"

"I'm sorry Miss…" said the slave, confused.

"It's okay. Can I have massage please?" asked Heather.

"Where is Master Malfoy?" asked the slave.

"Draco?" said Nehal.

"I do not know anyone called Draco."

"Lucius Malfoy!" said Nehal excitedly. "Oh he's de-"

"Decided…you should give me a massage." finished Heather smiling wide.

"Okay…" said the slave. "Please step into the pool."

Heather jumped into one and Carth jumped into another pool wanting to get a massage as well.

"Okay, I don't really want to have an alien…touch me…anywhere. So I'm going to go." said Nehal awkwardly.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" yelled Heather.

Nehal shrugged and left. She wandered futhur and furthur away from the slave quaters, until she came to a door. Positive that this was the exit, Nehal pushed it open, suprised at its ease as it looked like no one had used the door in a while. She closed the door behind her and looked around, realisizing that whatever she was expecting, this certainly wasn't it...

"Where am I?" thought Nehal, and then with a jolt,she realized that somehow she had entered a part of Knockturn Alley that she had never been before. Suddenly her skin started to prickle, and Nehal knew instantly that she wasn't alone anymore but she didn't dare turn around.

"Hmm... your much smarter than the others." remarked a strangely soothing voice.

Nehal tried to focus, but was finding it harder to keep control as her eye lids started getting heavy. She felt as though something or someone was trying to control her thoughts. Instantly, her mind barriers went up, and everything became three times clearer. Not wasting a minute more, Nehal's hand sneaked up her sleeve and she spun around to where the stranger stood.

Her small silver dagger sank into the bark right next to the person's head. She smirked and then said in the most casual tone she could muster, "You mind returning that to me, _vampire?_"

Though she couldn't see him, Nehal was sure she could feel the vampire begin to smirk as well. He finally moved out of the shadows, allowing the moon's light to spill on him. Nehal bit back a gasp as her eyes took in everything she saw. The man had hair best described as silver, reaching all the way down to his knees. His pale face contrasted beautifully with his all black outfit and midnight black eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asked all of a sudden behind her.

"It doesn't matter what I like," Nehal replied evenly. "Everyone knows a witch's blood tastes better than a muggle's. But then again their all the same to you aren't they." she said coldly, turning around sharply and pressing a blade to his throat.

"I see you've done your homework." The vampire inclined his head towards Nehal. "So I assume you also know that a vampire keeps to his word, when he makes a promise."

"I've heard." Nehal replied.

"So I promise not to hurt you, if you give me your name."

"Names are powerful." The girl hesitated, and then lowered the knife and tucked it into its shealth. "I am Nehal Pradhan, and you are?" she raised an eyebrow at him, and when to retrieve the other knife which was embedded deeply in the bark of a tree.

He was beside her again, with that unnerving speed. While Nehal's fingers worked furiously at freeing her dagger, she felt the softness of his parted lips right over the pulse on her neck. She began to feel his fangs too, but instead of biting her, his lips came together on her skin, like some sort of a kiss. His lips trailed up her neck and into her ear he whispered one word. "_Aubrey."_

Then just as suddenly, Nehal found herself on the other side of the door, with no recollection of the happenings of Knockturn Alley. Shaking her head, she found her way back into her room, still pondering on what seemed like hours erased in her memory.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later, the massage was done and Heather said goodbye to Carth and thanked the slaves for a massage well done. She went to Jackie's room where she found Jackie and Nehal sitting on the bed talking.

Nehal smiled when she saw Heather walk in. "How were the slaves?"

"Mm, mm good." said Heather.

"Slaves?" said Jackie puzzled.

Heather laughed. "Oh there just these weird alien people who give you massages that were in Mr. Malfoy's study."

"Okay then…does Draco know about this?"

Heather honestly did not know the answer to that particular and most puzzling question. "Maybe."

Jackie nodded and then let out a yawn. "I'm _so _tired. I feel like…blah on a stick."

"Yeah…it is kind of getting late." replied Nehal.

The three girls fell asleep in their own rooms and each had interesting dreams. Nehal had a dream that she and Jamie had just vanquished all the death eaters and were given the key to the city as their award. Heather had a dream she was back in the slave quarters, getting a massage with Oliver and Timmy. Jackie had a dream that she and Draco went to Disney World.

Unfortunately , Jackie woke up from the awesome dream due to the sun streaming in from the open window. She rolled over and half expected Draco to be beside her but he wasn't there. Jackie became alarmed and grew worried that Draco may have not come back. Or…if she knew Draco as well as she thought she did, he would be working out. Draco always liked to workout whether it was the wee hours of the morning or late at night. Being active was important to him.

Jackie changed into a pink-polka dotted heart sweater and jeans before heading over to the gym in the Malfoy Manor. Even though the Malfoy Manor had its own gym, Draco still preferred going to the gym that he and Nehal usually went to just because it was better equipped.

"Hey Jackie!" greeted Heather as she saw her friend in the hallway. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Um…in a bit. I just want to go to the gym first." replied Jackie.

"Okay!" said Heather. "I'll come with you." So the two of them walked to the gym together. Once they got there they spotted Draco laughing hard at Nehal's impression of Amanda.

Nehal flipped her hair back and batted her eye-lashes the way Amanda did. "Oh Drackie Poo I want to be on you all night long…."

"MALFOY!" yelled Heather. "Have you had those alien slaves for a long time?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco. He still thought Heather was mental.

"You mean…you don't know them! Yay! Maybe I can steal them." said Heather as she walked away feeling happy.

Heather frolicked downstairs to the front stairs of the Manor. Someone knocked on the door and she let out a startling scream.

Narcissa gave Heather a reassuring smile and went to answer the door. "Dorian! It's good to see you." She kissed Dorian on both cheeks.

Heather walked forwards and stared up at Dorian in confusion as he stepped inside. "_You_ know the Malfoy's?"

Dorian jumped when he saw Heather. "Yes. The rich English people living in large manors have to stick together, you know."

Narcissa smiled at Dorian. "It's true."

"That's crazy!" remarked Heather.

"Why are you here?" asked Dorian. He was not expecting to see Heather at the Malfoy Manor today…actually he was never expecting to see her here.

"Who cares!" said Heather. "I want to show you to my friends. You don't mind do you Narcissa?" Heather looked at Narcissa for permission to take Dorian away. With a nod of approval from Narcissa, Heather led Dorian into the gym. "Hey guys, this is my friend Dorian."

Nehal and Jackie turned to look and saw a really hot guy. Draco glared at Dorian. He never liked him.

Dorian tensed up at Draco's glare. "How are you doing boy?"

"Still associating with the Applebalm family?" asked Draco ignoring Dorian's previous question.

Nehal couldn't help but butt into the conversation. She looked at Dorian. "You still associate with the Applebalm's! You have to tell me everything that Riley has been up too!"

"Yeah come on Dorian!" said Heather linking one arm with Dorian and the other with Nehal.

Draco looked at Jackie. "So I talked to my mum last night…" He began.

Jackie was afraid of this and prepared her answer carefully. "Listen you don't have to come to the appointment with me just because your mom told you so. All you would do really is sit in the waiting room and then help me walk afterwards because the pamphlets say…"

"It's a wizarding clinic right?" interrupted Draco.

"Uh no…"

"That's not good!" said Heather walking into the gym again.

"Heather what are you doing here?" asked Jackie.

Heather shrugged. "I just want to know what Malfoy's problem is with Dorian."

"He's a fucking bastard. He always acts like a snob." sneered Draco.

Jackie looked over at Heather who looked like she wanted to verbally attack Draco again. "Please don't fight again!"

Heather sighed and went away respecting Jackie's wishes. She met up with Antoine. "What's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing," Antoine answered stiffly. "You know, you're a guest in this Manor and I think-"

"DORIAN!" yelled Heather. Her voice echoed throughout the hallway. She ran towards him. Yes, Dorian was certainly and wonderfully handsome, with his finely curved scarlet lips, his blue eyes, his crisp gold hair. There was something in his face that made one trust him at once.

"Hello Heather!" greeted Dorian. "Would you care for some chocolate?"

"Sure!' said Heather and ate the chocolate Dorian graciously gave her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" asked Dorian as he held out his arm to Heather like a gentleman would.

Heather smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that." She took his arm and the pair walked outside. They sat down on the green grass.

Dorian started to sniff some flowers. "These smell good." He said.

Heather picked up a handful of grass and stuffed it down Dorian's shirt.

"Why I never!" replied Dorian playfully.

Heather laughed and rolled around on the ground just for kicks. Her shirt went up and her stomach became exposed. Dorian took that opportunity to poke her in the stomach making Heather laugh uncontrollably.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is she alright?" asked Draco.

"Who? Heather?" said Jackie.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah she's good." answered Jackie.

"Are you sure? She seems a bit nuttier then usual…"

"She's fine and now can we please get back to what we were talking about before." Jackie paused. "You don't have to come if you don't want too."

"I want to. I want to be there for you." Draco replied sincerely.

Jackie smiled and gave her boyfriend a hug. "Thank you. But are you sure this is what you want to do?" She looked up at him.

"Of course sweetie." Draco kissed Jackie's hair and the two embraced each other for a while. He whispered into her hair. "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and held his lips there for awhile.

Jackie smiled again. She wanted to stay in Draco's arms forever. She felt so safe and protected in his tall muscular body, like no one could touch her except him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal was in her room looking out the window when an owl flew in.

"Ahh!" Nehal jumped in the air and her heart raced. Once she realized the owl didn't come inside to harm her, she took the letter from the owl and opened it.

Nehal recognized the owl instantly. "Hey, you're Jamie's owl!"

"Hoot?" said the owl confused.

"Excuse me?" said Nehal.

"HOOT!" said the owl, and he and the other owl flew off together into the bright morning sky.

_**Dear Nehal:**_

_**I hope you've been having a good time at the Malfoy Manor. Things here at the Ministry are quite crazy. Now onto the important stuff…**_

_**A married couple was killed by death eaters. The attacks are more and more frequent so Mad-Eye Moody definitely knows they have a leader. You know a new Voldemort. So…PLEASE, PLEASE BE CAREFUL since you're at an old death eater's residence there might be some SECRET MEETINGS! Maybe I should've put this in code in case it's intercepted, but oh well it's a little late for that.**_

_**Jamie**_

"Oh my god." muttered Nehal. Without really thinking, she ran to go see Draco in the gym, who was still holding Jackie in his arms. "Draco! What do you know about a certain married couple?" She questioned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "A married couple was killed by an organized death eater attack!" She said accusingly.

"Good to know." replied Draco.

Nehal was confused. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know _anything_ about it?"

"Draco would never to do anything like that." reported Jackie.

Nehal secretly disagreed with Jackie. She was so naïve. "May I remind you that he was in Azkaban for five years! He must have had some idea of who's trying to take Voldemort's place."

"No, I don't! And I don't really want to talk about this right now." said Draco.

Narcissa walked into the gym at that moment. "Would you all like to come down for lunch?"

"Lunch!" said Jackie. "It feels like we just had it."

"Yeah, YESTERDAY!" barked Nehal.

"Oh burn!" commented Draco.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hang on tight." advised Eli as he put on his motorcycle helmet and started the roaring engine.

Danielle put on the helmet and did what her boyfriend advised her to do. She wrapped her arms around Eli's waist. She was excited but nervous at the same time.

"Let's heat things up a notch." exclaimed Eli as he increasingly sped up the motorcycle so it would go super fast. Eli was not afraid of a little risk.

Danielle screamed and pulled herself closer to Eli. Within five minutes, they heard sirens. The new Bonnie and Clyde looked back and saw two police cars.

"Shit!" said Eli loudly.

"Please pull over!" yelled one police officer.

"Maybe we should slow down." suggested Danielle. She did not want to get arrested or be in any kind of trouble with the law.

"No way! We can easily lose them." Eli's views differed from Danielle's. He had always had a knack for getting into trouble.

"Eli!" protested Danielle.

"Sir please pull your vehicle over." said the police officer again.

Eli did not listen and he made an illegal left hand turn.

"Please pull your vehicle over now!"

Danielle was scared. "Eli please, we need to stop."

"Aww come on hun, it's no fun if you let them win."

"Fuck! Just pull over already!"

"NO!" shouted Eli and he went even faster.

"I'll…I'll jump off!"

"You can't."

"I'll kill you." This was getting out of control.

Eli ignored Danielle and turned off the road. He drove up a nearby ramp and practically soared through the air like a Quidditch player. The motorcycle flew over a barbed wire fence and landed in a corn field.

"Eli! Stop!" cried Danielle.

Eli sped through the cornfield, knocking down gigantic stalks of healthy corn. The farmer started chasing them with a rake. He looked mad.

Danielle looked behind her at the farmer. She gulped. "Faster!" yelled Danielle. Now she feared for their safety.

Eli chuckled. "Finally." He rolled his eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Heather?" asked Narcissa. She didn't like it when people showed up late for meals, or if they didn't show up at all.

"I don't know…" said Nehal. "She wasn't eating pie for once."

Narcissa, Draco, Nehal and Jackie continued to eat without Heather, hoping she would show up anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Heather was in her room wearing a lab coat and conducting a scientific experiment. She measured some funny chemical substance and poured them into another beaker with more funny chemicals. She took some powder and put it in the funny beaker. Heather looked around hearing someone walk into the room and the heavy footsteps did not belong to a house-elf.

"Hey." said Dorian making his presence known.

"I just can not see the adenosine triphosphate." whined Heather.

"What does adenosine triphosphate do?" asked Dorian intriguingly.

"Creates flashes." Heather sighed deeply as she took off her goggles.

"So, a camera?"

"I suspect so." replied Heather, getting up and turning around. "Bonjourno."

"Indeed." said Dorian.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Care to experiment?" asked Dorian as he held up a flask.

"I don't know…" Drinking experiments was not a wise idea.

"A small one then." Dorian pressed a tiny glass into Heather's hand. He poured the mysterious substance into the glass, and then put the flask down. Dorian put his hands around Heather's hands which were holding the glass and then accidentally squeezed them until the glass broke.

"Ow!" cried Heather.

"Oh dear. We don't want a mess." stated Dorian as he started wiping Heather's hands with a clean cloth.

"Thanks." said Heather as she gazed into his blue eyes.

Dorian chose this time to steal a kiss and he held Heather's chin while he pressed his lips upon hers. It took almost five seconds for Heather to find out what was happening before she slowly broke away and smiled at him. The kiss became fiercer as they started to make-out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie sat in front of the mirror in her room and brushed her long brown hair. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey bud." greeted Nehal as she came into the room.

"Hey."

Nehal threw the latest edition of the Daily Prophet right in Jackie's lap. "There have been five more attacks."

Jackie tensed up and looked at Nehal worriedly. "Since the married couple?"

Nehal nodded sadly as she plopped down on the king-sized bed. "And that was just last night. That means the five attacks must have happened sometime this morning." She scoffed. "I can't just sit here relaxing while my co-workers at the Ministry are trying to fight off death eaters."

Jackie was silent.

"We need to leave now or I need to leave now. I went into Heather's room to tell her all this but I don't know…she wouldn't answer the door. So maybe we could all leave together or I can leave and you guys can stay here longer."

"Maybe Heather's in that…slave quarters thing you guys saw."

"Yeah I'll go check." Nehal sighed and stood up. "Tell Narcissa we really appreciate everything she's done for us this weekend."

"La!" said Jackie she stood up too. "There's no need for that because I'm coming too!"

Nehal grinned and linked arms with Jackie as they walked off to find Narcissa. They spotted her in the hallway having an argument with a painting about politics.

"Their so corrupt!" scowled Narcissa. She noticed Nehal and Jackie standing by and watching her. "Hi."

"We just want you to know that we appreciate everything you've done for us, but we have to go now." said Nehal.

"Oh well okay then…" Narcissa hugged Nehal and Jackie. "Do you need help finding your suspicious friend?"

"Suspicious...oh Heather?" said Nehal. "We'll find her."

"Draco, go with them." ordered Narcissa as she saw her son pass by.

So the three of them went to the slave quarters. Draco was unbelievably astonished that this place existed in his Manor for all these years and he had no idea about it. He wondered if his mother knew anything.

"HELLO!" yelled Nehal.

Immediately three aliens jumped out and started massaging Draco thinking he was Lucius Malfoy because they looked alike.

"Get off me!" yelled Draco. "What the hell is this place?"

"Hey, you guys!" said Heather.

"Heather we have to go." replied Nehal.

"Really? Okay. I just have to say goodbye to Antoine."

"What about Dorian?" asked Nehal.

Heather sighed sadly. "He was in hurry. He already left. So I must bid Antoine goodbye now."

"Aww I want to say goodbye to him too!" said Jackie.

Draco looked at Nehal. "Do you want to say goodbye to my butler too?" He asked mockingly. _(LOL I found this line soo funny!)_

Nehal laughed, "No I'm good thanks."

Draco laughed too. "Did you have a good time here?"

"Yeah it was awesome."

"So…" started Draco awkwardly and Nehal knew he wanted to ask something important. "How are things with you? I've felt like we haven't had a heart-to heart chat in awhile…well ever since, ever since that evening at the gym." He cracked a smile.

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't the right time to have a heart-to heart conversation especially with the recent attacks happening. That was one of Nehal's main concerns. She knew Draco was a death eater and therefore, that made him the enemy. Although she wanted to keep the enemy close it was sad to know the enemy was Draco. "I'm alright."

Heather walked up to Antoine. "Okay, I'm sorry I threw a pig at Malfoy. So stop giving me the silent treatment."

"I know something that you don't." said Antoine in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?"

"I know some people." Antoine stared at Heather. "And those people know that you've been going to an abandoned warehouse in London that was used to raise people back to life!"

"I told you, I'm just raising my vampire friend back to life!" exclaimed Heather.

"Well then."

"Yes…"

"But you're not allowed to do that!" protested Antoine. "It's against the rules!"

"What rules?" asked Heather confused.

Antoine rolled his eyes. "The vampire rules!"

Heather stiffened but continued to state her case. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm not going to pass up a chance to bring him back to life."

"Well, when you raise him back to life you better let me come. I don't want any vampires attacking you." said Antoine sincerely.

"Yay!" squealed Heather.

"Yay for raising Mr. Von Gooshy back to life!" cheered Jackie joining in on the conversation.

Heather gave Jackie an odd look and Antoine stared at Jackie's neck.

"Um…bye Antoine!" Jackie awkwardly hugged Antoine. She was kind of scared he might do something but he was a pretty friendly guy and she figured it would be courteous to hug the butler.

Antoine smiled and hugged Jackie back.

Jackie waved at Antoine and walked over to her boyfriend. "Bye Dray. Thanks for letting us stay for the weekend." She hugged him.

"Bye!" said Draco. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay!" said Jackie happily.

Nehal, Heather and Jackie all disapparated to their condo. Their luggage came seconds later.

Danielle noticed her friends and looked away from the television. "Hey how was it?"

"I got lost so many times!" said Heather laughing. "Ugh I'm tried." She walked off to her bedroom.

"That's…fun." Danielle said sarcastically watching Heather walk away.

"How was your weekend with Eli?" asked Jackie.

Danielle grinned widely. "It was so cool!" She gushed. "I got to ride on his motorcycle!"

"Are you sure you didn't _ride_ him!" joked Jackie.

Danielle's eyes widened. "Jackie!" She threw the remote at her friend. "Enough with the sexual innuendo's!"

Jackie giggled.

"Er…sorry I'm going to miss out on this _wonderful _conversation but I must be getting back to the Ministry." With that, Nehal disapparated back to work.

"Something wrong with Nehal?" Danieele asked.

Changing the subject quickly, Jackie sat down beside Danielle on the couch. "Was it awesome?"

Danielle looked at Jackie unbelievably. "Jackie!" She didn't want to elaborate any details.

"Blink once if it was good and twice if it was better than that." Jackie straightened up on the couch excitedly.

Danielle gave in. She looked at Jackie blinking once, twice and then started to rapidly blink.

Jackie giggled and couldn't stop. "Oh my!"

Danielle laughed too, finding the situation amusing now.

**A/N: We hope you liked it. Please review! Sorry for the longness of the chappie lol. **_and sorry for the lateness too. its because the chapter needed some hard thinking _

_and all. ;p_

**Rosepetal05 - Wow we have one of the best stories here? Ahaha thank you -blushes- Tbat **_she means 'that'_** means a lot there are so many good and talented writers on this site **_yeah thanks sooooooooo much bud!_

**Crazygurl833- Yay I'm glad you liked the chapter :) hehe danielle and eli-ness I like that**

**Lala02 - Aww don't worry Heather and Draco will see eye to eye eventually**

**Sexichika - Aww don't worry your reviews whether short or long mean a lot to us! -hugs- **_we love you no matter what_

**Beckyb007 - Yeah Draco was a bit of a meanie...**

**Serena - Thanks for the review! Oh and btw I like your name it's pretty...yah I know I'm a weirdo :P **_but it is better to be weird than be normal. If you dont get my meaning, look up 'normal\ in the dictionary...that closest word to that is boring. _

hiss._riz._**cue**


	18. Chapter 18 A Mulititude of Casualities

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Harry Potter…but JK Rowling does ha! Lucky her…

Nehal arrived at the Ministry of Magic to find a very stressed out Jamie waiting for her impatiently. As soon as Jamie saw Nehal, he sprang up from his desk and jogged over to her.

"Hey." greeted Jamie anxiously.

"Hey…" said Nehal slowly. She noticed Jamie looked tired and a little pale. "Are you handling everything okay?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"No! Do you know how many owls I've been getting?" Jamie's voice began to rise.

Nehal shrugged. "Twenty-five."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a guess." muttered Nehal.

Jamie shook his head and continued to speak, "Many muggle-born wizards and witches have been complaining that they want body guards for twenty-four seven hour protection!"

Nehal wasn't sure if she was hearing her partner in crime correctly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Bodyguards?"

"Yeah bodyguards!" Jamie was practically screaming now. "They claim that the death eaters could attack any time so they need to be protected at all times." Jamie rolled his eyes. "It's like they forget they can perform magic." He gave Nehal a pointed look.

"Well if they want bodyguards we'll give them bodyguards." announced Nehal.

Jamie looked like Nehal had just slapped him. His eyes went wide with shock. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

Nehal walked past Jamie to her desk ignoring him completely. Maybe she was out of her mind. Would bodyguards really be a wise idea? Would it stop death eaters from attacking muggle-borns? Exactly how powerful was this new Dark Lord?

O0oo0oooo0o0o0o0oooo0o0oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather was in the condo drinking a strawberry milkshake and watching Timmy and Dodeca play together.

Dodeca came up to Timmy and nibbled his ear-hair.

"Meow!" said Timmy. (Go away!)

"Meow!" yelled Dodeca.

Pop! Oliver apparated into the living room and shouted, "Be nice to Dodeca, Timmy!"

"Hi!" said Heather standing up and making her presence known to him.

"Oh, hi." said Oliver.

They stood awkwardly just looking at each other. If they had been like any normal couple, they probably would've kissed or hugged or even…high-fived. To make matters even more worse, Heather strangely did not feel guilty about making-out with Dorian.

Heather just walked over to Timmy and petted him.

Dodeca felt neglected and tried to shove Timmy out of the way so she could be petted by Heather too.

Heather laughed finding the two cats behaviour to be quite amusing.

Oliver scowled and walked out of the condo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Jackie and Danielle were outside the condo going for a stroll.

"So I was shopping the other day…" began Jackie

"Don't all our conversations start like this?" Danielle giggled. She stopped. "Whoa hottie spotted at 12:00."

Jackie looked at her watch. "My watch says its only 2:34."

"No look at the yard guy!" whispered Danielle. "Damn that boy is fine."

Jackie's jaw dropped. The yard guy was drop dead sexy. He was watering some plants with his shirt off. This guy was built.

"Apparently he's single." stated Danielle putting her hands on her hips.

Jackie looked at Danielle. "How do you know?"

"He's looking right this way."

The yard guy smiled towards them and the girls both smiled back. They both realised and stopped.

"I'm sorry he was probably smiling at you." said Jackie. What was she thinking? There was no way the yard guy was checking her out while she was standing next to Danielle who always looked her best. This had happened before when both Jackie and Danielle had their eyes set on Diego and they had to play rock, paper scissors to see who got him. Danielle won.

"Oh no your eye shadow totally looks fab." replied Danielle. "You should go talk to him."

"No n-n-no he's clearly interested in you."

"You think?"

The yard guy nodded in their direction and both Danielle and Jackie nodded back.

"That was all you." said Jackie.

Danielle said, "No that was too close to call. I'm on the case come on." Danielle grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her along to the yard guy.

"Wait n-n-no Danielle you can't just go up to him!" protested Jackie. But it was too late.

Danielle smiled at the yard guy. "Hi, uh we were wondering who you were smiling at me or her." She nodded her head to indicate Jackie.

The yard guy looked a bit caught off guard. "Uh you're both cute."

Jackie whispered to Danielle so the yard guy wouldn't overhear. "You know what Danielle its okay, you can have him." After all, Jackie had Draco and that was enough for her.

"I'm Jesse." He said holding out his hand.

Danielle shook his hand. "I'm Danielle."

Jackie shook Jesse's hand. "Hi I'm Jackie."

"Do you girls live here?" asked Jesse talking about the condo.

"Yeah were in 2589. You should drop by sometime and we can all hang." suggested Danielle in a friendly manner.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal was asleep at her desk. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Nehal would toss and turn at night worrying about the attacks, who the dark lord was and her ongoing boy problems with both Westley and Jamie. Though it seemed as though Westley was ignoring her...

Jamie approached Nehal and yelled in her ear. "WAKE UP!"

Nehal jolted up. "I'm awake I'm awake!" She looked and saw that Jamie was smiling widely at her. "What is your problem dumbass? Couldn't you _see _that I was resting?" Nehal snarled.

"Yes." Jamie said teasing Nehal.

Nehal glared at him.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but it's important. I need your help." replied Jamie honestly sitting across from her.

Nehal sighed, "What is it this time?"

"I still don't understand what you want to do about the whole body guard situation." Jamie shook his head. "I even asked Moody about it and he said go ask Pradhan."

Nehal clenched her fist. "Moody's going down." She muttered. NO ONE should disturb her sleep.

"Pardon?" Jamie looked at her confused.

"Uh I mean…we should hire the bodyguards." said Nehal.

"How?"

"Well before I…fell asleep I was reading through the Quibbler and found this ad." Nehal flipped to the bookmarked page showed it to Jamie.

**Billy and Bob's Wizarding Security Inc.**

**416 – 555 – 1234**

**We'll protect you from your worst fears! (Even if their really stupid like spiders or underwear) Guaranteed or your money back!**

Jamie laughed out loud. "Is this a _joke_? Who would be afraid of underwear?"

"Prostitutes." was Nehal's automatic response.

"Are you serious about calling these guys? It's probably not an official business and you found the ad in the Quibbler which is run by Luna Lovegood's father." exclaimed Jamie.

"It's just an idea." said Nehal softly. "Sorry for trying to help." She added sarcastically.

Jamie's face softened. He did not mean to offend Nehal. "I know you are and I appreciate it but I don't think it's a good idea."

"People are afraid of death eaters Jamie! Even though they shouldn't be. Death eaters are like us…only more evil. For example…" began Nehal. "If you remember correctly, we went to school with death eaters. We had classes with them, hell you probably had a decent conversation with one of them."

Jamie cleared his throat. "I uh…didn't really associate with the Slytherins much." He looked at Nehal. "That reminds me…are you still hanging out with Malfoy?"

"Yeah why?" asked Nehal defensively.

"Good, you need to keep hanging out with him. We need as much information as we can get."

"It's completely mad! He won't give me any. He clearly knows I'm the enemy."

"Keep trying then." urged Jamie. "For the fate of our people!"

Nehal stared at Jamie for awhile. "Yeah okay…I'm gonna give these guys a call." She said referring to the ad.

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Happy Mail Day!" said Jackie walking into Heather's bedroom where she was brushing her hair. "These came for you." Jackie tossed two letters onto Heather's bed. One of the envelopes was easily recognisable because Heather knew her parent's hand-writing well enough and the other was white and she didn't know who that was from.

Jackie folded her arms, waiting for her to open them. Heather knew she was every bit as curious as she was about what was in the white envelope.

Heather opened the one her parents sent her first and sat down on her bed. "Oh," she said softly, reading.

"Well?" asked Jackie crossly.

"Just from my parents. Their out camping in Algonquin and just want to know how I am." Heather shrugged as if it was nothing. She started to open the white envelope and gasped once she started to read it.

"Well?" demanded Jackie. "What is it?"

"It's from Neville and it's about Vlad!" said Heather excitedly that her eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's.

"Yeah?" said Jackie. "Hang on…Nehal, Danielle get in here!" She hollered.

Nehal and Danielle walked into Heather's room.

Heather cleared her throat in a professional manner and read the letter out loud to her friends

_**Dear Heather,**_

_**How are you? I am quite good. I hope you remember that tonight is the raising of Vlad. Keep in mind what I told you- we are breaking the rules here.**_

_**Neville**_

"Ooh excitement." said Nehal once Heather had finished reading the letter.

Danielle scoffed, "I can't believe you're doing this. What if it goes wrong?"

"Then I'll jump off a bridge." answered Heather. She gave Danielle a reassuring look. "Neville and I have been working on this for a long time now so I'm pretty sure it will work."

"Can we come with you?" asked Jackie.

"Uh…I guess you guys can yeah." said Heather. "But be sure to bring your wands with you."

"Well duh!" said Nehal.

Heather rolled her eyes. "So you guys in?"

"Hell yeah!" said Nehal.

"For sure." said Jackie.

Heather looked at Danielle awaiting her friend's answer. "Danielle?"

Danielle looked at her friends and let out a profound sigh, "Count me in."

Heather stood up. "Okay were going to this abandoned warehouse at London Harbour Front." instructed Heather as they all individually apparated to the place.

"So…I guess this is the ideal place to raise a vampire back to life." said Danielle looking around the dark warehouse. She had a bad feeling about all this.

"Okay follow me." said Heather. The four girls walked inside until they got to the lab. "Welcome to my secret laboratory."

"You mean mine!" said Neville, emerging from the shadows.

Antoine snuck up behind them and shut the door. Heather gasped. It looked like they were cornering the girls and were going to eat them…but they weren't.

"Let's get started then!" said Neville clapping his hands together joyously.

Antoine stood in front of the door, preparing to fight off any unwanted and angry vampires.

Danielle's mouth was wide open and she pointed at Antoine wondering what he was doing here.

Antoine reading Danielle's mind waved at her, "I am Antoine the loyal butler at the Malfoy Manor. Do not be afraid girlfriend I am here to help."

Danielle's mouth was still wide open.

Heather took blue powder and made it into the Wiccan symbol on the floor.

Neville said, "You have to put the ashes in the centre." He looked at the four girls to see which one would do it.

Jackie put her hands up. "I'm not touching the body!"

"I'm too scared." cried Heather. She pouted.

"I'll do it." said Nehal volunteering herself. She picked up the ashes and put them inside the centre of the symbol. When Nehal walked into the circle, she shivered and the hairs on her back stood upright. She walked back to join her friends.

"Okay, everyone hold hands. You too Antoine." added Neville.

Antoine, Neville, Jackie, Heather, Danielle and Nehal all held hands.

"Why do we have to do the Wiccan symbol?" asked Danielle thoughtfully as she stared at the symbol in front of her with interest.

"It's a significant and magical symbol you use to raise something back to life. Plus, if it rises to life as an evil monster, it can't step out of the circle." explained Neville.

"Stop calling him it!" scowled Heather. Vlad was a person not an _it_.

"Sorry." apologized Neville. "I need to read _The Good Spell Book_." He picked up an old, dusty-covered book. "Oh crap! How do I hold hands AND read the spells?"

"I'll help." said Nehal. She raised her wand in the air. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"But you have to hold hands too, Nehal!"

"No problem." Nehal put her wand in her teeth. Then everyone held hands and Neville started the spell.

"Dazzling turquoises, luscious limes, brilliant yellows, and fiery fuchsia – UNITE! Join the ashes of Vlad Von Gooshy together into human form into VIVIFICATION!" yelled Neville. "Fill not my breast with milk-but galt! Let the power of spandex bring light to VLAD!" Neville screamed really loud.

Everyone felt a flash of brilliant energy go through their bodies.

"Keep holding hands." encouraged Neville.

The ashes started moving into a form that looked like a mummy or something completely covered in dust.

Danielle felt like she was about to fall backwards, if she wasn't holding Heather and Nehal's hands. Her eyes widened. "IT'S ALIVE!"

Jackie screamed.

"Shut up!" hissed Heather. She turned her attention back to the mummy figure. She could not believe that she was actually raising Vlad back to life. She watched nervously as the anticipation grew and grew.

"I think its working." commented Neville.

"Oh my god, oh my god." muttered Jackie trying to remember how to breathe properly. She was terrified and couldn't help but squeeze both Heather and Neville's hands rather tightly.

Nehal grinned even though she still had her wand placed in her teeth. She was excited for Heather and Vlad to be re-united again. She wanted Heather to be happy and with Vlad back, she obviously would be. Plus, it wasnt everyday that you got to see this type of thing!

Danielle was nervous and had a gut feeling that this wouldn't work. She didn't want to hurt Heather's feelings so she chose not to say anything. Danielle also wished the process would move along faster because she had a date with Diego tonight.

Heather closed her eyes and then re-opened them. The mummy figure was still moving. "It worked! He's alive!" Heather rushed forward.

"Noooo!" said Neville.

Heather didn't care and went to the body. It was Vlad! His face was visible but he looked sort of rubbery and pale. His skin was the texture of old cheese. Heather shook him, but he was as limp as a fish and flopped around. "Crap sticks!" She vented loudly.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Antoine.

Heather just stood their looking dejected as Antoine and Neville departed from the scene. On the way out, Neville shook his fist at Heather.

All of Heather's hopes of re-uniting with Vlad were destroyed. She wasn't even sure how it happened. Did they miss a step? Did they do something wrong? Why didn't it work? It was _supposed_ to work.

Jackie put her hand on Heather's shoulder. "Come on let's go."

Heather, Jackie and Nehal apparated to the condo while Danielle apparated to her date with Diego.

Heather immediately made her way over to the fridge for some comfort food. She took out a tub of Gold Medal Ribbon Ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and ate the whole thing, trying to make her feeling of failure go away.

"So, are you going to keep trying?" asked Nehal.

"I don't know." Heather shrugged her shoulders. "We could. It's not like it hurts anyone, but I just feel like if it doesn't work ever, I wrecked my whole relationship with Oliver." She saw the puzzled expression's on Nehal and Jackie's face. "Oliver didn't approve of me raising Vlad back to life. He thinks I still have feelings for him…which I don't…not like _those_ feelings anyway."

"Aww don't worry Heather. I'm sure everything will be alright." reasoned Jackie.

"Whatever, I don't really want to talk about it any more." said Heather bitterly.

"Well in that case…" started Nehal. "I have to go to the grocery store. We're out of milk,cereal, cookies,etc, …and apparently ice cream." She said eyeing the empty tub of Gold Medal Ribbon. She disapparated.

Heather looked at Jackie once Nehal had left, "This all Malfoy's fault."

"Huh? What did he do?" asked Jackie.

"He killed Vlad!" cried Heather throwing her hands in the air. "Vlad was someone that I felt like I really had a close connection with and that's not just because he's a mind reader!" She breathed heavily. "I really miss him." She said feeling beaten.

Jackie was speechless.

"I fucking hate your boyfriend!" Heather walked to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Heather leaned against the door and let the prepared tears fall down her flushed cheeks. After a couple of minutes of this, she saw a note on her desk. Heather cocked her head to the side curiously and picked up the note. It read,

_**Surprise Quidditch Pratice **_

Even though the note wasn't signed, Heather knew who it was from. "Oliver." She said softly. She really didn't want to see him just yet.

Heather walked out of her room and to her relief Jackie had retreated to her own bedroom. Heather picked up the phone and called Dorian Grey.

"Hey. What are you doing?" said Heather.

"I'm about to go into a trip to Devonshire. I'm spending three weeks in the countryside!" said Dorian.

"Aww…I'll miss you." soothed Heather.

"You want to come?"

"Really? Of course!" squealed Heather. Three weeks. That was a long time to be in the countryside but she wanted to get away from all the drama.

"Come to my manor in an hour or so and we'll go!"

"That sounds awesome."

Dorian laughed. "I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye." said Heather hanging up the phone. She grinned widely. Now she had to pack for the countryside.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For Danielle and Diego's date, the young couple went to Starbucks where they could have fancy and wonderful filled caffeine drinks and emerge in everlasting conversation…that is until Starbucks closed.

Diego reached his tanned hand out and stroked Danielle's pale cheek. "I haven't seen you in so long."

Danielle felt guilty. Really guilty. "I know and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy and I haven't been feeling that well lately." She focused her gaze on anything other then Diego's face. Her Coffee Frappuchino actually looked pretty interesting as she stirred her straw around in it.

"I knew it! You DO have cancer!" exclaimed Diego loudly making some people look at them sadly, especially since Diego mentioned the horrible and earth-shattering word cancer.

"No I don't!" Danielle looked around at all the people who were staring. "I don't." She re-stated and looked back at Diego. "Anyways, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Diego shrugged and took a sip of his Vanilla Latte. "Oh Harry joined some of my dance classes."

Danielle stiffened. "Oh…that's cool." She said lamely.

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence came forth as Diego shifted his feet uneasily, while Danielle stared at her Coffee Frappuchino again.

"So…" began Diego. "How are your friends?"

Danielle was glad that Diego had asked that question. She could go for hours talking about her friends and all they good times they shared. "Their good. Nehal's busy with work…as usual, Heather's going to the countryside with her friend Dorian for three weeks and Jackie's taken a liking to the yard guy."

Diego almost choked on his Vanilla Latte. "The yard guy?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah he's hot…" Danielle placed her hands on the table. "Okay we need to talk." She confessed.

"It's okay if you do have cancer." said Diego sympathetically.

Danielle really wanted to slap him. Instead she let out a miserable sigh. "I have to go now."

"Wait don't go!" Diego ran outside to catch up to his girlfriend. "Danielle!"

Danielle stopped and turned around putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I don't get why you're so upset."

"You're kidding, right?"

Diego raised his arms in the air theatrically. "What do you want from me?"

Danielle looked a little hurt. "What I want? What I want?" She paused. "I wanted you to _fight _for me!"

Diego looked away feeling equally hurt as Danielle was.

"I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could _ever_ be with and that you would rather be _alone_ than without me." Danielle paused again. "I wanted the Diego Luna from Hogwarts telling me that he loves me and is thinking of me and would do anything to even get near me."

"How was _I_ supposed to know that?" asked Diego painfully.

Danielle shook her head. "You just _are_."

Diego watched Danielle walk away sadly. He lowered his head once she was out of sight, and kicked some stone pebbles angrily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Diego apparated to his dance studio. He lay down on the ground and started to silently weep. He was trying very hard to control his emotions. Indeed, that task proved to be impossible. Someone opened the door and saw him. Diego looked up, "Harry?"

"Hi! What's wrong?" asked Harry tenderly.

"I'm just so bloody confused." answered Diego honestly.

"About what hun? Tell me everything." Harry sat down beside Diego and gave him an encouraging smile.

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I get the feeling that something is going on with Danielle, but she won't talk to me about it."

Harry put his hand gently on Diego's arm. "Have you tried to talk to her about it?" He paused. "Asked her what's wrong?"

Diego nodded in return.

"Oh dear…"

"I just don't know what to do!"

"Give her sometime. She'll come around." advised Harry.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry put his hand on Diego's hand. Diego looked slightly startled and pulled away. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"What are you doing with _me_, Diego?" Harry shot back. "We've spent so much time together this weekend…it was like we're going out."

"Whoa!" said Diego standing up. "I'm not like that Harry." He disapparated away, leaving behind an upset Harry who shook his head at Diego's behaviour. Eventually, Diego would need to come out of the closet.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie was in the condo flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly when Danielle made quite the dramatic entrance into the condo. Well, Danielle had always been a drama queen but this time she really excelled her performance. She slammed the door shut, walked over to the wall and started to bang her head like a house-elf would.

Jackie closed the magazine and said, "So are you going to give me the damage report on you and Diego or you and your head?"

Danielle groaned and walked over to Jackie sitting at the table across from her. "I screwed up. I always screw everything up and I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him now?"

"Well, see there's this new thing out it's called an apology. All the cool kids are doing it. You might want to try it." suggested Jackie playfully.

"No thanks I'd rather do my own thing then follow the pack." replied Danielle wittily. "How should I break up with Diego?" She asked.

Jackie's eyes widened. "NO!"

"No?"

"No! Diego said he'd let me have free yoga classes!" said Jackie.

"Why do you care? You're getting an abortion tomorrow."

"I like yoga…and did I mention _free_ yoga classes."

"Jackie what's more important me or yoga?" questioned Danielle.

"You." said Jackie simply.

"Aww thank you." Danielle smiled at her. "So I need your help with Diego. Please." She pleaded to her friend.

"But that's really mean Danie. You can't break up with him. He loves you." stated Jackie.

"And I love him too…but as a friend…not a boyfriend."

"Well…"

"Fine! I'll figure out what to do by myself about the whole breaking up thing and I'll tell him he has to keep his promise about the free yoga classes." reasoned Danielle so that both she and Jackie would be happy. Win-Win.

"Woot Woot!" Jackie raised her hands in the air.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal was sitting on Heather's bed while she started to pack. "So you're really going through with this?" asked Nehal.

"Yep." said Heather as she handed Nehal a notebook. "I've come up with a few ideas…for what I'll need to bring."

Nehal looked at Heather. "You've got to be kidding."

Heather smiled. "Try to keep an open mind, will you?"

The list was divided into "style sections", something that Jackie was impressed about when Heather showed it to her.

**For Traveling Down:**

_**1 pair of jeans – no holes allowed**_

_**1 simple cashmere sweater**_

_**1 plain t-shirts (+ two spare)**_

_**1 pair of running shoes, in case we go hiking in the wilderness**_

"Will you actually go hiking?" asked Nehal.

"It's just a thought. Want some chips?" asked Heather handing the bag of chips she was eating to her friend.

"Yes, please." said Nehal as she took a handful of chips from the bag.

**For town or evening:**

_1 casual dress (for going into town)_

_1 hooded sweater (maybe three)_

_1 pair of sweat pants_

Nehal scoffed, "You're bringing a dress with you? Hey Hey your going into the country side!"

"First of all, I want to impress Dorian, second, I have to show everyone that city girls have style, third…there ain't no third." Heather looked puzzled.

**For Bed:**

_1 pair of cute pyjamas and matching robe_

_Slippers_

_Clean and matching knickers __ – just in case someone walks in by accident_

Nehal looked up from the list astonished. If she was going to the countryside, that wouldn't be on her mind. "Hey Hey!"

"It could happen to anyone, Nehal." Heather stretched out her legs on the bed while she sat on a chair and ate the chips.

Nehal put the list down and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you planning to sleep with him?" She asked rather bluntly.

Heather stared at her and grinned mischievously. "If it happens, it happens."

Nehal tried a different tactic. "I just don't get it. I mean, your robe doesn't have to match your pyjamas and not everyone is going to have a fresh pair of knickers just in case the lock on the bathroom door doesn't work."

Heather shrugged her shoulders. "If you put it that way…it does make me sound quite ridiculous."

O00oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Danielle wrote to Diego asking if he could come over so they could talk.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Diego!" Jackie said as she patted Danielle on the shoulder. "Good luck!" She went to her bedroom to give them some privacy, plus she didn't want to be around when Danielle would be breaking up with him.

Danielle sighed and opened the door letting Diego come in.

"What's wrong?" asked Diego concerned.

"We need to talk." Danielle said quickly. "Er, okay look, I'm really sorry Diego. I know that I came down on you really hard the other night."

Diego replied, "Listen, I thought a lot about what you said the other night uh, you know about what kind of guy you want me to be and I want to be that kind of guy for you but you have to let me be that guy."

"That's the thing…" started Danielle.

"I knew it, I knew it! You lied! You do have cancer don't you!"

"Will you stop with the whole cancer thing?" Danielle said loudly. "I met someone else okay!"

Diego looked at Danielle shocked. "WHAT!"

"And I've been seeing this guy behind your back for three months."

"Three months?"

Danielle nodded her head.

"How could you?" thundered Diego. "After Ian cheated on you! I thought you would never do that!" Diego couldn't believe it. Why would Danielle cheat on someone when she knew how bad it hurt to be cheated on?

"That was in the past." Danielle said closing her eyes frustrated. She opened them and glared at Diego "Things have changed Diego; you really ought to try and keep up."

Diego had another question on his mind. "Who's the other man?"

"The other man is a muggle named Eli." answered Danielle.

"I see…" Diego paused searching for the right words to hurt Danielle the way she had hurt him just now. He pointed a finger at her. "You know my mom was right about you. She knew this wouldn't last."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell your mother she has a future as being a seer." She looked directly at him. "I can't do this anymore…" Her facial expression softened. "We're done."

"Yeah we are so over!" Diego snapped his fingers in a girly manner and dissapparated.

Jackie came out from her bedroom. "A little harsh there Danie."

Danielle sighed deeply, "I know…I didn't want to hurt his feelings, it wasn't like I was doing it on purpose but it was something I had to do. On a more positive note, I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted off my shoulders."

Jackie gave Danielle a supportive smile.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hand in hand Jackie and Draco walked up the abortion clinic.

"I'm scared." Jackie confessed to Draco. "What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't." reassured Draco. "But…if it does I'll surely kill whoever is responsible." He clenched his fist into a ball.

Jackie looked away in fright and as nervousness took over her. Was she doing the right thing? No of course not, getting an abortion was a highly controversial issue. Jackie's parents would unquestionably disagree with what she was about to do. That's why Jackie didn't tell them she was doing this. In fact, she didn't tell them a lot of things.

"Are you sure you don't want this baby?" Draco placed his hands on Jackie's shoulders.

Jackie sighed, "I don't know. I'm here right now so um…I'm going to do it and out here with no regrets…hopefully."

Draco lowered his head and kissed Jackie, tenderly and gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jackie smiled at him and went inside the abortion clinic. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she approached the front desk cautiously.

"Can I help you?" asked the young lady at the front desk.

"Yes I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Jackie Allan."

"Okay, you're going to have to fill out some paperwork."

Jackie filled the paperwork out. It turned out to be the usual name an address thing.

"Well that's all the paperwork done. Now are you having a local or a general anesthetic?"

"Local." replied Jackie giving the lady a weak smile. She couldn't help but feel that this lady hated her job. Her friendliness was as false as her fingernails.

"Splendid." The lady looked delighted. "It's so much easier to recover from. A couple of hours and you'll be back to normal."

"Great." Jackie nodded, wondering if it was just her, or if the situation really was surreal.

"Now if you'd just go to the room downstairs. A nurse will be waiting for you."

Jackie gulped. The room downstairs. It was like the title of some awful horror movie. She slowly descended the stairs to meet up with the nurse.

The nurse said, "Now I just want to check your blood." The nurse firmly took hold of Jackie's hand. "Don't worry it's just a little prick you won't feel a thing."

Jackie thought. "Yeah right." She gulped and looked away.

The nurse said, "I like your pink bracelet."

"Oh thanks." Jackie looked at the pink princess bracelet Draco gave her in her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Another girl appeared from upstairs. Jackie took note that the girl was obviously the next patient. That thought comforted Jackie in a strange way. She was just one of many hundreds of women who had come to this clinic. She wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last.

Leaving the nurse to take care of her next patient, Jackie moved into the waiting area which was already fairly full of women of all ages, colors, sizes and race. Jackie plonked herself down on a rather tired-looking brown couch and looked around at her surroundings.

One woman was sobbing hysterically into a handkerchief and there was a teenager whose face was flooded with relief.

"Miss Allan?" called out the nurse after ten minutes of waiting.

Jackie sat up straight.

"If you'd just go through that hallway to the right, I will be there to help you in a minute."

Jackie stood up only to feel her legs tremble beneath her as she walked across the waiting room and down the hallway. She reached out and opened the door. Surprisingly, she didn't hesitate.

An hour and half later Jackie walked up the stairs with two nurses who were helping her. The abortion caused Jackie to feel some numbness in her body. Jackie told the nurses that her boyfriend was waiting for her outside to help her get home.

Draco rushed over to Jackie. He nodded to the nurses and took their place by wrapping his arm around Jackie's waist for support. "So how did it go? Did it hurt?"

"Uh… yeah it did." Jackie scrunched her face up. "They freezed my lower body so I can't really walk properly." She laughed nervously. She was embarrassed about the situation.

Draco laughed. "It's okay. I got you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Jamie walked down the hallways of the Ministry of Magic until he spotted the door of Nehal's office was wide open. Jamie couldn't help but have the urge to peek inside her office so he did and saw that Nehal was working hard on something.

"Quibbler bodyguards again?" said Jamie coldly, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Nehal looked up. "No."

Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"They were asking for too much pay!" Nehal said rolling her eyes making a laugh escape from Jamie's lips. "Besides the people can defend themselves and if they can't…that's why we're here!"

"Glad you changed your mind!"

Nehal stuck her tongue out playfully.

Jamie laughed again. "So I guess you have time now to respond to all those complaints we've been getting?"

"How many?" asked Nehal warily.

Jamie smirked. "Fifty-six."

Nehal gasped.

"Hey! While you were enjoying your weekend, guess what I was doing!" His eyes were frosty again. "Have fun." He gave her a humourless smile and was about to turn, when he noticed Nehal's angry glare.

He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, his eyes levelling with hers. Nehal's gaze did not falter. Instead, she stood up and walked up to Jamie until she was right in his face and said, "Don't think for a minute that I forgot my job while being at the Malfoy's."

"Oh I haven't forgotten!" Jamie smirked and closed the tiny gap between them, his kiss hard and rough, not to mention quick.

Nehal watched his back, as she screamed inwardly. The exchange that just took place, was not an intimate one and certainly nothing to brood over. This was just Jamie's way of getting the last word. Nehal shook her head and returned to the letters.

"I think Malfoy has been a bad influence on me." She thought out loud. Then she had a brainwave. "Wait Jamie!" She chased after him and hoped he didn't go too far. She sighed with relief as she saw that he had just finished having a conversation with Tonks and Shacklebolt.

Nehal came up towards the group and smiled sweetly. "Hi, I need to borrow Jamie for a moment."

"You need to borrow him?" asked Tonks.

Nehal narrowed her eyes at Tonks. "Yes I do…excuse us." She took a hold of Jamie's hand and pulled him back into her office.

Tonks and Shacklebolt totally misinterpreted the scene as they looked at each other.

"Their snogging right now aren't they?" asked Shackelbolt.

Tonks laughed, "Yepp."

Once inside the office, Nehal spun around to face Jamie. "I have a hunch."

"Really? I never noticed…" started Jamie trying to look at Nehal's back.

"Not that kind of a hunch! Okay I have a…feeling…" began Nehal. "That Draco Malfoy is the one who is behind all the attacks. He's the one in the ivory tower and the death eaters are down on the streets, making it happen." She exclaimed.

"No!" said Jamie surprised.

"Yes!"

"Let's arrest him."

"How about let's not. Not without solid proof. Anyways, I have to go to the gym." said Nehal looking at the time.

"Can I come with you?" asked Jamie eagerly.

Nehal gave Jamie a small smile. "I'm going with Draco…"

"What?"

"I'm going with Draco." repeated Nehal.

"No I heard you the first time." replied Jamie. "It's just you said you thought he was behind all the attacks!"

"He's still my friend." reasoned Nehal as she stood her on tippy-toes and kissed Jamie roughly the way he kissed her before. Now the tables had turned.

**A/N: Let us know what you think. Thanks! **_We know this one wasn't as long as the previous chapter, but we'd prefer if you gals reviewed anyways ;p_

_Serena- Thank you, for reviewing so quickly. We appreciate your enthusiasm and support._

**Rosepetal05 - Thanks! There will be more Heather and Dorian action in the next chapter**

**Beckyb007- Thanks so much for the review!!**

**Crazygurl833- Thank you :)**

hiss._riz._**cue**


	19. Chapter 19 Let's get down to business

Chapter 19

Danielle was dripping went from running through the streets in the pouring rain. Her clothes clinged to her but she didn't care. All she could do was run. Run to Eli's apartment. When she reached Eli's place she banged on his front door.

"Danielle you're…" Eli said but was cut off when Danielle fell into his muscular arms. All Eli could hear was Danielle sobbing into his chest. Eli put his arm around Danielle and brought her over to his bed. He looked Danielle in the eye and saw that her face was stained with tear drops. "Danielle what's the matter?" He asked concerned for his girlfriend. He did his best to sooth her, but it was not in his nature to be so kind. When realizing this, he quietly waited for her to regain herself.

Danielle cleared her throat and spoke in a clear tone, "I broke up with Diego."

"That's great!" said Eli a little too enthusiastically. He frowned noticing the depressed look on Danielle's face. "But why are you so sad about it?"

"I didn't want his feelings to get hurt…"

"Oh…well I'm sure he'll get over it…eventually." Eli gave her a questioning look. "Are you happy with the decision you made?" He hoped Danielle didn't regret breaking up with her long-term ex-boyfriend.

Danielle cupped Eli's face and kissed him softly re-assuring him that she did not regret her decision.

A wide smiled formed on Eli's face when the kiss ended. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm so tired." groaned Heather as she sat in the passenger seat of Dorian's 1976 sliver corvette. Dorian really was stuck in the past with his love for old-fashioned things. Wherever Heather went with Dorian, it seemed like they were in the 19th century.

Dorian ate some pie while driving along the bumpy road, which was pretty dangerous to do.

"Oy! Gimme some pie foo!" said Heather.

Dorian handed Heather the slice of pie he was eating with one hand while he kept the other hand on the steering wheel.

Heather started to happily eat the pie until she cried out loud, "OW!"

Dorian turned his head to look at Heather. "What?"

"I BIT MY TONGUE!" complained Heather loudly.

Dorian tried to keep a straight face, but he failed miserably. He burst out laughing. "Ha, ha, oh Heather."

Heather pouted. "It's not funny…it hurts…my tongue really hurts and now I can't enjoy this…" She looked at the pie. "Wonderful…mouth-watering…delicious…pie."

"Well if it makes you feel better, we're almost there." said Dorian cheerfully.

"Goody." replied Heather sarcastically. She was really upset that she bit her tongue and now couldn't eat the pie that she was holding in her hand.

Three minutes later, Heather and Dorian arrived at the hotel they were staying at. The hotel wasn't the fanciest of fancy hotels because it was the countryside and in the countryside you usually don't get people who want to stay at five-star hotels. They walked up to the front desk.

Dorian said smoothly, "We'd like a room please."

Heather almost did a little victory dance. She thought to herself, "He said room not rooms! That means were sharing a room eeee!"

The guy at the front desk handed them a key. "Your room's 242, it's upstairs to your left."

Dorian took the key and paid for the room. They walked upstairs to their room.

The room consisted of some gas lamps, candles hanging from the wall and a beautiful, antique fireplace. The bed was made out of hay and the floor and walls were old floorboards.

Heather jumped on the hay bed. Then she screamed when little bits of straw stabbed her back and legs. Dorian didn't really care. He just went over to the bed and got on top of her.

They were rolling around for awhile with hay flying around them. Heather wanted to have sex with him but was too scared of the hay to take her clothes off.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I really don't feel like taking yoga anymore." complained Peyton as she and Jackie were at work chatting when they were supposed to be working on their assignments.

"Oh come on girly. It will be fun!" exclaimed Jackie. "Besides didn't you do cheerleading in high school? Yoga and cheerleading are similar."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah I _was_ a cheerleader…an unhappy and brooding cheerleader."

Jackie blinked. "Explain?"

Peyton smiled fondly. "My mom was a cheerleader."

Jackie knew she had touched on a touchy subject. Peyton's mother had died in a car crash when she was just a kid. Jackie nodded at Peyton and gave her a small smile.

Peyton contiuned to speak. "She was driving to school to pick me up. She was late, so she ran a red light. It was one light at the wrong split second and it ended for her."

Jackie shook her head. "That's not fair."

"I know." replied Peyton sadly looking at Jackie once more and then turned her attention to her drawings of this month's magazine lay-out design.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00

Three weeks later, Heather came back to the four girls' apartment. "Hey guys." She greeted. When she got no response from anyone she said. "La!" There was still no response from her friends. "LA!"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" yelled Jackie as she lay on the couch reading a magazine.

"Oh. Where's Timmy?" asked Heather. She missed him terribly. Three weeks was a long time to be separated from him.

"I let him out."

"You can't let him out!" exclaimed Heather. "Last time Timmy got let out the crazy lady down the hall tried to feed him to her mad pet squirrels."

Jackie met Heather's gaze and gave her a pointed look. "Well for your information, Timmy dumped Dodeca."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Heather was at work. She was trying to find out how to raise Vlad completely back to life. Heather shuddered thinking of his odd and clammy body.

Dorian appeared in the doorway of Heather's office.

"Hi!" said Heather surprised that Dorian was at her work.

"Hi." greeted Dorian in response. He leaned over Heather's desk and kissed her on the lips.

Heather had a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Yum fun."

"Indeed." Dorian grinned mischievously at Heather. "So what are you up to?" He asked casually.

"Work…because you know that's why I'm at work." stated Heather proudly.

Dorian grinned at Heather. "You are something else, you know that?"

Heather flipped her hair back. "Yeah…I get that a lot." She laughed and smiled playfully.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal met Draco at the gym, their usual hang-out spot. She saw him at the bench-press. He was wearing a black muscle-tank top which showed off his developing muscles. Once Draco became aware of Nehal's presence, he stopped lifting weights to have a conversation with her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…except for the fact that there's been so many attacks, thus causing Jamie to be on my case twenty-four seven." replied Nehal grudgingly.

"Oh yeah…the attacks."

"Do you really like being responsible for them?" asked Nehal.

Draco sat up and shrugged. "It's my job."

Once again, Nehal was having trouble cracking Draco's emotions. There was only one person who could really do it…

"Jackie!" said Nehal out loud.

"What about her? Is she resting, because that's what the nurse said she should do? Is she okay?" asked Draco concerned.

"Uh…yeah she's fine…I was just thinking about her that's all." said Nehal doing the shifty eye action.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is there something I should know about you Pradhan?"

Nehal rolled her eyes. Guys were such perverts. "Eww no! Not like that! I was just…concerned about how….you know…" Nehal pointed a finger at Draco. "You should buy her a teddy bear to make her feel better."

"Yeah I should probably do that." Draco ran his hand through his hair.

Nehal breathed a sigh of relief. She thought to herself, "Changing the subject to his girlfriend is always worth it."

"What kind of teddy bear should I get?" asked Draco.

"A really big one that's white and has hearts or something cute." answered Nehal.

"Why a white bear?" Draco asked a bit puzzled.

For the second time, Nehal rolled her eyes skyward. "Because I said so!" Shaking her head, she went over to the dumbbell rack and picked out two 12-sided dubbells to help build her muscles. After watching her for a bit, Draco went back to his workout and the two stayed there in companiable silence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Once, Draco was done his workout session at the gym, he went to the toy store and picked up a cute teddy bear for Jackie, huge in size and white. He went to the condo and knocked on the door. No one answered so being a Malfoy; he just strutted into the girls' condo.

"Draco?" said Jackie walking into the living room.

"Hey, I got you this." Draco handed Jackie the teddy bear.

"Eeeeee oh my god it's adorable!" Jackie smiled widely and hugged the teddy bear with all her might.

Draco chuckled, "You're so cute."

Jackie smiled again but kept her focus on the teddy bear. "I'll name him Mr. Cuddles."

Draco scoffed, "Mr. Cuddles? You gotta be shitting me right?"

Jackie pouted like a five year old kid would do. "What's wrong with Mr. Cuddles?"

"It's kind of gay…" trailed Draco with his hands in his robe pockets.

"Mr. Cuddles is straight Draco and I'm going to set him up with Fuzzy who will be the future Mrs. Cuddles and then there gonna make teddy bear love and have Cuddles children!" exclaimed Jackie with a dead serious expression on her face the whole time.

Draco couldn't contain himself anymore and he burst out laughing.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Jaxs but…" Draco looked up to see Jackie glaring at him. He cleared his throat. "Uh…so can I see the future Mrs. Cuddles?"

"Okay!" Jackie said happily and left the room.

"I was joking." Draco muttered to himself.

"Talking to thyself is the first sign of insanity." Nehal had just arrived at the condo, holding something in her hand. "You left this." She gave Draco a piece of parchment that he forgot at the gym.

Draco took the parchment, folded it and gently put it in his robe pocket. "Join me for a session of the Cuddles family!" He scoffed.

"That's what she named the BEAR?"

Draco nodded in return. "And that's not all…" He went on to tell Nehal how the Cuddles family were going to evolve. In the end, they were laughing their heads off.

Jackie came in holding Fuzzy. "What's so funny?" She didn't understand why Nehal and Draco were laughing so hard. Were they laughing at her?

"Oh it's just something Draco was saying about er…FROGS!" exclaimed Nehal.

"Frogs?" Draco and Jackie said together.

"Er yeah…he was telling me how magical frogs can hip and hop and listen to hiphop while they move." replied Nehal.

Draco gave Nehal a weird look. "Yeah that's _exactly _what I was telling her."

"Oh…that's really interesting." Jackie titled her head to the side as she looked at Nehal.

"You're very interesting." Draco winked at Jackie.

Jackie blushed and giggled.

Nehal rolled her eyes at the couple and somehow while she was doing that, she took notice to something significant. She noticed that Draco's ring was pink. "So Draco…is there something I should know about you?" She said mocking Draco's earlier remark, looking pointedly at the ring.

Draco looked down at the ring.

Nehal smirked triumphantly. "Looks like Jaxs has rubbed off on you."

"It's a family heirloom." explained Draco defensively.

Nehal nodded her head. "Yeah I have one too, but it's a necklace. See?" She showed Draco her Pradhan family necklace.

Draco walked towards Nehal so he stood directly in front of her. He wanted to inspect the necklace further. His finger touched the necklace and trailed down her neck. Nehal looked into Draco's grey eyes wondering what he was doing.

Jackie stood still holding Fuzzy, unsure of what to make out of this.

"It's beautiful." Draco whispered softly. He looked at Nehal who stood there a little shocked.

"Thank you." Was all Nehal could muster.

Draco turned his attention back to a puzzled Jackie. "You're beautiful too."

Jackie immediately felt her cheeks warm up.

Draco smirked. "Did I ever tell you that your blushing is a major turn on?"

Jackie turned around embarrassed. "No."

Draco came up from behind and started to kiss Jackie's neck. "Well it is." He kissed her cheek where she was blushing.

Jackie turned around. She felt like she was being hypnotized by his charm.

Draco took hold of Jackie's hands in his and he continued to kiss her cheeks and neck.

"Draco I don't think we should…" Jackie said between his kisses. This was getting a little PDA-ish. Jackie gasped thinking she was turning into Danielle. She mentally laughed at herself and thought, "I really hope not. I love Danielle but I really don't want to be her little mini me or what ever. Besides, Nehal is standing right there! This is rude."

"Oh but we should…" Draco whispered into Jackie's ear. He laughed and suddenly picked Jackie up over his shoulder. He spun her around twice and gently dropped her on the couch. To continue with the never-ending torture, he began to tickle his girlfriend.

"Eeek!" screeched Jackie. "Stop it." Jackie said in between laughs.

"Not until you say Draco Malfoy is a Sex God."

Jackie shook her head still laughing. "Never."

"Fine then you'll just have to suffer the consequences." Draco began to tickle Jackie even more.

Nehal being observant noticed Draco's parchment fell out of his robe pocket. She picked the parchment up from the ground without him noticing and took this special opportunity to read it. Nehal gasped. It was a list of death eaters and their shifts for killing muggles. And Nehal had become aware of two very important things on the parchment. One, Ian Smith was on the very top of the list with the most shifts and second, Draco wasn't on the list. Nehal knew she had to show this list to Jamie right away. "Hey Jackie!" She called out.

"Yeah?" said Jackie a little preoccupied.

"You, Danielle and Heather are on your own for dinner. I'm going to Jamie's."

Jackie suddenly fell off the couch laughing hysterically.

Draco started laughing but Jackie ignored him.

"But Danielle is at Eli's and knowing Heather she probably won't be here for dinner." whined Jackie not liking the fact that she would be alone for dinner.

"Well go to Malfoy's…is that okay?" Nehal looked at Draco for an answer.

"Of course." said Draco looking at Jackie.

"Okay bye guys!" Nehal said disapparating to Jamie's. She could only hope that he would be in a good mood.

Draco took advantage of Jackie being distracted and began to tickle her again.

"Ahh!" Jackie screamed. "Please stop. Whatever did I do to you?"

"You have to say it!"

"Fine! Draco Malfoy is a Sex God."

"You didn't mean it!" accused Draco.

"Yes I did."

"No you…" But Draco got interrupted because Jackie kissed him.

Jackie pulled back from the kiss. "I meant it."

Draco brushed a strand of hair that fell out of Jackie's high ponytail. "I really do love you. Out of all the girls I've gone out with you're my favourite."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I meant it." Draco smirked at Jackie. Then he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that held all the emotion and promise of the moment. "Come on let's go to my place now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"Jamie!" yelled Nehal. "Jamie!"

"Nehal is that you? What are you doing here?" Jamie said his voice coming from upstairs.

Nehal stood at the bottom of the stairwell and yelled, "Jamie Bell get your fine ass down here this instance!" She stomped her foot on the ground for ultra dramatic effect.

"Whoa calm down I'm coming." Jamie raced down the stairs terrified of Nehal when she was in one of her angry bitchy moods. Once at the bottom of the stairwell where he met Nehal he said, "What's up?"

"Look at this!" Nehal handed Jamie the parchment.

Jamie read the parchment and his eyes widened to the extreme. He looked back at Nehal. "Wow this is going to be useful."

Nehal smiled. "Like I always say, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

"So Draco's the enemy?" asked Jamie inquisitively.

"Yes." confirmed Nehal.

"And you're using him?"

"I'm not using him. He just dropped this, so I picked it up. No harm done. Besides, he won't even know it's gone." Nehal waved off the issue.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie and Draco were outside when Draco reached into his pocket and realized that he was missing something. "Fuck!" He swore loudly. He frantically searched his pockets. "I forgot something very important in your condo. I'll be right back."

"Draco…"

Pop! Draco apparated.

"…don't apparate in front of muggles…" finished Jackie but it was too late. She turned her head and become aware of Jesse staring at her. "Oh snap! I hope he didn't see Draco disapparate." Jackie ran over to Jesse. Once she reached him, she really had no clue what to say. "Um…hi."

"Hey," replied Jesse.

Jackie looked down at her feet. "Did you um….just um…um…see…something…really…weird….um…happen?"

"Nope, not that I know of." said Jesse looking at Jackie oddly.

"Okay! That's just what I wanted to know…thanks!"

Jesse chuckled. "No problem."

"Jackie!" someone called out to her.

Jackie spun around and saw her boyfriend. "Oh snap!" She turned to give Jesse an apologetic look. "I gotta go, sorry. Nice talking to you though."

Draco came towards Jackie and Jesse. As far as he was concerned, Jesse was staring a little too hard at his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder protectively and gave her a kiss, basically marking his territory.

Jesse stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, "Hi I'm Jesse."

Draco glared at Jesse and didn't shake his hand. He did not want to shake this filthy, lower-class mudblood's hand.

Jackie gulped, "This is my um…boyfriend Draco."

"Yeah boyfriend." emphasized Draco.

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Come on sweetie let's go back to my place." Draco steered Jackie away.

"Bye!" Jackie looked behind her and waved at Jesse.

Jesse waved back.

Draco and Jackie kept walking until they got to a safe area where they could apparate without being seen by muggles. Once they were at Draco's beach house, Jackie rounded on him.

"Why were you being such a jerk?" asked Jackie.

"He's a fucking mudblood." answered Draco honestly without a care in the world.

"So, that doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk. You should treat him with respect. He's a human being and he has feelings." exclaimed Jackie.

"And your implying that I hurt his?" asked Draco.

Jackie looked away from him. "Forget about it." She didn't want to argue with her boyfriend when he was being so stubborn.

"Fine with me." scowled Draco. "Oh by the way I have some death eater friends that are going to come over. They shouldn't be staying for long though."

"Death eaters? You're having them over while I'm here? Hello earth to Draco, I'm an auror! They'll know who I am and I'll be dead before you can say fried chicken!" replied Jackie.

Draco reassured Jackie. "Don't worry they won't lay a hand on you."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that their going to listen to you?"

"They'll listen to me because I'm a Malfoy and besides only Smith knows you're an auror, but he likes you so he's not going to kill you."

"Okay but how many are coming?" asked Jackie noticing how Draco's words did not comfort her at all.

"Fifteen."

"Okay I'm definitely outnumbered." muttered Jackie feeling conquered.

Draco laughed, "There's no need to worry sweets, you don't need to be in the same room as us. You can go wander around my place."

Jackie nodded and bit her lip nervously. "I have another question though."

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Is the um…the um…" Jackie gulped. "The new Voldemort…overlord…leader person going to be here?"

Draco hesitated before answering. "Yeah…"

"Crap! I'm going to die!" announced Jackie.

Draco laughed. "No you won't sweets I promise you."

"How can you make a promise you can't keep?" cried Jackie staring up at him.

"Relax stop with the questions." Draco paused. "I think you need to take a nap."

Jackie laughed agreeing with him. "Yeah I guess. Which room should I nap in?"

"You can nap in mine." Draco took Jackie's hand and led her to his bedroom.

Jackie gasped when she saw Draco's room. "Are you serious? This is…"

"Hmm mm."

"Oh my! It's very nice."

"Thank you."

Jackie ran and jumped on Draco's king-sized bed. "This is so cool!" She gushed.

Draco got on the bed beside her. "Indeed it is." He kissed Jackie on the forehead.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How do you feel about Chinese?" asked Eli as he and Danielle decided on what to eat for dinner.

"Mm…Chinese food." replied Danielle satisfied. "Sounds good to me."

"Or how about Burger King because it's cheaper?"

Danielle cocked an eyebrow. "Are you like trying to save money?"

"No…" lied Eli. It was true at the moment he did not have a lot of money to do something fancy for Danielle right now, even when she needed it the most. He felt terrible.

"Oh really fool."

"Really!" said Eli. "What's this?" He pointed Danielle's wand which was sticking out of her jean pocket.

"Nothing!" said Danielle quickly and without really thinking she disapparated. "Oh shit!" She cursed loudly. "I shouldn't have brought my wand. Oh shit! I shouldn't have just disapprated." Deciding not to apparate back and FURTHER freak Eli out she just stayed at the condo and ordered Chinese food.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Timmy was bumping along down a street. Abruptly, he noticed a forlorn – looking doll sitting on the shop window. It was love at first sight.

The doll smiled.

Timmy smiled back. Timmy wanted to say something comfortable because the doll looked heart-broken. Instead he just said, "Who are you?"

"Waaaaaaaa!" replied the doll.

"No need to shout!" said Timmy because everyone in the shop was looking at the doll in shock.

The doll blushed. "Actually I haven't decided what my name is."

"My name is Timmy."

"Hello Timmy." said the doll and the two had a moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

"This is incredible!" said Jamie as he paced back and forth in his living room while Nehal sat on the couch watching him with interest.

"I know! Draco isn't on the list and Ian has the most murders to do!" said Nehal.

"Do you think we should show this to Moody?" asked Jamie as he came to a halt.

Nehal crossed one slender leg over the other. "I don't think we should just yet. I mean. Draco is one of my good friends and I feel like I'm betraying him. Besides, I don't hundred percent trust Moody's ...companion Bill."

"But this is your job!" said Jamie impatiently.

Nehal stated firmly, "I have no regrets being an auror."

Jamie groaned. "Then why are you doubting yourself? Why are you acting like this? Do you have feelings for-"

"Oh hell no!" Nehal stood up angrily. "Not this again. I do not have feelings for Draco Malfoy! He is with Jackie and I'm happy for the both of them."

"What about Westley?" Jamie couldn't stop the jealous tone in his voice.

Nehal narrowed her eyes at Jamie, "We are so getting off-topic." She reached for the door and exasperated, turned around, motioning him to unlock it and when he didn't, she sat herself down.

Nehal lay beside Jamie exhausted. She was so tired of this game they kept playing with each other, and she needed to know where she stood in his life to move on.

"Jamie, I don't think this relationship is working…" Nehal started uncertainly.

"What relationship?" Jamie said. Nehal felt as though he had slapped her, but kept her voice calm and collected.

"The fact that we don't have one." She stood up, "I can't juggle my career and you at the same time, so one of you have to go."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere darling." Jamie smiled up at her. Nehal doubted he was taking her seriously. "Well he'll find out tomorrow I guess." were Nehal's thoughts before leaving.

The same night, she headed back to the Ministry and as the elevator reached the Aurors department, Nehal rushed out the doors and collided with something hard, pushing them both to the floor.

"Westley?" Nehal fought hard to keep her surprise in check.

Westley grimaced and said, 'hey Nehal, mind getting off me? Your heavier than you look." Nehal rolled off a bit embarrassed. He scooted of the floor and helped her up. "I'm guessing your not here for the hell of it." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, I just need to cause some mayhem around here is all." Nehal grinned mischievously. "Would you like to help?"

"Does this consist of Jamie constantly running around by the balls of his feet?" Westley answered in kin. Nehal nodded. "Then count me in!"

Nehal then went to her office and retrieved the main Death Eater X-Files. It included the paper Draco had accidentally dropped in her condo, and the list of dates, timings, and groups that Nehal had made a copy of at the Malfoy Manor. In addition to that, Nehal proceeded to writing two letters. One of her resignation from being Head Auror, and another dated two days later, regarding a ransom for the kidnapped Auror.

These two letters she gave Westley, instructing when to send each, and how. Looking at the two letters, Westley asked, "Why? Why leave now when our people need you the most?"

"I find things more believable at ground level." Nehal said smiling mysteriously. Then she bowed deeply and Disapparated leaving Westley to ponder on her riddles.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"You apparated in front of Eli_!"_ asked an astonished Heather as she stared at Danielle wide-eyed at the condo. "He's a muggle!"

"Yeah!" replied Danielle. "But it was an accident!" She defended herself.

"Oh boy Danie you in a lot of trouble."

"I know and one other thing." Danielle took a breath. "Nehal cannot find out about this."

"Why not?" asked Heather confused.

Danielle replied, "She'll throw a fit and demand I go back to Eli's place and erase his memory. But I can't do anything drastic like that."

"Okay so we'll keep it a secret." suggested Heather firmly.

Danielle nodded her head. She just hoped that this wouldn't jeopardize her relationship with the man she loved…who was a muggle.

**A/N: Read and Review thanks! **

**Serena – Aww you like Nehal and Draco together…that's cute, well they do have lots of moments together and your right about Jesse –wink wink-**_ haha..dont worry, previously sooooo many people loved the Draco/Nehal pairing...i guess its because their evenly matched is what's so exciting._

**SexiChika – Thanks girl! **

**Crazygurl833 - Yay! Thank you**

**Beckyb007- Thank you so much!**

**Lala02 - Don't worry Diego will be okay :)**

**Rosepetal05 - Aww thank you so much we really appreciate it ._thnkx_**


	20. Chapter 20 We might as well be strangers

Chapter 20

Jackie woke up to find that she was all alone in the king-sized bed. She was about to call out for her boyfriend when she heard a bunch of unfamiliar and piercing voices. Jackie got out of bed anyway and tip-toed her way toward the voices. She hid behind a wall and moved her head slightly to see what was going on. She saw Draco, Ian, Sean and three other death eaters playing poker, smoking cigars and discussing death eater stuff. "Maybe I should leave." thought Jackie. She then remembered how Nehal wanted to know more information about the recent death eater attacks. Jackie pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and tip-toed back to Draco's bedroom where the enemy couldn't here her. She dialled the condo.

0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Ring! Ring!

"Omg Heather what if it's Eli?" panicked Danielle with a hysteric look on her face. How would she explain the dissapparating to him? Would he be angry? Should she tell him that she was a witch? What would happen then? Would they break-up? So many questions…

"Well answer it then." ordered Heather. She was aware that Danielle did not want to talk to Eli right now, but she felt it would be better if Danielle got it over with.

"What? No way! There is no way I'm touching that fucking phone!" exclaimed Danielle.

Heather rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Yo, talk to me!"

"Heather?"

"Who's speaking?"

"It's me…Jackie." whispered Jackie so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh…hey Jackie." greeted Heather.

Danielle stood beside Heather and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey um…is Nehal there?" asked Jackie.

"So you don't want to talk to me? Am I not good enough?"

"No that's not it…"

"After everything, I've done for you. I cook and I clean and all you do is nag, nag, nag." Heather snapped her fingers from side to side. "And now you want to speak to Nehal who by the way isn't here?"

Jackie frowned. "She's not?"

"Nopies…" Heather popped a grape into her mouth.

"This is just great!" said Jackie sarcastically. "I really need to speak to her."

"Well…how come you can't speak to me or Danielle?" asked Heather.

"Okay, well I'm totally freaking out right now because Draco has his death eater friends over and I was wondering if Nehal wanted to come over and spy or take notes or something because it's a really good opportunity to…"

"Jackie you spy on them!"

"Say what?"

"You spy on them." repeated Heather popping another grape into her mouth.

"I can't! Draco's my boyfriend, I can't do that!" hissed Jackie.

"What are you? A chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken I'm a real girl!"

Heather mockingly made chicken sounds.

Danielle looked at Heather oddly. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Heather ignored Danielle and continued with the chicken noises.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, fine I'll do it, but if I die, I'm sure as hell not giving you my stuffed animal collection!"

"That's fine with me." answered Heather with a smile.

"Bye Heather."

"Bye!" said Heather as she hung up the phone.

Danielle said, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry Danie, it was nothing important." Heather waved off the issue.

Nehal then walked into the condo. "Hey what's up?"

"Jackie called for you." said Heather.

"Oh yeah? What did she want?" asked Nehal.

"She's at Malfoy's beach house and there are a bunch of his death eater friends there and she wants to know if she should spy on them. So I told her that she should." Heather spoke this all in one breath.

Danielle looked at Heather accusingly. "Hey Hey you said it was nothing important."

"Well I don't think it's that important…is it?" Heather looked at her friends.

Both Danielle and Nehal looked back at Heather and said, "Yes!"

"Oops…"

Nehal let out a deep sigh. "It's okay. Let's try calling her on her cell phone. Hopefully she'll be alright."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie didn't hear or notice her cell phone ring because by accident she left it on Draco's bed. She then scurried over to her earlier hiding place where she could spy on Draco and his death eater friends.

O0o0oo0o0o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"Is she there?" asked Danielle.

"Nope." said Nehal as Jackie's cell phone kept on ringing.

"Damn it." muttered Danielle.

"Crap." Nehal hung up the phone impatiently and rubbed her temples. She looked at Heather who kept eating grapes. "Aren't you the least bit worried at all?"

Heather swallowed. "I'm not too worried about it, really. I wouldn't worry about it. Don't worry about it. I'm not worried at all." She answered awkwardly. "Jackie can survive on my advice! I do it all the time!"

"Whatever." said Danielle.

"LIKEWISE!" said Heather and she started to sort out her Smarties by colors on the kitchen counter.

Meanwhile Jackie was spying…

Draco laid the cards down on the table. "All right, guys, -read 'em and weep." He cradled a bunch of poker tokens with his arms.

"Oh shit." said Ian staring at Draco's winning hand.

"Damn, look at that." said Sean as he shook his head in amazement.

Jackie tried to get a closer look at Draco's cards but she leaned in a little too far and ended up stumbling on the floor.

All the death eaters turned their attention from their poker game to Jackie.

Jackie laughed nervously. She wasn't expecting to get caught. "How y'all doing?"

"Hi honey." said Draco.

"Hey Jackie." said Ian.

Draco gave Jackie a curious look. He thought Jackie was going to avoid the death eater meeting. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up for awhile…"

"Oh well…I'm awake now." exclaimed Jackie standing up. "You're not mad are you Drake?"

"No I'm not mad."

Ian looked over at Draco. He too wondered what Jackie was doing up. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm not mad."

Jackie smiled. "Oh good."

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh you know the guys, Smith, Cameron, Anderson, Crabble and Goyle. Guys, this is Jackie. "

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Anderson as he looked at his new cards.

Sean glared at him. "Watch out bro I got a good hand myself."

"Hi." said Ian nodding at Jackie to acknowledge her presence.

"Ian! Hi!" said Jackie cheerfully. She waved at the others. "Hey."

"Hey Jackie." said Sean giving her a small smile.

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt your little game."

"We got it, we got it. We're all straightened out." replied Sean.

Jackie tried to think of what to say next. "I um…think you guys could use some yummy snacks."

"Mm…snacks." said Crabble and Goyle in unison.

Jackie went into Draco's kitchen and asked the house elf politely if he could make healthy sandwiches for the boys. After the house elf had finished making the sandwiches she carried the tray over to the guys and put the tray of sandwiches in the middle of the table. Jackie waited for the guys to eat the sandwiches but they were too busy with their ongoing poker game. Jackie anxiously tapped Ian on the shoulder. "Oh Ian."

"Hmm?" said Ian looking at his cards.

"Yucky, yucky pizza." Jackie motioned to the pizza Ian was munching on.

"Oh no…" argued Ian lamely.

"Yummy, yummy cucumber sandwich."

"Oh…" Ian took the hint and took the sandwich from the tray. "Thanks."

"First card up is a nine." announced Draco.

"I'll take one." said Sean as he helped himself to a cucumber sandwich.

Draco noticed Jackie was staring at him waiting for him to do something. "Yeah. Sure, yeah." He also took a sandwich followed by Anderson, Crabble and Goyle.

Jackie smiled. "Good boys. Good." Jackie then started coughing from the smell of the cigars around her.

Draco looked from his cigar to Jackie and back to his precious cigar again. He sighed sadly and put out the cigar, making a sizzle sound come from it.

Jackie replied, "Thanks Drake." She looked at Sean who too was smoking a cigar. "Sean."

Sean looked up bewildered from his cards.

Draco looked at Sean. "That means you too, Cameron." He figured if he had to put out his cigar, Sean ought to do it too.

"Oh yeah." Sean put out his cigar rather quickly than Draco did. He had experienced this before when in his seventh year at Hogwarts when Jackie took his cigarette out of his mouth and stepped on it.

"All right everyone put their money in." instructed Draco.

Jackie watched the death eaters play their poker game for awhile. She walked around the table a bit and her eyes widened when she saw Sean's cards. "Oh! Nine and a seven! Go for the straight!"

Sean looked shocked.

Draco nodded to Sean. "Cameron, you're up man."

Sean gave Draco a disbelieving look. "She told you my hand."

"Alright are we going to play cards here or what?" snarled Anderson angrily.

Jackie watched Anderson carefully. She was picking up bad vibes from this guy. Maybe Anderson was the new Voldemort.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Anderson.

"It's Goyle's." answered Draco.

"What I thought it was Crabbe's turn?" said Goyle dumbfounded.

Jackie walked back towards Draco and held out a tissue in front of his nose. "Blow."

Draco gave Jackie a weird look.

"Blow." repeated Jackie. "Nobody likes Mr. Sniffles." She stated knowingly.

Ian met Sean's gaze and tried to hold back a grin that was growing on his face. "I hate Mr. Sniffles."

"Come on stuffy head." encouraged Jackie.

Draco blew into the kleenex.

Jackie smiled pleased that Mr. Sniffles was gone. She threw the tissue in the garbage and sat down on Draco's lap. "Nice cards." Jackie nodded her head impressed with her boyfriend's hand. Jackie looked at Anderson again and she caught him staring at her. She gulped nervously feeling uncomfortable. "So um…what were you guys talking about earlier?"

All the death eaters looked at each other tensely.

Ian broke the silence. "We're taking over the world." He joked. There was another uneasy silence…until Draco chuckled. Then everyone started laughing.

Jackie felt a hand on her leg. It started at her knee and started to work its way up and massaged her thigh. She started to silently freak-out. Jackie looked to see if Draco was doing it but he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding his cards so it couldn't possibly be him.

Jackie awkwardly moved her leg away. The guy in the chair next to her edged forward and continued.

"So," addressed Sean. "I say we strike the Ministry of Magic and wipe the Law Enforcement department out. The country will be in chaos-we can do whatever we want!" Sean had no idea that Jackie was an auror. Only Draco and Ian knew.

Jackie felt Draco stiffen behind her.

"Great idea." said Anderson sarcastically. "But how do we storm the headquarters in broad daylight?"

"So anyways…" said Ian uneasily. "I heard you went to the Malfoy Manor, Jackie."

"What are you talking about Smith?" Sean gave Ian a curious look. "Anyways-I think my plans' better than killing all those mudbloods."

"PIE!" yelled Ian causing everyone to jump.

Draco said, "Jaxs, don't you want to do something else, because I don't want you to be bored."

"Oh that's nonsense Draco, I'm perfectly…" started Jackie until she felt the hand squeeze her thigh and she jumped. "FINE!"

Draco most defiantly felt it that time. "Okay who's doing that?"

Everyone immediately stopped the poker game and fell silent. Their eyes adverted away from Draco who was livid.

Jackie thought to herself, "That's interesting. They all seem to be afraid of Draco, then again a lot of people are afraid of him."

"Who the fuck did it?" yelled Draco.

"Draco…" said Jackie rather timidly. "It's okay…"

"I did it." admitted Anderson. "I couldn't help it she's just so…hot."

Jackie's jaw dropped.

Draco whipped out his wand, so Jackie jumped off his lap. Draco stood up and pointed his wand at the Anderson. "Get up!" He bellowed.

Anderson muttered, "It was just some stupid whim. It won't happen again, Master." He bowed.

"What the fuck? Master?" thought Jackie as she stood rigid with confusion.

Draco kicked Anderson's chair and it toppled over causing poor Anderson to face-plant into the ground.

"Get up." growled Draco.

Anderson scrambled to his feet. As soon as he did Draco shouted, "Crucio!"

Anderson fell over again, writhing, on the ground in unbearable and inexcusable amount of pain.

"Draco! Draco stop it this instance!" Jackie tried to get Draco to stop torturing the poor guy. She then noticed the ring. It was blood red.

Draco finally stopped seeing that he was scaring Jackie. "Sorry babe." He lowered his wand, but his eyes were still deathly cold. Suddenly, he pointed at Jackie and said, "Crucio!"

Jackie screamed but then stopped realizing that nothing had happened.

"I'm just kidding babe." replied Draco.

"Draco, you can't do that!" screeched Jackie.

"Come on, it's funny! It's an inside joke." said Draco gesturing at the other death eaters.

Ian said, "I guess you had to be there."

Jackie was still shaking. "You're…" Then she shook her head.

"Jaxs, I think you should go lay down." said Draco in a strict tone.

"Um…" Jackie was still in shock over what just happened. It was really weird and scary. She for sure thought Draco was going to cast the Cruciatus Curse on her.

Draco took Jackie's hand and led her down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Bye Jackie!" said Ian and Sean.

"Yeah…bye." muttered Jackie.

Once they reached the bedroom, Draco closed the door and locked it.

For security measures, Jackie reached for her wand in her pocket. Right after what she saw Draco do, she wasn't sure if she could completely trust him. After all he was a death eater.

Draco turned around and looked at his girlfriend. "You're going to hate me for this but it must be done." He hesitated at first and pointed his wand at Jackie.

Jackie took a cautious step backward. "What are you doing…?"

"Confundo!" shouted Draco as he casted a memory charm at Jackie.

Jackie staggered back and touched her head. She swayed a bit. "Um…where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I invited you here for dinner." explained Draco.

"Right…dinner." Jackie looked totally spaced out of her mind.

"It's time for you to sleep, but when I'm done with the meeting I'll come back and take you home."

"I'm so confused…."

Draco in spite of himself smirked. "Just relax and get some rest." He started to walk out but was stopped.

"Hey!" yelled a panicky Jackie. She grabbed on to Draco's arm. "I can't breathe!"

"What?"

Jackie started to freak out. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Jackie my room is huge it has its own kitchen and bathroom."

"Shh…" hissed Jackie. "Draco do not use up all the oxygen!"

Draco ignored Jackie and kept up using the oxygen. "You want a sandwich or a shower we got all that here."

Jackie scoffed, "I'm going to die!"

"I sleep here almost every night."

Jackie ignored Draco. "We're trapped like rats!"

"Rats in an enormous room!"

Jackie started to freak out more. "My shirt's strangling me ugh…" She grabbed onto the collar of her t-shirt and tried to fight it off.

"I gotta go now…" Draco slowly left the room without Jackie noticing because she was too occupied by fighting off her t-shirt. He met up with the questioning glances from his death eater friends. "She's not going to remember much tomorrow." He chuckled.

O0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie's cell phone rang again and this time she was in the room to hear it. "I hear birds." said Jackie puzzled as she looked around the enormous bedroom for the source of sound.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"She's still not answering her cell phone." said Nehal frustrated. This had been her fourth time she called Jackie. "I'm worried."

Danielle gave Nehal a sympathetic look. "I'm worried too, but consider the situation carefully." She paused. "Draco's not going to do anything to her."

"Yeah I guess your right…"

Danielle smirked. "Aren't I always?"

Nehal smiled and threw a fork at Danielle's head but luckily Danielle ducked just in time.

"Hey!" said Danielle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twenty minutes later Draco's death eater buddies left his place. He opened and unlocked the door to his bedroom and saw Jackie lying on the ground breathing into a brown paper bag.

Jackie gasped. "Fresh oxygen." She dove for the door but her head hit the door instead.

"Let's get you home, okay?" suggested Draco.

"Um...okay!" Jackie jumped to her feet quickly.

Draco led Jackie to the fireplace. He figured that Jackie wasn't in a good state to apparate. Since her memory was a bit foggy, she could end up anywhere!

"Road trip!" shouted Jackie victoriously. She then started to sing, "We're going on a road trip. We're going on a road trip."

Draco placed his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "Now listen very carefully Jackie. This is really important."

"I'm all ears." Jackie touched her ears for emphasis.

"You have to go in the fireplace and say the condo. Got it?"

"Got it. The condo."

"No, no! Go inside the fireplace!" instructed Draco. Once Jackie was engulfed by the flames, Draco let out a sigh.

O0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie appeared in the condo fireplace a little dazed. Nehal rushed over to Jackie, making sure she was okay.

Jackie came running clumsily out of the fire place when Draco appeared behind her. "Nehal!" She hugged her friend.

"Oh boy." said Nehal.

Jackie looked at Draco while she was hugging Nehal. "This is one of my best friends. Don't you think she's pretty?"

Nehal gave Draco a questionable look, as if she was accusing him of Jackie's state of behaviour. "What is this?"

Draco replied, "She found some illegal substances on the floor. There was nothing I could do."

"Or couldn't do." added Jackie.

"She found drugs?" asked Nehal. "She's not that stupid Malfoy."

Danielle came forward and glared at Draco. "You two should consider couple's therapy." She stated with a serious face. "Eli would never let this happen to me…even if we are having some problems now."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah right! Couple's therapy my ass! Jackie and I are doing fine."

It was Nehal's turn to scoff. "You consider this fine?" She motioned to Jackie who was now hugging Danielle.

Jackie looked at Danielle. "We should totally hang out more Danielle…hey can I call you Danie?"

Danielle looked at Jackie oddly. "Jackie you always call me Danie."

"Just let her get some rest and she'll be fine. I gotta go." said Draco stubbornly.

"Please don't leave again!" cried Jackie as she watched Draco walk into the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I have to," Draco started breathing heavily like Darth Vader and disappeared.

"I LOVED THAT FISH!" sobbed Jackie.

"Let's sit down shall we." said Danielle as she guided Jackie over to the couch. She turned on the television and an episode of One Tree Hill was on.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Jackie.

Nehal whipped up some magical coffee. "Here drink this." She gave the mug to Jackie.

"I don't like coffee!" whined Jackie. "Actually that's a lie…I love coffee." She giggled and then chugged it all down. "More." She growled.

Danielle changed the channel.

"No!" screamed Jackie.

Danielle changed it back to One Tree Hill for Jackie's sake.

"Oh…oh…I don't feel so good." murmured Jackie, sinking back into the couch.

Danielle looked up at Nehal. "What did you do?" She asked slowly.

Nehal replied, "I gave her a sleeping potion. Like Draco said, she'll feel better once she gets some rest."

Danielle laughed. "That's a good plan Nehal, but how are we going to get her to her frickin bed?"

"Jackie can figure it out."

"Your mom can figure it out!" Danielle stood up. "Well what about you and Draco?"

"What about us?" asked Nehal.

"Oh, come on. Talk about your obvious attraction. I know you don't want to betray Draco, but he's a death eater and he brought Jackie home on illegal substances!" exclaimed Danielle.

Nehal considered what Danielle said. "It's unbelievable. It seems like he's becoming like his father more and more each day."

A couple hours later…

Nehal and Danielle were both asleep in their rooms and Jackie was curled up on the couch. Heather walked into the condo with Dorian by her side. They stood in front of the now turned off television and started kissing. Dorian backed up and onto the couch and sat down pulling Heather on top of him.

"Ow!" yelled Dorian not considering that other people in the condo were sleeping peacefully. "I'm sitting on something weird."

"Ouchies." muttered Jackie as she rubbed her eyes.

"Damn it! We've got company!" announced Heather. She pulled Dorian up from the couch and whispered softly to him. "Don't worry we'll figure something out."

Draco apparated into the condo startling Heather and Dorian. "Why hello there." He smirked.

"Dimwalt!" yelled Heather glaring at Draco. She still hated the guy's guts with a passion.

Jackie woke up and rubbed her eyes again.

Draco stared down at Jackie and smiled. "Come on beautiful…time to wake up."

Jackie met Draco's gaze and stared back at him for awhile. "I don't believe it…I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

"In the flesh." (That part is from Power Rangers lol)

Heather rolled her eyes at the couple.

Dorian stepped face to face with Draco. "No one loves you."

Draco stepped forward to Dorian. "Who needs love when you have power shit face?"

Heather put her hand on Dorian's chest to stop him from fighting. "Now's not the time." Heather could sense Dorian's anger boiling.

"What? Can't handle the truth, trashmouth?" sneered Draco.

Dorian pointed a finger at Draco. "I'm going to sue your ass one day." He yelled and looked at Heather. "Let's go." So the two of them left the condo.

"What was that about?" questioned Jackie. One minute she was fast asleep the next she woke up and an intense brawl was about to happen between Dorian and Draco.

"Who knows? Is she dating him?" asked Draco.

Jackie sat up and scratched her head. "I'm not sure…I um…can't really keep up with Heather's love life anymore."

Draco looked down at Jackie. "Why are you on the couch?"

Jackie smiled at Draco. "Why aren't you on the couch with me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's get you to your bed."

"Shit its dark!" whined Jackie as she tripped over a pair of Danielle's high-heeled boots that she left lying around the condo.

Draco tried not to laugh as he helped Jackie up. "Shh…you're going to wake up your friends."

"Oh…my bad."

They finally reached Jackie's room. Draco instructed her by taking a hold of her hand and guiding her through the door and onto the bed. "Where are your pyjamas?" He asked softly.

"I have some pants but everything else needs to be washed." answered Jackie after several seconds of consideration as she struggled to remember the answer. "But the pants I'm wearing now are pretty comfy…considering there you know…sweat pants."

Draco looked around for a suitable top or t-shirt Jackie could wear to bed but he found nothing that would be comfortable enough. He glanced down at his shirt. He pulled it off and threw it over next to Jackie.

Jackie looked at Draco questionably.

"For you to change into." stated Draco.

"Oh." replied Jackie. She then climbed to her feet but slinked back onto the bed again holding her head. "Ow!" cried Jackie.

Draco scratched his head. He somewhat knew what she was going through. Her head was spinning and it was a lot like having a hang over. In the past whenever he was drunk, he always just climbed into bed in the clothing he'd been out in. "You want me to do it for you?" He asked picking up the shirt as if it were the only thing he could think off.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Why not." She lifted up her arms like she had done when she was a little girl.

Draco took a big breath. He stepped towards Jackie cautiously, nervously grabbing the hem of her top. He had taken Jackie's top off before, but it felt wrong this time to be doing it now. He cursed under his breath for letting it bother him. He pulled it over her head to reveal her stomach and bra. Draco took another breath. If anyone were to walk in at this moment they would get the wrong idea.

"Draco please move a bit faster. I'm freezing." said Jackie, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to shield it from the cold that was sending goose bumps up her body with a chill, but Draco just felt hot.

"Right." muttered Draco. He reached for his shirt and wrapped it around her, as she slid her arms through it. He pulled her up by its collar so she stood directly in front of him so they practically touched. His icy grey eyes remained focused on Jackie's brown eyes, as she slowly did up the buttons on the t-shirt from the bottom upwards leaving a few on the top ones undone to reveal her neck. They stood their just studying one another. The whole exchange taking place in silence making it that little bit more intimate and seductive. That only increased when his lips inched forward and brushed against hers which she _eagerly _responded back.

The kiss deepened and became extremely intense as they fought for control. Jackie ran her hand up Draco's bare chest. Draco smiled throughout their kiss and guided her backwards until the back of her knees hit the end of the bed and he pushed her backwards onto it and climbed his way over her body. Slowly and seductively he reached her lips for another kiss. He then moved his lips down her neck. He started undoing the buttons of the shirt. He kept kissing her until he came to a halt remembering why she was wearing the shirt in the first place. He paused in his actions and hovered over her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jackie.

"I can't do this." replied Draco. He moved away from Jackie and got off the bed so he stood in front of her.

"Oh." Jackie spoke silently looking away from Draco.

"I'm sorry Jaxs."

"No I get it…you're just worried your gonna knock me up again."

"No sweetie no." Draco said sitting down in front of Jackie. "Hey look at me." Draco urged but instead Jackie just turned the other way, so he cupped her face in his hands and tilted it up to look in his eyes. "I love you so much, more than you can ever know but your memory is all over the place now and you might wake up panicking, that's why I came back and we'll only make it worse if we have sex."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Jackie yawned.

Draco kissed Jackie on the forehead. "Go back to sleep Jaxs."

"Are you staying?" asked Jackie hopefully.

"Yeah." answered Draco and that was enough for Jackie to place her head on Draco's chest and curl up beside him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal woke up the next morning pretty early. She went into Jackie's bedroom to see if she was okay. Her eye's widened when she saw Draco and Jackie curled up together. Nehal thought, "They look perfect together." Nehal couldn't help but feel jealous that she did not have a relationship like that, however, that feeling quickly changed to happiness. It was something she knew they both deserved and had found with each other.

Nehal then noticed the state of their clothes. Jackie was wearing Draco's shirt and Draco didn't have a shirt on at all. "He needs to workout some more." Nehal said out loud. As soon as she did, Draco sat up suddenly. He whipped out his wand, right at Nehal's face.

"I just said you needed to workout some more!" protested Nehal softly holding her hands up in surrender mode.

"Sorry bad dream." mumbled Draco.

"Eww…morning breath!" Nehal backed up. "I need to wake up Jackie for work now."

"Oh." said Draco disappointedly. He tried to move but had difficulty because of the position he was in.

"Crucio… crucio." moaned Jackie in her sleep.

"What the fuck?" said Danielle walking into to join the conversation.

"No Draco don't hurt him." mumbled Jackie.

Nehal crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Draco.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "She probably is having a bad dream like I had."

"What was your dream about?" asked Nehal thoughtfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later. First, we have to get Jackie up."

Nehal nodded her head. "Okay, what would you like for breakfast? I can make you bacon and eggs if you like…"

"I'll just have a bagel."

"Awesome." Nehal and Danielle left Jackie's room and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Danielle started up the coffee maker. "I'm going to convince Jackie that she and Draco should go to couple's therapy. Their having a lot of problems."

"HEY GUYS!" said Heather kicking the door open.

Danielle smirked at Heather. "Hey Heather, how was your night last night?" She studied Heather's appearance and she was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday and her hair was all a mess.

"Oh it was fan-tastic!" gushed Heather happily as she thought of Dorian. They went back to his place…

Nehal and Danielle laughed.

O0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sweets." Draco whispered into Jackie's ear. "You have to go to work now."

Jackie let out a groan and gradually got up. She looked down at what she was wearing. "I don't feel like changing, can I just wear your shirt for the day?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." Jackie sniffed the shirt. "Mm…Ralph Lauren cologne." She smiled widely and went to go fix her hair in the mirror. She took Draco's hand. "Come on let's go get something to eat." She and Draco walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. (Draco with no shirt on either)

Heather was examining her fingernails when she saw Jackie and Draco walk into the kitchen area together. She laughed mockingly. "You're still _here_? I thought there was an understanding. Once the hooking-up is over, you go home."

Draco said, "Damn. You can make a guy feel used."

Heather went back to examining her fingernails. "Sure do." She stood up and looked at Draco. "I have a big day ahead of me and you're in my way." She shot him a dirty look and went out the door to work.

When Heather arrived at work, she went straight to her work and started working to distract herself from thinking about Dorian. She wasn't sure what they were. Were they a couple? Friends with benefits? What the hell was going on?

Abruptly, Heather's boss Mina Harker walked into Heather's office. "There's someone that wants to see you."

"Okay." said Heather.

Mina walked out of the room and Antoine walked in.

"Hey you!" said Antoine.

Heather smiled. She was surprised to see Antoine in her office. It was a good surprise though. "Hey _you_!"

"Listen, can we talk?"

Heather took a deep breath. "_That _doesn't sound good."

"It's about Vlad." answered Antoine sincerely.

"Okay what is it?" Heather folded her hands on her desk in a professional manner and to show Antoine she had his full attention.

"Orange!"

"Banana!"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

"Banana!"

"I think I know how we can raise Vlad back to life."

"How?" asked Heather intriguingly.

"My blood." said Antoine softly.

"You're blood? You're blood can…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"

"We could've done it another way before, but now it's our only chance!" objected Antoine.

"Stop being so dramatic. Just tell me how to use it!" demanded Heather.

"Use it? What do you think?"

Heather shrugged.

Antoine rolled his eyes. "I feed it to Vlad and he becomes a vampire."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"He won't have any of his old powers!"

Antoine looked at Heather. "Heather this is the only way."

"There must be others…"

"Not in this joint they aren't."

"Antoine! Just give me time to think!" cried Heather.

Antoine rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Time? You want time?"

"Yes…and I would also like it if Malfoy didn't come to my condo every so often. It's so annoying."

"Stop changing the subject."

"You stop changing the subject!"

"Heather calm down."

"I AM CALM!" Heather stood up. "Gosh, just let me do what I want with Vlad!"

"You're sick, Heather." Antoine shook his head in disgust.

Heather pointed at finger at him. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS COLONEL!"

"Fine." Antoine ran outside. Then he came back. "But you have to come to the library tomorrow."

"What if I don't?" said Heather stubbornly.

"Then I'll give Vlad the blood anyways!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine?"

"FINE!"

O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0OO

Jackie reached her desk and turned on the computer. She really didn't remember much about last night, but she did remember her scary dream. Draco had performed the Cruciatus Curse on some death eaters.

"Hey Jackie!" said a voice interrupting her unhappy thoughts.

Jackie looked up and smiled. "Hey P. Sawyer."

Peyton frowned. "You look tired. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Um…" started Jackie.

Peyton pointed a finger at Jackie and smirked. "Did you go to a party? Wait a minute…" She knelt down on her knees and tugged on Jackie's t-shirt. "This doesn't belong to you…"

Jackie shook her head. "Hell no! It's my boyfriend's."

"Oh…" Peyton stood up and laughed. "I get it now."

"No it's not like that!" yelled Jackie but Peyton had already walked over to her cubicle.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal knocked on the door of Whitey's office at Hogwarts. 

Whitey looked up from his heavy load of paper work and scowled when he saw Nehal. "What a pleasant suprise..." He stood up and walked over to her. "What news do you have for me?"

Nehal paused. "There was a death eater meeting held at Draco's beach house last night."

"Isn't that where they always gather?" asked Whitey.

"Maybe, probably but the point is…Jackie-that's my auror friend- was there but when she came back to the condo she was totally whacked out!" exclaimed Nehal.

"You don't think the death eaters knew that she was an auror?"

"I don't know but I think Malfoy felt guilty for whatever happened or something because when I woke up this morning I saw him with Jackie and he heard me talking to myself and then he woke up and he pointed his wand at me."

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Whitey angrily.

Nehal shook her head. "No, he realized it was me, however, he did mention that he had a bad dream so I'm meeting him for lunch at the three broomsticks and were going to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help him. He's been acting like his father lately and if I know him as well as I think I do, then I know he wants things to go back to the way they used to be." replied Nehal sincerely.

"Okay, but what do you think his dream was about?"

Nehal grinned. "Oh guilible Coach Durham!That's why I'm going to talk to Malfoy and play detective."

Whitey's scowled deeper as his face turned red. "Make sure you get back in one piece, and take one of _them _with you for safety reasons."

Nehal sighed as she left the office to hand pick a recruit. Now she had to bring a tag-along!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe I'm doing this." muttered Danielle angrily as she reached Eli's apartment. She took a big breath before knocking on the door.

Within seconds, Eli opened the door wearing a black muscle tank-top. "Danielle? Hey I was going to call you…"

"I wouldn't have picked it up anyway." answered Danielle honestly.

"Ah…well come on in." Eli closed the door behind them. He raised an eyebrow at Danielle. "You don't plan on disappearing again do you?"

Danielle gulped. "Eli I can explain…" She sat down on the couch and her boyfriend followed suit. "Eli I'm a…"

"You're a what?" said Eli watching Danielle closely.

Danielle couldn't bring herself to tell him. It would be weird…they had only been dating for three weeks now. "I'm a…magician. I specialize in performing magic shows for children." She really hoped Eli would believe this lie.

"And that's why you…you…disappeared?"

Danielle nodded her head. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I was kind of scared about what your reaction would be."

"Well I was first freaked out of my bloody mind but now…I'm much calmer." Eli cocked his head to the side. "You don't really seem like the magician type?"

Danielle laughed nervously. "Well I am."

"I think it's sweet of you."

Danielle nearly melted when his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft at first, but, intensified almost immediately.

O0o0ooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal and Draco arrived at three broomsticks at the same time. They sat away from everyone as they possibly could. There were Hogwarts students around and it wasn't right or safe for them to hear their conversation.

"You want a Butterbeer?" asked Draco.

"Yeah!" replied Nehal enthusiastically. She reached to get her money out of her blue denim- material purse.

"No I got this one."

"You sure?" asked Nehal.

"Yeah." Draco waved it off.

"Alright, I'll pay you back."

Draco left to go get the Butterbeers.

Nehal sat at the table thinking of what to say in her mind. "Hey Malfoy, what did you dream about? Did you sex up my friend again?"

Draco came back. "Here ya go." He handed Nehal her Butterbeer.

"Oh. Thanks." Nehal took a sip of her Butterbeer. "Mm…I haven't had this in forever." She met Draco's gaze. "So…you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah the dream. It's weird because the faces are blurred and everything is in mute mode. But I saw you and Jackie at Knockturn Alley. What do you want?" asked Draco sharply.

All this time, Nehal was busy sipping her Butterbeer. "I think your psychic. You can tell events in the future." explained Nehal.

Draco nodded. "Yeah I kind of figured. Is there something about Navarro I should know? Because I dreamt that some death eaters were about to duel him and Danielle intervened!" Draco's eyes narrowed and Nehal paled under her brown skin.

"Not that I know of, but that's not the main reason I came here." said Nehal. That was a lie. She was hoping to find the death eater stuff, but she didn't want Draco to get suspicious.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"It's about Jackie. I know that something's up. You guys need couple's therapy." Draco opened his mouth to say something but Nehal went on. "Everytime we mention the beach house she blanks out. We know she can be a bit of an air-head and all, but she's not that stupid either! Your relationship is falling apart!"

Draco's eyes were icy. "And what would YOU know about relationships, you whore." He sneered.

Nehal stared at Draco for a while. Then collecting her thoughts, she said in a clipped tone. "Your right. What would I know? You're not even giving me a chance to have a relationship. Thanks to you. I'm responsible for Westley's funeral, muggle raids and helping you and Jackie. I don't have time for this shit! So if you excuse me, I have to go." Nehal gulped down her drink, left the booth, and walked out in the rain. After walking a few paces, she vanished.

Back in the booth, Draco took off his ring and sighed. "What am I doing?" He stared at the ring in his palm. "I don't want to be my father!" But without thinking, he wore the ring and walked out, without paying the bill.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

When Nehal got home that day, she waited until Jackie got home too. In her hand was a small recording machine. She replayed the conversation and then played it over again a third time, Jackie walking in heared everything.

Jackie stared at Nehal frozen. "Westley's dead?"

Nehal nodded sadly and then launched into her and Draco's meeting, avoiding the topic on Westley at any cost. "There's something Draco's not telling me. Like future death eater attacks, but then again why would he?" mused Nehal.

"About my dream..." intervened Jackie.

"Oh…yes, yes, go on!" said Nehal straightening up.

"Someone was _feeling_ me." Jackie went red at the feeling part. "Then the scene changed and I was in someone's bedroom, and a person had a wand pointed at me." Jackie bit her bottom lip. "That's all I remember, other then seeing all these death eaters faces." Jackie finished happily.

"If I show you pictures of them, would you know who they are?"

"Maybe…oh my gosh! Look at my hair! That stupid rain messed it up!" Jackie was acting ditzy again.

Nehal sighed in frustration. "Jackie…whatever you do, don't tell Draco about your dreams okay?"

"OKAY!" said Jackie happily as she skipped off to her room.

"I'm going over to Jamie's!" Nehal called out.

Jackie popped her head out the door. "Why?"

"Auror business! I need to show him the tape." Nehal lied

"Okay! Bye…see yeah at lunch!" replied Jackie.

"Dinner!" corrected Nehal.

"Whateves."

Nehal smiled and shook her head. She stepped into the fireplace. "Hogsmeade!" She disappeared into the green smoke.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! **_we apologize for the lateness_

**Beckyb007 – Happy Belated Birthday..**_tooooooooo youuuuuuuuuu_

**Rosepetal05 – Yay! Thank you. **_bows_

**Sexichika - Thanks and we will try to update as soon as we can :)**

**Crazygurl833 - Hehehe thanks so much for the review!! -hugs-**

**Serena - Thanks so much for the awesome review -hugs-**


	21. Chapter 21 Your the light to my darkness

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Totally don't own Harry Potter

Danielle walked into the condo after a long make-out session with Eli. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Sup sup Danie?" asked Jackie.

Danielle paused in her tracks. She looked at her friend. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Jackie looked confused. "Uh…sure."

"Why are you still going out with that asshole?" Danielle asked rather bluntly.

"Say what?"

Danielle rolled her eyes annoyed. "Why are you still going out with Malfoy?" She asked this time more polite.

Jackie folded her hands in her lap and took a breathe like she was preparing to answer a tough question for a job interview. "Because I love him. He's hot, sexy, sweet and fun to be around with."

"Yeah, uh huh okay…"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. Was her answer not good enough for Danielle?

Danielle sighed, "Jaxs, I strongly suggest that you and Malfoy go to a Wizarding Couples Therapy Center because your relationship right now is in total jeopardy."

"Your in total jeopardy!" replied Jackie.

Danielle blinked. "What? Eli and I are doing pretty good, as a matter of fact we made-up and worked out our differences." She put her hands on her hips.

Jackie's eyes widened. "So you told him that you were a witch?"

Danielle stiffened. "Actually I didn't…I couldn't bring myself to do it so I just told him I was a magician per say."

"Nice."

"Yeah so anyways...enough about me and Eli." Danielle pointed a finger at Jackie. "I booked you an appointment for you and Malfoy tomorrow at 2:30."

"You booked an appointment?" said Jackie outraged. "What were you thinking?"

Danielle said in her most professional tone of voice, "I just think you could use some help, that's all. And Dr. Rest is supposed to be amazing."

Jackie sighed. "Thanks Danielle I appreciate it. I'll talk to Draco today, but he's not gonna like it. He's seen therapists before after the whole incident in second year. (Where Draco killed his father) He told me he despises them and thinks their stupid, but I'll try my best to convince him."

Danielle wanted to help out more. "Or…I could talk to him if you want?"

"Yeah. I think you should." answered Jackie.

"Okay!" said Danielle cheerfully.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco sat in a bar with a scotch on the rocks and his cigar. He didn't notice Danielle walking towards him until she screamed. "BOO!" in his ear.

"Mother fucker!" Draco swore loudly. He looked at Danielle. "What's your problem?"

"My, my Draco. I'm not the one with the problem." Danielle sat down in the empty bar stool beside him. She caught the attention of the bartender with her cute dimple smile. "I'll have an apple martini please." She gave the bartender another quick smile and turned to Draco. "So how are you?"

"Fine."

"That's cool. So look I've been thinking about you and Jackie."

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "First Pradhan and now you. Look Jackie and I are doing fine."

Danielle cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really." answered Draco irritated

"Well sometimes I feel like you bully her." Danielle started out slowly.

Draco looked at Danielle waiting for her to continue.

"You cancelled on her last minute when it was your four month anniversary dinner for some stupid death eater meeting."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Something important came up and I already apologized to her for it."

Danielle stared at Draco for a moment. "Do you really love her?" She asked softly.

Draco smiled. "You have no idea how much I love her, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He looked down at his scotch.

Danielle nodded.

"Even when I'm having the worst day…I just think of her and she brightens the day. When I'm apart from her I feel lonely, depressed and dark." confessed Draco. "She's the light to my darkness."

"Dark?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, you know…dark."

"Like dark as in evil dark?"

Draco laughed, "Yep that's me alright."

Danielle shook her head. "You don't have to be that dark person if you don't want to."

"I can't. It's my destiny and I can't deny that."

"You still can change your destiny." Danielle leaned in and whispered to Draco. "Meet Jackie at 2:30 tomorrow at the Wizarding Couples Therapy Center on the corner of Main Street and Dundas."

"Therapy?" Draco's eyes widened. "You got to be shitting me? Jackie wants to go through with this?" Draco was shocked.

"Yes, yes she does. So think about it okay?" Danielle finished what was left of her apple martini, stood up and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Nice talking to you Draco."

"Yeah you too." Draco watched Danielle walk away. He turned to look back at his drink with a sorrowed expression plastered on his pale face. "Fuck my life."

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Jackie walked into the condo after a long day of work. "Hey Heather!"

Heather smiled at Jackie as she looked up from a vampire book she was reading. "Hey how are you?"

"Good, tired but good." Jackie sat beside Heather on the couch.

Heather sighed, "Yeah same here."

"So…I'm going to therapy tomorrow." stated Jackie awkwardly.

Heather sat up. "Why? Are you some kind of psycho freak or something?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"So then why are you going?" questioned Heather.

"Correction, Draco and I are going. It's for couple's therapy." answered Jackie.

"Oh…I see."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah but um…I'm kind of nervous about it and I um…was wondering if maybe you and Oliver would like to come with us." She looked at Heather waiting for a reply.

Heather grinned. "Oh my god I would love to come! I want to see a therapist so bad!" She frowned. "But I'm not sure about Oliver though. He'll just probably think that we don't need therapy and that were doing okay, but of course were not." Her jaw clenched as she looked at the floor. She looked back up at Jackie. "You know, I love our pep talks, so affirming, wish I could have them with my actual boyfriend."

Jackie gave Heather a questioning look.

Heather replied, "Oh he's just been working hellacious hours ever since the team's losing streak. Alfred Wilson has been pushing them real hard." She nodded her head knowingly. Quidditch practices with Alfred Wilson were always brutal. Oliver would come to her and complain about how sore and exhausted he was. Oliver would be too tired to anything with Heather.

Jackie shook her head. "Boy, I sure don't miss Quidditch practices. Nehal was an awesome captain; she just worked us to the bone."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening, Heather apparated to Oliver's condo and sat down at the kitchen table with all the lights turned off waiting for his arrival. She looked at her watch. It was almost nine o'clock…Quidditch practice ended approximately half and hour ago.

Oliver came into his condo making lots of noise. He headed towards the kitchen. He wondered why all the lights were off. He flipped the light switch.

"Hi!" said Heather and Oliver jumped up in surprise. "What's up?"

"Nothing…I'm just tired." answered Oliver.

"That's understandable since you were OUT ALL NIGHT!" exclaimed Heather.

Oliver didn't want to talk about it or get into a fight. He tried to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"So I'm going to couples therapy tomorrow. And we're going together and that's final." Heather watched Oliver closely.

Oliver was relieved it wasn't anything else so he just shrugged and walked away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tress walked into the Room of Requirements, a smirk plastered on her face. Everyone in the meeting hall watched her as she sat on one of the cushions, making a cocoon out of the pillows in complete silence.

Nehal, who was standing near her desk scowled. "Tress your behavior falls short of professional by more than a couple steps. You look like someone who found out about some friend's crush."

Tress's smirk didn't fade. "You would look like this too, if you heard Malfoy and McLeod's conversation at the bar today."

Nehal's expression changed instantly. Understanding, Tress brought her report up to Nehal, her parchment a couple lengths longer than needed. Nehal frowned. She had even put in what Draco and Danielle were wearing and what drink they had ordered. Amateurs!

Tress leaned in and whispered, "You can tell a lot about a person by the state of their clothes and the drinks they order."

Straightening up, she said in her normal voice, "What your blonde friend doesn't get is that Malfoy doesn't need therapy, he needs a good caging behind bars." All the other recruits that were left nodded.

Nehal counted her remaining spies and turned to Zaninth with a clear question in her eyes. Where were the others?? Zaninth sighed and walked over. Tress moved away respectfully and ushered the others to a corner.

"Gareth, and Cinthia won't come unless they are called. They made it pretty clear that they want no part in the fight." Zaninth's expression hardened as she continued to speak. "Also, Gareth's brother was injured and is in critical condition, so much that he can't even remember his own name. We had to erase their memories though. So they wouldn't remember why they are fighting, just that they have to."

Nehal nodded in understanding, "Basically like puppets you mean?"

"I'm sorry. That's how far our magic takes us."

"And Aradom? Vien? Hunter? Where are they??"

Zaninth tossed her hair as though she was trying to shake off an annoying bug. "Well you know how my brother is. Stubborn but watchful. He's been following up most of what's been brewing but short of actually joining." She dropped her voice low down to a whisper, "though if he were to join, we could use another double agent. Hunter's smooth with the ladies."

"But he has to make the decision to join on his own. It's his bloated pride that's in the way." Keaton had entered the conversation.

"You said another double agent…whose our current one?" Nehal asked.

"You are quite sharp. We fear that this was a bit reckless on our part but we went through with it anyways." Keaton countered.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Nehal rounded on Zaninth. "I left you in charge! Don't make me regret it Zan!"

"We turned Aradom into a Death Eater…" Silence issued as the words sank in. "Oh God! What did I do?!!!!!!!!"

"It's brilliant." Nehal said quietly and walked out of the room.

"Distant as always. I wonder what changed in her life. She rarely smiles anymore." whispered Tress.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal entered the condo that was dimly lit. She missed Jamie, even if it was just all fun and games. Picking up the Daily Prophet, she sat down to read the latest stories, when one caught her attention. Someone had been leaving **black roses **on the coffins of the dead. _Vampires..._

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for all the great replies. Sorry it takes so long between updates. School sucks. But now it's the holidays...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!! **

**Crazygurl833 – Oh don't worry Draco will treat Jackie better.**

**Serena - Yeah Eli and Danielle are adorable together**

**SexiChika - Yep Sean's back and he will be for a while now...**

**Beckyb007 - Thanks sooo much for the postive feedback it's always appreciated :D**

**Lala02 - Thanks, and yeah Draco's new attitude is not very cool **

**Serena **


	22. Chapter 22 You drive me crazy

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own Harry Potter

The next day Jackie woke up rather early. She had a quick shower, had breakfast in a hurry, and got dressed into a sporty jacket with a heart and rainbow on it and black striped pants. Jackie did not bother to put on much make-up. Just lip-gloss did the trick for this odd occasion. Jackie walked into Heather's bedroom without knocking. She saw that Heather was still in bed so she jumped on the bed to wake her up. "Hey! Are you ready to go to therapy?"

Heather rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. She looked back at Jackie. "It's only 10:00."

"Yeah but…I want to get there early."

Heather ran her fingers through her bed head hair and gave Jackie a confused look. She sat up in her bed. "You're nervous aren't you?"

Jackie blushed. "So um…what if I am?" She challenged.

Heather gave Jackie a look.

Jackie just smiled innocently back.

Heather sighed, giving in. "I'm gonna get changed so you need to get out." She waved her hand at Jackie and slowly got out of bed.

Jackie clapped her hands together and departed from Heather's room.

Ten minutes later, Heather came out wearing jeans, brown leather knee-high boots, a pink shirt that said 'you were never my boyfriend' and a sequence vest over the shirt. "I'm so excited!" said Heather. "I wonder if I have any problems?"

"Let's walk, it's too early to apparate." suggested Jackie. So the two friends walked and talked their way to their therapy session.

"Why don't you just dump Draco?" said Heather.

Jackie looked over sideways at Heather. "You're so mean."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Ordinary, I told you, very ordinary." She paused. "Well if you're having problems, dump him." She glanced at Jackie. _"_He is the embodiment of evil. Jackie, do you honestly think someone like that can feel. He just wants to use you, then he'll cast you aside—"

Jackie shook her head unhappily.

Heather could see her comment upset Jackie. "Ugh never mind! Oh come on were here! I hope this Dr. Rest dude is as good as Danielle says he is."

The two girls walked into the building. One felt nervous while the other was way excited.

Jackie gulped. Yep, the nerves were defiantly there. "We can't take the elevator!"

"Why not?" asked Heather.

"I don't like elevators remember…we're taking the stairs."

"I like elevators more then walking." replied Heather thoughtfully.

"You like elevators. Why?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah! What's wrong with them?"

"They're scary!"

"No they're not!"

"What if you get stuck? You can't breathe in those…things." Jackie scrunched up her face at the thought of being stuck in an elevator and not being able to breathe. It did not help much that she was also claustrophobic. That probably only increased her fear of elevators more.

"Sure you can." said Heather. "And in a couple of hours you'll be out."

"What if you're hungry? And who will you talk to? You'll be so bored if it stops! And what if you have to go to the bathroom?" whispered Jackie her voice going up an octave.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Then you piss your pants!" She said loudly. "Besides, you can always masturbate if you're bored."

"EWWW!" said Jackie loudly covering her ears. "Gross!"

They said all this as they were walking up the stairs so it didn't matter anyways. They finally stopped in the waiting room and sat down. Across from the two girls, was some guy staring intently at them.

"Um…hi." said Jackie uncertainly.

"Hi. I'm Oliver. What's wrong with you?"

"Um…"

Heather looked and was irritated. "You're not Oliver!" She shook her head.

Jackie whispered to Heather, "This is really embarrassing."

"Yeah-yeah your right, this is totally embarrassing...so let's suggest the obvious and move on...what's wrong with you?" asked Oliver bluntly.

Jackie looked at Oliver a little taken back.

Oliver sat up and leaned over. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be here." replied Jackie coolly.

Oliver continued to speak, "...you're not an alcoholic… although you've over dozed at least once pills I'd say, muscle relaxants definitely." He raised eyebrows seeing if he was right, by the shocked expression on Jackie's face and the angry expression Heather had he was right on the money,

Jackie looked at Oliver curiously and answered, "Pain killers."

"You didn't really wanna hurt yourself, Kurt Cobain yeah he wanted to hurt himself."

"Oliver! The Doctor will see you now." said the Welcome Witch.

"Bye!" said Oliver.

After he left, Draco and a different Oliver apparated into the room.

"Draco!" said Jackie with relief. She got up and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

Heather and Oliver stood awkwardly apart. Oliver noticed Heather's shirt and felt a little embarrassed about it.

"It's your turn now." announced the Welcome Witch.

The four of them walked into the neutral colored office. They sat down on the small beige leather couch making them super squished together. Draco, Jackie, Heather and Oliver's elbows were all touching each other's. One thing was for sure, this was not going to be a very comfortable therapy session…literally.

Just then Dr. Rest walked in. He was tall man with an athletic body.

Jackie looked at the Dr. Rest. He looked strangely familiar. Then it was like a timer went off in her head. 3,2,1. Ding! Her eyes widened. She whispered to Heather, "Oh my gosh is that Daryl?"

"Who the hell is Daryl?" asked Heather.

"Daryl! From Hogwarts!"

Daryl smiled at the group, not hearing the private conversation Heather and Jackie were having. "Hello my name is…"

"Daryl!" yelled Jackie with a huge smile on her face.

Daryl chucked. "Hello to you too Jackie."

"Great." muttered Draco. "Just what I need. Advice from a Gryffindor."

Jackie was ecstatic that Daryl was their therapist. It was super good news. Now she didn't feel as nervous. "I knew someday you would make your dreams come true and be a therapist."

Daryl smiled. "Thanks."

"I was like one of your first patients ever!" gushed Jackie proud of that particular fact. She put her hand on Heather's shoulder. "Don't you remember him Heather?"

"I was the cheerleader on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I remember Dylan always wanted to be a therapist." answered Heather.

"Err, it's Daryl." corrected Daryl.

"Who?"

"Me."

"Yeah, Dylan!" exclaimed Heather.

Daryl sighed. "Anyways, let's get started. So tell me about yourselves, what's your life like now?"

"Oh my gosh!" said Heather valley girl style. "My life is so shitty right now. Everything is like…gahhh all over the place." emphasized Heather. "I work with vampires and stuff and Oliver and I are in long-term relationship. See he got me this purple ring, isn't pretty?" She showed off her ring to Daryl.

"I think your being too judgemental." replied Daryl.

"Talk to the hand Dylan because the face don't give a damn!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Heather glared at Oliver. "Huh? You want a piece of me?"

"No I want the whole thing!" remarked Oliver loudly.

"Give me the WHOLE KITCHEN!"

"How do you feel about this kitchen?" questioned Daryl sympathetically, his fingers on his chin,

"I just don't know Dylan. Without my friends I'm nothing. NOTHING!" said Heather.

"So what about you Jackie and Draco?" asked Daryl.

Draco scoffed, "Well I have a _perfect_ life. I've got a _great_Manor, my beach house, and a _great_girlfriend." He smirked at Jackie making her blush.

Daryl just nodded. He silently disagreed with Draco having the so-called_perfect_ life. That was all bull. "Uh huh…yeah. So Jackie, what about you?"

Jackie gulped. "Um…I…um…work at Vogue which is a muggle fashion magazine and um… I love my family, friends and boyfriend so much."

"Are you still taking those pills…?" Daryl asked referring to the incident in sixth year when he found the pills in Jackie's robe pocket.

Jackie gasped. "No!"

"Okay just asking…"

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. "Whateves."

Heather started moving around, trying her best to get comfortable on the mighty squished couch.

Daryl was obviously observing this behaviour.

Oliver stared into space.

"So why'd you come to therapy Jackie?" said Daryl.

"She wouldn't." interrupted Heather. "But Draco always bullies her and forces her into things. One time he brought her home high on SOMETHING. So Danielle booked an appointment for her, hence why were here now."

"I don't bully her." protested Draco.

Heather rolled her eyes in disagreement.

"Well I came because…" started Jackie. "One, Danielle booked the appointment and I didn't want to be rude and cancel it two, I do worry about my relationship with Draco sometimes."

Daryl nodded his head. "Okay now, I know this may be embarrassing for you guys but I need to know information about your sexual history. I need to get an understanding how you act physically with your partner."

Heather laughed. "Well Dylan if you must know, Oliver and I are deeply in love and we did it everywhere and anywhere we could but now…" She glanced at Oliver. "Now we never do it." She whispered softly.

"Aww that's so sad." said Jackie.

"I know." scoffed Heather glancing at Oliver again.

Oliver shook his fist at her.

"I see…" observed Daryl. "What about you guys?" He looked at Jackie and Draco.

"Well…" Jackie shifted in her seat awkwardly. She was pretty scarlet in the face. "I didn't…do it…till a couple of months ago when we got back together again. It was at Timmy's birthday party. Then we did it…a lot. We've sort of had it less since I got pregnant."

"Oh," said Daryl. "What about you, Heather?"

"What about me Dylan?" asked Heather.

"Did you have sex for the first time with Oliver? Was it romantic?"

Heather hesitated at first but when she got an encouraging nod from Daryl to speak she did so. "Well…my first human sex…I've had vampire sex before…"

"Damn Vlad." muttered Oliver.

"It wasn't romantic AT ALL. I sort of wanted to get it out of the way." shrugged Heather.

"Maybe you should tell each other you love each other right now. Go on." Daryl encouraged the couple.

Heather and Oliver awkwardly looked at each other. They were both never good at expressing their emotions.

"Uh…" said Oliver. "I…"

"I…" stammered Heather.

Neither Heather nor Oliver could bring themselves to do it. Daryl turned to Draco and Jackie. "So Draco, there have been a great deal of muggle raids and attacks lately."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah so?"

"Are you involved in any of them?"

Draco's jaw tightened. "That's classified information dumb fuck."

"Hey I have a PHD!" objected Daryl pointing a finger at Draco. He cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "And you're an auror Jackie?"

"Yes…" said Jackie.

"I AM TOO!" yelled Heather.

"Indoor voices Heather." whispered Jackie.

Heather gave Jackie a weird look. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am."

Jackie's eyes widened. She looked over at Draco. "Is that true?"

Draco gagged.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "That's so mean!" She glared at Oliver for not doing anything.

"Oh yeah…it is mean," said Oliver.

"I see we have some communication issues here. Anyways, time's up. See you next week!" said Daryl.

"NO DYLAN! I NEED TO TALK!" yelled Heather.

"Oh yeah, here's some medication you should take. Three times a day before each meal!" Daryl tossed the medication over to a very bewildered Heather.

O0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie and Heather arrived back at the condo. They saw Nehal and Danielle reading and discussing something about the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Heather to get their attention.

Danielle's head jerked up instantly. "Oh wow I didn't hear you guys come in."

"Neither did I." said Nehal who was still absorbed in the article she and Danielle were reading.

"How was therapy?" asked Danielle eagerly. She hoped she did the right thing by setting up that appointment with Dr. Rest.

"How was therapy you ask? How was therapy?" Heather walked forwards till she was directly in front of Danielle. "It was totally awesome. I got prescribed medication." Heather showed her the medication happily.

"Oh yeah…that is awesome." replied Nehal sarcastically while exchanging looks with a frightened Danielle.

"You'll never guess who Dr. Rest is!" gushed Jackie.

Danielle looked even more frightened. "Isn't he a highly trained therapist with a PHD?" She was scared she gave them the wrong person.

"Yes, and he's also Daryl Rest from Hogwarts! He was on the Quidditch team with us. Don't you remember NP?" asked Jackie.

Nehal smiled remembering. "Yeah! Wow that's really cool. I haven't seen Daryl in ages."

"It's Dylan!" said Heather.

Nehal gave Heather a confused look. "No I'm pretty sure it's Daryl."

"Dylan!"

"Daryl!"

Heather scoffed, "I think I would know his name because I just saw him."

"So…" said Jackie awkwardly. "What were you guys reading when we came in?"

Nehal shrugged. "There have been more attacks." She put her hand on her hip. "Don't these death eaters get any sleep?"

"Maybe their nocturnal." suggested Heather nodding her head wisely. "The night is a very dark time for me."

"It's dark for everyone, weirdo!" said Nehal.

"Not for Alaskans or dudes with night-vision goggles!"

"Uh Hey Hey…have you taken your medication yet?" asked Jackie cautiously.

"No! I just got them. Jeez people, these days man." Heather rolled her eyes. "So Danie did you work things out with Eli?"

Danielle smiled. "Yes we did. We had a little mishap with the whole…magic thing, but that's totally over now. That was then and this is now." She said with confidence.

"Cool. Well now that things are fine, I'm going to go to my room and do some more research about raising vampires back to life. Smell you guys later!" Heather walked over to her bedroom and closed the door.

Nehal crumpled a page that she was reading of the Daily Prophet up into a ball and tried to throw it in the garbage can but missed. "Ugh! I am so stressed out!" She let out a miserable sigh.

"Aww its okay hun." Danielle walked over and gave Nehal a comforting hug.

"You should take yoga it helps with the stress." suggested Jackie. "And Diego's a great teacher."

"Oh please!" scoffed Danielle. She looked over at Jackie sternly. "Someone who yells at six year olds is _not _a good teacher."

Jackie twiddled her thumbs. "Yoga's really fun..."

Nehal gave Jackie an odd look. "Uh…Jackie I don't think fun means what you think it means."

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang.

Jackie got up from her seat and went to answer the door. "Hi."

"Special delivery for Jackie Allan!" said the man in the Fed-Ex uniform at the door.

"Oh yay that's me!" said Jackie happily. She signed the slip of paper and took the parcel from the man. "I bet it's that brown tank-top I ordered from Pacsun."

"I just deliver them mam."

Jackie took the parcel, closed the door and put the parcel on the table.

"Whose it from?" asked Nehal looking at the parcel curiously.

Jackie frowned. "I'm not entirely sure." She did not recognize the address. She opened it up and there was a cute brown teddy bear and some Laura Secord chocolates.

"Aww is that from Draco?" asked Nehal with a teasing smile.

"He's probably trying to buy her affection." added Danielle who started to eat some of the chocolates. Nehal looked over at Danielle and saw that she was eating the chocolates so she took some for herself too.

"There's a note." said Jackie. She read it out loud for her friends to hear.

_**Hey Girl**_

_**How ya doing? I've been thinking about you. You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day.**_

_**Jesse**_

Nehal burst out laughing. "I'm sorry but that is one of the cheesiest pick-up lines I have ever heard in my life."

Danielle's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my gosh is that from the hot yard guy?"

"The who now?" asked Nehal.

"The hot yard guy!" gushed Danielle. "The one who takes care of the condo gardens and landscaping needs, brown hair, and brown eyes takes his shirt off all the time."

"That's really specific…"

Jackie said, "Well it's very thoughtful of him but I can't accept this."

"What? Why? You have to!" replied Danielle. "Do you know how much effort he put into to this?"

"Well…" Jackie looked at the teddy bear. "I guess Mr. Cuddles could use a friend. He's been awfully lonely lately." She held up the teddy bear. "I'll name him Mr. McFluff Fluff." She smiled and walked off to her room.

Danielle grinned at Nehal. "Jesse's totally into her."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The next day Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Heather were all having their breakfast and getting ready to go to work.

Heather said, "Hey I think my alphabet soup is trying to tell me something. It says oooooo."

"Heather you're eating cheerio's." said Nehal who sat next to her.

"Ohh…"

Danielle laughed and stood up from the table. "Well I'm off to my first day of work."

"You're working now?" asked Jackie puzzled. Had she missed something?

"Yeah…I got a job at Rico of Italy to be a cosmetologist. I took the courses and everything." answered Danielle proudly.

"Good job!" Nehal stood up and hugged Danielle.

"Thanks, so how do I look?"

"You look awesome."

Danielle giggled. "See you guys later! Bye!" She walked out the front door and was on her way to her work. Work…boy she hadn't worked in a long time. Not that she needed to before, her parents were taking care of her financial matters, but now that she was in a serious relationship with a muggle she had to do things on her own now. No help from the parents. Well…maybe a little bit of help once in a while wouldn't hurt.

"So what are you guys doing today?" asked Jackie once Danielle had left.

"Going to work, you know the usual routine." answered Heather. "What about you?"

"Going to work and then Draco's coming over tonight and were going to watch a movie."

"Hmm, that sounds nice." said Nehal thinking about why she and Jamie never did anything like that.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah it is…"

When everyone but Nehal had left for work, she sighed. "You can come out now."

From under three invisibility cloaks emerged four people. "Finally! My legs were getting cramped back there." said Zaninth rubbing her legs to get some feeling back into her legs. "Now what?" Beside her stood Tress, Flynn, and Hunter. Nehal was suprised by his appearence but said nothing. She had simply asked Whitey to send four people to her, with no further instruction as to the reason.

"I have a feeling that Aurors might start getting attacked, when their not on battle grounds, so this is what I need you to do. Flynn follow Jackie and make sure nothing happens to her or any muggle around her. Hunter, I need you at Heather's workplace. Oh and follow her EVERYWHERE...Heather can be very slippery at times, and now she's high on Cheerios, so...yeah. Tress I need you at-"

"Danielle's. Got it. But there are only three cloaks, "she said looking at Zaninth.

"The place Zaninth is going, doesnt require an invisibility cloak." Nehal answered looking pointedly at the girl. Zaninth nodded and apparated right away.

"Honestly, I wish you guys would stop using mind language! It's getting annoying." muttered Flynn under his breath.

"Can we have some fun as well? Like trip people?" Hunter's eyes danced with mischief. Nehal shrugged, not seeing any harm in it.

After the novices left, Nehal sighed and sat back. What now?

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o

"Hi Mr. Rico!" said Danielle reporting for her first day of work.

Mr. Rico smiled. He was a very generous man and liked to take chances on people. "Oh hello Danielle. Could you please go to the upstairs and from there Annie will tell you what to do."

"Okay." Danielle nodded and walked off upstairs, on the way she decided to call her boyfriend.

"Yo!" answered Eli.

"Hey it's me." said Danielle. "Oh my god Eli, this is so exciting! It's my first day on the new job."

Eli chuckled. "And you better not blow it by calling me."

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much." teased Danielle.

"Of course I care about my lovely girlfriend." said Eli sincerely.

Danielle giggled, "Anyways I gotta go, I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay bye."

Danielle turned off her cell phone and walked the rest of the way upstairs. She saw someone with black curly hair, stylish clothes and the name tag Annie. "Hi…Annie?"

Annie gave Danielle a comforting smile. "Hi."

"So I was supposed to come up here and you would tell me what to do for my first day." Danielle couldn't hide the excitement she was feeling now.

Annie laughed. "Excited aren't you?"

Danielle looked away nervously.

"It's okay; I was like that on my first day too."

"Okay good!" said Danielle rather quickly.

Annie laughed again. "You know…I have a feeling were going to be good friends Danielle." She smiled at her and Danielle smiled back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie was attending an urgent staff meeting. They were discussing who should on the next month's edition of Vogue.

Mrs. Sanchez cleared her throat to get everyone that was present at the staff meeting's attention. "Alright since Tyra Banks cancelled last minute because of her stupid talk show…" She let out a groan. "Seriously, who names a talk show after themselves?"

"Ellen DeGeneres." said some guy.

Mrs. Sanchez glared at him evilly.

Peyton who was sitting next to Jackie whispered, "I heard she's supposed to be really nice."

Jackie just nodded her head in return.

Mrs. Sanchez continued to speak. "So does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I think Heidi Klum should be on the cover!" said the same guy.

Mrs. Sanchez put her hands on her hip angrily. "Just get out! Get outta here your no help at all, Thompson." She rolled her eyes after the guy left.

Peyton and Jackie looked at each other a little afraid of their boss right now. Usually she was angry, but this just seemed to be pushing it.

"Any suggestions at all?" asked Mrs. Sanchez annoyed.

Peyton raised her hand cautiously. Jackie just looked at her like she was crazy. "I have one."

"Yes Miss Sawyer?"

"What about Lauren Conrad from the hit MTV reality show the Hills? She's a good role model for girls and she has her own clothing line out. I think it would be a really nice story." said Peyton truthfully.

"Hmm, okay any objections?"

There was none.

"Alright Sawyer and Allan, you girls got the top story. Hand me in a rough copy by next Thursday! Now off with you all! Back to work, back to work! A magazine doesn't sell it's self." Mrs. Sanchez sighed. "Sometimes I wish it did."

Jackie high-fived Peyton as they walked out of the staff meeting. "Good work!"

"Thanks. This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to tell Jake the good news." said Peyton.

Jackie smiled. "Yeah he's going to be so proud of you." But somehow Jackie had a feeling that Draco would not be proud of her if she told him. Draco constantly encouraged and thought Jackie should work at Witch Weekly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0

Jamie threw a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Nehal. "More attacks. Can you believe it? They've been spotted in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade! Do you know how close that is to Hogwarts?"

Nehal gave Jamie a 'duh' type of look.

"Right, of course you would know." Jamie sighed deeply. "Do you think the death eaters wanted candy?"

Nehal laughed. "I think they wanted candy _and_ murder." She folded her hands on the desk in front of her in a responsible manner. "Look Jamie, all we know is that either Ian Smith or Draco Malfoy is the leader."

"But what if were wrong?" asked Jamie guardedly.

"Don't worry about that."

"Don't worry? How can you say that Nehal when right now they could be spying on us at this very moment?" whispered Jamie.

Nehal gave Jamie a strange look. "Are you feeling okay bud? Should you take a sick day?"

"A sick day…" Jamie nodded. "That would be nice." He smiled at Nehal and she smiled sweetly back at him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Danielle and Annie were on their break so the two of them went out to lunch.

"Thanks for inviting me." said Danielle as they both sat down at a table.

"Your welcome." said Annie. "I remember what it's like on the first day and it's usually pretty nerve-wracking."

"How long have you worked at Rico of Italy for?" asked Danielle.

Annie scrunched up her face thinking about it. "A couple years now. Rico and I are really close…like so close. He's my next door neighbour."

"Whoa! That's weird…"

"I know huh?" Annie laughed. "But when he heard about me being cut off by my parents he offered me a job and so…here I am today."

Danielle nodded her head. "I know how it feels. It's not a good feeling. I've been cut off by my parents too so…here I am today." She gave Annie a supportive smile.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Antoine visited Heather in her office again at work. "So, we have to stop going to the warehouse. I don't like the vibe." He said honestly.

"You sound like Avril Lavigne!" replied Heather with a laugh. "Where will we go then? It's sort of illegal what were doing."

"We should go to Vlad's house. It has his coffin and everything!" said Antoine. "Oh my gosh this will be so much fun!"

"Where's his house?" asked Heather.

"Up yours."

"Well at least it's IN THE NEIGHBOURHOOD!"

Antoine laughed. "Anyways, this potion should bring him back to life." He placed on the table in front of Heather.

Heather pouted. "What if it doesn't work again?" This was one of her main concerns about the whole operation.

Antoine smiled at Heather. "You have to believe it can." He tapped his hands on his knees. "Well I got to get going, Narcissa will be wondering where I am." He stood up and started to walk away but he spun around quickly, a little too quickly that it made Heather feel dizzy. "Oh Heather, we need to kidnap someone to feed to Vlad. Remember we're doing it tomorrow at the stroke of eleven thirty. Come to Vlad's house. CHEESY BADGER! Go forth and spread word."

"C'est evident!" said Heather and disaparated from work.

**A/N: The next chapter is waiting for yooooouuuuuuuuuuu , please reviewwwwwwwww  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Near Death

Chapter 23

Jackie was getting the condo ready for Draco to come over. She vacuumed the floors, cleaned the counters and sprayed Freebreeze all over the place to make it smell nice. She picked out a couple of her favourite movies she and Draco could watch. Now all she had to do was get her outfit together. Jackie changed into a plain pink t-shirt and black jeans both from Smart Set.

Ding dong!! The doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." muttered Jackie frantically. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She opened the door with a smile plastered on her face. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, pulling her to him. "Guess that answer's the question, 'Are you glad to see me',"

Jackie smiled, pulling back to look in his eyes. "I'm definitely glad to see you," She walked away into the room more. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Draco looked at Jackie. She was smiling sweetly at him and he couldn't bare it. Not this time around anyway. He immediately looked away, and taking a deep breath, he did something he had been thinking about for a while. ''This isn't going to work Jackie.''

"Say what?"' she asked, looking up at him.

''Us being together, it's not working. You don't understand me, or what I need to do.'' said Draco.

'You're breaking up with me?' asked Jackie, in disbelief.

''Yes.'' Draco said, staring at Jackie. It took everything in him not to shed a tear. His mouth felt as dry as an Arabian desert.

Jackie felt like slapping Draco. Her anger was boiling but she kept her cool. Well she tried too. ''I have done nothing but worship you, Draco.'' She said, bitterly. ''I have been kissing your ass for years and got nothing in return, all you have done is complain, since you became a death eater again."

''Well what do you expect me to do Jackie?' yelled Draco firing up. 'Did you think nothing would change, that everything would go back to normal between us?"

''I expect you to consider my feelings, not just your own. Obviously I come second to the Dark Lord in your eyes.'' said Jackie, very angrily.

''It's the Dark Lord! Everyone is second compared to him, I thought you knew that!'' said Draco, at the top of his voice.

Jackie marched over to the door and opened it for Draco. "I think you should go."

"Jackie...alright, Jackie, I'm sorry."

"I'd like you to go."

Draco stood up. "Unbelievable." He walked over to the doorway. He stopped and looked back at Jackie. She was staring straight ahead and looked as if she'd cry any second now. He never could take seeing her cry. He gripped the doorframe and walked out for what might be the last time from the condo.

Jackie leaned her back against the closed door. She then slid down and cupped her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to cry. But then the door flew open making Jackie's head smack the ground.

"SURPRISE!" said Heather loudly.

"Hey! We saw Draco in the hallway!" reported Danielle.

"Oh…yeah he left." said Jackie sadly.

Danielle eyed Jackie suspiciously. "Why? Did you say something to him?"

"No I…um…I…um…"

"You what?" asked Heather.

Jackie sniffed. "Draco broke up with me."

Danielle and Heather looked at each other. On the outside, they looked sympathetic but on the inside they were as happy as could be. Draco Malfoy was not a good boyfriend. Danielle and Heather joined Jackie on the floor.

"Guys! It was so unexpected!" cried Jackie.

"Anyways… where's Nehal? Heather wants to raise Vlad back to life today." replied Danielle.

"She's at work…" Jackie stood up. "Let's go get her."

"Jackie." said Danielle catching her friend's attention before she went out the door. "If you ever need anything…"

Jackie smiled. "I know where to find you."

Danielle smiled back.

"Hurry up!" yelled Heather. "What are you two doing? Waiting for the grass to grow? Come on we have a vampire to raise back to life!" She announced impatiently.

Jackie laughed and Danielle smiled and shook her head. So the three girls went to the Ministry of Magic and went off to Nehal's office. They went to the office that was labelled **Senior Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Officials. **

No one was answering. They knocked again! Still no one. AGAIN! No one.

Danielle pushed open the door and revealed a small room with armchairs and an empty receptionist desk.

"Oh! It appears to be a waiting room of some sort." reported Jackie.

"Ach! We have no time to lose!" cried Heather.

"Calm down. Vlad's not going anywhere." said Danielle.

Heather went up to the door, BEHIND the empty desk and pushed it open. She gasped loudly. "Nehal and Jamie!"

The three girls walked into the office. Jackie and Danielle were on either side of the shocked Heather who's mouth was wide open in the 'o' formation.

Nehal and Jamie had been standing close together in their usual fight/kiss scene and now just looked sort of surprised.

"Crikey!" said Jackie breaking the silence.

Danielle looked over at Jackie and gave her an odd look. "Out of all things you could possibly say, you say crikey?"

"Well I didn't hear you say anything!" replied Jackie defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Danielle sighed, "We have to go resurrect Vlad."

"What?!" demanded Jamie.

"Vlad died…we're bringing him back to-"

"You can't do that! It's illegal!" shouted Jamie.

"You're illegal!"

"Now?" said Nehal looking at Heather completely ignoring the conversation Jamie and Danielle were having.

"YES! LET'S GO!" said Heather anxiously, jumping up and down.

So they all apparated to Vlad's house. Vlad's house was really old and dilapidated with mess growing on the walls. There were spider webs everywhere! Antoine and Neville were waiting for them in complete darkness.

Jamie walked into Vlad's coffin.

"CAREFUL!" yelled Heather.

"Hey, turn a light on." said Danielle.

Neville lit some red and white candles that were in a circle around the coffin. There was lots of dust surrounding the candles.

"What's that?" asked Nehal pointing to something.

"Its holy powder." answered Neville. "If he gets too crazy and tries to kill us he cannot get out of the circle."

"Alright! Let's hurry up and do this thing!" replied Heather bravely.

Jamie looked at Vlad's coffin and shook his head. "I don't think we should do this thing." He knew how illegal it was.

Heather gave Jamie a pleading look. "All your long years we've been friends. Trust me as I once did."

Jamie just stared blankly back at Heather and wasn't quite sure what she'd meant by that. As far as his memory went back, Heather and him never had the chance to consider being friends so he was not sure of how to respond to that remark.

Everyone went silent as Antoine brought out a crazy-looking suitcase. He took out a machine thing and opened up the coffin. VLAD! He was dead and clammy looking still.

"CLEAR!" yelled Antoine and pushed the deliberators onto Vlad's chest. The body shook. "CLEAR!" It shook again. "CLEAR!"

"Eeeeee!" squealed Heather. She took out a needle and stabbed it into his arm. "Platypus tranquilizers should do the trick."

Jackie looked shocked. "You're drugging him?" She looked at Heather for some type of explanation.

"Yeah, it's so his mind is open." explained Heather.

"Right…"

"Oh shit! We forgot Mina!"

"Who's Mina?" asked Nehal.

"She's my boss."

"Oh…so what does she have to do with all of this?"

"Well we were supposed to kidnap her." Heather couldn't help but smile.

Nehal quickly thought of a plan. "How about you and I go and everyone else can stay here."

Heather smiled agreeing with Nehal on the plan. "Let's go!" And they did.

They apparated into Heather's office.

Heather looked at her watch. "Okay, usually she walks by my office in, 3, 2, 1…"

"Heather I was looking for you." said Mina.

"Good," said Heather. "Now!" She looked at Nehal. Working together, they flung a garbage bag over Mina.

Nehal took out her wand and said, "_Incarcerous_!" The ropes magically tied up Mina.

"What's going on here?" said a random guy.

Heather said, "Oh crap! It's Steve. " They bagged and tied him up too. Then they all apparated back to Vlad's house to meet the others and carry out raising Vlad back to life.

Antoine's eyes widened. "Two people?"

"That's right." Heather smiled mischievously. She took the bags off Mina and the random guy at work. She had never felt so badass before.

"What the hell?" said Steve.

Heather helped him up and dragged him over to the circle of candles. "How's it going Steve?"

"That's what I should be asking you." muttered Steve.

Neville handed Heather an axe and then held the guy down on the floor.

"Hey Vlad, please come back, please." begged Heather. She looked at Vlad then at her friends for support.

"Yeah…come back to life. We need you." said Nehal.

"You're a cool guy." said Danielle.

"You're a good Professor, but I deserved a higher mark. I spent like two weeks writing that paper on the history of Werewolves." said Jackie.

Nehal sent Jackie a weird look that clearly stated.''um..what the hell?? That paper was easy''

Heather looked at Jamie and Nehal nudged him in the ribs.

Jamie sighed, "Please come back."

"I miss you," said Heather softly. She bravely brought down the axe on her co-worker's head and hacked away. Heather was not a murderer by any means, but sometimes when you loved someone so much you would do anything for them and in this case, that is exactly what Heather was doing.

Nehal buried her face in Jamie's chest and Jamie wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to shield her from all the bloodshed and gore.

Neville sighed, "I hope it works this time." He nodded to Antoine. "You know what to do."

Antoine bit his wrists and let the blood drip down into the palm of his hands.

Mina started screaming from the top of her lungs, "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE HIRED YOU! SHAME ON YOU!! I HAVE A SON!"

When Antoine had a pool of blood in his hands he stepped into the circle…and waited…and waited some more.

Finally, a shock coursed through Vlad's body and the coffin rattled violently.

Mina screamed again as loud as she could. She didn't give a damn about her voice, she didn't even know if she'd make it to tomorrow.

Antoine smeared all the blood over Vlad's face.

Then everyone got out of the circle really fast because Vlad was moving. Antoine slammed the lid down and ran across the edge. The coffin shuddered dramatically and Vlad's hand opened the lid then slid out eerily.

"OH MY GOSH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Mina.

Danielle was furious and wanted to give Mina a smack down, but since she was Heather's boss she decided it was best not to start any more conflict then what was necessary. "Shut up!" She snarled.

Everyone else was tense and quiet as could be.

Vlad opened the lid some more and peered. All you could see of him was his pale fingers and his eye. He saw all of them and went crazy with vengeance. He jumped out and glared evilly at everyone.

The group would have been really afraid if they hadn't known Vlad couldn't get across his little circle.

Nehal was the first one to recover. She pulled away from Jamie and as quickly as she could, and pushed Mina into the circle.

"NO!" yelled Mina.

Vlad snapped Mina's neck and drank her blood greedily. They all watched in horror. Then Vlad slowly let Mina fall. His eyes were all glazed over for a second, but then he went back to normal in no time.

Vlad looked surprised and touched the blood dribbling down his chin. Than he made a fist and smiled genuinely, feeling his powers.

Neville waved at Vlad, "Hi!"

Heather's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it worked this time. She slowly made her way over to Vlad, stepping into the circle. She touched his cheek softly and smiled. "It's you. It really is you."

Vlad smiled. "Heather…" He said remembering all the good times they shared. He tried to kiss her but she grabbed on to him and hugged him fiercely instead, pushing the air out of his lungs. "That's alright," he said with a sort of squeakiness. "I wasn't really using those ribs anyway."

"Does anyone have a tissue?" asked Danielle because she was crying so hard.

Nehal gave Danielle a spare tissue and she blew into it loudly.

Heather pulled back from the hug. "I've missed you so much." She sniffed, for she was too was crying a river. "Vlad, I would like for you to meet Antoine. He's also a vampire…as you can probably tell."

"Welcome back!" said Neville excitedly. He was so happy it worked.

"Uh…thanks." said Vlad. He scrunched up his eyes and then said in a deep and malevolence tone of voice, "But he killed me…Malfoy…how long has it been?"

Heather replied, "Five years. And Malfoy went to Azkaban but then got out and now he's a death eater again and he just broke up with Jackie."

"HEATHER!" groaned Jackie.

"It's going to be morning soon." said Antoine. "You can come with me. Narcissa is very accommodating to vampires."

"Narcissa! Isn't that…"

"Malfoy's mom?" finished Heather.

Vlad looked really livid.

"What about Neville?" Danielle looked over at Neville good-naturedly. "He can stay with you, right? You have extra room?"

"Well yeah…but Ginny always has psychotic episodes if a stranger comes in. She thinks their trying to kidnap the baby." said Neville.

Heather looked at her friends anxiously.

"Why don't you stay at our place?" offered Nehal politely.

"Well, I guess…" answered Vlad.

"Well, bye Neville and Antoine!" said Jackie waving at them.

The four girls and Vlad apparated back to the condo.

"You can stay in my room with me…" said Heather looking down at her feet. "If you want, it's better then sleeping on the couch."

Vlad smirked. "Delightful."

"Hey Jackie, can I talk to you for a second?" said Nehal.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Jackie once they moved away from Heather, Vlad and Danielle.

"Are you okay with the recent split between you and Malfoy?" asked Nehal concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "It's only been like a day."

"Do you feel like going to a pub tonight to celebrate?" said Nehal enthusiastically

"Celebrate what?" asked Jackie confused.

"Being single again! Okay here's the plan!" Nehal decided to stop beating around the bush. "We are going to Knockturn Alley."

Jackie just stared at her.

Nehal continued to speak about the plan in a low voice, "We will find Malfoy, talk to him and I don't know…do something after. But we need to go wearing these!" She held up two cloaks and a hood.

"Why now though?" whined Jackie.

"Best time Jackie! Now we leave at 10:00 got it?" asked Nehal.

"No! The Hills is on at 10:00!" Jackie gulped seeing the dirty look her friend was giving her, "10:00 is perfect." She smiled.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Heather was in Danielle's bedroom while Vlad adjusted and got comfortable in Heather's bedroom.

Danielle said, "Let me just paint a picture of what could _maybe _happen, now it's late at night and you're thirsty."

Heather looked away.

"So is he, and you guys meet up at the fridge."

Heather turned her attention back to Danielle giving her an impatient look.

Danielle said in a guy voice, imitating Vlad,_ "_Hey." In a girly voice she imitated Heather_, "_Hey." She went back to the guy voice. "Let's kiss on the mouth." She closed her eyes and made kissing motions and sounds. In a girly voice she said, "Okay!"

Heather frowned.

Danielle got more into it. "Oh lets French hard, oooh…"

Vlad walked into Danielle's bedroom. "What are you doing?"

Danielle quickly stopped and looked at Vlad blushing. "Hey." She stood up from her bed. "I gotta go now." She walked off.

"Was Danielle talking about me?" asked Vlad. "And how awkward it is for me moving in? It won't be awkward right?"

Heather scoffed, "Pfft, is this awkward?"

"No, not at all." Vlad smiled at Heather.

"Great, I'll be right back." Heather walked out of the room. She walked by Danielle who was looking for some food in the fridge.

"Hey!" said Danielle. She was going to ask Heather what happened after she left but instead she met up with a little shove from Heather.

Heather kept walking on ahead.

"Don't blame me for your sexual tension!" yelled Danielle.

O0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At 10:00 both Nehal and Jackie stood in Knockturn Alley dressed as death eaters.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Jackie for the tenth time.

"Yep! Okay, so I need you to act tough Jackie!" Nehal looked over at her friend.

"What do I do?" asked Jackie.

"Act like me!" was all Nehal could think of.

"Act like Nehal…I think I can do that." Jackie nodded her head.

"Okay when I take off my cloak, you take off yours okay? But we only do this if we can get a chance to talk to Malfoy alone, okay?" Nehal noticed Jackie was not paying attention to her. "Jaxs what are you looking at…oh…"

Both Jackie and Nehal were staring at the name of the pub they were going to. It was called _Near Death_.

"What a pleasant name for a pub." muttered Nehal.

Jackie grabbed onto to Nehal's arm. "NP…I don't know if I can do this. If Draco's in there, he'll recognize me."

"No he won't. I guarantee you. Just act like me." Nehal then took out her walkie-talky device. "Okay we're going in Jamie."

"Roger." said Jamie from the other line.

"What? My name is Nehal!"

Jamie groaned, "Just _go_ in already."

"Alright follow my lead Jaxs." Nehal put up her hood over her raven colored hair and opened the door to the pub. She was venturing further to either a job promotion or her grave. Either one seemed sort of distasteful.

Jackie gulped nervously. She had to get in there, so she found herself struggling to open the door. She walked around, men suspiciously looking at her as she walked. Jackie ignored the stares, and pretended to act bad. She tried to act tough as she followed Nehal. She even swung her hips side to side just so they won't feel like she's the death eater's prey.

"10:05- Malfoy in sight." Nehal said to Jamie.

Jamie sighed in frustration. "Just do your thing Nehal!"

"Got it!" replied Nehal. She then felt someone poking her.

"Draco is coming! I think he recognizes us! Oh my gosh I can't believe he still smokes!" whispered Jackie.

"Stress…it's a killer." muttered Nehal.

"Okay then…"

Draco came over to where the girls were sitting down. "You look new here. Are you lost?" He blew smoke at their faces making Jackie and Nehal cough. He smirked. "You look like you have some potential. Wanna join _my __club_?"

The girls' drinks arrived. Nehal shook her head at Jackie who looked like she was going to take a sip from her drink. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Draco.

"No." repeated Nehal deathly calm. She just stared at him.

Jackie decided it'd be fun...so she did too.

The two friends stared at Draco for no reason, it was starting to become awkward.

Now Draco looked outraged. Jackie could feel the heat, even if she was across the table from him. "Do you know who _I_ am?" He pulled out his wand.

Nehal nodded at Jackie and pulled off her hood. Jackie followed suit. Nehal took out her wand and used it to move Draco's wand from her face. "Do you know who _I_ am? Wanna join _my__club_?" She smirked. She loved mocking Draco.

"Yeah!" added Jackie sneering at Draco.

Draco looked over at Jackie.

"How sweet! Romance in _Near Death_!" said Nehal sarcastically. Draco shifted his eyes over to her and Jackie glared at her. "Were here for business reasons, not romantic _moments_!"she hissed.

"You shouldn't be here. Its dangerous." warned Draco.

"Ha! Danger is my middle name!" scoffed Nehal. "Nehal Danger Pradhan." She stuck her tongue out at Draco.

"It's my middle name too!" said Jackie trying to act tough.

Draco and Nehal both gave Jackie weird looks.

Nehal pulled her shoulders back, a determined look in her eyes. "Besides…you forgot something and it's only fair to return it to you." She took out the parchment that had the names of all the death eaters on it, and handed it over.

Draco glanced at it and paled even more (if that's possible).

Jackie started coughing and Draco immediately put out his cigar.

"I will never forgive you for what happened to Westley." said Nehal glaring at Draco, as if looks could kill. Slowly, her eyes began to close, and her last grieving thought was, "Why is it that everyone who means a lot to me either walks away or dies? Why is it that I always have to say goodbye?" Her parents, sister, boyfriend…

"If you give Crabble and Goyle back, I'll stop attacking!"

There was immediate silence except for Jackie biting her nails nervously. Nehal's eyes widened at what Draco said.

"I mean…I'll tell the Dark Lord to stop."

"Yeah like he will!" scoffed Nehal. "By the way, do you know this Dark Lord, who is he?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah I know him. Very well actually…"

"Oh really? What's he like?" asked Jackie excitedly. "Is he hot?" She received a kick underneath the table by Nehal.

"Of course he is!"

Jackie's jaw dropped, and Nehal was laughing her head off.

"Is that why you broke up with Jackie?" asked Nehal still laughing.

Draco went red in the face. "Tell me Pradhan…"

Upon hearing her last name being spoken, Nehal instantly got serious again.

"What did you do, when you saw his lifeless body? Feel anything?" asked Draco coldly.

"Emotion is weakness." Nehal flung her hood up and threw her untouched drink at Draco's face. Anger boiled up in her and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Let's _talk_ outside." exclaimed Draco. He touched his ring. It was red.

Nehal held on to her pendant, wand in the other hand and followed Draco out of the pub and onto the sinister streets of Knockturn Alley.

Jackie watched them go and was just wondering whether she should go follow them or not, when she saw some death eaters staring at her evilly. "Nehal! Draco! I'm coming too!"

Nehal and Draco glared at each other while they each held their wands tightly.

Draco said, "You're going to wish you didn't come here!"

"Try me." replied Nehal with a smug look plastered on her face. She raised her wand. "Stupefy!"

Jackie's eyes widened when she saw them duelling. She came to a sudden halt. She bit her lip nervously because Jackie was scared that they were both going to hurt each other if this continued any further, because they were _equally_ powerful.

Jackie ran over to Nehal who was using the shielding charm to block spells. "Nehal!" cried Jackie. "You can't defeat him."

"Thanks Jaxs! What makes you think he will win?" said Nehal fiercely.

After trying to get Nehal to listen, and failing, Jackie ran over to Draco. Before she reached him, she was hit by a red light. Both Draco and Nehal froze. They both ran to Jackie who was knocked out. As Draco looked down at Jackie he said without looking up, "Truce?"

"Truce!" said Nehal.

Draco said a healing charm as he held Jackie close to him.

Jackie's eyes fluttered open. "Thanks Draco. I love you." She said forgetting that they broke up.

Draco handed Jackie over to Nehal. "Bye Jackie." And he disapparated.

"Let's go home." suggested Nehal linking arms with Jackie.

"What happened?" asked Jackie puzzled.

"We called a truce." Nehal shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't bother her.

"Oh…okay well that's good."

"Yeah it's alright I guess."

Suddenly their peaceful walk was ruined by a wicked laugh.

Nehal and Jackie looked around and realized they were surrounded by a gang of ruthless death eaters.

"Where do you think you're going?" snarled the death eater in the middle.

"We're going home!" said Jackie with a smile.

"Well you're not going anywhere sexy mamas." His breath smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol combined. "Boys! You know what to do." Ten death eaters approached the two aurors.

Jackie said, "Now we are in danger. We are really in danger."

"No shit Sherlock!" said Nehal. "Okay I get five, you get five."

"There are eleven including Mr. Alcoholic over there." remarked Jackie nodding her head in his direction.

"Fine, one more for me." Suddenly there was 'pop'. "Jamie!" squealed Nehal. She hugged him tightly.

"Jackie, take three, Nehal and I will take on four." said Jamie. With their backs to each other the three aurors faced the eleven death eaters. Jamie was first to react. "Impedia!"

"Stupefy!" said Nehal.

"Silenco!" said Jackie. She put her hand over her ear mocking the death eater. "What's that….I'm sorry I can't hear you dude." She moved over to the next death eater. "Judeo chop!"

Nehal kicked one death eater in the crotch. "Take that you fucking bastard."

"Tarantallegra!" said Jamie pointing his wand at one death eater, making his legs dance uncontrollably.

"Four down, seven to go!" announced Jackie.Before either one of them realized it, the three aurors were backed up against a wall.

"Damn you!" Nehal was going to curse, but Jamie stopped her. The guy named Anderson who was troubling Jackie in Draco's beach house, was coming uncomfortably closer.Just then, there was a 'swish' and Draco appeared.

"So…" said one of them. "Do you want them roasted or toasted Master…" Draco glared at him. "Malfoy?" "First of all nobody asked you to bother them. Their not mudbloods. Go home! I will take care of them!" ordered Draco.

All of them disapparated, accept for Anderson who was smirking down at Jackie. "So you and I should have sex sometime-hey who's that?"Draco had grabbed Anderson by the cloak. "Three guesses who jackass." Draco said in a deathly whisper. He jabbed his wand against Anderson's back. "Avada Kedavra." The lifeless figure fell to the ground.

Draco cupped Jackie's face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Jackie simply nodded her head, too shaken up to say anything. Tears began to stream down her face.

Draco removed one of his hands from Jackie's face, and gently wiped away her tears. "Let's get you out of here," He wrapped his arm protectively around Jackie.

"Jackie stop! He's tricking you into thinking he's good!" shouted Jamie. "He's the new Voldemort."

A good long silence followed until Jackie said. "How dare you say that? He just saved your life!" She whipped out her wand, but suddenly found herself face to face with Nehal.

"If you want to get to Jamie, you have to go through me Allan!" said Nehal coldly. Never in her life, had she ever called Jackie by just her last name before. Once Nehal saw that Jackie was backing off, she took Jamie's hand and disapparated.

Draco saw the sad look plastered on Jackie's face. "I'll take you home." Together they both apparated to the girl's condo. "I love you too Jackie." He kissed her quickly and lightly on the lips and disapparated away.

Jackie opened the door to the condo to find Vlad staring at her. All the happiness she felt a few seconds ago dissolved.

"So…he still lives." said Vlad. "I will have my revenge."

**A/N: Read and Review please xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24 The same deep water as you

Chapter 24

After spending some quality bonding time with Dorian, Heather got out some paper and a pen. She wrote….

_**To Do List**_

_**See how Vlad is doing**_

_**Make an effort to fix things with Oliver/hang out with him more**_

_**Call Dorian**_

_**Buy Timmy more cat food**_

_**Buy more food for me…pie!**_

Heather went to the girls' condo. When she opened the door she screamed. Vlad had been standing at the door completely still. Vlad jumped and stared at her. He moved forward to kiss her, but she stepped away in the nick of time, making Vlad walk into the wall behind her. "BLASPHEMY!" roared Vlad.

"Vlad!" said Heather feeling bad. "Go sit on the couch."

Vlad went to sit on the couch, Heather sat down beside him and took a deep breath thinking about what to say to him about that whole awkward kiss thing that didn't happen, however, Vlad took her by surprised and hugged her tightly.

Heather tried to move, but he was using all his preternatural strength, his arms were locked solidly around Heather. And since she didn't have any guy to bestow affection upon her, it felt good. So she relaxed a little.

Vlad stroked Heather's hair quietly. "I missed you! Well no…I was dead, but now that I'm alive it's all coming back…painfully." He grinned happily as a romantic thought just occurred to him. "Nevertheless now it can go back to normal! And you're not underage anymore."

This was too much and too fast for Heather. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't move his arms. She started hitting his hard chest and shoulders hysterically. Slowly, Vlad dropped his hands. He had been sort out of it ever since he'd come back to life

"I have to tell you something." said Heather.

"I hate it here." said Vlad

"What?"

"I hate this condo. It smells like Malfoy and he CAME BY HERE! I have to get rid of him…for good." He looked at Heather. "I have to kill him." He clenched his fists angrily.

Heather reached for her to do list and wrote down another point.

_**Get Vlad somewhere to live**_

Vlad read over Heather's shoulder. "Make an effort to fix things with Oliver/hang out with him more." He scoffed. "Are you…are you…in a relationship with this Oliver fellow?"

"Uh…yeah." answered Heather with attitude.

"I hate you." muttered Vlad.

"Hey! It was FIVE YEARS and you were DEAD!"

"How long did it take for you to find someone else?" scowled Vlad. He was furious. How could Heather have moved on?

An awkward silence settled between Vlad and Heather.

"No, it wasn't like that! Or maybe…"

"What was the point of bringing me back then?" argued Vlad.

"Well, it happened when my relationship with Oliver was on the rocks…which it still kind of is…" answered Heather awkwardly.

"What-so you wanted to cheat?"

"Nooo, I'm already cheating on him. I can't cheat on a guy I'm already cheating on my boyfriend with!" explained Heather as if it was the golden rule of relationships.

"Really? Well I'm going to walk away now." Vlad flew away out the window.

Heather sighed loudly and walked to her bedroom. She threw open the window in her bedroom in case Vlad was going to come back. Then she walked over to her bed and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

O0o00o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00

Jackie apparated to the girl's condo. "Hey Danielle!" She greeted her friend.

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest. "Why were you and Nehal out so late? With hoods…"

Jackie wondered why Danielle said that. She looked around and JUMPED when she noticed Nehal had came in behind her…and was glaring.

"Ask Jackie." said Nehal angrily.

"Okay," said Danielle. She looked over at Jackie. "Why were you out so late yesterday with hoods, Jackie?"

Jackie turned her body around to face Nehal. "I'm sorry NP! But we were under a lot of stress and Draco saved us. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to speak like that to you."

"Apologize to Jamie, not me." said Nehal walking past Jackie briskly and into her bedroom. "Left, left, left, right left."

"So where did you guys go?" asked Danielle again.

"Knockturn Alley." answered Jackie.

"WHAT? Why?" asked Danielle.

"Don't worry Danielle; it was the biggest mistake of my life." Jackie went to her bedroom and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She took out her photo album and looked at all the pictures of her and Draco. He wasn't THAT evil.

"That's it!" yelled Jackie. She rolled off her bed in dramatic fashion. She grabbed some clothes and tossed them into a duffel bag. She apparated right away to the Ministry of Magic.

"Jackie!" said Jamie, surprised because she was in his office. It was pretty random.

"Hey, I just came to apologize for what I said at Knockturn Alley."

"Oh…well." said Jamie stiffly then he came right up to Jackie and looked her in the eye. "Draco Malfoy is a terrible person. He's suspected for unspeakable crimes. Jackie you don't understand. You two represent two completely different forces. Now, he is head of evil. You have to fight evil. You have to fight him. That's your duty to everyone. You have to protect them from people like him. You have to protect your muggle world."

"But Jamie," said Jackie. "Its love and it's real. I can't change the way I feel no matter what. Draco and I share…shared something special. I don't think I would let my stupid destiny get between us," Jackie finished, her anger rising.

"You should listen to EVERY OTHER person who knows you and ALSO KNOWS what a jackass he is."

"None of you understand him!" yelled Jackie, then she disapparated to the front door of Peyton's house.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

Jackie hesitantly knocked on the door. She hoped Peyton wouldn't mind her just randomly dropping in on her like this. She knocked again until a sleepy Peyton opened the door.

Peyton yawed. "Hey, Jackie."

"Hey, um…" Jackie looked down at her feet. "Look, I know it's really late and it's been a long day--but … I need a place to stay for awhile…"

"Yeah." said Peyton. She motioned to go inside. "Come on in."

Jackie walked in and Peyton smiled before closing the door.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Danielle marched right into Nehal's bedroom. "NEHAL!" She yelled waking her friend up.

"Ever heard of knocking?" replied Nehal groggily.

"Ever heard of being polite? Why are you being so bitchy lately?" remarked Danielle.

Nehal rolled over to look at Danielle. What was her problem? Did she not get enough sleep…or was something else. Yep, it was defiantly something else and Nehal knew what it was. She sighed, "Jackie was defending the enemy. She was defending her ass of an ex-boyfriend."

"That may be the case, but you didn't have to kick her out!"

Nehal sat up straight in her bed. "I did no such thing!"

"Well she's gone. Heather and I don't know where she left to." Danielle sighed. "I hope she's okay."

"Look I'm sure she went to Malfoy's beach house. She's still hung up on the first class asshole. I don't know why…I'd be over him in a second! I'll go check and see if she's there." said Nehal.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, while Nehal went to check Malfoy's beach house, Vlad was making Danielle and Heather a magnificent brunch.

"Is it just me or is Vlad perfect?" said Danielle.

Heather laughed. "He's good looking but not into himself, smart but not a show off, athletic but sensitive."

Danielle smiled while looking over at Vlad. "Yeah the kind of guy parents love." She knew her parents would never approve of Eli's dare devil life style.

"Accept that fact that he's a vampire."

"So then what's the problem, you afraid you might actually like Vlad as more then a friend?" asked Danielle. "That you two will live happily ever after…"

Heather looked over at Vlad.

"…with no problems and…" Danielle shrugged. "Nothing standing in your way."

"No I…" Heather frowned. "No."

"Ooh so then you're still in love with Oliver?" asked Danielle teasing Heather.

Heather looked offended. "No I mean yes I don't eww-uh shut up!"

Vlad walked over towards the girls. "Hey Heather, Danielle."

Danielle smiled at Vlad.

"Hey," said Heather. "So is brunch ready yet? I'm really hungry." She patted her stomach and grinned cheekily.

O0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal apparated to Draco's beach house and she pulled a Danielle and did not knock. "Draco? It's me Nehal! Where the hell are you?" Nehal started walking in the direction of Draco's bedroom. She heard voices coming from the room, so she put her ear right up to the door to further inspect.

The voice said, "Oooh Draco that felt so good."

Nehal thought to herself, "That voice defiantly did not sound like Jackie." She threw open the door quickly. Her eye's widened to the extreme at what she saw.

Draco had his shirt off and he was hardcore making out with a girl, who was wearing a black lace bra. She was tall, blond, thin and had grey eyes just like Draco. She looked like she could be a supermodel.

Draco's eyes also widened. "Nehal? What are you doing here?" He got up and walked over to her.

Nehal tried to gain composure, but the whole situation just seemed so surreal. She had never really seen Draco with another girl before; accept for Amanda during the Yule Ball. "I came to see if Jackie was here but apparently she's not." She glared at the blonde chick.

"Why the fuck would she be here? We broke up!" exclaimed Draco.

"Because she's still in love with you and you obviously don't feel the same way anymore because, FYI Draco Malfoy there's a blonde slut in your bed."

The girl confidently walked up to Nehal. "The name's Greta and I'm a death eater so if you call me a slut again, I'll kill you."

Nehal had a fake smile plastered on her face and mimicked the female death eater. "Hi my name's Nehal and I'm an auror and if you don't put some clothes on I'll kill you!"

Draco looked at Greta, who looked like she wanted to strangle Nehal. "Can you excuse us for a second?"

Greta smirked. "Sure but you better be ready to fuck me up real good after." She glared at Nehal once more before departing from the room.

Draco looked back at Nehal. "You don't know where Jackie is?"

"No she's missing and half of her clothes are gone, so I assume that she didn't get kidnapped." replied Nehal bitterly.

Draco let out a sigh and leaned against the wall.

Nehal put a hand on her hip sternly, "Do you know where she is Master Malfoy?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know." muttered Draco turning to walk away from Nehal but she wasn't finished with him yet.

"Why were you with that slut? Is that why you broke up with Jackie?" said Nehal angrily.

"Nehal I-"

"That's Pradhan to you Malfoy!" Nehal spat and walked off.

* * *

Nehal yet again, invited herself into someone's house, only this time it was Jamie's. Not bothering to knock again, she entered his room to find him asleep. A slow naughty smile played on Nehal's lips and she dove into his bed, and found the spots at which Jamie was the most ticklish.

Jamie woke up with a shout, and then burst out into unstop-able laughs. Two minutes later, the two sat side by side, panting for breath.

He looked side ways at her. "You want to tell me why your here?"

"I needed a peaceful place to think. But when I saw that you had taken it upon yourself, and declared today as a day to sleep in,I got tempted." Nehal dimpled.

Jamie sighed and leaned back into his cushions. "Place to think about-?"

"Jackie. She's...I think she ran away. I'm not sure why, but I'm beginning to feel like it's my fault that she's gone!"

"She came in to see me yesterday. You know, to apologize and all. But we ended up argueing in the end. She said something about love and how no one understood Draco the way she did."

"I don't think Jackie herself knows Draco!" Nehal started heatedly. "When faced with a dilema, Jackie runs away. Malfoy though, takes his stress off by fucking some death eater called Greta." Instictively, Nehal's head rested on Jamie's bare shoulder. She turned her head up, so she was looking right into his eyes.

"Where do I begin to look? She could be anywhere..." Soothing eyes looked back at her.

"Right now Nehal, your of no use. Your worn out, so just sleep it off for now. We'll look for her once we're well rested." Even as Jamie watched, Nehal's eyes were closing drowsily. She looked exhausted from doing god knows what. In seconds, she was asleep. Jamie put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her more towards him, his own eyes closing.

O0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0

Okay, so Heather is at Dorian's. He pushed his tongue into Heather's mouth, but then she started choking, so Dorian quickly pulled away from her.

"How old are you?" asked Heather randomly after she had finished her choking fit.

"Er…come with me." said Dorian. He got up from the bed and went to the curtains that covered the wall. He pulled them back and exposed a painting…of a really really ugly guy.

Heather couldn't help but say, "Eww!"

"Ew?" said Dorian outraged. "That's me."

"No it's not!" said Heather. "You're not ugly!"

"THAT'S MY SOUL!" exclaimed Dorian.

"Wha…?" Heather was beyond the point of confusion.

Dorian started twitching and then pulled out a big butcher's knife. "You bitch!" No one called him ew and got away with it. Even if it was the woman he was sort of seeing…Heather.

"Whoa, calm down!" Heather held up her hands and slowly stood up from the bed.

Dorian started coming towards Heather. He wasn't stopping. Heather screamed and ran out as fast as she could. She locked the door and then dashed out of the mansion. Heather could hear Dorian's fists pounding against the door.

Knowing that she still wasn't safe, Heather kept running away from the mansion and psycho Dorian. She had to find a place where she would be safe.

Finally Heather got to the street Oliver lived on. As she turned the corner, she saw Dorian coming after her down the street still with the big butcher's knife.

"Oh shit, I should have just apparated." groaned Heather. She then yelled, "He's after me! He's after me!"

Dorian started laughing like a wild mad man.

Heather kept running till she bumped right into someone and fell over. "Ow." She pouted and rubbed her head. Slowly, but surely Heather looked up and saw the individual she awkwardly bumped into. "Malfoy?"

"Reid?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Heather standing up.

"Going for a jog." replied Draco with a shrug.

"He's after me." whispered Heather completely ignoring Draco.

"Who? Whose after you?" asked Draco confused.

Heather looked at Draco very carefully in the eye and said in a soft tone of voice "He will never stop hunting."

Heather turned and ran toward her condo then Dorian followed close behind and pushed Draco out of the way. Heather finally got Oliver's house and flung the door open.

"What the hell?" said Oliver irritated. He and Gwenog sitting on the couch, looking surprised.

At the moment, Heather really didn't care if Oliver was making out with another woman because SHE WAS GOING TO GET MURDERED!

Dorian was almost there and Draco was just trailing behind.

"Great. Now _he's_ going to kill me too." said Heather.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled Dorian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" said Oliver looking back and forth between frightened Heather and a psycho Dorian.

"Heather, baby you didn't think I would let you run away did you?" asked Dorian his voice was deep and slightly raspy. Heather used to love his voice, she didn't anymore. He sauntered forward to her; unconsciously she pushed herself back against the kitchen counter. She had a slight hope that he would kill her quickly and leave, but Dorian was going to drag this out as long as possible. She knew him…or at least she thought she did.

"Scared Heather? You should be, I will teach you what happens when you run away" sneered Dorian pressing his body against hers. Heather turned her head away and squeezed her eyes closed wishing him away not that it would do any good. He pulled away and reached out and softly caressed her cheek before pulling back and slapping Heather hard. "Bitch" he muttered.

Oliver clenched his fists and was ready to beat the shit out of Dorian.

"Maybe I should go…" said Gwenog getting ready to stand up.

"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE!" yelled Dorian.

"Sorry…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Dorian again. He threw his dagger at Gwenog and it lodged in her shoulder. She screamed and fell down.

"Avadra Kedavra!" shouted Draco pointing his wand at Dorian's back. Dorian dropped to the ground and his hair started to go gray and his skin started wrinkling until he was a heap of bones.

Draco pocketed his wand and walked into the sunset.

"Thanks!" yelled Heather watching Draco walk away. Once he was out of sight, she commented and said, "Damn death eaters think they're so hot."

Oliver looked at Gwenog. "She's dead." He said dully.

"D'arn tootin!"

Oliver packed up the body and then threw it out the window. Then he turned around and said, "We need to talk."

Heather laughed in a pathetic 'what now' kind of way. "Okay." She sat down on the couch and so did he. She was still in shock over what just happened. How could Dorian become so psycho and abusive like that? It just didn't make sense. It didn't add up. She'd also thought about Dorian and began, once again, mentally questioning his honesty. Then, she'd begin feeling totally guilty for doing that.

Oliver took a deep breath. He put his head in his hands. "I think we should try and start over because our relationship sucks." He confessed.

"Seeing as the people we were cheating with are both DEAD. Okay then." said Heather happily. She thought for sure she would faint from the way Oliver made her feel at this moment but luckily she didn't.

"Right…" began Oliver. "I guess we should both take the blame for running our relationship."

"Are you _kidding_?" said Heather. Her jaw dropped. "It's _all_ your fault! You cheated on me first, and so _then_ I cheated on you. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have gone off with Dorian but you started it." This was messed.

"Yeah, if you hadn't done your stupid Vlad thing then NONE of this would have happened!" exclaimed Oliver loudly and very clearly.

"Stupid Vlad! For your information you were just the guy I dated to get over him!"

"ANYWAYS….we have to start being honest with each other."

"Okay. You want honesty?" Heather was furious at life right now so she spoke from the heart. "I just raised Vlad back to life. I haven't done ANYTHING with him, and he needs to come live here because there's no where else he can go."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Maybe…to start trusting each other again isn't the best strategy." stated Oliver angrily.

Heather pouted.

Oliver let out a deep sigh and hugged Heather tightly. After the hug, he ruffled her hair playfully. "Fine."

**A/N: Okay so there was chapter 24. We hoped you liked it! You guys rock! **_I'd say it was a good follow-up to our last chapter, which by far is our favourite :P _**Yep yep it sure was :D**

**Song Credit goes to: When the stars go blue by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz**


	25. Chapter 25 Sidewalks

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter…Oh snap!!

Heather looked around at everyone in the bedroom. Danielle and Nehal were laying on the black carpeted-floor breathing deeply. Oliver was laying next to her, she couldn't see his face but she assumed he was sleeping. Who wouldn't be at 1:30 in the morning?

Heather couldn't even remember how long she had kept them here. She couldn't fall asleep after what happened earlier with psycho Dorian trying to kill her. She sat up in the bed. She felt Oliver stir next to her. Heather looked over at him and he sat up too.

"Sorry for waking you" whispered Heather.

"Its okay, I'm not tired" Oliver whispered back.

Heather sighed and glanced around the room again. "I'm being unbelievably selfish aren't I?" She asked very quietly. Oliver pulled her onto his lap. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and curled up carefully. He pulled his arms around her. Heather felt comforted and cuddled in his arms.

"No Heather your not" Oliver tried to convince her, but seeing everyone sleeping peacefully made Heather feel worse. She pulled his arms off and Oliver let go. She slid off the bed and walked over to Nehal and Danielle. She gently shook Nehal's shoulders, her eyes popped open making Heather jump back slightly.

Nehal sat up and glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Heather's face. "HEATHER!" yelled Nehal waking up Danielle. She pulled her friend in for a big hug. "Are you alright? Oliver told us what happened. If I was there…" Nehal's jaw clenched. "I would have punched that fucking bastard to hell and back."

Heather laughed lightly. "I'm okay now."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Danielle concerned.

Heather shook her head. "There is nothing I can think of right now…" She looked around her bedroom once more, looking for something.

Oliver noticed this and joined the three friends on the floor. "What's up?" He wrapped an arm around Heather's shoulder protectively.

"Where's Jackie?" asked Heather.

"She's gone." said Nehal softly looking at the floor.

"GONE!"

"Yeah gone!" repeated Danielle.

"GONE!"

"Yes she's gone…"

"GONE!"

Just then the phone rang.

Danielle walked out of Heather's room and answered the phone by the third ring. "Hello."

"Hey there, it's me." said Jackie.

"Oh my! Hey Jackie. Where have you been?"

"At Peyton's house."

"Okay were coming to talk to you!"

"No-"But Jackie got cut off by Danielle hanging up the phone.

"One, two, three…go!" counted down Nehal and the three friends apparated in front of Peyton's house.

Danielle taking charge of the situation knocked on the door.

Jake opened the door looking confused and a little puzzled about the fact that there were three hot girls standing outside his door. He scratched his head. "My birthday isn't for another three months…"

"GONE!" said Heather.

Nehal rolled her eyes at Jake and she and Danielle pushed their way into the house.

Jake looked at Heather who was trying to hide Vlad's coffin in their front yard rose bushes. "Uh…you stay out here." He closed the door.

Suddenly it started to rain outside and Heather sang her heart out.

_You're gone...  
You're gone...  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone...  
You're gone...  
You're..._

_I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day  
But baby I don't want to_

_So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do_

_Yeah..._

Inside the house…

Jake said, "You're here for me right…"

"No were here for Jackie!" corrected Nehal. She looked at Jake and mumbled. "Perv…"

Jake laughed nervously. "Alright I'll go get her, make yourself at home." With that he went upstairs.

"Wow this place is kind of small…" said Nehal rubbing her arms awkwardly.

"Yeah and a little on the messy side." addressed Danielle as she almost stepped on one of Jenny's Barbies. The Barbies and the rest of Jenny's toys were scattered everywhere. It was like a tornado came right through the household. Danielle picked up the Barbie. She looked at it before singing and making the Barbie dance, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

Nehal laughed out loud at Danielle's childless antics.

By this time, Jackie had come down the stairs and just stared oddly at her friends.

Danielle made the Barbie wave to Jackie.

Jackie cocked her head to the side.

Danielle slowly put the Barbie down and put on her serious face. "Hi."

"You didn't have to come get me you know?" replied Jackie taking a step forward. "I'm only going to stay here for a couple of days." She had to admit she was a little flattered by the fact that her friends cared enough about her to come retrieve her back.

"Jackie, you should come back." suggested Nehal warmly.

"What-would you do if I stayed here?" asked Jackie seriously.

"We'd take you back EN FORCE!" shouted Danielle pointing her finger to the ceiling.

Jackie did not find it funny. "You guys don't understand…"

"Oh do I have a story for you." said Heather opening the front door and inviting herself in to the house. "Dorian tried to kill me, but then Draco Malfoy saved me and now Vlad, Oliver and I are going to live together." Heather laughed cheerfully. "It's going to be pretty interesting I'm not gonna lie."

"See he is a good guy!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Is that why I found him with another girl at his beach house?" asked Nehal staring at Jackie with a sad expression illustrated on her face. She didn't want to have to tell her friend this type of information, but she felt it was necessary at this point in time.

"Who?" said Danielle her eyes widening.

"It's true…" replied Nehal. "But I still think he has feelings for you. He seemed concerned when I asked if he knew where you went off too." She shrugged her shoulders.

Jackie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Whateves."

"It's his loss anyway…that dumb fuck." said Danielle trying to lighten the gloomy mood. "Anyway we should get going, but we hope that you'll change your mind and come back soon." She smiled at Jackie.

"Alright I'll think about it. Bye guys!" Jackie walked them out the front door and with that Nehal, Heather and Danielle disapparated from the place.

"What did they want?" asked Peyton coming down the stairs.

"Drugs." answered Jackie simply. "Though they didn't have enough money for the good shit."

Peyton just stared at Jackie as if she was a totally different person.

"Joke! It's a joke P. Sawyer."

"Oh right…so I appreciate you picking Jenny up from school today. I have so much to do at the office for the Lauren Conrad article. So many calls to make, so again I really appreciate it." said Peyton honestly.

"It's cool. I mean it's the least I can do for you letting me crash here for a couple of days." replied Jackie.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, so I'll see you later."

Jackie smiled at Peyton playfully. "You can count on it."

O0oo00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0oooo0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0

Nehal walked into Jamie's office. "Hey Jameson." She said teasingly.

She knew he hated it when people called him that.

Jamie looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "Ha! Very funny lady." He went back to his work, and then he looked up quickly. "Oh by the way Jackie dropped by here yesterday to apologize to me."

Nehal sat down across from him. "What did you say?" She glanced at Jamie curiously. Something Jamie had said had affected Jackie.

Jamie sighed, "I just warned her about Malfoy and how dangerous he is. Needless to say, she didn't listen."

"Or she doesn't _want_ to listen." corrected Nehal.

Jamie shrugged. "Same thing."

Nehal smiled. "At least you tired. I really appreciate you trying to help her out. I'm worried about her." Nehal let out a sigh. "I think I'm losing my faith in humanity."

"Think you can narrow it down for me?" asked Jamie trying to help Nehal out.

Nehal looked at Jamie for a long time before saying, "I guess I wonder sometimes if people ever stay together for good."

"You mean like couples?"

"Yeah, like people in love."

Jamie took a breath before saying, "In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what you have, the right person will still think the sun shines out of your ass. That's the kind of person that's worth sticking with."

O0o0o0o0oo00ooooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooooo0oo0o0o0o0

Danielle met up with Eli at the auto shop on his break. She immediately gave him a hug when she saw him. "I'm so happy to see you. It's been awhile." She giggled nervously. "I've thinking about you all day long, even while I was giving one of my clients a bikini wax."

Eli gulped. "You gave another woman a bikini wax and you thought about me?"

Danielle laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I knew that would get your attention though."

"Damn right it did…you tease."

Danielle stood on her tippy-toes before kissing her boyfriend. "You know you love it."

"Danielle McLeod. You an official here? Cause you've officially given me a boner!" said Eli with a wild smirk on his face.

Oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

Heather and Oliver sat on the couch watching a movie, feeling awkward because they were sitting so far apart. They were also really bored too, but both of them felt like they didn't have the right to go out because of the cheating.

Heather's bored gaze switched from the television to the window. "The sun's setting."

"What does that mean?" asked Oliver.

"Vlad's going to come out." said Heather happily.

"What does that mean?" asked Oliver staring at Heather carefully.

"Vlad's going to come out!" Heather looked at Oliver puzzled. Why didn't he get it?"

"Oh…I hope he isn't going to stay here." Oliver folded his arms over his chest and crossed one leg over the other.

"Don't be a dijion! He lives here now, he can stay if he wants! And even if he didn't live here, Vlad can do whatever he wants because he's a vampire and can _easily_ kill us."

"Remind me why he's staying here then." growled Oliver. He hated having Vlad live in his place. He liked having Heather, but _not_ Vlad. Three's a company.

It sounded suspiciously like the start of another argument so Heather sighed and she too folded her arms over her chest and crossed one leg over the other. "He's going out with Antoine."

"Who's Antoine?"

"Another vampire…" replied Heather making Oliver gulp nervously.

O0o0oooo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0

Peyton and Jackie walked home from work together. The weather was pretty cold even though it was fall. They were wearing warm coats, scarf and gloves on.

"So work was a bitch today." reported Peyton.

Jackie laughed agreeing with Peyton.

"Mrs. Sanchez was like a tornado of anger."

Jackie laughed again.

They walked in silence for a minute. Peyton looked over at Jackie. "Seriously, you have to tell me why you're staying at my place."

"Um…well…" said Jackie feeling a little off guard. "Um…I got into a bad fight with Nehal and, yeah um…so I just kind of needed to escape from the drama…"

"What was it about?" asked Peyton.

Jackie swallowed before speaking, "Well…um…I…you see, Draco just broke up with me recently and he's….a criminal. So Nehal, me and her friend, who are both…police officers…, went to this, um…criminal pub and Draco was there! So all these other bad guys were attacking us and Draco came in and saved us. Then the police got mad at Draco. The end!" She ended happily as if she told the greatest story ever.

"So Draco's a criminal…and your friends are police officers?" asked Peyton trying to comprehend the whole situation.

Jackie couldn't tell Peyton the truth because she was a muggle. She felt bad for lying but it was necessary. "Uh…yeah." Jackie did the shifty eye thing.

O0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun set completely and there was only a red tinge on the horizon when Vlad's coffin started opening.

Oliver let out a yelp.

"Calm down home boy, it's just Vlad. Wouldn't it be cool if you guys became friends?" replied Heather rather enthusiastically.

Vlad hopped out and smiled at them.

Heather stood up and took Vlad into the bedroom. "I'll be right back." She mouthed to Oliver. Ever since yesterday it felt like they could never let each other out of their sight. Mostly that applied to Oliver for keeping an eye on Heather. He really did love and care about her, he just had a tough time showing it. Stupid manly exterior.

"Vlad!" Heather hugged him tightly. "I wish you could have been here for when Dorian tried to kill me." She laid her head on Vlad's hard and cold chest. "It was really horrible and scary."

"I would have ripped out his heart!" answered Vlad angrily.

"Yeah. Well, Malfoy saved me! Can you believe it? Now Oliver and I are trying to save our relationship."

"So you still love him?" asked Vlad cautiously.

Heather shrugged her shoulders casually. "I personally can't really see a future with him, but I don't know what to do."

Vlad pouted. "Alright. Fine. I'm leaving."

Heather sighed as Vlad left. He was still really mad at her. It wasn't like it was her own fault that Vlad got killed! She went back over to sit on the couch with Oliver.

Oliver just stared at Heather accusingly.

"What?" snapped Heather. "I didn't do anything with him."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that from a cheater…" mumbled Oliver angrily. He got up and left.

"Great. I'm sleeping on the couch, am I?" retorted Heather pissed off.

Oo0o0oo0oo0oooo000o0o0o0o00o00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oooooo0o0o0

Ding Dong! Draco ran the doorbell of Peyton and Jake's house.

Jenny answered the door. "Hello! Would you like some fries with that?"

Draco smiled at Jenny's cute comment.

"Daddy! There's a strange man and he smiled at me."

Jake _sprinted_ to the door as if the house was on fire. He glared evilly at Draco. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Uh…I'm looking for Jackie. Her friends said she was here." replied Draco.

"Oh…yeah come in." said Jake opening the door wider for Draco.

"No I'll just stay here…" answered Draco. He had no intentions on entering that muggle household whatsoever.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright come inside Jenny." Jake took hold of his daughter's hand.

"I wanna stay outside!" cried Jenny.

"Okay fine, uh can you watch her man? Just look after her and make sure she doesn't run onto the road."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Jake interrupted him, figuring it would be okay if he watched Jenny.

"Okay great! I'll be back."

"What's your name?" asked Jenny. She was taught not to talk to strangers but she really didn't care at the moment.

"Draco Malfoy."

Jenny cocked her head to the side making her blonde pig-tails flop.

Draco chuckled. He thought Jenny was adorable, even if she was a muggle girl.

"I can tie my shoes and count by twos." announced Jenny nodding her head.

"That's always nice."

"DRACO!"

Draco jumped. Then turned around. "JACKIE!"

"Oh my god Draco. I can't believe you're here!" said Jackie shocked. She never expected this. When Jake told her another friend was here she thought it might be…well out of all people she never thought a muggle-hater would show up to a muggle household.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Me too."

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Draco. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco put his hands in his robe pocket and tried to act as smooth as possible. "I just wanted to ask if you left because of our kiss."

"Ooooooh a kiss." said Jenny teasingly looking at Jackie.

"Hey Jenny!" said Jackie bending down to her eye level. "I think Peyton needs some help in the kitchen…" She smiled sweetly.

"Yay kitchen!" said Jenny skipping off into the house.

"Answer my question Jackie." said Draco coolly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I didn't leave because of our kiss. I left because I am really stressed right now and just can't handle all the crazy drama and shit."

"Woo hoo! Score for Draco Malfoy!"

"And Vlad's threat totally freaked me out." replied Jackie making her shiver in fear of Draco's safety.

"What? Threat? Who's Vlad?" asked Draco puzzled.

"Um…nothing." Jackie looked down at her feet nervously.

"But nothing!" said Draco. "Jackie I miss you."

"Yeah, well. You also got in the sack with some other chick. So why don't you guys just go collect bread crumbs together!" Jackie was about to slam the door but Draco caught it and held it.

Draco said, "I was WONDERING if we could be friends."

Jackie thought about it for a minute or so. "Sure why not." She knew it was going to be quite the challenge because she and him had never actually been friends before. They either loved or hated each other.

Draco and Jackie bumped fists in agreement.

"Well…" said Draco. "I should be going now…I have death eater shit to do, but I'll see you around. Take care."

"Yeah, you too." replied Jackie softly. She closed the door and closed her eyes shut. Why was she still having feelings for him while he was with some other girl? It was not right.

Just as Draco was about to apparate an owl FLEW AT HIS FACE!

"Argh!" yelled Draco. He ripped the envelope out of its break and ripped it open. It was…a thank you card.

_**Thank you**_

_**For giving me a second chance**_

_**Heather**_

The next day Heather went to work. It was all chaos and people running everywhere like their heads were chopped off.

Heather reached out her arm and stopped a guy and asked him what was up.

"There's a killer on the loose!" he screamed. "We're all going to die!"

"Calm down." Heather tried to reassure her co-worker.

"I bet he's a vampire." replied the guy. "Mina Harker's dead! And so is Steve!"

"Oh…them." said Heather, feeling guilty. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Ahhh!" screamed the guy.

"It's okay people!" Heather tried to calm everyone in the office down. "We just simply go back to work." She said in an serene tone of voice.

"Back to work! That's brilliant!" said someone else. And everyone went to their respective offices.

There was a loud voice that echoed. "COULD HEATHER REID COME TO THE SENIOR VAMPIRE DEPARTMENT ROOM, HEATHER REID. THANK YOU."

Heather thought, "Oh no, am I getting fired?" She walked down the hallways, trying to appear as cool and collected as possible, which was a hard task for a hyper girl like Heather.

"Ah, Ms. Reid!" said a guy with dark hair and a pointy nose.

"Uh…hi sir." replied Heather nervously.

"How are you?" said the boss.

"Fine…" said Heather.

The boss smiled generously. "That is good to hear, seeing as Mina has mysteriously disappeared…"

Heather froze and tried not to look guilty.

"We're promoting you!"

It took Heather awhile to regain her composure. So she wasn't getting fired. "YAY!"

"Yes it is most excellent news indeed. Oh by the way my name is Dylan Andrews." He shook hands with Heather.

"DARYL!" exclaimed Heather excitedly.

"No Dylan…"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," he said feeling confused. "Well get back to work in your new office. Its two doors down from me. Take Care!"

"You too." said Heather giving her new boss a quick smile. She walked two doors over and opened the door to her new office. It was much bigger and she had more space to do her research. She even had a built- in fire place. There was also a guy with really bad hair and a lab coat standing in the room.

"Hey, I'm Jez. I'm your research assistant."

"I'm Heather!" said Heather shaking Jez's hand politely.

"I'm also your new desk buddy."

"Cool…well I gotta go Jez." Heather started to walk out.

Jez raised his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

Heather spun around. "I have some thinking I gotta do." She smiled at Jez and he smiled back understanding. She apparated back to her place with Oliver and Vlad. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Vlad was safely asleep in his coffin and Oliver wasn't around. Quickly Heather grabbed a suitcase and stuffed everything she owned in it.

Heather thought to herself, "Maybe I shouldn't do this." She couldn't just leave when she promised she would try to work things out with Oliver. She had a commitment to him. Although, it was hard. Extremely hard. She was having a tough time dealing with everything and adding Vlad to the living arrangements complicated things. Heather let out a final sigh, looked around at her surroundings, closed the condo door and walked over to the girls' condo across the hall.

_The bridges are crumpled,  
The water soaks into rocks,  
That fell at the bottom of the road. (At the end the town)  
The town that we lived in.  
The memories shakin apart from the weeds that grow._

_Over the sidewalks,  
Running away from the streets we knew,  
Sidewalks,  
Like the time we thought was made for you.  
_

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you for all the replies it means a lot to us. We love you so much xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please review!**

**Song Credit goes to: Gone by Nsync and Sidewalks by Story of the Year**


	26. Chapter 26 An old friend and a new enemy

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and we probably ever won't.…..tis a sad thought indeed.

Danielle was drinking freshly brewed coffee, curled up on the living room couch reading _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. _Even though that was a novel entitled for children, it was one of Danielle's all time favourite books that she could never get tired of. It was special to her..

Nehal walked into the condo. "Hey Danie!" She greeted while hanging up her jacket in the front hall closet.

Danielle looked up from her book. "Hey."

Nehal plonked down on the couch next to Danielle and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I am so stressed and fed up with life." She let out a long sigh.

Danielle looked down at Nehal. "Why what's wrong hun?"

"I should be stronger than this, you know, I should and I don't wanna be a person that… that needs _help_ but I… I feel all alone." confessed Nehal.

Danielle wrapped a comforting arm around Nehal's shoulder. "_You_ are _not_ alone!"

Nehal looked down.

"Okay, _you_ have me no matter what."

Nehal smiled. "Thanks Danie." She gave Danielle a warm hug.

"Come on Timmy!" said a loud familiar voice from the hallway.

Danielle and Nehal both looked at each other puzzled. "Heather?" Danielle got up and opened the door.

Heather walked into the condo dragging behind her a heavy suitcase. Timmy scurried past the girls and curled up on his favourite chair in the condo and closed his eyes. "I'm moving back in, is that okay?"

Nehal jumped up from the couch. "OF COURSE it's okay! Here let me help you unpack." Nehal led the way to Heather's bedroom so they could unpack all her belongings.

"Wow Heather this is really unexpected, not that we don't want you here." replied Danielle following them into Heather's room.

"Yeah well I'm an unexpected person." Heather shrugged her shoulders. Her statement was completely true.

Danielle laughed. "It's good to have you back Heather." She smiled happily.

Heather smiled back.

"So I take it things aren't going well between you and Oliver?" asked Danielle.

"Ding Ding! We have a winner!" announced Heather.

Danielle did a little victory dance.

Nehal laughed out loud and looked at Heather. "Did you want to talk about it at all?"

"Why not." Heather shrugged her shoulders again and told Nehal and Danielle about the whole awkward living situation for a couple of days with Oliver and Vlad.

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

Peyton and Jake went on a date since they never really got to go on dates that often anymore with their busy work schedules and looking after

Jenny. This was a special treat for them since they found a baby-sitter for Jenny.

"500 channels and nothing on!" complained Jackie. She threw her head back frustrated.

Jenny raced over to Jackie excitedly. "Want to play tea party with me?"

Jackie turned off the television and jumped from the couch. "Sure I love tea parties. I used to play tea party back in the day."

Jenny led Jackie over by the hand to a little kiddie table where she hosted all her tea parties. "Sally Sue, Teddy and Leonardo will be joining us." Jenny introduced Jackie to her doll and stuffed animals. They were all dressed up in fancy pearls and big hats. It was really cute.

Jackie waved. "Hi guys!"

Jenny looked up at Jackie grinned mischievously. "Now we need to find something for you to wear!"

"No way!" protested Jackie. "I'm not getting dressed up. Besides, I don't think Peyton has anything that's really fancy for me to wear."

"YES SHE DOES!"

"Well I um…um…"

"Come upstairs with me Jackie." Jenny smiled sweetly at her,

Jackie sighed giving in and followed Jenny upstairs to Peyton's closet.

Jenny giggled joyously. "Peyton bought me this stuff for my tea parties. You can wear this hat."

Jackie put on the big straw hat Jenny handed her. "It looks like it belongs in my Grandmother's wardrobe."

"Yay it looks great on you! Come on let's not keep the other guests waiting!" Jenny raced down the stairs, making Jackie wonder if she gave her any sugar.

When Peyton and Jake came back from their date shortly after midnight, they came home to find Jackie and Jenny sprawled on the couch together, still in their tea party outfits. Peyton and Jake looked back at each other and smiled.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0OO00O0O0O00O0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The next day….

Nehal walked into Jamie's office, but it wasn't an office anymore, it looked more like a game room then anything.

"Day off?" questioned Nehal as she saw Jamie playing with a pinball video arcade machine.

Jamie cracked a smile and gave the nod to Nehal. "Transfiguration makes life so much more easier."

"This is getting serious eh?" said Nehal while glancing through the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Yeah! I know! I am getting so used to seeing the Dark Mark; it's like a stamp now!" Jamie shook his head. "Anyways, let's look at something more cheerier in the paper." He ended his game and sat next to Nehal.

"I'm all yours!" said Nehal. Jamie looked at her and she blushed. "Not that way!" She said hesitantly.

Jamie nodded, but couldn't help notice how adorable Nehal looked when she was nervous, which he hardly got to see because she always hid behind her tough exterior. He turned his attention back to the paper. "There haven't been much attacks on wizards, mainly on muggles."

"This is only the beginning." said Nehal softly. "When we're all scared enough they'll start killing wizards." She looked up at Jamie and met his gaze.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo

Ding dong! Danielle went to answer the condo. It was Oliver…with Vlad!

Danielle's eyes widened and she shut the door. "Heather! It's Oliver!"

"Omg!" said Heather standing up.

"And Vlad!"

"Oh crap! Don't tell him I'm here." ordered Heather. She grabbed some air freshener and sprayed it all over the place. "I don't want Vlad to smell me." And then she hid in the coat closet.

Danielle opened the door again with a fake smile. "Sorry about that."

"Where's Heather?" asked Oliver with a serious look on his face. He meant business.

"She went to…to the store to get the ice cream…because were all out." said Danielle.

"Are you sure?" asked Vlad staring Danielle down.

Danielle gulped uneasily. She felt really uncomfortable about lying…especially to Vlad because he was a vampire. She nodded slowly. "Yes, we are out of ice cream."

"Well then…" said Oliver. "Could you tell her that we came by and that we miss her very much?"

Danielle smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thanks Danielle, bye."

"Bye Oliver, bye Vlad."

"We'll be back." replied Vlad threateningly. He gave Danielle the evil eye.

Danielle gulped again and closed the door.

Heather came out of the coat closet looking at Danielle with an impatient look.

"Maybe you should write them a note…" suggested Danielle crossing her arms over her chest in a thinking matter.

"Or a thank you card." mumbled Heather to herself.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"Seriously, I don't want scary vampires coming over."

"Don't worry, he won't. Vlad doesn't like the smell, that's why he moved out in the first place." stated Heather.

"Still, you can't just walk on them and not ever explain anything! The conflict won't be resolved that way."

Heather looked pissed. "He'll understand when I break up with his fucking ass."

Danielle looked shocked. Her jaw dropped. "But you love Oliver…ever since you first met him."

Heather shrugged. "Things change."

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal returned to her main family manor to think, smeeling the musty air for the first time.

When was the last time she had come home? After moving out with the girls, not once had she returned. "And why should I? We live on a friggin' island!!" she thought irritably. But still, with all the painful memories and after the attack on her family, this would be the last place she would come for comfort.

"Miss would eat now?" said a high-pitched squeaky voice. Nehal jumped and quickly slashed around like something out of a Jackie Chan movie. She turned and found her house elf Cooper on the floor.

"Cooper! Oh My GOD! what have I done! Cooper wake up!! Missis will eat and drink anything you offer, just wake up!!"

Cooper said up too suddenly and Nehal jumped back a little. "REALLY??" the elf squealed louder than elves should. It hurts the ears you know? Nehal nodded and Cooper disappeared with a crack.

Slowly,she made her way down to the basement and found herself in her dad's dim lit study with the additioned pool table.

"Ahhh..home!" Nehal sighed as she fingered the green velvet on the pool table. She hitched herself up onto the table and lay down.

"From what I've heard about Pool, your supposed to play on it not use it as a bed."

"Whose there?"

Somewhere from the other side of the darkened room, came a slow chuckle. "Whose there?" said the same deep male voice, that sounded awfully familiar, "Is that the best you can do? Isn't it an Auror's job to be alert and ready at all times, and act fast at all times?"

Something in his voice suggested that he was mocking her. Nehal's muscles tightened in irritation and as she tried to flex them in order to get up, she found that they had been locked in some magic unlike her own. "Vampires!" she snarled the word in her head. She stopped trying to struggle like a fish out of water and confronted him instead. "What do you want?"

In the speed of a blink, Nehal found herself staring at Jensen_(a.k.a-Aubrey's minion) _his face inches away from hers and his hands on either side of her head, palms down. For a few heartbeats they did nothing but stare at each other. And then all of a sudden, Nehal felt the hold on her muscles loosen. But She did'nt move away and neither did he...

"What are you doing to Missis?" came Cooper's voice, his arms full with a tray full of food. Instantly, Jensen moved aside and walked a safe distance away. He leaned against a banister and folded his arms waiting.

Nehal took a bit longer to recover from her first long encounter with Jensen. Unlike Aubrey, his hair was short and dark, matching his deep set eyes. His voice had an alluring quality to it, and she had the weirdest urge to take him down on the nearest couch. Instead, she turned to Cooper, whose big golf-ball eyes still were staring unblinkingly at Jensen.

"Cooper could you leave the tray on the stool over there? I will call if I need any assistance okay?" Nehal nodded again sincerily as Cooper turned his scared eyes on her and then turned slowly and left. Once the elf had left the room, Nehal rounded on the spot where she had seen Jensen lounging, but found herself facing a blank wall.

"I'm here." whispered Jensen behind her.

Nehal, now angry beyond reason, turned and grabbed his collar, forcing him on the pool table where she had been earlier. "What are you doing here??" she began, as she choked his collar, "I come here, to think, get some piece of mind and relax., and the LAST thing I need is to be alert for any hungry vampires!!" she was on a roll here, "How DARE you mock me, TAUNT me, and WHAT THE _HELL _HAVE YOU DONE TO COOPER?? He pounced on me like a jack-rabbit and demanded I ask for FOOD!!"

Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him. All her frustrasion evaourating, and the weariness returning again. Jensen bit his lower lip, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

Nehal turned and rested with her back to Jensen, rubbing her sore eyes and tense limbs.

"I'm sorry."

Nehal turned and stared at the gorgeous Vampire. He was sitting up and looked intently at her. His hair was ruffled, and as he ran his hands through them, it just got messier. "Im sorry." He said again. She instinctivily reached up and combed his hair with her fingers back to its original position, missing the suprised look on his angular face.

Her hand then trailed to the side of his face, cupped the back of his neck, and forcefully brought it down to meet her face. Soft lips met hers, and as she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, at the same time, guiding her back to the pool table.

At this point, Nehal did'nt care _why _he was here in her house or _how _he had found it, or even what would happen due to her actions with him. She didn't stop to think about her 'rules', and she certainly was sick and tired of them.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0o0

Danielle went for a long walk after Heather's confession about breaking up with Oliver. Along the way she stopped off at Second Cup and bought a medium Caramel Coretto. She licked the whip cream and said out loud, "Mm…this is really, really damn good."

Danielle looked up to see a muggle man run past her in fear, like he was being chased by someone. Without really thinking Danielle yelled, "Yo watch it! You almost spilled my drink on my new jacket asswipe!"

Then another muggle ran screaming down the alleyway.

"Okay what's going on!" said Danielle angrily. Something was up. Could it be a death eater attack? Danielle got into auror mode and followed the screaming men down the alleyway.

It was dark, cold and forbidden. A white plastic bag blew by making Danielle jump a little, but no so much as to make her drink fall out of her hand. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She could tell whoever it was, was a wizard.

"Danielle," said a deep male voice. A _very_ familiar voice.

Danielle spun around slowly. "Ian!" This time she was so surprised that she dropped her drink.

It was like time had stopped. All was still.

Y_ou know I can't believe you  
all the things you say they're not true whoooo  
but I fear I can't just leave you  
all I feel is that I need you my love_

_this is all my spirit can take  
any more and I will surely meet decay  
won't you reach out and touch my heart ache  
feel it beating please don't throw it away_

_I can't believe your careless lies  
your burning eyes pass through me  
I never thought our love would die  
but how could I, I could not see_

_baby girl you know I need you  
can't believe that you would leave me this way  
if my pain will not appease you so it please you  
I've got nothing to say  
I now begin to realize  
you're not the girl I once knew  
but deep beneath those haunting eyes resides that dying part of you (of you)  
I will cry, cry for you (for you)  
I will cry, cry for you_

Ian walked closer so he was directly in front of Danielle.

The two exes's just stared at each other, lost for words until Ian said with that familiar smirk, "Want to go out with me sometime?"

Danielle looked at Ian with disgust. "What the fuck?" Was he for real?

"Go out, you know like on a date, like we used to." replied Ian.

"Ian, it's been like five or six years since we last dated."

"I've matured, and not just in a physical matter." added Ian. "I'm a better person then I was before. A more _powerful_ person."

Danielle was angry. "If you're a better person then you were before then why are you a fucking Death Eater? Killing innocent muggles does not make you a better person."

"It does now."

"Whatever," Danielle started to head back, but Ian grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ian.

"Yes and his name is Eli and he's a way better boyfriend then you'll ever be. So take that you ass!" Danielle shoved Ian away and disapparated.

Ian clenched his jaw. "Eli…" He said in a deathly manner.

**A/N: Please review let us know what you think of this chapter. **_Hey you Ian/Danielle fans!! like his sudden appearence?? 3_

**Song Credit goes to: Everything you want by: Vertical Horizon and Cry for you by: Tool. **


	27. Chapter 27 Never far behind

Chapter 27

Danielle, Heather and Nehal were all seated on the couch, bored out of their skulls watching television.

"It's all news!" groaned Heather throwing her head back in distress.

Nehal glanced over at Heather. "Its 6:00 there's nothing but news on." She gestured to the television.

"Oh wait go back!" cried Danielle. She smiled. "The young and the restless is on. That's one of my favorite soaps of all time."

Nehal rolled her eyes. 'How can you watch that crap? The actors are so…_over_ dramatic."

"That's kind of the point Nehal."

Danielle leaned in closer to get more absorbed in the show while Heather and Nehal looked at each other knowingly and said "Wizard's Chess."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Jackie took hold of Jenny's hand tightly as they just breezed by a group of preppy teenagers at the mall. "Come on Jenny let's go to the Gap. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"Yay! Thanks!" said Jenny cheerfully.

"No problem you deserve only the best chika." said Jackie as they walked into the Gap and started browsing through the store. Jackie smiled seeing the cutest and nicest pink clothes for a five year old girl. "Okay Jenny go try these on and step out when you're done so I can see if they fit."

Jenny nodded her head really quickly and the salesperson politely directed her into the fitting room.

Jackie sat on a nearby bench and started fiddling around with her cell phone while waiting for Jenny to try on the outfit.

"Hey." said a deep voice.

Jackie looked up. She blinked. The hot yard guy was standing right beside her with a wide grin plastered on his handsome face. "Hi."

"You shopping?"

Jackie was about to retort and ask Jesse what kind of dumbass question that was but decided against it. She smiled. "Yeah…that's what I'm doing…"

Jesse smiled back. "Yeah I'm here because I need to get a present for my younger sister. It's her birthday tomorrow. She's turning eleven."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah…so…" Jesse seemed nervous. He scratched the back of his head. "Can you help me pick out something for her? Since you are quite the fashionista and all."

Jackie was a little flabbergasted. "Um…you know I'm flattered that you asked me and normally I would but I'm busy with…"

"LOOK! LOOK AT ME!" Jenny burst out of the change room wearing her top backwards and the fly on her jeans was undone.

Jesse burst out laughing. And then looked at Jackie curiously. "Is she…?"

Jackie stood up defensively. "No, no she's the daughter of my friend's boyfriend."

"I see…"

"I'm just borrowing her for the day."

Jesse nodded again.

Jenny pouted. "Jackie you're not looking."

Jackie smiled looking at Jenny. "Yes dear I'm looking at you…um…do you need any help?" She looked at the way Jenny had dressed herself and began thinking about 'if this whole take a five year old to the mall without her mom' was a good idea or not.

"No! I can get changed BY MYSELF. I am a VERY big girl you know." said Jenny proudly.

"Oh okay then." said Jackie deciding it was best not to argue with Jenny and make a scene.

So Jenny walked back into the fitting room.

"So you're baby-sitting?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah…I'm living at my friend's place for a while." shrugged Jackie.

Jesse looked puzzled. "I thought you lived with Nehal, Heather and Danielle?"

"I had to-how'd you know?" demanded Jackie raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Uh…" started Jesse. "I am zee Gardner. Many zings' appen. I watch."

Jackie looked a little sketched out.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Well my boyfriend broke up with me!" said Jackie over-dramatically raising her palms in the air.

Jesse was not sure how to completely respond to that so he settled for an, "Oh."

Jackie looked Jesse up and down, pondering to herself. "How old are you?"

Jesse looked embarrassed. "I…er…I'm 20!"

"Sure…"

"Okay, okay. I'm 18."

"Hmm…"

"Alright, 16. That's the truth." said Jesse honestly.

Jackie thought, "Damn for a sixteen year old the guy is sure built." She looked him up and down again. "So you're in high school?" She made intense eye contact with him.

"Yeah, grade 11. I'm turning 17 next month though."

Jackie smiled. "That's cool. Seventeen's a good age to be."

Jesse smiled. "So…can you still help me?"

Jackie shrugged. "I guess I can. It's the least I can do for you getting me the awesome teddy bear and the chocolates." She smirked and he chuckled nervously.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Wish you all the luck, on your special day**_

_**Hey Oliver,**_

_**I'm sorry I left without saying anything but I don't see much hope for us. We were both cheating on each other! If we had any reason to be in a serious relationship then one of us would've made the adult decision and NOT cheated. Anyways, I'm somewhere where you can't find me. Mua ha ha ha! Happy 28**__**th**__** birthday**_

_**Heather**_

Oliver stared at the birthday card that Heather gave him. He sighed. He opened up the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of expensive wine and took a swig of it straight from the bottle...

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nehal knocked on Danielle's bedroom door.

"Come in." replied Danielle.

Nehal turned the knob and walked in. "Hey Danie."

Danielle smiled. "Hey Nehal." She said sitting up on her bed.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah! So today I was like-" Danielle cut off her sentence, when she noticed that Nehal wasn't really paying attention to her. In fact, she hadn't even noticed the pause in the story. So Danielle decided to say something random, just in case she was imagining things. "Eli wants to marry a sheep someday!"

"Oh! Congradulations!!" said Nehal to that.

"Okay! Your not actually listening." Danielle shoved Nehal's shoulder back to get her attention. "If you don't tell me what I _think _you know you want to discuss with me, I'm not gonna tell you about what happened with Ian today!" she declared stubbornly.

Nehal shook herself right out of her reveray when she heard that. "IAN WHAT??" she yelled.

"You first." Danielle looked at Nehal expectantly.

"IlostmyvirginitytothevampirecalledJensenandnowihavethiswholeincompletefeelingaboutwhoiamandall." Nehal finished and took a big gulp of air.

It took Danielle about five seconds to figure out what Nehal had just said. Nehal backed away sensing one of Danielle's famous tempers. "You WHAT?? What happened to the little innocent girl I knew? And exactly who is this mysterious vampire who took away your righteousness? And..and...oh no! Did he take advantage of you?" Danielle turned her eyes back on Nehal.

"Um..Danie? Even when we met for the first time, there certainly was _nothing _innocent about me. And what the fuck are you talking about? What righteousness? Your mixing me up with Jackie! And as for Jensen, I own him so you could say.." she grinnied wickedly,"that _I _took advantage of _him. _And thanks for the pep talk, because now I feel a whole lot better. Jensen made me happy and I havent been so happy in so long."

"Not even as happy as when you were with Jamie or Westley?" asked Danielle. She knew that with the mention of either one of Nehal's past ex's, she'd be bursting her friend's bubble, but she was a firm believer of mortal relationships.

"It's not like that. Jensen and I know that what we have wont evolve into anything real as such. He's my comfort blanket and he knows that, and he's fine with that."

Are you?"

Nehal looked up at Danielle. "I did what you asked of me. Now's your turn to tell me about Ian, and no excuses!"

"Right!" Danielle pressed her lips together thinking. "I saw Ian yesterday. Well actually it was more like me running into him and he asked me out." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Nehal's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"No."

"You said no?"

"Yes."

"YOU SAID YES?"

"NO! I said NO!"

Nehal nodded. "Good. Good for you, because I have a feeling that either Ian or Draco is responsible for all these attacks."

Danielle replied, "It makes sense, but then again it might be too obvious."

Heather then came in the room. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh Heather did I tell you?" asked Danielle. "Ian asked me out!"

Heather gasped. "Oh my gosh he fucking asked you out?"

"Yeah he fucking asked me out!" mimicked Danielle. "I said no though."

"Because you're with Eli?"

Danielle smiled. "Yeah…"

Nehal looked at Danielle. "So is it getting real serious between you guys?"

Danielle smiled, stood up and got into head cheerleader mode. "Give me a Y, give me an E, and give me an S, what does that spell…YES!" She jumped in mid-air.

Nehal and Heather just looked at each other.

"Hey did we get any mail today?" asked Danielle excitedly.

"Yeah we did." answered Heather who usually checked the mail. "Jackie got one of her fashion magazines, so I don't know how we're going to give it back to her."

"Well we will just have to tell her to come here." replied Nehal. "Hand me the phone will ya?"

Heather threw Nehal the phone but she missed it and it fell to the floor.

Nehal looked from the floor to guilty-looking Heather. "Dude I can't catch!"

Heather shrugged. "Sorry."

Nehal picked up the phone and dialled Jackie's cell phone number.

"Hello." answered Jackie.

"Yo Jaxs, it's me Nehal. Your _Flare_ magazine is here. Do you want to come back and pick it up?" asked Nehal as politely as possible. After all, she felt like this was semi her fault.

"Um…yeah sure I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so."

Fifteen minutes later…

Jackie apparated to the condo and became face to face with her friends once again, who all were lined up and staring at her wondering what her next move would be.

"Hey guys…" said Jackie.

"Here's your magazine." Heather stepped forward and handed it to Jackie.

"Thanks." said Jackie snatching the magazine from Heather's grasp.

"So, do you like staying at Peyton's?" asked Nehal, her tone carefully avoiding her curiousity.

Jackie shuffled her feet and looked down. "It's okay I guess."

Danielle smiled. "Well you're always welcome back here." She said warmly.

"And I moved back in so we can all be a family again." said Heather enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face.

Jackie couldn't help but smile too. "I'll think about it." She said honestly and genuinely. She waved goodbye to her friends who waved back and walked all the way to the outside of the condo. Jackie was just about to dissaparate when she saw Jesse looking at her.

Jesse bravely walked towards Jackie. "Twice in one day. I like."

"Well today must be your lucky day." replied Jackie sweetly.

Jesse smirked and began quoting Shakespeare in a dramatic fashion. "Yes a feeling of great elation has swept over my entire body. I'm in no fallacy mood and I understand that I may gaffe myself in front of you."

Jackie tossed her hair back. "Don't impress me with your _fancy_ education!"

"I at least deserve some homage from you."

"What does that mean?"

"Guess, you'll have to find out. How would you like to go out with me next Saturday?" asked Jesse bluntly.

Jackie thought, "Wow he's a straight up in your face kind of guy." She smiled at Jesse and said, "I'll think about it." She put her hands in her denim capri pockets and started to walk away, feeling Jesse's eyes on her.

"Hey Jackie!" yelled Jesse.

Jackie spun around.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jackie paused for a brief second. "I'll let you know."

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing. The next chapter is in the works, so get ready for that. Also we love you guys to death for reviewing. Every single one of you. It always makes us smile reading them, hehehe. Love you lots. **


	28. Chapter 28 The long journey home

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. Not at all.

Jackie smiled cheerfully. "Hey Peyton, did you see Jenny's new clothes?" She asked casually.

"Yes." said Peyton, sitting at the kitchen table working on her new drawing.

"And?"

Peyton finished what she was doing and looked up at Jackie frustrated. "They're nice, but you shouldn't spoil her rotten like that. She's going to get attached to you."

Jackie sat down across from Peyton and played with her bracelets nervously. "That's what I want." She mumbled.

Peyton changed the subject. "Jake told me that your criminal boyfriend came over and Jenny seemed to love him." She smiled a little.

Jackie smiled too. "Yeah he has that effect on people, either you love or hate him." She had learned this over the course of the years that she knew Draco.

"You guys are friends now right?"

"We are...but um...I'm not sure how it's going to end up. I've never been just friends with him before." In a more determined tone Jackie looked up and said, "If Nehal can do it, then so can I."

"So are you going to go the gym now every day?" teased Peyton.

"No." snorted Jackie, making the both of them burst into a fit of uproarious laughter.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0oo0o000o000oo0o000o00oo0oo0oo00o

Oliver walked down the hallway to his condo. He was holding his broomstick, trailing it into the ground.

A muggle man glared at him. "Who carries a broomstick around anymore?"

"I do bitch. Wanna go?" said Oliver madly. He was very tired, sweaty and depressed. He was just back from Quidditch practice.

Oliver used to love his job. Now he just hated everything. He was too depressed to even apparate home. So he walked. He walked the long journey home. He stopped in front of the four girls' condo. He stared at the door, willing Heather to come out. She didn't.

So, Oliver turned around and went home which was the next floor. Before Oliver even turned the doorknob, he heard giggling and whispering from inside.

Dammit, Oliver wasn't in the mood.

Oliver pushed open the door and glared angrily at Vlad. Although, it wasn't only Vlad.

The lights were dim. Two bottles of wine were gone and empty on the coffee table.

One girl lay on the couch. Her mouth was wide open, she wasn't moving, and her dress hung open. The other girl was sitting beside Vlad half under him while he leaned over and made out with her.

Oliver stared. He couldn't believe it! There was a threesome happening in _his _home!

Vlad started kissing the girl's neck, then opened his mouth wide and bit.

The girl started moaning in pleasure as Vlad sucked the blood out. The blood started running into her pretty dress.

"STOP!" yelled Oliver.

Vlad jumped up. He hadn't realized Oliver was there. Staring at him, he wiped his bloody chin. "Hi."

"What are you doing? You can't kill two women in_ my _home!" argued Oliver.

"Uh yeah I can." replied Vlad with attitude.

"No you can't you idiot!"

"I do whatever, I want where I want."

"THIS IS MY HOME! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIVES HERE YOU KNOW!" howled Oliver.

Vlad realized this was his own fault and that Oliver was right. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said truthfully. "I guess I'm not used to living with mortals."

Oliver glared at Vlad for a second, then said. "I guess I just miss Heather."

"Me too." confessed Vlad. He missed everything about that girl. From the smell of her hair, to her silly antics.

Oliver looked suspicious for a moment, until he sighed.

Vlad walked over and gave him a hug.

Oliver was quite surprised, but he didn't seem to mind. He liked hugs. He liked it when Heather always hugged him when he had a rough day. The feeling of comfort is always something that people take for granted, like food and water. Oliver knew better now.

O0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o

Nehal apparated to Jamie's manor. She had just gotten a note from him telling her that he knew more about the Malfoy-Master situation.

"Jamie!" called Nehal. She walked into the living room.

The coffee table was covered and lit with candles. The lights were dimmed and there were red rose petals everywhere.

"Jamie?" questioned Nehal shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Hey Nehal." said Jamie's voice from behind Nehal.

Nehal jumped. "Jamie! What is going on?"

"Those black riders were looking for something, or someone." said Jamie seriously. Then he kissed her.

Nehal was outraged. It was her duty to protect the people of the wizarding community and the muggles, and here was Jamie trying to woo her romantically? What had gotten into him lately?

Jamie pushed Nehal against the wall and held her more tightly, his kisses starting to get more aggressive.

Nehal thought, "This is wrong. He's too desperate."

Nehal pushed Jamie away. "Jamie! I thought this was auror business!"

"Ugh!" said Jamie frustrated. He backed away. "Why does it _always _have to be work with you?"

"It's not always about work, you ass." Nehal rolled her eyes remembering her encounter with Jensen. "What do you think you're doing? Luring me here when I thought you knew something about the attacks!"She rounded on him.

"Nehal, I just couldn't think of how to let you know...I want to be with you." Jamie pleaded and bared his soul to the girl he once dated. He wanted that again. "I only see you at work and I really miss being your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, next time just be straight forward and ask me out." Nehal disapparated because she was pretty pissed.

"Great! Yeah let's just waste all these candles." sighed Jamie. Instead of waving his wand to put them all out, he sat on the nearest sofa and watched them burn themselves out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Too stressed out and distracted, Nehal decided to go to the gym to ease out her muscles and relax a bit. Soon, her breathing was regular and her workout pulsed to the same beat as her music.

Remembering Draco's little slip up on that list of his, Nehal pulled out her copy and frowned. "If we have this list, why are we letting them walk all over us? We could take action and cause some havoc too..."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"How about a nice field trip tomorrow to visit some people?" Nehal grinned at him as she towled herself dry.

"Let me guess...uninvited guests are we?" He cocked a smooth eyebrow at her and she nodded."Nothing beats suprise and shock. Count me in." Then he vanished as soundlessly as he had come.

"Finally things are in motion." Nehal said to herself.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Timmy went to the toy store for the hundredth time, to see his puppet. The puppet he loved. She was a little white puppet dressed in yellow with a yellow bonnet. Her name was Bonnie. Timmy had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Hello pretty." said Timmy. "Is that a new bonnet?"

"Why, yes!" said Bonnie.

"Yellow is such a good color for you."

"It's all I've ever worn. For some reason these clothes are always sewn on my body."

Timmy smiled. He walked closer. Too close! Bonnie batted her eyelashes. Timmy leaned in and nuzzled her face, making a cute Bonnie smile.

"Hey! Shoo! Get out of here, cat!" yelled the shopkeeper, hitting Timmy with a broom.

"Timmy!" cried Bonnie. "I'll wait for you!"

Once outside the store, Timmy pressed his face to the glass. Society just wouldn't let them be together!

Then, someone grabbed Bonnie out of the display case. They took her to the counter and tossed a twenty dollar bill at the clerk. The clerk put Bonnie in a plastic bag and then the guy took Bonnie out of the store.

"Its go time." muttered Timmy, determined to get Bonnie back.

He followed the guy's car all the way to his house. Finally, the guy opened his front door. This was Timmy's chance! Suddenly, Timmy saw...Jackie.

"Timmy! What are you doing here?" asked a really confused Jackie.

"Meow," answered Timmy.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Did Heather send you?"

"Meow,"

Jake came up from behind Jackie. "Why are you talking to a cat?"Did he miss something?

"Uh..." Was all Jackie could say.

Jake shook his head. "Right then...I got Jenny a new doll."

"Oh cool."

Timmy jumped on Jake's leg and started scratching his socks into shreds.

"Ahh!" yelled Jake. "Will you please control your cat?"He tried to kick Timmy off.

"He's my friend's cat!" replied Jackie defensively. She was shocked by Timmy's behaviour. He hardly ever acted like this.

Timmy jumped up in the air and snatched the doll with his mouth and made a run for it.

Jake was outraged. "Hey that stupid cat stole Jenny's new doll! I paid twenty bucks for that!"

Jackie looked over at an outraged Jake who stood outside looking for Timmy. "Do you still have the reciet?"

Jake turned around and looked over at Jackie.

O0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0oo

"Come on Nehal, let's go meet the guy Jackie has the hots for what's his name?"said Heather pulling Nehal along outside.

"Jesse? And do you even know where he is?" said an annoyed Nehal. He could be anywhere.

Heather shrugged. "I don't know. Probably out in the garden. He's a yard boy. That's just what he does right? It's in his job description to maintain that area. Let's go!"

After about a minute, of searching for Jesse they found him digging. Quickly, Nehal and Heather hid behind a large bush.

Nehal looked Jesse up and down. "Not bad."

Heather rolled her eyes. "He's so not hot."

"You say that about _everyone_! I'm beginning to think you really don't like guys..." Nehal eyed Heather suspiciously.

Heather looked back at her friend. "Nehal! I will smother you with my fists of might!" She held up her fists.

"Not if I do first!" shouted Nehal.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

All at once they noticed...Jesse standing in front of the bush, staring at the pair oddly.

The two girls jumped out of the bush.

"Uh...hi." replied Nehal awkwardly, waving at him.

Heather walked forward and shook Jesse's hand. "Hi I'm Heather and that's Nehal. Were friends of Jackie."

"Oh..." Was all Jesse could say.

"Why the glum face? You not excited to see us?" Heather gestured to her and Nehal.

"Jackie probably already told you this, but I asked her out." said Jesse a little shyly. "She said she would think about it."

Nehal smiled warmly at Jesse. "Oh don't worry so much about it. She's just really shy when it comes to boys, but once she gets to know you better she'll take a chance on you."

Jesse smiled back. "I like shy and sweet girls."

"Then you'll really like Jackie." said Heather nodding her head. "How old are you?"

"I'm two."

"No, really." said Nehal.

"Fine. I'm seventeen...soon." Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"Seventeen!" gasped Nehal. "You're a minor!"

Heather gasped too. "Oh my gosh! When I was seventeen _I_ dated someone five years older than me too! That's crazy!" Heather completely changed her mind about Jesse and now liked him. She really hoped Jackie would give him a chance.

Nehal pulled Heather aside. "Do you really think Jackie should go out with a minor?"

"Why not! I was a minor." answered Heather rather defensively.

"And look how happy you two are now! It's KIND OF ILLEGAL!"

"_You're _kind of illegal!" Heather went back to Jesse. "I don't care what Jackie says-I'm setting you guys up on a date." She smiled proudly.

"Heather!" said Nehal.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." started Jesse looking at Nehal.

"Shut up and do what I say bitch!" snapped Heather. "Just come to Jackie's...well, she doesn't live here anymore, so go to Peyton's house. Do you know where that is? Oh...here's the address." She pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote down the address on Jesse's hand. "So just go over there at seven tomorrow night and I'll have everything ready." Heather cackled evilly and walked away.

O0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Danielle and Eli walked into a restaurant called _The Green Mango_. The restaurant wasn't that crowded for a Wednesday night.

The waiter walked over to their table with a big smile on her face. She welcomed Eli a little more warmly then necessary.

Danielle was surprised by how much that bothered her. She wasn't one to be the jealous type.

"Hello. My name is Amber and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" Danielle didn't miss the fact that she was only speaking to Eli.

Eli looked at Danielle.

"I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes."

"I'll be right back with that." The waiter assured him with another unnecessary smile.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Danielle's eye she saw Ian outside the window. "Ian?" She whispered.

"What?" asked Eli.

"I er...you have ketchup on your face."

"I do?"

"Yeah on the corner of your mouth, oh now you got it." Danielle looked back at the window but Ian was nowhere in sight.

Eli looked puzzled. "That's weird...I don't remember having any ketchup today."

Danielle laughed nervously. "Well, you never know when it might creep up on you! Ahh oh my god!"

Ian stood behind Eli and then disappeared.

Eli looked alarmed. "What? Are you okay Danie?"

Danielle shook it off. "Yeah...I'm okay." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Have you been working out? Your biceps seem more toned then usual and it is totally turning me on."

Eli smirked. "I have been going to the gym four times a week now."

Danielle leaned in closer to Eli. "Oh really now?" She smirked seductively, trying to forget about her ex.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jesse nervously knocked on the door of Peyton and Jake's house. He had the feeling Heather planned this date out to be much more than the average movie and dinner date. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Normally, he would never do _this much _for a girl. Something about this older woman intrigued him though.

Jackie opened the door and was very surprised to see Jesse at the door wearing a blue polo shirt and ripped jeans. "Hey...what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Heather tell you I was going to come?"

Jackie laughed. "Heather set this up?"

"Yeah it's a whole serial date thing. One card leads to the next." explained Jesse.

"Well what does the first one say?"

"Convince Jackie to go. How am I doing so far?"

"I don't know. It depends on what the second card says." Jackie wasn't making this any easier.

Jesse read the card out loud, "Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other."

Jackie bit her lip. "I don't know..."

Jesse took charge. "Look, I'll go first. I like how you play hard to get. It keeps me interested and wanting more of you."

Jackie raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"I admit, I'm a decent guy and I really want to go out with you and plus this is your friend Heather who's setting this up. You can bet it's not going to be boring."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Jackie pondered. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So I'm free to bail whenever."

"Absolutely, trust me."

"Uh-huh." Jackie paused for a second. "Okay, what the hell. I'm just quickly going to get changed. You can come in, if you want."

Jesse did as come in. He sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. He noticed Jenny staring at him from across the room. He waved at her awkwardly

Jenny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She wasn't sure of what to make of Jesse.

"Okay I'm ready!" called out Jackie as she walked down the stairs wearing a black cami, with a black beaded necklace and plaid capris with her hair tied back up in a high ponytail.

Jesse looked Jackie up and down. "Wow...you look awesome."

Jackie blushed a bright shade of scarlet. "Thanks." She smiled timidly. "So let's go do this thing!"

**A/N: Wow guys we love you! Please keep the awesome reviews coming!!**

**Song Credit goes to - Beautiful Soul, by Jesse Mcnartney **


	29. Chapter 29 Dare you to move

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any other creations by the fabulous JK Rowling...**

Jamie was visiting Nehal at the condo because she had the place to herself for the night.

Nehal said, "What's on your mind Jamie?"

"What is that obvious?" answered Jamie.

"Well you just seem a little preoccupied." Nehal hesitated. She leaned forward. "Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday? Anything you want to apologize before?" She looked directly at him.

Jamie looked down, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Nehal." He looked up. "I really am sorry."

Nehal smiled warmly. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Yeah, well last night after what happened to us, I-I realized something and I'm tired of settling."

"How so?"

"Well, I developed a bad habit somehow...just, uh letting things happen to me instead of going after what I really want."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Sometimes I feel like I'm too old to take risks." replied Nehal honestly referring to relationships and fighting death eaters.

Jamie said, "Well, yeah, but we're not. Hell, why can't we still be as fearless as we were at Hogwarts? We didn't give a shit." He laughed remembering the good old days.

Nehal laughed too. "Because we have mortgages, jobs and more responsibility than we ever dreamed of back then."

"But don't you think we should still take a chance every now and then. Find something you want and...go for it!"

"Like what?" asked Nehal curiously. What was Jamie getting at??

Jamie looked at Nehal, scanning her face. He was about to answer when the toaster popped.

Nehal jumped and laughed. "Snack time!"

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0

Jackie and Jesse were walking down the street talking. Yes, they were still on their serial date.

"And number three?" asked Jackie.

Jesse smiled as he thought about his third thing that he liked about her, "Your loyalty. To your friends. Even though you don't live under the same roof as they do, I can tell you still care about them a lot."

Jackie grinned and blushed. She quickly re-gained her composure. "Okay, um...three things I like about you." She twisted her lips, thinking.

"My good looks." answered Jesse.

Jackie laughed. "I admire your self-confidence. I wish I could be as confident as you are. I like your smile and...you're not horrible to look at."

Jackie and Jesse both stopped because they reached their next destination.

Jackie's jaw dropped. "This is where we're going?"

Jesse laughed. "A lingerie store. Nice work, Heather."

Inside the store, Jesse was grinning like a kid on Christmas. He was taking his time and looking _very _carefully through all the items. "This would go a lot faster if you helped."

"I'm going to kill Heather." snarled Jackie.

Jesse laughed. "Well, okay, here it is." He pulled an envelope from a red silk thong. He read it out loud. "Congratulations! Now buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to Main Street and dance in the nude.

"Um...this is SO wrong!" protested Jackie.

Jesse noticed Jackie's tense mood. "Still want to do it?"

"The gift part for sure, but the dancing part...I don't know..." Jackie bit on her bottom lip.

"Alright, well we can just grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?" Jesse gave Jackie a reassuring smile.

Jackie smiled back. "Sounds good."

Ten minutes later, they exited the lingerie shop laughing hysterically.

Jesse howled with laughter and then looked at Jackie. "Did you see what that sales woman was wearing?"

"Or not wearing." added Jackie. She handed Jesse her shopping bag. "Here you open yours first."

"Alright." Jesse took out the item out of the bag. He made a face. "Black socks."

"Sorry, I was playing it safe. What did you get me?" asked Jackie eagerly.

"Open it and see." instructed Jesse.

Jackie opened the bag and pulled out a pink silk negligee. "Oh my gosh! This is really nice. Thank you." She had to admit she was not expecting Jesse to get anything so expensive for her. She felt pretty bad that she played it safe with the socks.

"You're welcome. Okay, so let's go get something to eat."

So Jesse and Jackie arrived at a restaurant. A waiter handed them a menu.

Jesse gave the waiter a quick nod. "Thanks." He turned his attention back to Jackie. "To be honest, I've been craving prime rib all day. Any chance that is your favourite dish too?" He laughed.

Jackie laughed too. "No, sorry."

Jesse shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I'm not very experienced with this so, uh..."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Ordering food?"

"No, I mean in high school it's all just parties, games and drama. I never get a chance to do anything like this, you know? This is different."

"Different good? Different bad?"

"No good."

Jackie smiled.

Jesse smiled back. "I'm really glad you decided to come."

O0o0o0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0

Nehal and Jamie sat at the table eating the food Nehal cooked.

"So do you want there to be an us?" asked Nehal bluntly. She could tell that was on Jamie's mind, the way he kept on looking at her.

Jamie nodded and swallowed. "Yeah...I know you don't feel the same but...my feelings are pretty strong towards you and I don't think that's just going to go away overnight."

"You don't need to be afraid." whispered Nehal softly. With that, she cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away first. "How does that feel?"

Jamie was grinning like an idiot. "Good...very good."

Nehal smirked. "I thought so." They both laughed. "But I don't think that that will sit well with my lover." She looked straight into his eyes, and saw how his face fell at the mention of another guy.

"Why Nehal? Why would you get my hopes up like that?" Jamie said angrily pushing his chair back so forcefully that it fell to the ground.

"You weren't actually expecting me to wait for you, were you." Nehal said calmly which just annoyed Jamie further.

"Well...I mean no....But! " It seemed to Nehal that her ex-boyfriend still had some battles to sort out within himself.

Nehal began gathering the plates with still half eaten food on them. "I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

Jamie knew he'd lost this time. But his determination for Nehal didn't fade, but grew stronger. "You can't run forever Nehal." He slid his coat on and left closing the door behind him.

Nehal looked up as she heard the click of the latch, and found Jensen leaning against the wall directly in front of her. "Well..." he drawled out slowly in his Texan accent, "...your a pretty effective heartbreaker."

"A nice how-dee-doo would have been just fine too Jensen." Nehal rolled her eyes in irritation.

He walked towards her slowly and grinned, "But cha din't have ta _kiss _him..."

"Touchy." Nehal teased.

"You are my girl aren't you?" he grinned back and put his hands on either side of the table, Nehal standing in between. Nehal answered by unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his masculine shoulders. He took it as an invitation to stay the night.

O0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Jesse said, "I thought you'd be into lobster or something."

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods!" exclaimed Jackie as she ate.

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds." scoffed Jesse and laughed hysterically.

Jackie joined in and laughed.

Just then, Danielle and Eli walked by and since Jackie and Jesse were seated on the outside patio it was hard not to notice them. They couldn't just walk by and not say anything.

Danielle said, "Hey Jackie, what's up?"

"Hey!" replied Jackie. "What are you guys up too?"

"We're on a date." confirmed Eli as he wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. "Like you guys are." He grinned.

Danielle smiled at Jesse. "Hey Jesse."

"Yo." replied Jesse.

Jackie looked at Eli. "No dude, it's defiantly not a date."

Jesse looked at Jackie coldly.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to further the argument. "Okay if that's your story. Come on Danielle, let's go."

Jackie gave Jesse an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me?" asked Jesse, trying to control the tone of anger in his voice.

"No, not at all it's just..."

"Why are you only nice to me when we're alone?" questioned Jesse demanding an answer from Jackie.

Jackie chewed on her bottom lip and looked down nervously.

Jesse shook his head and stood up. "You know, for a few hours, I was starting to think you were a real sweetheart but now I just see that you're a stupid fake bitch." Jesse irritably threw down some cash to pay for his meal.

"No! Jesse wait!" cried Jackie, but he wouldn't come back to her.

O0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o

Eli pulled his truck to a stop in front of the girls' condo.

Danielle smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

Eli grinned back. "Anytime. I'm _always _here for you." He paused. "Just like how _you're always_ there for your friends. "You know, you're a good friend to Jackie?"

Danielle's smile faltered. "You sound surprised."

Eli shrugged. "Sorry...I just...I guess I just figured that you were-"

"A slutty party girl." finished Danielle looking away from him.

"No. You're not. What I was going to say what that I just never get to see the sweet, caring, nice side of you very often."

Danielle looked back at her boyfriend. "It's okay. Most people don't. Nehal and I are kind of similar like that." She laughed lightly."Here's a sample of my sweet side for you." She leaned over and kissed Eli on the cheek. Then she undid her seat belt.

"Hey Danielle are we doing anything tomorrow?" asked Eli.

Danielle stepped out of the truck, smiled at Eli and before closing the truck door she said, "Count on it." She winked at him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The next morning Jackie woke up extra early to meet Jesse at his early shift and to apologize to him. She felt so bad for what happened. She should have handled the situation a lot better. She lost sleep thinking about this. "Hi." said Jackie nervously as she approached him, her voice all shaky.

Jesse focused on trimming the hedges on the rosebush. "Don't talk to me, I'm busy."

"Look, I came to apologize. I'm sorry."

"You should write them in bulk, if you're going to hand apologizes out that often." Jesse started to walk away from her.

"Can we just-I um...I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you."

Jesse turned to face Jackie. His face rigid. "What does that mean?"

"I screw up a lot, alright? I make mistakes all the time! And being around you, I just...I don't want to do that anymore." Jackie let out a sigh. "I want to take risks and not worry about what other people think anymore!"

"Well, who do you want to be Jackie?"

"I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you." confessed Jackie. She gave Jesse a pleading looking.

Jesse said, "Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it! It's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's going to surprise me."

Jackie leaned in and captured her lips with Jesse's. Usually, she wasn't one to make the first move. This was certainly a turning approach.

"Accept that..." Jesse looked down at her. "Oh Jackie, you shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted too."

"Yeah." Jesse leaned forward and kissed her. Jackie stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile.

Although, they did have an unusual spectator witnessing their kissing. It was Ian and he had to let Draco know about this.

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So I pull in front of the condo and Jackie's full on making out with some guy I've never seen before." explained Ian to Draco who sat on his bed with his head lowered.

"What did you do?" asked Draco.

"Nothing."

Draco looked up at Ian.

"Should I have hexed him or something?"

Draco sighed. "No, that would not make Jackie happy." He paused. "I didn't think she would move on that fast."

"You did." accused Ian.

Draco looked back up at his friend again. "Greta and I just hook up for sex. That's all. I'm not interested in a relationship, just like how Danielle isn't interested in YOU anymore!"

Ian looked stunned and took a step back. "Whoa, man that was cold."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal walked into Heather's bedroom. "Hey."

Heather looked up from the vampire and demons book she was reading. "Oh hey, what's up?"

"Not too much...I just wanted to bug yeah." said Nehal as she grinned and took a seat next to Heather.

"Bug away." replied Heather. "So...Jamie came by yesterday. How was that?"

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright."

"Just alright?" probed Heather and cocked an eyebrow.

"He's still an immature brat that I have to go and work with today." Nehal sighed and lay on Heather's bed.

"Then why does it look like someone-"

"They did," Nehal interrupted and sat up again, "it just wasn't Jamie who did." Nehal smiled mysteriously and left the room.

It took Heather a good minute to recover. "Then who did??!!" She yelled out. When got no answer she shrugged. Her friend would tell her when she was ready. With that, her head returned to the pillow and she took a nap.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danielle was at the old wizard library downtown, trying to find some information about Draco's ring. Ever since Nehal told her about her suspicions, Danielle had been trying to gather together as much information as she could muster up.

"Hello Danielle." said Ian in a sinister tone of voice as he sat next to her at the table. "We meet again it seems."

"What are you my stalker?" snapped Danielle.

Ian chuckled. "Oh Danielle, how I've missed your sense of humour."

Danielle looked up at him. "Oh Ian how I..._haven't_ missed you."

"Look baby, I know I've been freaking you out lately but I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend." whispered Ian sincerely. "I'll stop playing these silly mind games."

"Get lost!" hissed Danielle.

"Please...I'll be good. I promise." begged Ian. He r_eally _wanted to be with Danielle again. She was just so beautiful. Everything about her was and he knew he fucked it all up a long time ago, but sometimes it's never too late to start over.

Danielle rolled her eyes and met Ian's desperate gaze. "Ian, I'm gonna be honest with you here." She paused. "You're not that hot anymore and I stopped loving you a long time ago."

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

Ian was in total shock.

Danielle smiled cheekily. "I'm so glad that we had this talk. Now that, that's over, I need you to stop thinking about yourself and think of others and others need you to go away and never come back!" She hissed angrily.

Ian sat still dumbfounded for awhile. He then lowered his head and stood up. "I'm going to leave you alone Danielle. If that's your wish then it is being granted." He looked briefly at Danielle's research.

Danielle took note of this. "What is it?"

Ian met her gaze. "I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Don't even think about stealing Malfoy's ring, because he says 'it's my own...it's my precious.' With that ending, Ian exited the library and left Danielle alone, like she wanted.

Danielle stroked her chin with her fingers. "It's been called that before." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

She got permission from the librarian to go into the record keeping room where records of the greatest historical moments of magic and mysteries were kept. After searching through some very ancient scrolls, she stumbled upon the one she wanted. "The year 3434, of the second age. Here follows the account of Asalodur Malfoy and the finding of the ring of power."

"Hmm," thought Danielle. "So it actually has a name."

She continued to read out loud to herself, "It has come to me...the one ring that shall be passed down through the pureblood family. All those who are Malfoy's shall be bound to its fate. It is precious to me...though I buy it with great pain and devotion. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing which, at first was as clear as red flame, it has all but disappeared, a secret that only fire can tell." Danielle's eyes widened and she knew she had to tell her friends.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0

After Nehal finished bugging Heather,she went back to her room and walked over to the window to find that it was mysteriously open. Papers were flying all around the condo. Suddenly, Nehal felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Danielle.

Danielle replied hastily, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

"What? Are you drunk?" accused Nehal. What in the name of Merlin's pants was she talking about?

"Nehal, I'm not drunk and this is serious! I have exclusive information about the ring that Malfoy always wears!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. It's actually called the ring of power and it's been passed on for so many generations."

Nehal nodded her head impressed with Danielle's information. "Wow that's neat!"

"I know, but get this." said Danielle."When you throw the ring into fire this weird sort of Ancient writing appears."

"Ancient writing? Can you read it?"

"There are few who can. The language is that of death eaters, which I will not utter here."

"Death eaters, have their own language?" Nehal looked flabbergasted. "Oh my god Danie! Us aurors should have our own language! Do you know how cool that would be?" She was extremely excited by this idea.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Anyways, in the common tongue it says, 'one ring to rule them all.'"

"By all you're referring to muggles right?" asked Nehal.

"Yes, now let me finish, your spoiling the mood."

"Sorry." Nehal looked at her hand and twiddled her thumbs.

Danielle continued, "One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a groggily Heather who walked into the room. She stretched her arms high in the air while waiting for an answer.

"Malfoy wears the ring of power now." explained Danielle.

Nehal said, "But when he has it off he acts like his usual self."

Heather snorted and said, "I actually feel sorry for Malfoy. It's not fair for him to carry such a burden like this."

"I know." replied Danielle. "Evil is stirring in him."

All of a sudden, a loud clicking noise came from the window and balcony.

Nehal being the brave one said, "Get down!"

"Get down and boogie!" sang Heather as she danced her way down.

"Shh!" hissed Danielle as she and Heather hid under the table.

Nehal clutched her wand and slowly moved forward to the window. She looked and saw Diego awkwardly sitting on his broomstick.

Diego laughed nervously. He was caught. "Hi. Nice weather for flying. Not much of a breeze, if you ask me."

"Get down here Diego!" yelled Nehal.

Once Diego, was on the ground, Nehal yanked him by the ear and dropped him on the couch.

Danielle and Heather crawled out from under the table.

Nehal pointed her wand at Diego. "Confound it all, Diego Luna! Have you been eavesdropping?"

Diego answered, "I haven't been dropping no eaves Nehal. Honest, I was just flying."

Heather said, "Isn't it a little late to be flying around the city?" She narrowed her eyes.

"It's the bloody afternoon!" scowled Diego.

"Yes...I knew that." Heather did the shifty eye thing.

"I heard raised voices."

Nehal said, "What did you hear? SPEAK!"

Diego flinched. "N-n-nothing important. I heard a good deal about a ring, Draco Malfoy and something about the end of the world but, please Nehal don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything-unnatural..." He held his hands in front of his face, cowardly.

"No...perhaps not." Nehal knelt down and grabbed Diego by the collar. I've thought of a better use for you."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please let us know because we really enjoy reading feedback and it often fuels our future chapters. Love you all! **_sorry for the lateness..other chapters will come sooner we promise ...love ya! _

**Song credit goes to: Dare you to move, by Switchfoot and I don't love you, by My Chemical Romance**


	30. Chapter 30 The spy

**Chapter 30**

Nehal, Heather and Danielle all huddled together as Nehal told them about her idea. "Okay, Diego. Here goes it. How would you like to be a spy?"

"A spy? A spy, you say?"

Nehal looked confused. "Yeah that's what I said."

Diego shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well I don't know...I feel I would be betraying Harry."

Danielle's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh my gosh are you and Harry...DATING?" She laughed. "I always knew you had a thing for him."

Diego laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's been about two months now."

"Aww." said Heather.

Nehal said, "That's nice. Now back to my idea." She cleared her throat. "It would mean a lot if you could do this for us. Just pretend to be a death eater and find out information. It would only be a month or so because the upcoming battle is going to come up soon. I can feel it." She clenched and unclenched her fists.

Diego shrugged, "Sure, why not. I'm sure Harry will understand."

Nehal smiled happily. "GREAT! But you can't tell Jackie about it, that goes for you too Danie and Hey Hey. If she found out she would protest that we were being mean to Malfoy and invading his privacy or some shit. Seriously, that girl _needs_ to toughen up."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o000o00o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"So this is your school?" asked Jackie, as she and Jesse walked onto school property.

"Yep." answered Jesse. "Yo James over here!" He shouted.

"Hey that's my younger brother's name..." said Jackie to herself.

Jesse and his friend James did the man hug. Jesse smiled at Jackie. "This is my buddy James."

Jackie's jaw dropped. James was pretty hot too. Damn, why didn't she think about dating much younger guys a couple years ago?

James put out his hand for Jackie to shake. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Jackie smiled and giggled. "Hi."

"We'll all leave you guys alone. Later."

Jesse waved at his friend. "Bye, see you in gym!" He then turned his attention back to Jackie. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

Jackie blushed scarlet. "Thanks." She said shyly.

Jesse bent down and his lips met Jackie's for a sweet smooch.

"Mm...I gotta motor. I don't want to be late for homeroom."

"You have homeroom...right...because you're in high school and you're only sixteen." said Jackie slowly, putting the correct pieces together.

"So I'll see you tonight?" asked Jesse.

Jackie let out a sigh. "Jesse, motels, homerooms, illegal happenings, this is not the stuff of great romance."

"But Jackie-"

Jackie kissed him on the cheek. "Just kidding!"

"Yeah, okay I'll meet you at the Mermaid Inn tonight around 8."

"Coolies. Bye have fun at school!" Jackie waved and watched her sixteen year old boyfriend walk into the school. She felt like a mother dropping off her kid. She really needed to see someone her own age. "I know!" thought Jackie. "I'll check up on Draco. I haven't talked to him in ages."

After Jackie finished shopping, she apparated to the front steps of Draco's beach house. She rang the doorbell.

Draco answered the door casually, with his shirt off and in his boxers. His eyes popped when he saw Jackie standing on his doorstep. "Oh, hey Jackie." He said a little awkwardly.

Jackie tried not to stare at Draco's sexy abs. "I um..." She stammered rather nervously. "If it's an um...a bad time to talk, you know...I can just go and...do something...else."

Draco chuckled at Jackie's nervous antics. "No it's not a bad time, don't worry."

"Y-you sure? It's not really anything important. I just um...look Draco; you're cool with us being just friends, right? I mean, we are-we're friends right?" questioned Jackie.

"We are." said Draco.

"Okay." That answer was enough.

"I'm cool with it and besides I'm not ready to date again, you know?"

"But what about Greta?" asked Jackie. "Aren't you dating her?"

Draco gave Jackie a sly smirk. "Well...were just doing our thang."

Jackie looked startled. Then again, she should probably have expected this type of behaviour from Draco. "Oh...oh okay. Well um...you just go ahead and do your _thang _with..._her_."

Greta's voice then could be heard, "Malfoy, get your sexy arse in here!" She walked forwards. "Who are you talking to...oh hello?" She came and stood beside Draco wearing only just a blanket.

"Actually I was just leaving..." started Jackie.

"No Jackie, don't go." protested Draco.

"Oh...so this is her...your ex." said Greta as she smirked mockingly at Jackie. "I'm his girl now."

Jackie knew she couldn't compete with Greta. She was a real life Barbie doll and knowing Draco he probably liked everything about her. Jackie composed herself up and smiled at her new enemy. "You're very lucky."

Draco looked at Jackie as she avoided his gaze.

"I'm really going to go now so..."

"You really should get a move on." replied Greta in a rude tone of choice.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck off!" He gave Greta a mighty dirty look. "Besides, you have duties to do now. Don't want to fall behind on those, do you?"

Greta's body stiffened as if she was afraid. She swallowed and nodded. "Right, I'll see you later." She apparated away, still wearing a blanket.

Jackie replied, "Draco you didn't have to make her leave..."

"No I wanted to. Come in." Draco gave his ex a warm smile and opened the door wider for her to come into the house.

Jackie walked in and sat down on the nearest couch.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Draco intriguingly.

"Sure."

"Smith told me something yesterday." Draco folded his arms across his chest, a little pissed off. "That yard guy, are you going out with him or is it just for sex?"

"I'm going out with him."

"He's a mudblood you know that?"

"Please don't call him that Draco, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him." explained Jackie sweetly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. You're dating a mud-"He stopped himself for Jackie's sake. "muggle, you work in a muggle job and you LIVE with muggles now. It just seems like your turning into one!" stated Draco, his angry eyes meeting Jackie's shocked ones.

Jackie gasped. "How dare you! Half my family are muggles and...you know I've never told anyone this before but sometimes I wish I was a muggle."

"You didn't mean that."

"I did. When I was younger my older brother made fun of me because I was a witch and that I was going to this...special school and he told me that in the olden days they used to burn witches. He scared me!"

Draco scoffed, "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! I'm a death eater Jackie, I kill and torture muggles. The next time I see one, I'm going to think of you!" confessed Draco.

Jackie just stared at him not knowing what to say, but after a couple of seconds she said, "Why did you become a death eater? You don't have to be one, you know?"

Draco snarled, "DON'T LECTURE ME JACKIE, I KNOW THAT!"

"So stop it!"

"I can't. It's complicated."

"It's not complicated, it's simple. It's really simple. What you're doing is wrong and if you can't see that...I don't like the person you're becoming." argued Jackie angrily.

"Okay the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?"

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means, Jackie. You're dating a guy to get back at me!"

Jackie was outraged. "Oh my gosh! Shut up Draco, you can be so...so self absorbed at times!"

"If you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself!"

Jackie put her hand on her hips. "You're just talking a whole bunch of shit."

"Go to hell Jackie!"

"Uh no thanks, I've already been there."

"Or maybe you would rather go home to your mudblood friends place with that little girl."

Jackie's face softened. "She loves you, you know."

"Everybody loves me!" scoffed Draco looking proud of himself.

"Yeah...well I don't. At least not anymore. Bye Draco!" With that Jackie disapparated with a crack.

Draco kicked the wall. "Fuck!" He took off his ring and briefly looked at it. "I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance."

O0oo0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Jackie walked down the streets of London, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to appear.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

O0oo0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00

"Hey Eli!" Danielle gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Eli grinned widely. "Hey sweetie."

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Danielle casually.

Eli took a breath before speaking, "We're going to go see my grandma."

Danielle took a step back. "Whoa...your grandma's still alive?"

Eli looked at his girlfriend strangely.

Danielle held up her hands in surrender and laughed. "I mean...it's just kind of amazing really. So...does she live nearby?" she changed the topic abruptly.

"Yeah just a couple blocks from here." answered Eli.

"Coolies. I love old people. There so cute and fascinating. I can't wait to meet her!" gushed Danielle. It was true she was pretty excited to meet her boyfriend's grandma.

Eli smiled. "Yeah she's going to love you."

Danielle waved him off. "Oh stop it! You're making my hair big...okay keep the compliments coming." She joked.

Eli laughed. "We're taking my motorcycle, is that okay?"

"Of course it is hottie."

They kissed.

Danielle smiled. "I love you."

Eli smiled back at her adoringly. "I love you too."

_Baby you should let me love you, let me be the one to  
Give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Draco was still grieving over Jackie.

_Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo_

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Nehal was dancing on top of the elegant dining room table. She was aware of Jensen's eyes on her as her body swayed to the music. She loved the feeling of being in control. She had power, which was something she thrived on.

_Oooh I can't wait to get next to you  
Oooh I just can't leave you alone  
Boy you got me doing things  
That I would never do  
And I can't stop the way  
I'm feeling if I wanted to  
I'm crazy bout the way  
That you could  
make me say your name  
And if I couldn't have you  
I would probably go insane_

O0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Heather had the condo to herself for the evening. Even though, she was pretty sad and upset she did not want to hear a mushy love song that was playing on the radio. Heather groaned and walked over to the radio and changed the station.

A Billy Talent song was playing.

Heather smiled. "Much better." She started doing her own air guitar jig.

_Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Diego were performing at a local musical festival, in the streets of London. Harry sang lead vocals while Diego did an interpretative dance.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

**A/N: Oh guys!! You all are so amazing! **

**Song credit goes to – Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, Let me love you by Mario, Over and over again by Nelly feat. Tim McGraw, Only you by Ashanti, River Below by Billy Talent and My heart will go on by Celine Dion.**

**Whoa, that's a lot of songs for one chapter:p**


	31. Chapter 31 Moment of weakness

Chapter 31

Jackie walked inside Peyton and Jake's house. She couldn't believe that she got into that huge fight with Draco. Yeah, she had fought with him before, but it never usually was that bad. It never got to that point of telling him she didn't love him anymore. That was a lie. Jackie would always have feelings for Draco.

"Hey Jackie!" said Peyton. She halted in her steps, seeing the look on Jackie's face. "You don't look so good. You feeling okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Peyton nodded her head and was about to walk away when Jackie stopped her.

"Wait! Peyton..."

"Yeah?"

"I um...look I really, really appreciate you and Jake letting me stay here. It was really nice and generous of you guys, but I think it's time I go back and move in again with Nehal, Danielle and Heather. I miss them so much and I can't hide from them forever." She shrugged.

Peyton smiled warmly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, but we'll still see each other at work and stuff and if you ever need a baby-sitting for Jenny just holla."

"Will do." With that Peyton walked over and gave her friend a hug. "Just out of curiosity Jaxs. What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Jackie sighed, "I got into a nasty fight with my ex...you know the criminal one?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah and it was just really bad...he's so scary now. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of afraid of him. He's changed." said Jackie sadly. "Now he has this gorgeous girlfriend. Greta bitch long legs." Jackie emphasized angrily.

They both laughed and smiled at each other for what was the last time of them being roommates.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00o0ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0oo0o

Nehal banged her fist on the table. "We have to find Malfoy's weakness."

Jamie replied, "But the guy doesn't have a weakness! His ego is bigger than the size of Texas!"

"I know! But there has to be something he's afraid of..." pondered Nehal.

"He's fearless."

"Maybe, his weakness is his mother. Even though he doesn't see her that often...OR it could be Antoine because he's been like a father to Malfoy. Always looking out for him and giving him advice."

"Or maybe it's you!"

Nehal looked mighty stunned. "Me?" She laughed. "It's not me; we almost ended up getting into a serious duel outside of the pub...what was it called...oh yeah. _Near Death. _And then Jackie came over to me and told me to stop and I was like no! So then she ran over to Malfoy, but then a spell hit her by accident...I'm pretty certain it was Malfoy who did, because I have good aim, not to brag or anything." She laughed again. "Oh my gosh Jackie!"

"What?"

"Jackie and Draco were like the cutest couple ever. I hope they get back together...even though I hate his guts right now." she muttered angrily.

"Nehal? Do you realize what this means?"

"Yes, if Draco and Jackie get back together then I'll be able to go back to the gym again!" said Nehal happily.

Jamie gave her a strange look. "Uh...I don't know about that, well maybe yeah, but what I was _going_ to say was that..."

"Did you know that Malfoy smokes? I _hate _smoking with a passion. It's so disgusting and gross. He's going to have black lungs to go with that black heart, you know."

"Shut up Nehal! I was going to say that Jackie is his weakness!" said Jamie.

"Oh my gosh that's great! Now...WAIT! You told me to shut up!" Nehal looked furious.

Jamie shrugged. "Well you wouldn't stop talking. I had to say something!"

Nehal titled her head to one side.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you're riled up!" said Nehal laughed. "I love it when you take bait!"

"So...back to the subject..." stated Jamie awkwardly.

Nehal snapped out of her small victory "Oh right! Well we've got Diego to spy on the death eaters."

"Smart. Very smart. Diego?" replied Jamie sarcastically.

"Well, Malfoy's not as secretive as he thinks he is." Nehal said briskly gathering up her notes. "We know that he's looking for more supporters, and the weak ones he'll jst train. He also doesn't know Deigo's preferance in men, so we're clear in all accounts."

She looked up to see Jamie supporting the shocked look. "Deigo's gay?"

**A/N: We, love, love how you guys are still replying to this story even though it takes awhile for the updates. We really appreciate it, thanks so much!**


	32. Chapter 32 First day on the job

Chapter 32

"So why do you want to become a death eater?" asked Sean curiously as he and all the death eaters gathered to interrogate Diego to make sure he was worthy to become one of them.

They were all at Draco's beach house, sitting at the usual round table smoking cigars and looking sinister.

Diego had turned the tape recorder on that he placed in his pocket before arriving. He had to admit he was pretty freaked out about all of this. This was scary intense stuff. "Well Danielle dumped me for a mug- mudblood so I'm out for revenge."

"What? Navarro's a muggle!" asked Draco shocked. He had been hanging out and spending time with this dude. There's no way he could be a muggle.

"Yeah...you didn't know that?" asked Diego uneasily.

"No." Said Draco and Ian at the same time.

"Oh...whoops."

"You sure about this? Becoming one of us?" asked Sean suspiciously.

"Absolutely!" said Diego happily. Then he remembered what he had rehearsed with Nehal, Danielle and Heather. "I want power! I don't care what it takes. I'm sick of all those useless mug...mudbloods in London polluting my studio!" He said rather viciously.

"What studio?" asked Ian.

"Uh...martial arts." said Diego quickly. He didn't want to say dance studio because it isn't very tough sounding and wouldn't help his case much.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Are you here on Pradhan's orders?"

"I work for no one!" said Diego as practiced.

"Then are you ready to feel pain?" said Draco. Instantly, Ian and Sean dropped on their knees pulling Diego with them, grovelling on the floor. "Rise Luna." Draco's voice boomed.

Diego did as he was told, desperately trying to shake his nerves off. This was it. He was getting the dark mark. Draco pushed up Diego's left sleeve. "Shouldn't the Dark Lord be doing this?"

Draco smirked ferociously "Luna, you're looking at him!" He said burning the mark on Diego's skin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"I KNEW IT! YES! WHO'S THE BOMB?" Nehal started yelling and dancing.

Danielle, Heather and Jamie sat at the table with the recorder as the centerpiece of the table and watching Nehal dance victoriously. She was now replaying the recorder to that part.

A loud thunk could be heard above Nehal's cheering. Jamie, Danielle and Heather noticed Jackie with her bags and looking frozen at the door.

They filled Jackie in on what was going on.

Jackie nodded her head, but she still was stunned as hell. She couldn't believe it. She dated the dark lord; she had sex with the dark lord and now got into a huge fight with the dark lord.

"Sit down Jaxs." said Danielle, moving over so Jackie could have some butt room on the chair.

Jackie sat down but simply kept her eyes glued to the tape recorder.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Diego's eyes widened. "You're the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah!" scoffed Draco. "Who else would it be?"

"Ian?"

Draco looked furious at this thought but Ian looked very proud. He puffed out his chest a little and smiled.

Sean rolled his eyes.

Diego said, "Well at least that's what most of those dumb aurors think."

"What do they think of me?"asked Sean curiously. He really wanted to know.

"That you're just plain ridiculous."

Ian burst out laughing.

It was Sean's turn to be furious.

"Anyways...you'll do Saturday and Mondays."

"But that's...when I'm free." finished Diego lamely because Draco gave him a 'do as your told look'.

"Wanna smoke?"

"I don't..." began Diego.

"Well now you do!" Draco snapped his fingers and immediately Ian brought out a lighter and lit Draco's cigar.

Diego immediately followed suit. "Sorry Harry." He thought.

As this was happening, Greta came in a black bathrobe just getting out of the shower, her hair wet. "Hey baby!" She walked in and sat on Draco's lap. She took his cigar, smoked and blew it on his pale face.

"Whore." Diego heard Sean faked cough.

Ian turned to Diego. "Friends with benefits." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Diego looked Greta up and down, then Draco. "Don't know which one is hotter." He muttered to himself. Unfortunately, he forgot the tape recorder was still recording...

Draco and Greta started to make-out.

Jackie let out a huff and walked out of the room.

"He could have done way better off." said Sean. "I mean Jackie came over this one time, she hadn't done anything...accept seen Malfoy use the curcio curse. Then he took her to his room and did a memory spell. Told everyone she was drunk. Lousy asshole!"

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Back in the condo, there was dead silence.

"That's why she was so out of it!" exclaimed Danielle as if she just solved a challenging math equation. "Damn."

"Wow wish I was there to see her, act drunk." snorted Jamie.

Nehal smacked him on the back of his head.

"La!" said Heather.

"Oh my gosh!" said Danielle. "I cannot believe Diego thinks Draco is hot. Jackie and Diego have something in common." She giggled.

Nehal kept listening to the tape recorder. "Crap! Diego is running out of things to say!" She looked worried.

Jamie said, "Should we tell Diego to talk about the ring?" He looked up at her.

Heather said, "No. I want to hear more about this Greta skank! She seems like a total bitch."

"Where did Jackie go?" asked Nehal.

Danielle said, "Oh she went to her room...I think she's crying. I'll go talk to her. You guys contact Diego."

Nehal pressed a button on the recorder. "Diego." She said softly. "Talk about the ring."

O0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Diego tried to bring up the subject of the ring as casually as possible. "That ring, does it do something?"

"Yeah...notice its purple stands for lust..." explained Ian. Diego didn't have to say anything after. He just brought up the subject of something and Sean and Ian just talked away.

The subject suddenly came to Jackie.

"Do you know that Malfoy has a thing for brunettes?" said Sean leaning back, with a smirk on his face, hearing that the couple stopped kissing.

"Really?" said Diego and Greta.

"But Draco...I'm a blonde!" whined Greta, flipping her hair and since her hair was wet it slapped against his face. Draco looked angry but she quickly pulled him in for another lustful and powerful kiss.

"Get a room!" said Sean.

"Good idea Cameron! Let's go baby." Said Greta seductively.

Draco rolled his eyes, but followed.

"What's with you Cameron?" asked Ian, since Draco was out of the room.

"He could have done better." repeated Sean. He got up and disappeared with a crack.

"Gotta go home...Casey's waiting." Ian winked at Diego and disapparated.

"Well...my work here is done." said Diego to the other present death eaters. He apparated to the girls' condo where, they were waiting for him to anxiously return.

Jamie got up and patted Diego's back.

Nehal hugged him. "Good job Diego. You were amazing."

"Can I see that tattoo Diego?" asked Heather.

Diego rolled up his sleeve and smiled slyly.

"Cool." answered Heather very impressed.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0

"I'm okay Danielle." said Jackie. "It's almost eight. I have to meet Jesse at the Mermaid Inn."

Danielle smirked. "Ooh have fun."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I will. Later lovely." She apparated to the front of the Inn lobby and walked in.

"Hey Sweets." said Jesse.

Jackie stopped in her tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"Sweets? Why you don't like it?"

"No I do...it's just um...never mind." Jackie decided not to tell Jesse about her ex calling her that.

Jesse said, "Okay we'll we have the keys to room 235."

"Great." Jackie led the way.

They entered the room, and Jackie closed the door behind her. Jesse came towards her and closed the gap between them. Jackie felt herself melt into his arms.

She pushed aside the thoughts that this felt so wrong. She went on making out with him. Suddenly she stopped and looked down.

"What's the matter?" asked Jesse puzzled.

"Is it okay with you to you know..." asked Jackie. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't pressuring him or anything bad.

Jesse nodded. "Oh yeah. This is what I've wanted for a long time."

"Great." Jackie pushed Jesse onto the bed. The thing about dating a younger guy was that it made her feel more in control. More in charge.

Jesse's eyebrows shot up.

Jackie turned off the lights and got on top of him seductively. Thoughts like 'this is _so_ wrong. He's so young.' Kept on crossing her mind but she had an image of Greta and Draco, and started getting aggressive.

O0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nehal went to the gym for a good workout, and surprisingly found Sean there.

"It's getting late Sean...besides don't want to be seen with me do you? What will your master think?" said Nehal in a playful manner, messing with him.

Sean got up from lifting weights. He narrowed his eyes at Nehal, who was tying her sweatshirt around her waist.

"What?"

"You called me Sean?"

"Is that a crime?" Nehal shot back.

"Sadly yes!" said Sean sarcastically.

Nehal laughed.

There was a minute of silence before Sean spoke up, "What are you playing at?" He asked sternly, staring her down.

"Nothing!" scoffed Nehal. "Look, Malfoy's never had a problem with me working out right beside him."

"Well Malfoy's a jackass." spat Sean bitterly.

"I thought you guys were friends." said Nehal genuinely surprised.

"Well...that was until...wait! Why am I telling this to YOU of all people?"

"Maybe because you need to get it out of your bloody system."

Sean gave in and Nehal stopped what she was doing to give him her full attention. "Fine." He took a breath. "Ever since Greta came..." He looked at her. "Not even his girlfriend too."

"Girl Friday?"

"Yeah _that_. I mean...Jackie brought out all the good in him...that's what made him human even! Greta's just an outlet for his anger."

"I know what you mean."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah I dated Applebalm didn't I?" A sly smile tugged on Nehal's lips.

"Holy fuck! Yeah you did!"

"What did I see in him? You would have made a better boyfriend even!"

Sean smiled.

Nehal realized what she just said and tried to recover her fumble. "I mean...I could have chosen anyone...but I chose him..."

Another minute of silence.

"Will Jackie and Draco ever be a couple again?" asked Sean softly.

"Maybe...when the war is all over." answered Nehal thoughtfully.

"Well I'll see you in the attacks then. Bye Nehal!" Sean smiled at her and dissaparated with a crack.

"Yeah...see you then." Suddenly there was a pop. Sean had come back. Nehal looked puzzled. "What are you doing?" She asked kind of amused.

"Er...I forgot something...like...my towel!"

Nehal laughed. "It's on your shoulder Sean!" After she stopped laughing, she seemed to understand Sean's real reason for returning just by the stressed out expression illustrated on his face. "Hey...we can talk in the gym, but I won't always be there." She said sadly. "You know what! Talk to Danie! She's the right person to go to."

"Ian's ex...Eli's girlfriend...can't. Don't want to cause more drama."

"Got me there. What about Heather?"

"The whacked up chick?"

"Hey! That's not nice, but she'd probably jinx you...so that leaves Jackie. Perfect, because you guys have one thing in common."

"What's that?" asked Sean.

Nehal rolled her eyes. "Oh come on...think!"

"We both...wear socks?" tried Sean.

"Oh God! Does becoming a death eater make you stupid?"

"Sure." answered Sean casually. "Accept Crabble and Goyle were already stupid before joining up." He laughed.

"Urg! No! You both dislike Greta!" said Nehal frustrated.

"Oh yeah! And...we both wear socks." Sean winked at her.

Nehal rolled her eyes again. "You really do need help Sean." With that she cut her workout short.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Danie!" greeted Heather as she walked into Danielle's bedroom.

Danielle looked up from the latest Nicholas Spark's novel she was reading. Nicholas Spark was one of her favourite authors of all time. His speciality was romance novels, such as the popular _Notebook _and _A Walk to Remember_. "Hey."

Heather didn't skip around the bush. "Don't you think this whole thing is a little over-rated?"

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Danielle.

"I mean with Malfoy being the dark lord and us using Diego as a spy. It just seems...kind of ludicrous." Heather had been spending a great deal of time thinking about this. This war between the aurors and the death eaters has been going on for a long time. Plus, with the addition of this all powerful ring and Diego as a spy, made it more crazier than it already was.

Danielle laughed. "Well that's funny; because that's what I thought during the time Voldemort reigned. Now, being an auror, I understand that we're soldiers in this war. Were fighting for the greater good."

Heather shook her head sadly. "It doesn't feel like it. It just seems like we're making it worse...and I think that's what the death eaters want."

"Well it's not like we have a choice Heather. We can't just not fight back!" argued Danielle.

"Yes we can!" shouted Heather. "There's an old saying that we should follow. To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."

"Well that'll get you a whole lot of funerals and extremely angry people." Nehal said, making her entrance known. She was still in her workout clothes. "This wise shmuck called William Hazlitt once said, "If you think you can win,you can. Faith is nessecary to victory." She turned and walked back through Danielle's door heading towards her own room.

Heather and Danielle looked at each other, and Danielle smiled sadly, "Even if we did follow that old saying of yours..." she watched Nehal for a moment and then turned to Heather."I'll talk to her, okay?"

**A/N: Okay so what do you lovely readers think? Please review**


	33. Chapter 33 Love is a verb

Chapter 33

Jackie and Jesse walked hand in hand to Jesse's school the next day.

"So what classes do you have today?" asked Jackie casually.

"Chemistry, physics, gym and...English." answered Jesse with a smile. "So you're going to my basketball game tonight?"

"Yeah of course! So it's here at the school?" Jackie gestured to the school grounds with her fingers.

"Yeah, we're playing the Pickering hicks."

"There called the hicks?"

"No but they should be!" said Jesse earning a laugh from his girlfriend. "Bye Jaxs."

"Bye Jesse. Make good choices! Don't do drugs!" yelled Jackie, trying to embarrass him.

As soon as her boyfriend was out of sight, Jackie's cheerful state turned to one of glum. Oh how she wished Jesse was not in high school. She started to walk towards her work, which thankfully was only three blocks away from Jesse's high school.

Just then, she saw someone she knew coming out of People's Jewellers. Jackie thought, "Oh my gosh is that Eli?" She walked a bit closer to get a better look. Seeing the black leather jacket and dark ripped jeans she immediately knew it was Eli.

Eli turned around; feeling watched and saw Jackie standing pretty close behind him.

Jackie put her hands in her pocket. "Hey...how's it going?" She said awkwardly.

"Oh hey Jackie." said Eli.

"Shopping for Danielle, perhaps?" questioned Jackie slyly.

Eli scratched his head and laughed. "Uhh...yeah actually I am."

"Really?" said Jackie a little surprised. Eli didn't seem like the type of guy to buy a girl fancy jewellery. It didn't seem like his style. "Wow...so...what did you end up getting her?"

Eli reached into his bag and pulled out a tiny black box. He opened the box up to show Jackie.

Jackie gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful gold Chanel engagement ring .56 carrot diamonds.

"Here." Eli handed the box to her and bent down on one knee.

Jackie let out another gasp and her eyes widened to the extreme. "Oh my gosh! Eli! Wow...this is so unexpected. I mean Danielle is one of my best friends and I'm already seeing someone now, but wow...I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Eli stood up and gave Jackie a weird look. "Guess I picked a bad time to tie my shoe." He hastily snatched the box away from her.

Jackie blushed. "Right but...oh my goodness Eli! Danielle is going to love it." She gushed.

Eli grinned widely. "Yeah, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Jackie couldn't speak for a second. She was speechless, and was pretty sure Danielle would be too when Eli would propose. "Um...well good luck I hope everything works out." She laughed. "You know I would love to stay and chat more, but I got to go to work. Lates!" She scurried away from him.

O0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0

"How are things going with you and Jamie?" asked Heather randomly as she and Nehal sat in the kitchen of their condo eating breakfast. She had been meaning to ask Nehal this question earlier, but with what happened yesterday she decided it was best to remain silent.

Nehal shrugged keeping it casual and not revealing anything about Jensen just yet. "It's alright. I just wish he would talk to me more about things instead of just randomly kissing me all the time. I just wish he'd open up more to me."

Heather slapped her hand on the table and then she scrunched up her face and winced from the impact. "That's so easy!" She smiled. "You just have to think of him as...as a jar of pickles that won't open."

"So what are you saying, I should run him under hot water and bang his head against a table?"

"No, that's what you do when you want to get the truth out of someone." replied Heather knowingly.

Nehal looked freaked out.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Jamie, I'll get it." She got up and opened the door. "Hey."

"Yo." said Jamie trying to be cool.

Heather just sat there at the table and analyzing in her head, the whole awkward exchange between Nehal and Jamie. "Hi Jamie!" She shouted.

Jamie laughed. "Hi Heather."

"So how are things going with you?" asked Heather casually.

"Can't complain."

Heather turned to Nehal and mimed removing a lid off a pickle jar.

"Uh...come on Jamie we should get going to work now." said Nehal hurriedly. She wasn't sure if she should take Heather's advice on this one or not. "See ya later Heather."

"Buh-bye!" said Heather cheerfully.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

At the Ministry of Magic...

"Your office or mine?" asked Jamie slyly with a coy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey...hey now." started Nehal. "Why don't we...why don't we just talk instead of kissing all the time, you know? In this line of work, we need to have an emotional connection as well as a physical one." She laughed uncertainly. "Tell me, how's your day been so far?"

"Fine." answered Jamie quickly.

"Okay...what are you thinking? What are you thinking.... right now?"

Jamie smiled. "I'm thinking that you look really hot."

"Yeah that's great Jamie, but you know I want to get to know what..." Nehal placed her hands on his shoulders. "What is behind this...this strong, silent exterior? You know how they say that still waters run deep, and I want to swim in yours."

Jamie gave her a questioning look. He pointed at her. "Are you talking about having sex?"

"NO JAMIE!" Nehal pushed him away and began to pace back and forth frustrated. "I want to get to know you better. Tell me about your childhood."

"It was...good I guess?"

Nehal really wasn't getting anywhere with him. "Okay, well then how about puberty? Come on, that's always a painful time."

"Yeah, but everyone goes through that progress."

"Okay how about your life?" Nehal clapped her hands together, trying to get answers out of him. "Any regrets?"

Jamie thought for a second, at least. "Nope."

Nehal groaned frustrated. "Alright, Jameson. I'm not asking for a lot here. Okay man, just give me something. _Anything_!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Alright...when I was six years old..." started Jamie.

Nehal was getting pumped for the story. "Uh huh."

"I wanted a bicycle, but instead my parents got me this little plastic chicken that you hop around on. It was embarrassing, kids made fun of me. That was a pretty tough year." said Jamie thoughtfully thinking of that particular time period in his life.

"That's-that's great! See? I already feel like I know you better. But hey, I don't think I've met your parents before."

"Oh well there's not much to say. Both of them are alive and they both have job overseas, so that's why they're not around a lot."

Nehal nodded her head. "Oh I see, well thanks for sharing. I'll talk to you later dude!" With that she walked down to her office and closed the door behind her. "What the hell? Who talks like that? "Both of them are alive?" Like thanks for spitting in my face asshole with zero personality!" Nehal muttered furiously to herself.

Jamie was stunned and bewildered out of his skull. "Hey, weren't we supposed to make-out?"

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eli invited Danielle to a fancy restaurant for dinner so he could propose to her in style. He even dressed up for the special occasion. He wanted this to be special for Danielle. He wanted to make it a night she would remember forever.

Danielle opened her compact mirror and checked her make-up. She was wearing a strapless dark green dress.

Eli was starting to get nervous. He usually was never one to get nervous, but with Danielle things were different. He started patting down his pockets in his tux making sure he still had the ring. He sighed in relief.

Danielle looked at her boyfriend oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Uh...oh look the champagne is here." replied Eli quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Danielle concerned.

"Yes! Yes! I'm good. Are you good? Is everything-are you-are you perfect?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm...actually – I'm a little cold. Can I have your jacket please?"

"Oh yeah." Eli started to take off his jacket when he realized he had the ring in the pocket of it. "Uh, no you can't have my jacket! Because then I would be cold! If you thought that you were going to be cold, you should've brought your own jacket. But uh, other than that, are you okay? Are you okay?"

Danielle looked uncertain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine-in fact I've been fine for a long time now and I think, the reason is you."

"Oh that's sweet! You are such a sweetie Eli." complimented Danielle.

"Danielle...in all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky to fall in love with a beautiful girl like you." Eli met her glance and smiled. He just wanted to show this girl home much he loved her.

Danielle smiled lovingly at him.

With the heat of the moment, Eli got down on one knee.

Many people in the restaurant gasped knowing what he was going to.

_Saw you walk in to the room  
Thought i'd try to talk to you  
Babe am i every glad you wanted me too  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
i know I'm not there enough  
but that is gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that i made_

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you_

"Okay I can do this." muttered Eli to encourage himself to do this. He looked up at Danielle. "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." He opened the box to display the gorgeous engagement ring. "Danielle, will you marry me?"

Danielle was shocked, but she was also so very happy. She smiled. "Oh my God! Of course I will marry you!"

Everyone at the restaurant cheered and clapped as Eli slipping the ring on his wife to be's ring finger.

Danielle looked at the ring, and waited for all the onlookers to go back to their food. "Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I officially accept this, there's something you should probably know." Danielle fiddled with the ring as she said this.

Eli looked mighty alarmed with fear. "What?"

"Yeah er...well." Danielle took a breath. "Here goes nothing...I'm a witch." She waited for his reaction. This was it...their relationship was over already. He would run.

"A witch?" asked Eli, not sure if he was hearing her correctly.

"Yeah a witch. I'm a witch Eli. Remember that time I disappeared at your apartment and when you saw my wand poking out of my jean pocket?"

"But..."

"Witches _do_ exist. So do wizards. They are all among us. Jackie, Nehal and Heather are also witches and their boyfriends are wizards...accept for Vlad he's a vampire." Danielle noticed the tense look on Eli's face. "Those exist too."

"Wow...you really are telling the truth."

Danielle nodded. "So I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore. I'm not going to get offended or anything." She lowered her head sadly.

Eli smiled. "Danielle..." He reached for her hand on the table and gave a gentle squeeze. "I want to marry you. I love you so much."

Danielle looked up. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't running off. He was still sitting in front of her, smiling adoringly at her. She felt her eyes start to water. "I love you so much, Eli."

With that, they held hands and leaned in for a romantic kiss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie went to Leaky Cauldron because she felt depressed and needed to get into touch with her magic side and she was having a not so good day. First she slept with a teenager, then she almost got married and then arrived late at work and now had to write a six page article about making good impressions in the work office. How ironic.

"Hey sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?" said a voice beside her.

Jackie turned to her left. She smiled when she saw it was Sean and not some drunk creeper. "Hey Sean! Are you um...talking to me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah, so what about it? Can I buy you a drink?"asked Sean.

"Um sure! I'll have another butter beer."

"Make that two butter beers." said Sean to the bartender. He turned to Jackie. "So how are you?" He asked making general conversation.

"Good and you?"

Sean chose to not answer that question and instead asked another one. "You're really good with the fact that you and Malfoy broke up?"

Jackie scoffed, "Yeah I am _so_ over him. Done and done!"

"Uh huh." Sean could tell she was lying.

"Here you go." The bartender handed them their butter beers.

Jackie smiled at the bartender. "Thank you very much."

Sean smiled at Jackie and shook his head, astonished. "You're so polite."

Jackie gave him a weird look. "I just said thank you..."

"Yeah but...Greta isn't like that, at all. She'll just wink at the bartender or seduce him to make him pay for the drink."

"What if it's a girl bartender?"asked Jackie.

Sean paused to think. "She'll still seduce the bartender."

Jackie laughed.

Then there was silence.

Sean broke the silence. "He still loves you, you know that right?"

"How would you know?" accused Jackie.

"He told me...but besides that." replied Sean. "Two people that are meant to be together always find each other in the end."

"Wow...that was very insightful of you." said Jackie impressed.

Sean shrugged and laughed. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Jackie laughed.

"It's his loss, right?"

Jackie looked at him and nodded proudly. "Right."

Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"OH MY GOD JACKIE! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME NOW!" said Danielle, practically shouting into the phone with joy. "Everyone else is here and we need you because...well it's really important." She giggled.

Jackie smiled, knowing Danielle accepted the proposal. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Oh and could you bring champagne and smarties?"

"Uh...yeah I can do that."

"Great! See yeah soon Jaxs."

"Yeah...bye Danie."Jackie hung up her phone and looked over at Sean. "I have to go..." She said slowly. "Danielle's boyfriend Eli just proposed to her and they probably want me over there to celebrate with them."

"Oh that's fantastic...but isn't he a muggle?" asked Sean puzzled.

"Yeah, so I'm assuming that he knows were all witches now."

Sean nodded. "Yeah well you go have fun then."

Jackie stood up and started to walk away but suddenly turned around. She walked right back over to Sean. "Do you want to come?"

"Alright, I'll come by for a little while." Sean paid for the drinks and they went out go to go buy the champagne and smarties.

O0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie and Sean arrived at the girls' condo fifteen minutes later.

"Hey guys! I brought a guest." announced Jackie. She led Sean further in. "Eli meet Sean, Sean meet Eli."

"Hey dude." greeted Eli. He was in a great mood. He was getting married to the girl he loved more than anything. He literally felt like he could conquer the world right now and win. That's how happy he was.

Sean nodded. "Hey."

Jackie made a fish look with her lips. "So...why did I have to bring the champagne and smarties?"

Heather grabbed the smarties box. "Yeah I'll take that."

Eli smiled widely. "Danielle and I are engaged!"

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" said Jackie as she gave him a friendly hug.

"Yeah, but you would have been my second choice if had she said no." teased Eli about this morning's event.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So where's the bride to be?"

"She's on the balcony." answered Jamie as he waved his wand making champagne glasses appear on the table for everyone.

Danielle was on the condo balcony yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'M ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED!"

Heather said, "Yeah she's been out there for twenty minutes now. I'm surprised you didn't hear her on the way over."

"Oh Sean and I thought it was just a kid yelling 'I'm gay, I'm gay'." answered Jackie looking back at Sean.

Nehal, Jamie and Heather burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Anyways, I'll go get her."

"Oh no, let her stay out there. Its sweet." replied Nehal smiling at her engaged friend.

Danielle yelled, "I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GOING TO BE A BRIDE!"

"Shut up!" said a random guy on the street.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP BECAUSE I AM ENGAGED!"

"Nobody cares!"

"OH BIG TALK, HUH. WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME? HUH, BUDDY? YEAH, MY FIANCEE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Eli shifted his feet awkwardly.

"COME ON! WHAT, ARE YOU SCARED? FINE GO CALL THE COPS. SEE IF I CARE!"

Eli looked at Jackie and said urgently, "Okay, you get her in here now!"

Jackie went out to the balcony. "Come inside Danie."

Danielle spun around. "Yay, you're here! Ahh I'm engaged!" She said happily bouncing. "I called up everyone I know and told them." She laughed. She was happy. Truly happy. Eli and her had a great relationship and now they were taking it further, which made their relationship even more spectacular. It was like a dream come true.

"Yeah, so let's go inside."

"Yeah inside! Inside rocks! Let's go inside!" Danielle followed Jackie inside, practically jumping the whole way.

The whole gang sat down at the kitchen table drinking champagne and eating dinner which Nehal and Jamie cooked and prepared for tonight's festivities.

Danielle stood up and banged her glass with a spoon. "I would like to make a toast. Okay, I just want to say that...I love you guys so-so much you too Jamie and Sean. So thank you for being here on my special night."

Eli cleared his throat. "Amen."

"Our special night." continued Danielle. "I mean it just wouldn't be my our-our night, if you all weren't here to celebrate with me-us-dammit!"

Eli laughed. "It's okay, I want this to be your night too." He raised his glass to Danielle. "To Danielle."

Danielle blushed scarlet. "Aww, come on- wait-stop it. Okay to Danielle!" She lifted up her wine glass and grinned merrily.

Eli said again, "To Danielle."

"To Danielle!" said the rest of the gang and clinked their glasses together.

Danielle sat down and said, "You know what we should do? We should all get dressed up and go clubbing later!"

"Yeah!" said Nehal and Heather in unison.

"Jeez, I would love to go out with you guys but I promised Jesse I would go watch his basketball game." replied Jackie in a monotone voice.

"Yeah and I have stuff to do...so I should go bye guys!" With that Sean disapparated without finishing his meal.

Eli's eyes widened like saucers. "WHOA!"

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

Danielle leaned over and whispered to him. "Guess you'll just have to get used to that."

O0o0o0o0000o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie sat down at the fourth row of bleachers in the high school gymnasium. She wore a black sporty jacket for the sporty occasion. She spotted Jesse warming up on the basketball court. He was number three. He was actually pretty good at basketball. He managed to get four out of five free throw shots in the basket.

A high school girl came to sit beside Jackie. "Hi."

Jackie smiled at her. "Hey."

"I'm Joie."

"Hey, I'm Jackie."

"So you're the girl dating Jesse right?"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but Joie continued to speak.

"He pointed you out to me." said Joie. "My boyfriend's James, number twenty-three. He's good friends with Jesse."

"Yeah, I've met him before."

Joie pursed her lips and looked she was debating about asking Jackie this question. "So...you're like way older than Jesse."

"I'm only twenty-two." defended Jackie.

"Well...still..." said Joie slowly looking away.

Way to leave things on an awkward note.

O0o0o0o000o0o00o000oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Eli, Danielle, Heather, Jamie and Nehal walked into a hip club called Republik. The bouncer let them in right away because they were just that cool.

"Jamie let's dance!" said Nehal, who was wearing a black strapless top with dark jeans. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the jam-packed dance floor.

Eli was not a big fan of dancing, so he went to the bar to get a drink. He only came because he could tell Danielle really wanted to celebrate. As long as she has a good night, that's all that matters.

Danielle and Heather stood a few feet away from Nehal and Jamie and danced up a storm. Danielle was wearing a pink tank-top with light blue jeans and Heather wore a red communist party t-shirt with capris.

Heather then noticed a guy standing against the fair wall with a wide-brimmed hat and a trench coat. He took a sip of his drink and then stuck a cigarette into his mouth.

Heather walked over to him, leaving Danielle to move over to Nehal and Jamie "One light Monsieur?"She said and took out a lighter and lit his cigarette.

He stared at her in wonder. They looked at each other for a second, and then he said, "Madame, you must help me. They're coming to catch me."

"What!"

"Help me!" the stranger pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Heather led him through the back door of the club, and they ran down some factory stairs, saying nothing.

Halfway down, a beefy guy stepped out of one the rooms. "Hey stop! You're not allowed down here."

He stood in their way.

"Run!" shouted Heather at the stranger. She jumped on beefy guy. She started kissing him passionately.

"Mm...mm." said beefy guy enjoying the moment.

During the kissing, Heather heard the monsieur clattering down the stairs. She smiled at beefy guy. "I've been waiting for you all my life."

One hour later, Heather walked back up the club.

"Where have you been?" asked Jamie. "We've been looking for you."

"Let's go somewhere else I'm bored." said Danielle coming up from behind, resting her arm on Nehal's shoulder.

"Where have you _been_?" demanded Nehal wanting to know where her friend's whereabouts were for the past hour.

"Places."

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

The next day...

Heather walked into her huge office, ready to work. "Hey Jez! What's up?"

"Heather-look at this memo." Jez motioned his head to her desk.

Heather read the memo. It was about how eighty-six vampires had been hunted and killed by the Dangerous Beast Bureau.

"I can't believe that!" scoffed an outraged Heather. "What did these vampires do to anyone?"

"There's no proof that they were dangerous at all. But Heather, I have to tell you something." replied Jez uncertainly.

Heather stared at Jez. "What!"

"There seems to be some sort of conspiracy around here. I mean- Steve and Mina's disappeared. They go and slaughter without briefing. "I'm going to quit. Me and Duncan are..."

"No!" gasped Heather.

"I have to. I'm resigning in protest!"

"Fine! Then I am too!" huffed Heather.

Jez smiled. "We hoped you would. Duncan and I are going to try and set up our own office for the control of vampires."

Heather looked ecstatic. It was a great idea. "AWESOME!"

So Heather, Jez and Duncan went to the mall to shop for office supplies, for their new office/employment center.

"I need a stapler!" she announced loudly, upon entering the store making some people turn their heads.

"Here you go!" said a man handing her a stapler.

A wife whispered to her husband, "Now that's a way to get service."

The husband nodded.

"Whoa! I totally didn't see you there. DUDE! It's the Monsieur from the club." replied Heather astounded.

"Yes." he replied. He held out his hand and Heather shook it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You too! I'm Heather!"

The man held his trench coat collar up. "I'm Guy."

"Guy!"

"Shh!" he hissed.

Heather was cracking up like an egg. "Okay, can you tell me what was going on the other night?"

"I suppose, I owe it to you. I'm a spy, Heather. They almost had me that night. I'm absolutely indebted to you for saving me." He said sincerely.

"You're a spy!" gasped Heather.

"Shh!"

"Sorry. But, I don't know if you're from the magical world or not...oh well. Some of my co-workers and I have left the Ministry because they're not controlling beasts properly. We're going to fight for their rights. But we still need people to hunt down bad vampires. So vampire hunting can be given to us, not the government. You can help us, since you have experience!" finished Heather.

Guy quickly closed his mouth. "I can't kill a vampire!"

"Well, that's okay. Neither can I! But you can be a spy. We can't give you a big salary..." Heather looked at Jez and David to see if this was okay for them.

"You can pay me in potatoes and Guinness. I like beer."

"Yay!"said Heather. "That is, if you're willing to give up whatever you're working on now..."

"Sure." Guy shrugged his shoulders. "I never liked the government."

Heather, Jez and David walked out of the store, happy that Guy was the newest member of their working team.

**A/N: Hey sorry guys this chapter took forever to write lol, but a keep look out for the next couple of chapters soon. Were coming close to the end.**

**Song credit goes to: When I'm with you by Faber Drive**


	34. Chapter 34 Never give up on the loved

Chapter 34

Heather and Draco were hanging out at the park. Yes, it was pretty unexpected and strange that these two particular individuals would be hanging out on a Sunday evening (or hanging out at all), but they both just happened to be heading to the park at the same time.

"What are you doing here Reid?" asked Draco bitterly.

"I wanted to clear my head and think and I always do that on this bench." said Heather informally. She placed her hands in her lap.

Draco snorted. "Wow, who knew we had something in common."

There was a brief silence.

"Eww! That guy is so ugly!" said Heather.

"No! Now HE'S ugly!" said Draco pointing to another guy.

"You're ugly!"

"You're mom's ugly!"

"Hey, Ester Reid is a saint!" defended Heather.

"Hey-is that Antoine?" Draco pointed across the street.

"Uh, don't even TRY to change the subject!"

"No, seriously-that's Antoine! I miss him. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I think he disapproves that I'm...I'm..." Draco had trouble getting the words out.

"Of course he disapproves! He tried to protect you from all the darkness in the world." replied Heather fervently.

"Oh my god!" shouted Draco standing up.

Heather stood up as well and saw Antoine and...Vlad. Vlad grabbed Antoine's ass and they started to kiss fiercely and passionately.

"This is i_nsane_!"complained Draco.

Heather pulled Draco back down and sat with him. "Don't ruin their happiness. Besides, Vlad would kill you...since you're unarmed!"

Draco looked at her and Heather was waving his wand at him.

"Hey!" yelled Draco. He lunged at her. Heather kicked him off. Then Heather, pushed the wand down her top, and shook her chest at him.

Draco looked a little nervous and turned away.

"Also..." said Heather. "What about your mom? Maybe you should check up on her once in awhile."

"You're giving me advice?" snarled Draco.

"Someone's got too." said Heather with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay...I'm just going to smoke now." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"Here's a lighter." Heather threw it at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

"Second hand!" winked Heather.

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Nehal sat nervously waiting for Jensen at the Ice Cream parlour. They had never had ice cream together before. In fact, they had never done _anything _in the open before.

"Hey Sweetlips..." said Jensen standing beside the table. He was dressed in a dark red long sleeved buttoned-up shirt,dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Needless to say, every girl on the street was checking him out. He sat down beside her and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and held him closer.

"You missed me." stated Jensen offering her one of his sensual smiles. Nehal laughed as she pushed his face away playfully. But she didn't deny it.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a waitress.

Jensen ordered Rocky Road ice cream while Nehal ordered Heavenly Hash.

He raised an eyebrow, "There's actually an ice cream with my name on it?"

"Oh, your so full of yourself aren't you?" Nehal laughed. "So how is it that we're going so public this time? Closed doors getting to you?"

"Well," he looked straight at her, his deep grey eyes serious, "I know what an important figure you are in the wizarding world. I also know that you are currently registered as single. I'd like to get the record straight...so people know you are taken." He leaned back in his seat. "Them contemplating who I am, is up to them."

Nehal sat up a little straighter, "You mean to say, you came today with an agenda? That this is not just a date, it's a statement?"

Jensen sighed as he reached across the table for her hand. "I'm saying, your officially off the market." His smiling eyes met Nehal's tender ones, as he bent his head to softly kiss her lips.

Unknown to either one of them, they had an audience. Jackie had decided to do some time-turning, so she had the chance to do some shopping for Danielle's big day, and still manage to have lunch with Peyton. However, she had come across a scene that had stopped her dead in her tracks.

Someone had a lot of explaining to do....because that hotty definately was NOT Jamie Bell!!!!

O0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days later...

"Hey Heather!" said Danielle coming into the condo. "Guess what?"

"What?" said Heather.

"The Prides-Oliver's team-are having their game tomorrow!" Danielle awaited Heather's reaction.

Heather glared at her sullenly. "So?"

"So! We should go and support him!"

Heather shook her head and laughed. "No! I can't..."

"Why not? You should at least become friends." replied Danielle. She knew this would be hard for Heather, but it would be great if she and Oliver could go back to the way they were, Friends, would be the first step.

"No...I don't want to see him again." muttered Heather as she got up and walked off to her room, leaving a sad looking Danielle.

O00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heather went to her vampire business office. Inside, no one was there yet and there were boxes everywhere.

"You might want to take a long hard look in the mirror and see if the person staring back at you is the person you want to be."

Heather turned around and screamed because Guy was standing right behind her.

Guy sniggered. "You're so unexpected."

"No, you might think I'm random but I do everything for a reason." Heather leaned up and kissed him. "You think that's spontaneous but I was always going to do that." She replied seriously.

"I'll bet you five bucks!"

Heather went to put on a sexy purple dress. After about five minutes, she came out again. "Yo guy! Can you help me do up my dress?"

She turned around with the dress opened to the small of her back. Guy could clearly see her black bra. He stepped up and took the zipper in his hands.

Then he suddenly started kissing her shoulder.

Heather turned around and Guy caught her elbows. They backed up into a table. Heather jumped on the table and Guy got on top of her. The two chewed ravenously on each other's lips then they switched positions.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly noticed a magazine with Oliver's face on it.

Heather moved so she was sitting beside Guy then picked up the magazine.

**Witch Weekly**

**Alfred Wilson to Oliver: **

**YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Wood repeatedly missed practices and played poorly, but Alfred Wilson finally FIRED him when Oliver showed up drunk to the playoff game.**

"Oh my god! Oliver was fired!" gasped Heather. She couldn't believe it.

"Who's Oliver?" asked Guy puzzled.

"My...my ex." said Heather hesitantly. The words were hard to get out.

Heather turned to the article and started reading. When she finished, she noticed Guy was crying.

Guy sniffed. "I'm just remembering...my poor Gilda. Heather don't ever give up on the ones you love. At least he's still alive."

"Sure," shrugged Heather.

**A/N: Ahh school work is taking ovvverrrr lol! Good news though readers, two more chapters left and those two chapters will take place at Danielle and Eli's wedding. Stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35 Prewedding chat

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: We do not own the great masterpiece that J.K. Rowling created. She deserves all the credit.

Nehal and Heather were helping Danielle get ready for the wedding. Nehal was helping Danielle put on the veil while Heather did some finishing touches to the bride's make-up. Nehal, Heather and Jackie were all Danielle's bridesmaids who wore dark red strapless dresses. She couldn't pick one of them to be the maid of honour. That was a task she could never conqueror. So instead, she picked her mother to be the maid of honour.

Danielle's parents detested Eli at first. They didn't like how he was a dirt poor muggle with a boyish attitude. After some hard convincing, yelling and crying Danielle managed to get her parents to come to the wedding and to have her mother as a maid of honour and father walk her down the isle.

"Well, well, well" said Jackie, standing in the doorway.

Danielle turned around, smiling

"I can't believe it's finally happening."

"Oh, Jackie" said Danielle, turning around, re-arranging her hair, delicately.

Jackie entered the room and started walking towards her."Danielle, Danielle, Danielle!"

Danielle simply giggled.

"You're going to be a married woman in a matter of hours!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't it? It seems like yesterday I was boarding the Hogwarts Express on my fifth year!" mentioned Danielle, fiddling with her wedding dress for the hundredth time, making sure she looked absolutely perfect.

Heather laughed. "Can you believe that? It feels like centuries ago we were at Hogwarts."

"And now...our little Danielle is growing up and getting married." gushed Nehal over-dramatically as she gave her friend a hug."You look gorgeous by the way."

Danielle smiled widely. "Thanks." She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she was shaking slightly. This was her big day. And to someone she was in love with. The days she's dreamed of since she was a little girl. She came out of her thoughts that were flooding her head, when she heard a knock on the door. She turned and saw her mother beaming at her and looking cheerful and with a look on her face that made her giggle.

"Wow" was all Mrs. McLeod could say as she saw her ravishing daughter in a white, strapless wedding gown, her hair straighter than usual, tied in a loose bun, tiara in her hair and her makeup done to perfection.

Danielle simply smiled. "Hey, mom." she said with a huge grin on her face. She was blushing, slightly. All Mrs. McLeod could do was smile at her only child in disbelief; she couldn't believe her only baby was getting married.

"Well, Danielle. Today's the day."

"Yeah" said Danielle, with a nervous laugh.

"You nervous?" asked Mrs. McLeod, walking up to her

"Oh yeah." replied a shaking Danielle who gave her mother a heart-warming hug.

During this tender mother daughter movement, Jackie took this time to get Nehal's attention. She had been meaning to talk to Nehal about what she saw a week ago, but hadn't really had the chance to talk to her because she had been so busy with work and helping out with the wedding. "Nehal, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." said Nehal following Jackie out of the room and into another one.

Heather felt awkward being the room with just Danielle and her mother, so she said, "I'll go see what Eli's up to." With that she departed as well.

O0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Jackie clapped her hands together not sure of how to start the conversation off. "See, I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend was cheating on her boyfriend by kissing some other guy at the ice cream parlour down on Martingrove road. Oh, but that wasn't a dream was it?"

Nehal thought. "Oh shit." She sighed. "Jackie-that's some detailed dream you had there."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Why now? Why would you even bring Jamie to Danielle's wedding if you're seeing someone else? How could you do that to him?"

Nehal knew she had to be honest about this. Well, as honest as she could be. "Alright, I really wish you didn't find out the way you did but...yes I am seeing another guy that Jamie doesn't know about, but Jamie really doesn't give a shit about me anyway. He's using me."

Jackie's face softened. "Since when does Nehal Pradhan let a guy use her?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Since she fell head over heels in love for the other man." said Nehal truthfully. She was crazy about Jensen, the way he smiled at her, the way he held her in his strong arms the way he kissed her, the way she always visoned a perfect kiss would be like.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jackie sadly. A smile tugged across her lips. "I thought secret boyfriend's was Heather's thing."

Nehal laughed. "It's complicated. Like really complicated."

"Explain?"

Nehal smirked, "How much time do you have?"

O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o000o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0ooooooo0ooooo0o0ooo0

"You look so beautiful." said Mrs. McLeod.

"Thanks."

"Now...hun, I have to ask. Is this really what you want? Is this the wedding you've always dreamed of? Is Eli the man of your dreams? The one you want to marry?" questioned Mrs. McLeod.

Danielle smiled. "Yes. This is what I want. Eli is the man of my dreams. He's everything I want and more. I love him with all my heart."

Mrs. McLeod sniffed. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I just had to ask."

Heather came into the room. "Oh...if you two still need some time I can leave..."

"Oh no it's fine." said Mrs. McLeod. She gave her daughter one last hug. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. Thanks so much for coming."

With that, Heather ventured further into the room.

"I-uh just saw Eli." she mentioned.

"How is he?" asked Danielle. She was hoping he wasn't too nervous, or hadn't changed his mind, and ran off.

Heather grinned."Nervous... very nervous... all I hear coming out of his mouth is 'I hope she doesn't run off' or 'do I look okay?' or 'she's going to look so beautiful." Heather walked closer to her. "He really loves you, Danielle. And he's so nervous that something will ruin the day."

"Why, what's going to happen?" asked Danielle.

"What he means, Danie, is that he's scared you'll have second thoughts, or if he does something stupid."

Tears started to roll down Danielle's face, as she sniffed and kept dabbing her finger under her eyes in case she ruined her make-up.

"Don't you DARE smear your make-up!" Heather pointed at her, earning a laugh from her friend.

"Anyway everything will be fine." assured Heather. "Well, Danielle. This is it. The moment when you become Mrs. Danielle McLeod Navarro." Heather was so excited for Danielle. She had known Danie for a long time and now she was getting married.

Danielle gave a nervous laugh. The sound of her being Mrs. Danielle McLeod Navarro made her tingle inside. This was like a dream. A dream which she hoped would never end and she prayed that she'd never wake up and find herself alone in her empty bed.

There was a knock on the door. It opened, and in popped Mr. Mcleod's head.

"Danielle, time's nearly here. Oh, don't you look beautiful!" He said, opening the door a little more to look at his daughter.

"Thank you, Dad." Danielle looked into the mirror, quickly and turned back to her father, smiling. "I'll be down in a moment, Dad. Thank you!" she answered, turning towards the mirror.

"No problem, love. Good Luck! Coming, Heather?" he asked, opening the door wider, allocating for her to leave the room.

"I'll be there in a minute Mr. McLeod. One last pep talk."

Mr. McLeod nodded and closed the door.

"My make up okay? It's not ruined is it?" asked Danielle.

Heather shook her head."You look stunning. Eli will probably have a heart attack when he see's you walk down the aisle."

Danielle had tears in her eyes, and ran her fingers under her eyes. "Why am I so emotional_?_"She thought to herself. "I'm never this bad." She sniffed and said, "Thanks Heather."

"Danielle, I can't believe it's time, and I'm really proud of you. You're an amazing friend, and I'm really happy for you and Eli. I wish you all the luck in the world, not just for the wedding, but for the future."

This was a cue for more tears to well up in Danielle's hazel eyes.

"And I just can't get over that my Danielle is finally getting married!" replied Heather happily. She jumped and down to emphasize her point.

"Oh, Heather." was all Danielle could say, as she hugged her friend, fiercely. They pulled apart, and she had mascara running down her face.

"Danie! What did I say about smearing your make-up!"

"What?!" asked Danielle, loudly.

Heather grabbed another tissue and gave it to her, indicating her mascara is down her face.

"Oh no! Eli will probably refuse to marry me if I look like this!" complained Danielle.

Heather laughed really loudly making the bride jump. "Don't be silly. He'd marry you even if you wore your pyjamas and was covered in... I don't know... mud."

Danielle had one eyebrow raised and a grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm bad at making these thing up, but you know what I mean!" said Heather waving her off.

"Thanks, Hey Hey." said Danielle.

"Good Luck. You and Eli will be very happy, and have your own army of little Navarro's in no-time."

Danielle burst out laughing. "God, I hope so." She thought.

She pictured the image of her and Eli being parents. She couldn't wait. Having children with Eli was a dream to her. Marrying him was a dream to her, but it's something that's come true. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. This was it. No longer Danielle McLeod. No longer a girl. A woman. A married woman. Mrs. Danielle McLeod Navarro. Mrs. Danielle McLeod Navarro. Wife of Eli Navarro. YESSSS!

O000o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0000o0o0o0o000oo0o0o

The bridal march music started to play.

Everyone sitting in the row of chairs rose as the music quieted and a breathtaking Danielle stepped into view. She was smiling brightly on her father's arm.

The end of the isle approached and he kissed her on the cheek, then sat down in the front row next to her mother. Danielle stepped up and glanced at Jackie, Nehal and Heather who all gave her encouraging smiles. Then locked eyes with the man she was about to wed.

"Bloody hell," muttered Eli on his breath.

Heather's dad Mr. Reid, the minister started the ceremony and when it came to the vows, Danielle was grinning more than ever; her vow, however, was extremely hard to understand through her tears.

Eli's was full of love and consent, a strange thing for him.

When the wedding was beginning to close, it was time for the "I do's" and everyone was close to tears. Eli's grandmother was crying up a storm and had already run out of tissues.

"Eli, do you take Danielle as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"Hell yeah," said Eli. Everyone laughed. Including Danielle.

"And do you, Danielle take Eli as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

All eyes landed on her.

Danielle opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. She sighed and said, "Hell yeah," Once again, everyone laughed.

"Okay then. I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the Muggle, and Wizarding world. You may now kiss your bride."

Danielle took a step forward and stood up on her tiptoes. Eli cupped her face with his hands and kissed her for the first time as his wife.

The wedding was taken outside.

"She's about to throw the bouquet!" shouted Mrs. McLeod

Jamie whispered to Nehal, "Look, we got a pool going to see whose girl gets the bouquet. It's up to two hundred dollars."

Nehal grinned. "It's in the bag."

Nehal, Heather, Jackie and a bunch of other women jumped around waiting for the bouquet.

Danielle threw the bouquet in the air.

"It's mine!" yelled Nehal.

"No!" cried Jackie.

Nehal pushed and elbowed all the other women away so she had a better chance of catching it.

Jesse and Jamie were having quite the laughing fit watching the girls fight each for the bouquet.

A chubby girl jumped on Nehal's back, but Nehal pushed her off. "Nooo!" she yelled. The bouquet was falling, just out of reach. Nehal nose-dived and just caught it between her fingertips.

Everyone cheered, accept for Heather and Jackie who just looked at each other and laughed.

Nehal walked up to Jamie. "Did you see me? I caught it!" She said like she was a little kid again.

Jamie laughed. "Oh babe I saw it, of course there was no bet in the first place. We were just playing around. We wanted to see you girls fight."

"Oh you'll see me fight alright. Fight against you, you git!" said Nehal hitting Jamie playfully with the bouquet. She turned around to gloat to her friends, missing the wince that graced his face at the impact of her blow.

Heather suddenly remembered something."Oops, I forgot my shoes!" She apparated back to the condo.

Heather put her shoes on and opened the condo door into the hallway. There was Vlad with Oliver.

Oliver was being supported by Vlad.

Heather was pissed. She looked at Vlad. "He's drunk again!"

Vlad glared at Heather sullenly and went inside.

Heather stood outside in the hallway for at least ten minutes, staring at the door Vlad had pulled Oliver through. Suddenly, she realized how much she needed him, and really wanted to move back in with him.

Finally, Heather took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Heather?" said Vlad suspiciously.

"Vlad!"

"Heather!"

"Antoine!"

"Heather what are you doing here?" asked Antoine.

"Well, I...er...I just wanted to er...may...I could..."

But both Antoine and Vlad could read her mind so they said in unison, "Of course you can!"

"Yay!" said Heather and they had a group hug. "Where's Oliver?"

"He's taking a shower, to sober up." explained Vlad.

Shamelessly, Heather turned around and simply went to the bathroom aware that Vlad and Antoine's eyes were on her.

Heather went into the bathroom and closed the door. Oliver didn't notice her. Slowly, conscious of the slippery floor, she made her way towards the wet and hunched figure. She couldn't help but notice how delectable Oliver's tanned ass looked, especially with droplets of water running over it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." muttered Oliver.

He was cut off mid-sentence as he felt someone's arms wrap around his torso, and pull him back against the body of another naked person. All the blood rushed from his face it had been so long, so long...

Oliver closed his eyes and let his arms move back to explore the body that was holding him captive.

Heather shivered, as she felt Quidditch calloused hands gently explore her thighs, arms and any other flesh he could reach.

She loosened her grip and turned slowly to face him. The expression on Oliver's face when he saw Heather was priceless. He reached out and put his hand and ran three fingers down the side of her face, as if trying to reassure himself that this was real and not just some figment of his imagination.

Realizing, she would definitely have to make the first move, Heather swiftly pushed the willing Oliver up against the shower wall, wetting both of them and proceeded to press her lips against Oliver's in a slow, tender kiss. Oliver returned the kiss immediately.

He brushed his tongue against Heather's lower lip, begging entry. He was rewarded with Heather opening her mouth and pulled the wet body closer, needing to feel as much skin against her own as possible. She tentatively rolled her hips forward, causing the most delicious friction. Oliver ripped his mouth from Heather's and let out a tortured moan, before attacking her neck and mouth. Kissing, licking and biting his way down the column of throat. Heather smiled and buried one hand in Oliver's brown hair and pulled him forwards slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Oliver looked at Heather with kindness and compassion. As if he'd be fine if she walked away right now.

Heather wouldn't be though. She wanted him. She needed him. He was her sun, air, everything. And she wanted him all over her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

**A/N: Here's the update. Remember reviews = love**


	36. Chapter 36 Danielle and Eli's wedding

Chapter 36

Heather and Oliver turned up to the wedding reception together hand in hand.

"Where have you been?" asked Jackie running up to them. She eyed Oliver suspiciously. He still seemed a tad bit drunk.

"Away," said Heather. "What's going on?"

"Danielle and Eli are doing the first dance!" announced Nehal.

Slowly, more and more people started joining the newlyweds dancing.

Heather and Oliver didn't though because they were making out. The other girls were a little shocked because Heather hadn't told them about what happened.

So Vlad and Antoine came and filled the three friends on what went down.

Suddenly, a docile-looking guy in a suit approached Danielle and Eli.

"Miss-"

"That's Mrs. to you, bucko!" shouted Danielle jabbing the guy lightly in the stomach.

"Well Mrs...there are some odd people at the door demanding to be let in, but they don't have an invitation. .."

"What do they look like? – Calm down, Eli you don't have to murder them," reasoned Danielle.

"Well, I don't know. They have those weird black robes, and are all wearing masks..."

"SHIT!" yelled Jamie, Eli's grandma glared at him viciously. "Shit." whispered Jamie much quieter.

"What is it?" demanded Eli.

"Death eaters." said Jamie, Nehal, Danielle, Oliver, Heather, Jackie, Vlad, Antoine, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Professor McGonagall all in unison.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse. He had no idea what was going on.

Jackie placed a hand on Jesse's arm. "Um...why don't you help yourself to some champagne." replied Jackie nervously.

"I'm under-age."

There was silence.

"Right..."

"How could this happen! Right under our very noses!" groaned Nehal. "We don't have _nearly_ enough aurors."

A bunch of the guests, majority of the groom's guests were confused as hell. They started huddling in groups, whispering about what was going on.

Jamie said defensively, "Alright, everyone who's able to fight take out your wands and prepare for battle."

Jackie ran up to Jamie. "But- Draco will be there."

Jamie rolled his eyes. There wasn't time for this. The death eaters could come in any second and start shooting hexes and curses amongst the place. "Jackie, I have a duty to do, a duty to others, a duty to you, a duty to the dead and by God, I shall do it! All I ask you now-"

"For fuck's sake what's going on?" said Jesse running up to Jamie and Jackie.

Jackie kept her eyes on Jamie and kept Jesse non-informed. It was for his own good. "I have never had a heavy as task a now. Believe me that if the time comes for you to change your mind towards me, one look from you will wipe away all this so sad hour, for I would do what I can to save you from sorrow."

"My friend Jackie," said Nehal. "You have had a sore trial, but after when you will look back, you will see now it was necessary. You are now in bitter waters, my child. By this time tomorrow you will have passed them, and have drunk of the sweet waters; so do not mourn over much."

Danielle stepped in. "That man isn't the Draco Malfoy, you loved! It his body, and yet not it."

"Is it really Draco's body, or a shape shifter?"

"Wait awhile and you shall see him as he was, and is."

Jackie finally paid attention to Jesse. "I need to get you out of here."

"Take the back entrance!" recommended Jamie.

Jackie nodded to Jamie. "Alright follow me Jesse."

Danielle put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe there crashing my wedding! This is not fair! No girl wishes for this on her wedding day!" She felt like she was going to break down in tears, but she had to be strong. She could cry later.

Eli stood behind Danielle and rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay baby. They're not going to crash our wedding." He paused. "I won't let them."

"I WON'T LET THEM!" exclaimed Danielle, "Especially if Ian's there...oh man. I am going to fucking massacre him!"

Oooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o

"Where are we going?" demanded Jesse. "I just want to know what the hell is going on!"

Jackie led him through the kitchen, ignoring the chef's glares. There were so many muggles here. The death eaters were going to have a field day. She finally reached the back door. She turned around to face her boyfriend. "Jesse, I can't really explain right now, but you _must _get out of here!"

"You want me to leave?" asked Jesse feeling hurt.

"No! No Jesse, please you have to do this. It's the only way you're going to be safe, okay?"

"Okay..." Jesse was still confused as ever. He felt really out of the loop.

"Okay so run as fast you can home. Don't look back and don't worry about me because I can take care of myself." said Jackie seriously.

"Alright."

"Goodbye...I'll call you later." Jackie gave him one last kiss before they departed.

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late_

Your words still serenade me  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody  
Oh, it's killing me  
You know I can barely breathe

After all the muggle guests were shooed and evacuated out the wizards and witches gathered together in a group descended on the door the death eaters were pounding on. Nehal, Jamie, Heather, Oliver, Jackie, Eli and Danielle stood on the frontline. Eli refused to leave, and Danielle wanted him there anyways because she was keen that they'd start the reception party up again after the death eaters were vanquished.

"Why don't they just open the door?" asked Oliver curiously.

"Cause they're dijions!" answered Heather.

"I think they were just trying to scare the muggles." replied Nehal.

There was a huge booming sound each time a spell was casted on the tall wooden church doors.

Danielle pointed her wand at her neck and said, 'Sonorus.' Making her voice magnified. Then she spoke to the death eaters. "Hello, dip shits! You were not invited to my wedding! GO AWAY! Or I will be forced to beat your ass with a crowbar!"

Heather sniggered.

The pounding lessened and a magnified voice rose from the other side of the door. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"I want to be your robot man. Ro-ro-robot man," He sang.

All the death eaters laughed.

"If you're too_ afraid_ to do anything then get the hell out!" said Nehal, who also had magnified her voice.

The double church doors flew open and exposed a bunch of black-robed folks in masks.

"I'm going to open a can of WHIP ASS!" exclaimed Eli and did a karate move in the air.

"Mud blood." said a one of the death eaters shaking his head mockingly.

Another death eater pointed his wand at Eli, "CRUCIO!"

Danielle pushed her husband out of the line of fire and the crowd of good wizards dived out of the way too. The spell finally hit...Antoine!

There was a collective gasp among the death eaters because they all remembered Antoine from the good old days when Voldemort held meetings at the Malfoy Manor.

Antoine looked stunned, but stood his ground. He staggered back, but then collected himself and stood up straight. He glared at the guilty death eater. The death eater screamed and tore off his cloak. His veins were showing unnaturally strong. He sank down to his knees and suddenly coughed up blood, then died.

"Vampire powers," explained Antoine. "I made his heart explode."

All the cloaked people looked questioningly at one figure, with a little blonde hair poking out of his mask. He nodded.

The death eaters all held out their wands, ready to fire, but the aurors let out a volley of unforgivable curses at them before the death eaters could do anything.

Jets of flashing lights flew at the astounded cloaked figures. The jets seemed to have hit them, but unfortunately the spells bounced back. Many of the aurors dodged them but some people were killed or brutally hurt.

Confident by their new success the death eaters ran full force at the aurors, firing spells as they went.

"THEY'RE WEARING SOMETHING THAT REPELS SPELLS! TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTHES!" shouted Nehal.

Danielle was already on the move, taking off their masks trying to find her ex-boyfriend.

Five minutes later there were a couple of death eaters running around with just their boxers and briefs. (Heather went a little overboard)

"HEY!" yelled Heather. This woman was in a mask and was running around in black lace bra and panties. Heather ripped off her mask and it was Greta.

Greta scratched at Heather's face, so Heather performed a binding spell and dragged Greta over to where Jackie was.

"Jaxs! Guess what I found!"

A hairy guy in boxers lunged at them.

"Stupefy!" yelled Jackie.

"No...that's not it. And you don't have to speak so loud. I'm not deaf!" remarked Heather rolling her eyes.

Jackie looked around and saw who Heather was holding. Her eyes popped out. "Oh my!"

Hate was burning in Greta's eyes. If looks could kill...

"You can kill her if you want!" said Heather brightly.

"I can't kill her! She's tied up...besides if Draco-"

"Blah, blah, blah...who cares what he says."

Greta thrashed about from Heather's grasp. "You wanna kill me. Get in the line bitch!"

Jackie gave Greta a dirty look. "Sorry girl, I ani't ending your life."

"Will you two stop talking and kill some death eaters!" shouted Jamie.

"Fine. This is your last chance, Jaxs-no? Alright. I have a plan and what to do with her," said Heather as she dragged Greta off, despite Greta's bitter protests.

Before long, the aurors realized they were really out numbered.

A group of aurors stood in the middle of a sea of lurching death eaters, fending them off while some aurors were at the edge of another ominous death eater crowd.

Jamie whispered to Nehal. "This isn't looking good."

"Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious." whispered Nehal.

"We need a plan. And more aurors!"

Jamie and Nehal both turned their heads slightly to look at Eli who was being sheltered protectively by Danielle.

"Eli! Can you write a note to a guy named Mad-Eye saying we need aurors for a death eater attack, and give it to an owl?" asked Nehal, realizing how bizarre that probably sounded to the muggle.

Eli blinked. "Er...what?" All he heard was pretty gibberish.

Nehal repeated herself.

"Okay..." said Eli slowly. "But how do I get there safely?"

"We'll guard you!" hollered Jamie as he shot a stunning spell.

Eli still looked pretty nervous.

"And Eli, if you see any remaining muggles get them out of here ASAP!" yelled Nehal.

"Sure," replied Eli. "I'll do whatever I can."

Eli started to venture his way out.

Danielle grabbed him and he turned around. "I love you." She kissed him deeply and then he bolted out of the circle.

"Okay, now we NEED to get an advantage point on these mother fuckers!" reported Nehal. "We need to get some height-be higher up than him."

"There are stairs over there," suggested Jamie.

The stairs led to a stage where-Danielle's dad and Eli's best friend had made their speeches.

"Great!" said Nehal enthusiastically. "Now all we have to do is lure them there...Jackie go up the stairs and flash Malfoy!"

Jackie's eyes widened to the extreme. "Say What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jackie ran up the stairs and beckoned for the death eaters. "Hey death eaters, over here! Come on! You want a piece of me?"

A quarter of the death eaters left from the circle.

With that, Nehal, Jamie and Danielle escaped from the circle rolling out.

"Fuck me." said Jackie as she saw a group of death eaters charge at her. "Fuck me sideways." With that she hid behind the red curtain on the stage.

Jamie whispered to Nehal, "I'm going to take care of Malfoy."

"Jamie, no he could kill you!"

"No he won't. Not this time." replied Jamie confidently walking over to Draco. He had to figure out a way to destroy the ring, and then it would be over.

The death eaters were still walking towards Jackie when they jumped up on the stage and started looking for Jackie, she took out her wand and started blasting spells at the death eaters like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, death eater reinforcements arrived from the roof and jumped down onto the stage, landing with a huge thunk! They glowered at Jackie.

"Jackie over here!" yelled Heather, at the foot of the stairs.

Jackie vaulted over the heads of the death eaters and landed beside Heather.

"Follow me," instructed Heather.

"Where's Greta?" asked Jackie.

"I disposed of her." said Heather casually.

They both looked back at the twenty death eaters that were running after them.

Finally, they reached a door. "Inside!" said Heather and they went in.

"Heather! What were you thinking? Now we're completely trapped!"

"No we're not!" said Heather cheerfully.

They were in a kitchen. Dead death eaters lay on the floor. And Greta was chained to the fridge. Oliver was also there too, but he was alive and unchained.

"Okay, we have a plan..." said Heather.

Back to the ballroom...

Danielle, still in her wedding dress was firing spells at all the death eaters trying to climb the stairs. Antoine and Vlad were making people's hearts explode and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Professor McGonagall were doing their part.

There was a group of masked death eaters holding up shield spells making their way up the stairs.

All the aurors tried furiously to disable it but they only got one guy dead and the rest of about four people made it right up to the aurors.

"If we can kill the shielded guys then we've WON! There's almost no one left!" exclaimed Nehal breathlessly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"What's the plan?" demanded Jackie impatiently.

"First, we lure them in here-"said Oliver.

Jackie looked alarmed.

Heather said, "Relax Oliver and I have done this. That's why we weren't at the battle much..." She paused. "And other reasons..." She grinned at Oliver.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"screamed Greta pulling on her chains, which only opened the fridge door her chains were tired too. The door swung open and hit the stove. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"What the hell is wrong with us?"scoffed Jackie. "We're not the freaks with the plastic ass and the tin heart."

"No… you're the freak with the fat ass and no heart!" replied Greta.

Jackie walked over to Greta angrily so she was right in front of her. "You know what? You're only sleeping with Draco so you'll move up in the death eater ranks. You don't actually love him. In fact, your not even his friend!"

Greta cocked an eyebrow. She didn't get the impression that Jackie was a fighter the last time she met her. "Oh really? Well my friend Draco and I are going on vacation in the Dominican after this battle. Did he ever take you anywhere special like that?"

Jackie sniggered back, but didn't respond.

Greta smirked victoriously. "Didn't think so..."

"You know Greta I would punch you in your fake nose right now but you'd just go out and buy another one."

"ENOUGH!" said Oliver. "I'm opening the door!" And he did.

The aurors raised their wands.

"HEY TERRORISTS! TERRORIZE THIS!" said Heather and blasted away half the death eaters with a couple of spells. "Wow that was sick." She commented.

Jackie jumped on one of the death eater's shoulders and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Uh is it Sally?"

"No, you're wrong!" Jackie jabbed him in the eyes with her two fingers and jumped off.

Oliver punched a death eater in the face and he staggered back. "Oh you want more huh? Well I'm ready for yeah!" He punched him again super hard and the death eater passed out cold.

Jackie did a Britney Spears kick and hit one death eater in the jaw and he yelped in utter agnony.

Ooo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o00

All the aurors turned to the remaining death eaters.

"Just give up already!" yelled Jamie.

"Why don't you!"

"IAN!" shrieked Danielle. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP ON MY WEDDING DAY? I'M GOING TO FUCKING MASSACRE YOU!"

Ian sniggered. "That's right, fool!" Then all four death eaters whipped off their masks. It was Draco, Ian, Sean and Jimmy Mcfetridge.

"Accio crowbar!" shouted Danielle.

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed. "What are you doing Danielle?"

"Beating your ass with a crow bar!" And with that she started to hit Ian.

At that moment, Oliver, Heather and Jackie came onto the stage.

"What's going on?" asked Heather intriguingly

"I've been waiting for this for five years!" huffed Danielle. "STOP-STALKING-ME!"

Danielle hit him on the back and Ian fell down. With nobody stopping her, she beat Ian in to a bloody pulp on the floor. Oh, how revenge was sweet.

"Meow," said Timmy.

"I'm scared," said Bonnie.

"Meow,"

"AHH!" screamed Jackie.

Everyone turned to her, even Danielle with her foot remaining on Ian.

"Nobody move!" said a rough voice at Jackie's ear. Whoever it was had a muscular arm around her neck and the other arm had her wand. "Or Jackie gets it!"

"Flnit!" said Draco. He sniggered. "I thought you'd never show up."

"Well, well, well. Marcus Flint." said Oliver mockingly. Since they were both Quidditch captains for Gryffindor and Slytherin they had always been rivals.

"Oliver Wood." snarled Marcus. He turned to Draco. "Hello Master."

"Late is the hour that this conjurer chooses to appear." said Draco rather viciously.

"I'm sorry. I got held up by stupid muggle traffic."

Heather laughed.

Marcus turned to look at Heather. He glared furiously at her. "Think that's funny do you?"

Oliver growled. "THAT'S IT!" He hoped on a broomstick and flew over to Marcus then shooed him away with the broomstick.

Timmy hissed.

"CRUCIO!" shouted Marcus, with his wand on Jackie.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of Jackie's blood-curdling screams of pain.

Everyone shouted, "NO!" including...surprise, surprise Draco.

"Flint-If you do that again-"started Draco threateningly but was cut off because Danielle had just realized Ian and stood up. She had swung the crow bar like she was holding a golf club and meant to hit Ian again, but in the process slammed it into Draco accidently.

"UGHH! MY ARM!"

Nehal's eyes widened like saucers. "Quick grab the ring!" Draco's ring had fallen to the ground.

Jamie dived to the ground in slow mo and snatched the ring.

"No!" protested Draco. He punched Jamie in the face with his good arm.

Jamie bit Draco's arm.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"I've got the ring!" exclaimed Jamie as he jumped up in the air for joy.

"Cast it into the fire!" yelled Nehal.

Oliver pushed Marcus off the stage and Marcus fell onto the floor an just lay there unconscious.

"I won't let you do this!" bellowed Draco.

"Draco," said Antoine softly. "Why do you want your _father's_ ring? Remember the falcon! When you grew up I always hoped you wouldn't end up like your father, but now you're everything he wanted to be and more!" He was trying to reason with Draco, to see what he had really become.

Draco looked miserable.

Nehal spoke up, "Don't be like this. Your better than your father! Remember all the things that you told me in sixth year, all the great chats we had. One of the things you said was that you didn't want to be like your father...ever!"

"I was sixteen I didn't know any better!" defended Draco.

Danielle said, "Listen to your heart. What is it telling you to do?"

"This is what my heart is telling me to do: thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud."

"Malfoy," said Heather. "Pork rinds! And muffins. Every day that you wear that ring a kitten dies, so think of the kittens!"

"Meow," agreed Timmy.

There was silence, but a sound broke the pause. Everyone heard Harry saying, "Mm...mm, oh baby, yes Diego!"

Slowly, Sean bravely made his way over to the aurors side.

"You're JOINING them?" demanded Draco, feeling mighty betrayed.

Sean laughed. "Face it man! We've lost."

"NO!"

"We must cast it into the fiery cast from where it came from!" instructed Sean.

Using his vampire powers, Antoine set the part of the stage between the aurors and the death eaters on fire.

Jamie stepped forward, swaying like he was in a trance. Slowly and surely, he walked to the fire, but then he came to a halt. He studied the ring in his hand. "The ring is mine," he said evilly.

"No!" shouted Nehal.

Jamie was about to put the ring on, but Jackie ripped it out of his hand.

"It's just a fucking ring! Just calm down."

"Don't do it Jackie!" said Draco with a look of horror on his face.

"Who cares? I know you like to accessorize Draco, but I think you're getting a LITTLE obsessed!" said Jackie and she flung the ring into the fire.

At the same moment that Jackie threw the ring, Draco ran towards the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Draco! Its fire!" said Antoine.

Draco soon realized he wouldn't effectively be able to find the ring, so he stopped and put his head between his knees to catch his breath.

There was silence. Everyone was anticipating the defeated Dark Lord's next move.

Draco gradually turned around and stared at Jackie. Then gave a shuddering sigh. "I'm sorry, sweets."

"Aww, Draco."

Draco hugged Jackie warmly. They heard someone sniffing. Jackie and Draco turned around and saw that Antoine was crying.

"It's so beautiful..." said Antoine,

Vlad patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I DON'T MEAN TO ALARM YOU MOTIVATIONAL MOMENTERS!" yelled Heather. "BUT THE STAGE IS ON FIRE! WE SHOULD EVACUATE IF WE WANT TO LIVE!"

So everyone got off the stage and went outside and watched the burning church.

"Ugh! My wedding dress is so dirty!" said Danielle as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her wedding dress was covered in dirt and blood. "Eli! What am I going to do?" She looked at him for support.

Eli smiled. "Baby, I'm sure it's nothing magic can't fix"

Danielle giggled.

Eli wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride and they kissed on the lips for a minute or two.

At that particular moment, Mad-Eye Moody and his gang of aurors apparated to the scene.

"Okay we're here," said Mad-Eye Moody gesturing to the masses of reinforcement of aurors. "Where are the death..." then he noticed the burning church and the firefighters rushing into the building. "Oh, dammit! I _told _you we shouldn't have stopped for coffee!"

"What did you get?" asked Jackie curiously.

"Caramel Chilatte," said Mad-Eye, taking a sip. "Where is the leader? I don't care where it is, dead or alive!"

Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to report Draco, but how else could they explain all this.

"Well!"demanded Mad-Eye. "Where's the Dark Lord?"

"I captured the leader!" said Heather suddenly, stepping forward,

"WHAT!" nearly everyone.

"Hey! I _can _do some things," pouted Heather. "Me and Oliver did it together, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" said Oliver catching on. He leaned down and kissed her, then kept kissing her...for a minute.

"Ahem!" said Mad-Eye. He was starting to get really impatient.

"Oh, right," said Heather. She laughed awkwardly. "The lord is tied to that fridge over there."

Greta thrashed about in her chains, not caring that she was still in her bra and panties.

"I see," said Mad-Eye dryly. "Lock her up, boys."

Two aurors took her off the fridge and dragged away.

Jackie smirked and waved mockingly at Greta.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" screamed Greta like she was a banshee. "DRACOOO."

Heather shook her fist at her. "And don't come back!"

"Okay, let's start this wedding reception up!" exclaimed Danielle. "Accio boom box."

Flo-Rida's low song came on and everyone danced for victory of winning the battle and celebrated the marriage of the happiest couple around, Danielle and Eli.

**A/N: Yay! Another story finished! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing. Stay tuned because there is defiantly going to be another Power of Four story by us! Hope you're not getting sick of them:p Find out if Jackie and Draco will get back together, how Danielle and Eli's honeymoon went, will Nehal finally tell her friends about Jensen and how will Heather's new vampire business work out.**

**Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!!**

**Song Credit goes to: The crow and the butterfly, by Shinedown and Low by Flo-Rida.**

Hiss_riz_**cue**


End file.
